Diamond Misconception
by Black Wolf Chics
Summary: What happens when a young woman ends up on your doorstep during a thunderstorm, carrying a package & running for her life? What happens when a young detective ends up with a sassy, smart mouthed brat on his doorstep & discovers that she has a secret?
1. Chapter 1

10:44 AM 24/03/2005 

---------------------------------------

Prologue

The lighting flashed overhead aluminating the night sky, followed by a tremendous crash of thunder. Rain pelted down in torrents drenching any fool enough to be out in it. The moon, hidden from sight from the swirling clouds, managed to peek through for a moment reflecting in the puddles along the country road, where its image warped and multiplied as someone, running, splashed down and disturbed the reflected image.

The splash and squelching of mud continued as the darkened figure hidden in shadow, ran through the night breathing heavily as they pushed themselves harder to cover more ground.

The clouds circled and re-grouped, shutting out the moon once more. Lightning flashed once more revealing terrorfied features as they continued to run. Thunder crashed, vibrating the earth, followed by another torrent of rain.

Skidding to a halt, the hidden figure ducked behind a tree and waited trying desperately to keep their breath under control. Listening behind the sounds of the storm, the shadow tried to hear the tell-tale sounds that would reveal their deepest fear of the moment. Hearing nothing, the figure bolted and pushed themselves as hard as they could, nearly losing their balance when the mud squelched and threatened to send the shadow tumbling.

The thunder boomed once more adding to the desperation. . . .

Inside a three-storey mansion built with elegance and style, two people sat at a table near a warm fire place sipping at the freshly-poured tea. The windows rattled when the wind picked up again and one of the figures shivered. Dark, knowing eyes looked up and met the warm eyes of the other companion.  
" Something wrong Wei? " asked the cultured and elegant voice.  
The older man smiled and sipped his tea. " Not in a sense Yelan. " Wei replied smiling fondly. " These early storms sometimes make me aprehensive. "

Yelan turned her head and faced the window, her face falling into shadow. The firelight reflected into her long hair casting reddish highlights through it.  
" Hmm ... " she whispered softly. " I love storms. It cleanses and renews. "  
The other man simply smiled and sipped his tea.

The room was quiet except for the ticking of the small clock in the room and the crackle of flames in the fireplace. It was a comfortable silence that wrapped the two companions together.

" How is Xiao Lang? " Wei spoke softly.  
A small smile tugged at the corner of her beautiful mouth.  
" Same as always. He assures me he is fine, but I know better. He misses his family as he should. He sounds tired and worn down. I want to go and see him, but he assures me there is no need. You know Xiao Lang, always assuring and trying to keep his mother happy. "  
" He's a good boy Yelan. " Wei smiled. " You raised him right. "  
Her mouth curved into a beautiful smile.  
" Thank you. I'm proud of him, but I worry as mothers often do. I still sense that restlessness in him. I thought that going to Shanghai and being on his own for a while might ease it, but I think perhaps I was wrong. Maybe this goes beyond me, but I wish I had the answer for him. "  
" Still trying to heal his hurts Yelan? " Wei asked smiling softly.

" What mother wouldn't? No matter their age I will always do anything to heal their hurts, soothe their worries and keep them happy. My girls are happy, and being my only son, Xiao Lang needs to be as well. I'd have hoped that all my children would be happily married and giving me grandchildren, but it's not my place to tell them how to live their lives. "  
Wei chuckled to himself and sipped his tea.

" Who'd have thought that Xiao Lang would go into law? " Yelan continued softly after drinking some of her tea.  
" Hmmmm . . . . what's he now? "  
That small smile appeared in the corner of her mouth again. " Private Investigator "  
" That's a bit of a step from being a cop isn't it? " Wei asked.  
" Hmmm. . before that he was a Decetive and before that he was doing paperwork. He's come a long way. "  
Wei nodded. " How my memory sometimes plays up on me. It seems only like yesterday I was chasing him around as he tried to escape the ill-fate of a bath. "  
Yelan laughed and mirth lit up her dark eyes making them sparkle in the dim light.  
" If there ever was a hope of getting out of something he refused to do, then he'd take it. Thank goodness Feimei, Xiefa, Fanren and Fuutie weren't as exasperating. "  
" They just waited until your back was turned. " Wei muttered; catching Yelan's eyes he laughed again.

Falling silent again, Yelan grasped the teapot and poured more tea for the both of them.  
" I hope he finds what he's looking for this time . . . . " she said softly.

A log fell in the fireplace catching the companions attention. The small, elegant clock sitting on top of the book case chimed eleven and the two tensed when a loud knocking on the front door shattered the peace and quiet. Rising out of her chair, Yelan looked at Wei curiously. The older man rose slowly from his chair and collected his jacket from the back of his chair.  
" I'll get that Yelan. You stay in here where it is warm. "  
Yelan gently shook her head when the knocking continued, louder this time. " I will come too. "

The two walked to the front door wondering who it could be. Yelan bypassed Wei and grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

Lightning flashed aluminating the night revealing a young girl with terror in her eyes. Yelan stepped back gasping.  
" Sakura ...? " she whispered in shock.

The young girl was soaked through. Her face was flushed from running so hard, her eyes feverish and afraid, her long bangs were dripping excess water from the rain and almost completely covered her eyes. She clutched a wet packaged in her left arm, her jumper hanging off one shoulder as she gasped for breath. She met their gazes and swallowed trying to speak.

" They - they're . . . " she swallowed a mouthful of oxygen. " they're after me! "







Plz review! I love to get reviews and I hope that this will be better than my last. I've had some inspiration from little wolf LOVER's story Royal Heights. I won't be using her storyline so don't freak. If you haven't had a look at this story YOU'RE CARZY! It's gold! She has the highest reviews EVER and I'm majorly jealous. But seriously though, I think she deserves an award or something.

It's so cold here and my fingers are frozen, so I'm going to go now and I'll check you later!


	2. Meeting Ying Fa

Diamond Misconception By Black Wolf Chic 2 

Chapter 1

In a medium sized apartment in Shanghai that was cluttered with mess, a tall boy - aged twenty - was just getting home from a two-day shift down at the local S.P.D ( Shanghai Police Dept ). He was exhausted and looked forward to nothing better than a hot shower, a pizza and a few cold beers in front of the tv. He was about to accomplish task number one when the phone rang.

" Ni-hao? " (Hello)  
" Xiao Lang? " There was only a few people that called him that.  
" Mother. " he greeted, wishing that he was enjoying that hot shower right now.  
" You sound exhausted. " her tone held disapproval.  
" It's hard work, I'm supposed to sound exhausted. " he replied hoping this wasn't a long call.

She paused for a moment and then continued.  
" Your sisters send their regards. They want to know when you are coming home for a visit. "  
" Mother you know how hard I work. "  
" Yes I do. " she replied in that cool, elegant voice he remembered. " But I also am thinking that you're using it as an excuse not to come home. "  
" Mother. " Li replied in an exasperated tone. He didn't need this, not after two days of paper pushing, phone calls, tracking down a husband accused of bigamy, and a frantic wife with a vile temper.

" All right I won't lecture about the importance of family, " she replied. " But I will get you home soon, even if I have to come down there myself. "  
" You don't have to do that. I was planning on coming home soon anyway. " Li hastily put in, looking around the messy apartment.  
" Hmmm. " she replied not sounding convinced. " Anyway I have a favour I want to ask of you. "

Li tensed. Oh no.

" Hmmm . . " " I have something of great importance I want you to look after for me for a few weeks. It's nothing much, but I was hoping that you would look after it for me? "  
" Mother I'm busy down here. I won't have the time. What about Fanren? Or Feimei? "  
" I've already asked darling and they're unavailable. That leaves you. "  
Li sighed. How did he get conned into these things were family was cocerned?

" What is it? " he sighed.  
" Thank you Xiao Lang. Like I said, it's nothing of great importance. I just need you to look after it and care for it. In fact it should be arriving there any moment now. "

Li loved how she always thought ahead. Never missed a detail did the great Yelan Li. But IT? What was IT?

Suddenly the door bell rang and he glanced over his shoulder. " Listen mother I have to go. Someone is at the door. "  
" Very well. Remember you promised and remember your manners. I'll be in touch. " the click sounded and he frowned. Why would he need his manners?

Li trudged to the door stiffling a huge yawn. He opened the door and starred in shock at the tall, young girl with long, bright red hair styled into some crazy fashion expected of a teenager, dressed like a girl of fifteeen or younger, carrying a over night bag and chewing gum.

She popped a bubble before she flashed him a huge grin at the stunned expression on his face. She dumped the bag at his feet and pushed a scrap of paper covered in chinese writing in his face, before she pushed past him and stood gaping at the mess in the apartment.

" Oh man! " she wailed. " What kind of person can live in this dump! " she shot him a disgusted look.  
" How can anyone expect me to live in a mess like this! " she muttered something in Japanese.

Li swallowed and found his voice.  
" Who the hell are you! " he demanded.  
Her hair swished around her as she turned back to him.  
" I'm Ying Fa. " she shot him a sassy grin. " Charmed huh? "  
Li blinked several times.  
" Ying Fa what? "  
The girl sighed exasperated. " I don't bother with such formality Xiao Lang. Just call me Ying Fa k? " she turned away and frowned. " Now which room is mine? "

Li was having trouble keeping up with this one.  
" Your room? "  
" What are you stupid? " she demanded angrily. " I'm talking about my room. Mou, you are slow. "  
She walked off searching as she went.  
" How can you live like this? How can you find anything? It's a pigsty! "

Li frowned angrily.  
" Now wait a minute! Who the hell are you and why are you in my apartment! "  
She shot him an unimpressed look.  
" Aunty Yelan said that everything you needed to know was on that piece of paper. " She turned and walked towards the other rooms.  
" Aunty Yelan? " he muttered stunned. He slowly looked down at the piece of paper she had shoved at him and looked at it like it was a snake about to strike. What had his mother gotten him into this time?

Xiao Lang, this is Ying Fa the daughter of a distant cousin of mine. Take care of her and I'll be in touch.

He looked up as she breezed into the room once again.  
" Well I've found my room if you can call that pitiful excuse of a room a bedroom. At least it's clean. " she shot him an accusing glance as she picked up her bag and swung it on her shoulder. " My other stuff should arrive this afternoon. " she walked towards the room she had picked.

Li groaned. It was the room next to his.

She slammed the door and Li sighed. The door suddenly flew open once again and she stood braced for battle. Her green eyes flashed fire.  
" This is the impenetrable Great Wall of China, Xiao Lang. Take one step over this door and you're a dead man. " she threatened and with that she hmphed and slammed the door closed again.



Yelan stood by and listened as her son's angry voice carried from the earpiece that Wei had placed a good distance away from his old ears. He was already going deaf, Wei thought as Xiao Lang raged on. He didn't need his young master to finalise it.

Yelan's dark eyes sparkled with mirth as she listened to Wei explain that she wasn't there at the moment, that Li had just missed her. She placed an elegant hand against her mouth as Wei cringed at the tirade that followed.



Sakura leaned against the wall near the door and listened as Xiao Lang, as she had been told to call him, raged on and on. He didn't sound too happy she thought. Well then, she allowed herself a small smile of satisafaction, she must have done a good job.

She listened as he sighed and hung up. She pushed away from the wall and started to unpack the bag. Travel had made her tired and nervous. She still felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach as she thought about the stranger outside her door.

She allowed a small giggle to escape her mouth as she remembered the stunned expression on his face when he had opened the door. Well whatever Xiao Lang Li was expecting today, she'd bet everything that she owned that he hadn't been expecting her. She sighed and layed down on the bare bed, free of any sheets or blankets, and fell asleep.

Li shot the door another glare and made his way to the bathroom where he turned on the shower and decided to imagine that it was a terrible nightmare. The young girl with the bright red hair and childish clothes were just some part of his deranged mind from lack of sleep and from working too hard.

He grabbed the phone and called for a pizza and turned on the tv. When a commercial came on, he got up and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and sat down. An hour later, just when night was starting to fall asleep, he heard a noise behind him and turned to see what it was.

He lowered his raised beer and gaped at her as she walked towards him. He was certain that this was not the young girl that had appeared on his door step a few hours ago. She was dressed in boots, a denim skirt that was frayed around the edges, with a denim jacket topping off the outfit, exposing her naked stomach were a tiny green jewel twinkled from her belly buttom ring. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her eyes were darkened with mascara, her lips painted a deep red to match her hair.

" I'm going out. " she stated. " Do you have a spare key or what? " Li arched his brow. " Exactly how old are you? "  
" How old are you? " she counted placing her hands on her hips arching her own eyebrow.  
" Twenty. " he replied sipping his beer.  
She smirked " Hmph you don't look like it. " she countered and then held out her hand. " A key? "  
" Where are you going? " he asked casually watching the tv.  
" Do you think I'm that stupid? " she asked smirking. " I wouldn't tell you even if you are cute. "  
" Thanks for the compliment, but you're not going out until I have the details. Remember you're a guest in my house. " he stated at the look of pure rage on her face. " It's my right. "  
" The hell it is! " she spat in outrage. " You don't own me! I can do the hell as I please. "  
" Not under my care you won't. " Li replied calmly emptying the beer and opening another. " Really? " she purred. " Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we? " she stated softly and turned and walked towards the front door.

She gave him credit. She couldn't move that fast.

The door slammed shut in her face and she starred at the long, muscular arm that held it in place.  
" Do you mind? " she asked, turning.  
She met angry amber eyes.  
" I think it's time we laid down some rules don't you? " he stated. Her eyes narrowed; she didn't trust his calm.  
" I don't think that's necessary. " she replied and stepped away from him.  
" I think it is. " he dragged her away from the door, ignoring her protests and placed her in the chair.  
" If we are going to be living together, then we need some house rules. "

She sat throughout his lecture and held onto her temper. She was not going to be told by some guy who was barely older than her what to do. She waited until he was finished and rose with utter calm, not revealing anything in her expression. He watched her like a hawk trying to decipher her mood she realised and wanted to laugh. Let him wonder! She went to her room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Li watched her leave and was suddeny suspicious. He sat down and threw cautious glances behind him. Trust his mother of all people to send him a spit fire with one hell of a temper. His phone suddenly rang and he answered it.



Below the window of the apartment, Sakura looked up and smirked. He was so pathetic. She waited unitl he answered before she spoke.

" Don't wait up for me Xiao Lang. I'll be home late. And don't worry about a key, I'll get in myself. Ja. " she slipped the phone into the top of her boot and hummed to herself as she walked down the darkened alley.



Li starred at the open window and couldn't believe it. The little minx had gone ahead anyway regardless of what he'd warned her about. She had totally disobeyed his rules. He leant out the window and tried to see what way she had gone, but there was no sign of her. How the heck had she gotten down? Fine, he thought, let the little idiot get herself killed or whatever, he was not responsible. Sure his mother would kill him if anything did happen, but he could live with that.

He closed the window and considered locking it, less it teach her a lesson, but he walked out leaving it unlocked.





The Next Day

The sun was high in the sky when Li opened the front door to his apartment and walked inside carrying the bags of groceries he'd brought down at the little supermarket. He was thankful that today nothing major had jumped up in his office. With a little luck, he'd just be paper pushing the rest of the afternoon away. He stopped when the scent of Cherry Blossoms overrode the smell of old take out boxes and stale pizza.

He set the bags on the bench after pushing everything to the side to allow him access to the bench. He was just finishing up putting the groceries on the bench when Ying Fa breezed out of the bathroom toweling her hair dry. She was dressed in her little blue pj shorts and a top that clung to her figure. Once again he noted that it exposed a lot of skin.

She spotted him and threw the towel onto the chair and walked up to him. She smirked and ran her gaze over what he had brought home. Giving a snort of disgust at what he classed as 'food' she stirred the tea she had made before she had had a shower and grabbed two cups. " Want some? " she asked sweetly.  
" You're being nice this morning? " he asked sounding perplexed. " Is it a eclipse or something? " " Of course not idiot. " she shot back and chucked the junk on the table onto the floor and rose an eyebrow at him daring him in challenge to say anything.

He shrugged and noticed the small frown that appeared. Two could play this game. He sat down and noticed that she tucked her legs up underneath her as she poured the tea for them. She pushed his cup towards him.  
" Having a good day? " she asked sipping her tea.  
" The usual. Have a good night? " he asked shooting her a meaningful look.  
She laughed and shot him a superior look.

" It was good although the clubs here are nothing compared to the ones in Japan. But, " she shot him another haughty look. " That's what you get here in this dump. "  
" Some would appriciate the fact that it's something different from what they're use to. But beside that, do I even want to ask howyou managed to get into night clubs underage? "  
She laughed again.  
" Xiao Lang you're too simplicit, even if you are a male. "  
Li shot her an irritated glance. " Do you even get tired of being so self rightous all of the time? "

She smirked over the rim of her cup.  
" Guess not. I should have known better to ask you that. Your arrogance won't allow you to recognise anything other that what matters to you. " he should have noticed the narrowing of her eyes, but he didn't.

Ying Fa slammed her cup down on the table and glarred at him coldly. She leaned on the table and braced herself for battle.  
" Are you implying that I'm just a stupid female with an ego! " she demanded.  
Li wasn't easily intimidated, but this girl scarred him. He sank lower in his chair.

" That's that just typical coming from a male! " she spat. " At least I'm not the one living in this dump! At least I know how to take care of myself! " she slammed her fist on the table again and leaned closer to him.  
" AND, " she continued narrowing her eyes dangerously. " exactly what were you doing in my room last night! "

She jumped from one topic to another Li had to wonder if he could ever keep up.

" I wasn't in your room. " he hoped he'd make it out this alive.  
" Hentai! You snoop! I know you were in there I could smell your deodorant! " she accused.  
Li couldn't believe that this teenager was pulling it over him. He was older and he was a cop for kami's sake. He straightned up and grasped the aura of authority.  
" I only checked the window. You shouldn't have disobeyed my rules. Anyway, why should I respect your rules when you don't respect me or mine? "

Ying Fa sat back with a deadly calm that Li was already starting to recognise and be wary of. She sipped her tea watching him the whole time with those piercing emerald eyes. She sat it down and poured herself another full cup and slowly stood up.  
" I hope you have a good day. " she said before emptying her cup in his lap.

He watched her stalk off and slam her door and he cursed. Memo to self: Easily insulted.





Later that afternoon . . .

In a big office room, two people sat in total silence. One of the men, Mika Osakii, tossed a ball back and forth waiting for Li to say something. The latter, sat at his desk in a mood.

" Hey weren't you dressed differently this morning? " Mika piped up curiously.  
Li shot him a dark look.  
" All right then, how's it going with your new house guest? Uh, what's her name? "  
Li sat up and pinned him with a glare.  
" How the hell did you find out about Ying Fa? "  
" Ah! So her name's Ying Fa. I bet she's cute. "  
" Answer the question Mika. " Li snarled. " Family grapevine. " he smirked charmingly.

Li spat something in chinese and Mika raised and eyebrow.  
" That bad huh? "  
" What about you? "Li demanded.  
" what about me? " Mika asked perplexed.  
" Can she stay with you? " Li hated that he sounded so desperate. " You like the feisty type. "  
Mika raised his hands in defense. " Meilin would kill me. "  
" What about Meilin? "  
" She's off in england visiting a friend. Strictly no females in the house while she is gone"  
Li banged his head against the desk.  
" Surely she can't be that bad? " Mika asked smiling.  
" You have no idea. " came the muffled response.





After he had left, Sakura sighed and came out of her room and decided to look around. Apart from the fact the apartment was so cluttered with junk and old take out it was a nice place. With a little cleaning it would look a lot better. She checked out the small kitchen and tried not to cringe at the mess that took up every space available. Growing up in a spotless house that had never seen the mess this placed had, made it hard for Sakura to adjust to the sheer grossness of it all. She checked out the laundry, the bathroom and feeling guilty, stuck her head inside Li's room for just a peep.

Later on after she had showered and changed and put her hair up, she looked around and wondered what the heck she was going to do. She hadn't gone far at all last night, in fact, if Li had gone looking for her, she didn't doubt that he would have found her in the first five minutes.

Grabbing her purse with the last of her money in it, she left the apartment and went walking around the block trying to find a supermarket. Within minutes she found one and went inside deciding to kill some time. She bought some essentials and carried them back to the apartment. She was thinking about how she was going to get back inside, when she saw the guy at the front door. Xiao Lang's apartment wasn't the only one in this building. She recognised this guy as the owner, an aging man, with white hair. She smiled prettily at him and explained that upon leaving she had left her key in Xiao Lang's apartment. She also explained that she was his cousin and was visiting for a while and he was more than happy to help her inside.

After he left, Sakura decided that she might as well have another nap to pass away the time until he came home. Then she would ask him what there was for her to do around here.

When she woke, it was dark outside. She stretched and pushing her hair out of her face, she looked around the darkened apartment and frowned.  
" Xiao Lang? " she called.

There was no answer.

She noticed the red light was blinking on the answering machine and pushed the button not remembering hearing the phone ringing during her nap.

Ying Fa, it's Li. Listen, I have to pull double duty again. I won't be home tonight, order take away for dinner and don't worry if you hear me come in late. Money's in the jar on the table by the door. Bye.

So she was to be completely alone. She shivered in the darkness and pushing away dark memories, she turned on the lights and pulled out the phone directory. Not understanding how the heck the directory was written, she sighed and decided she would go for a walk. Shrugging on her coat, she straightened her hair and closed the door behind her once more.

The streets of Shanghai in this area were lit up with lights and noise came from other people also deciding to go hunting for dinner like herself. Many things smelled delicious, but she bypassed one after the other. After she had walked for a few blocks, she decided that she wasn't all that hungry and headed back the way she had come.

On her way back, she watched police cars go flying down the street past her and she wondered if Xiao Lang by chance would be in one of them. Shaking her head and calling herself stupid, she headed back home. Once again she begged the old man to open the door for her and laughed when he shook his head at her and told her she should not leave without her key again. Closing the door she muttered that she wished she had a key, but her stupid gardian wouldn't give her one, so how could she be blamed for having to rely on the services of an old man to get her into the apartment?

There was a knock on the door and she smiled brightly when she realised the rest of the things Yelan had lent to her had arrived. She spent the next few hours sorting the boxes out and storing things away. When she was half way through it, she had to admire that now it was like her own room in a strange house.

She curled up in bed a few hours later and wished it wasn't so dark. She flung open her curtains and allowed the neon lights to reflect into the room brightening it up. She fell into a troubled sleep and wished that she wasn't so alone.

Later that morning around 3 am, Xiao Lang quietly opened the door and crept into the apartment. He noticed the stuff sitting on the bench in the kitchen and figured she must have gone out for food. He slipped out of his jacket and drapped it over the back of his chair. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he drank deeply before heading towards his room. He paused when he heard a noise coming from the brat's room. Slowly he slid open the door to Ying Fa's room. He was surprised that she could sleep at all with all that light coming into her room. She turned over in her sleep muttering something and then settled down once more.

He closed the door quietly and then trudged to his own room and fell deeply asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

The next morning Ying Fa woke up the sounds of noises in the kitchen. She pushed open her door just as Li was preparing to leave. He shot her a look.  
" I'll see you later ok. Bye. "  
" But - " the front door closed. " what about me? What am I supposed to do? " she whispered sadly.

The sun was setting and the night chill was starting to check in and Li shifted and leant up against the wall waiting for the man he was watching to make his move so Li could collect the evidence that was needed to end this case. So far the man was acting suspiciously. He tried to blend in and let his gaze roam.

" So how's the stakeout going? "

Li jerked and nearly choked when he looked around and noticed Ying Fa for the first time standing beside him.  
" What the hell are you doing here! " he demanded.  
She shrugged in the fading light.  
" Came to see if you could actually pull this thing off. "  
He took her arm in a painful grip and tugged her around the corner so they couldn't be spotted.  
" Ying Fa! This is important! Get home. "  
" I was thinking I might stick around and see how it goes. I never got to look around this part of town. "  
" If you screw this up for me - " Li threatened.  
" I don't have to do that. He already knows that you are watching him. " Li studyied her his eyes narrowing dangerously.

" If you like, I can salvage this for you. "  
" No! " was his instant response.  
She shrugged again, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
" You're loss. "  
A movement caught his attention and his breath hitched as he saw the man walking towards them. He would surely be recognised.  
" What? " Ying Fa pushed him trying to see what was wrong and knocked Li who was leaning unstably against the wall. She turned around again as she heard a loud splash and saw in horror that Li had landed in the fountain.

The man that Li had been watching stopped to look at them and Ying Fa thought fast. She let out a loud whoop and laughed maniacally at the drenched figure in the fountain as he came up spluttering.  
" I told you it was too early to start drinking Loyd! You should have stopped at the fifth! " then she whooped again and dived in after him and managed to drag him under the water again. She came up spluttering and splashed around in the freezing water laughing.

In a quick assessment, she noted that the man had left and they had drawn a small crowd and she noted, that a policeman was rushing towards them looking angry. She grabbed Li and hauled him out of the fountain coughing and spluttering and pushed him towards the alley.

" Damn you, move your stubborn hide. " she hissed and took off, dragging him after her.  
" If you don't mind I'm half drowned back here. " he wheezed.  
" Well I'll leave you to deal with the legal niceties shall I! " she hissed.  
Li looked behind him seeing the cop, picked up speed, and they managed to get back to the corner near the apartment unnoticed.

She hugged her hands under her arms and a ignored the water trickling down her hair and making her shiver.  
" Well I hope your happy. " she muttered angrily.  
Li pushed his soggy bangs off his eyes and pinned her with a glare.  
" I had everything under control. "

Her eyebrow arched sarcastically and Li stiffened.  
" Ok, well, did you have to draw attention to us! You could have gotten me busted! "  
" The most logical course of action to take in a situation of near-discovery is to place ourselves out in the middle of the spotlight, therefore making us invisible to detection. "  
Li just starred at her.  
" Don't give me that look. Because of you baka, my clothes are sopping wet and clingy. " she said angrily.

She watched as his eyes slid down her figure to stare at the clingy material around her breasts and she gasped in indignation and a loud smack resounded through the alley way as her hand cracked against his cheek.  
" Hentai! " she bit out and stalked off inside making sure she hit him in the face with her wet hair as she flicked it over her shoulder in agitation.

Memo to self: Agressive and tempremental.

  

They didn't really talk when Li came home and she missed him every morning when he left early for work. It was like that for a few days and one morning Ying Fa was determined to catch him before he left. She knew he had work and she waited patiently. The sun wasn't up yet and she was standing in the kitchen waiting for the tea to boil when she saw something move. Her eyes widened and she let out a scream that would have made an cheerleader envious, as she crashed back into a pile of mess as she tried to scramble away from one of her worst nightmares.

All Li heard was the scream and the massive crash. How could anyone scream that loud? He jumped out of bed disoriented and fell in a heap from his tangled sheets. He grabbed his gun, pushing in a clip and bolted out of his room, gun aimed.

Sakura, upon seeing the gun aimed at her head, screamed once again in fright and tipped the lounge chair, which she had been standing upon, and shrieked when she fell back and landed with a thudd. Stars burst in front of her eyes and she lay stunned on the hard floor. Li was on her in an instant making sure she was all right. He checked for concussion and asked what the hell she was doing screaming like that and standing up on the furniture. Sakura, remembering why she had been afraid before Li had managed to terrify her, yelped and scrambled up on the lounge again, holding her aching head looking towards the kitchen waiting.

" What's wrong with you? " Li asked watching her.  
" There was a mouse. A big one. " she said shakily, pointing at the kitchen.  
" A mouse? " Li asked incredulously. " You screamed like that because of a little mouse? "  
" How can you say that? It was huge, in fact maybe it was a rat! " her huge eyes locked on his.  
Li shook his head.  
" For the scream you let fly I wouldn't be surprised if it were an axe murderer. "  
" Aren't you going to do anything about it? " she asked trying to keep her trembling down to a minimum.

Li stood up and looked at the kitchen.  
" It was only a little mouse. It won't harm us. I'll leave it for now. "  
She couldn't stop the little sob that escaped her trembling mouth. He watched her for few moments and sighed.  
" You're really freaked out by that thing aren't you? "  
Her eyes flashed and her chin lifted.  
" I'm glad you think it such a trivial matter Xiao Lang, " she snapped. " but like most people, I don't expect to see a rodent in the place that I'm living. But now that you mention it, I'm not surprised that there is one, considering the amount of mess you suply for the plague. "

Raising his hands in defense against those angry eyes. He went searching for the mouse trap and set it up. She stood back and watched him the whole time.  
" What? " he asked when he stood up.  
" I can't believe you're not affected by this. You have mice in your home and you couldn't care less. How come? "  
" I'm a private investigator - a cop, as you may well know I don't exactly have the time for such trivial things. I'm not home long enough for me to notice such things. "  
She stepped back losing the air of haughtiness he'd expected of her in only a few days.  
" I've noticed that quite well. " she replied softly. She held her head high as she turned and walked away back towards her room. Maybe she'd get some more z's after all.

She stopped in mid-step when a snap and a squeek broke the silence.  
" I guess you don't have anything to worry about now. " came Li's voice from the kitchen. She shivered and closed the door silently behind her.





It was after he had dialled for pizza that she spoke to him after a few days of solitude.  
" You know you can't keep eating that junk. My figure will be ruined if you force me to keep eating it. "  
" No one said that you had to eat it. " Li replied sipping his beer, heading towards the loungeroom.  
" You inconsiderate chauvinistic pig! " she called out after him. " I'm your guest, you're supposed to be hospitable! "  
" And you're supposed to be respectful and behave yourself. I guess we're both way off wouldn't you say? "  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She grabbed the phone and stomped off towards her room spitting Japanese curses at him the whole way.  
" Just because you're older! " she threw over her shoulder, slamming the door.

She dialled Tomoyo's number and waited for her to answer, still mumbling curses.  
" I hope that's not directed at me. I answered the phone as fast as I could you know. " came Tomoyo's amused voice.  
" Iie! It's directed at that baka that I'm living with! I've never known a stupid male to be so frustrating! How he can get away with being so arrogant and infuriating is beyond me! " Tomoyo chuckled earning her a sharp repremand from her friend.

" Gomen Ying Fa. " Tomoyo replied humour clear in her voice. " So? How have you been? "  
Sakura sighed and banked her anger.  
" I haven't really thought about it. This baka requires most of my time. " On the other end, a bright, knowing smile adorned the young woman's voice before she fell serious again.

" Are you safe? " Tomoyo whispered concerned.  
Sakura paused and thought.  
" I . . think. . . so. " she spoke slowly hoping it was so.  
" You don't sound too convinced. "  
" I can't be sure. "  
" Are you using your cell? " Tomoyo suddenly asked.  
" No. I'm using the house phone. Why? "  
" Well it's going to cost a fortune. International calls always do. I don't think, Xiao Lang was it? Would be very happy if you ran up his bill. "  
A small smirk appeared.  
" No, I dont think he would be. " she purred. " Oh Ying Fa you're evil. " Tomoyo giggled. " I should go. I don't want to be a part of this newest scheme of yours. "  
" Oh come on Tomoyo, " Sakura pleaded. " Help me out here. Tell me all the goss. Tell me what I've been missing. "

45 Minutes later, Ying Fa walked out of her room and placed the phone gently on the table and looked over at the sleeping Li. Another smirk appeared on her beautiful face as she brushed red hair out of her eyes and watched him sleep for a few minutes, a plan forming in her head. She'd make him respect her needs as a woman, even if she had to break him in slowly to accomplish it.

An empty beer bottle, a shaker of salt and an empty bottle of soy sauce later, Sakura walked out the door humming to herself wishing she could be there to see the reaction when Li reached for his 'beer'.



Later that night . . . .

Ying Fa slipped the hairpin back into her hair as she opened the apartment door and closed it silenty behind her. She slipped off her shoes, adorning the slippers that she had left when she had gone out earlier and walked down the hall. She knew she was in trouble the moment she came into the lounge and saw him waiting for her, a dark, foreboding expression on his face that told her he was not amused.

She played the act of total innocence. Well she hadn't been found guilty yet had she?

" This doesn't look promising. " she started. " What have I supposedly done officer? " she asked, quickly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

His expression only darkened. Wow, looks could kill. Ying Fa took a step back. He was really angry. She had never thought to get a rise out of him like this. Guess the guy could get totally miffed after all. " You may think that you are funny, " he said raising the empty bottle of beer she had filled. " but let me assure you Ying Fa - " his eyes grew cold with fury. " I am not amused. "  
" You - " she started but was cut off.

" I admit that you're the first person that I've come across that totally rubs me the wrong way and makes me do and say things that I wouldn't normally do, but you are by far the most spoilt and rotten little girl I've ever had the misfortune of being stuck with. " he stepped forward glarring coldly at her. " I understand now why my sisters or nobody else would take you, " he spat. " they probably wouldn't have been able to handle you either. And believe me, I don't blame them. "

Ying Fa frowned. What he was saying actually hurt. How could he judge her so badly after only knowing her for a few days? Ok, she must admit, she hadn't been an angel, in fact she had been far from it, but he could have given her a chance. She guessed you never came between a guy and his beer. Ok, walking into the apartment last week hadn't done anything to lighten her opinion of him either, so she guessed that that made them even on that score. She didn't know him and he thought she was a spoilt brat. Usually when some guy tried to tell her how she was supposed to act, she usually creamed him and relished watching the bruises show. No one told her who or what she was. She knew who she was, and there was no way in hell she was letting this little decetive from China see who she really was. Too much depended on it.

" Ok you've had your say, now get off that damn pedestal you've jumped up on and let me say that maybe it wasn't me that's done whatever I'm being degraded over. " she snapped back, eyes flashing.  
" Oh I know it was you Ying Fa, " Li said and walked closer. " it had your name written all over it. It's only the childish sort of thing that one could expect of you. "

She crossed her arms over chest and met his gaze.  
" Ok, you deserved it. " she admitted. Li clenched his fists and wished he could get away with murder. That damn beer had been the worst in his life. He was lucky if he would be able to drink another in his life.  
" Don't you think you owe me an apology? " he ground out between clenched teeth. He was furious and the little minx stood there and told him he'd derserved it. All because he wouldn't order anything other than pizza for her delicate needs.

She uncrossed her arms and lifted her chin in challenge.  
" Yeah, I owe you one. " she said and met his gaze squarely. " I'm just sorry I didn't think to do it sooner! " with that she stuck her tongue out and whirled around and headed back to the door. It slammed behind her.

Li opened it a second later and looked after her retreating back.  
" Where the hell are you going! " he demanded angrilly.  
" Anywhere that's away from you! " she yelled back, storming past the other doors. " Get back here! " Li yelled angrily. " It's too late to be going out by yourself. "  
She turned around, red hair flashing in the overhead light, to look up the stairs at him.  
" I'm sixteen years old Xiao Lang, not twelve. " and with that she turned, her hair flowing out behind her and walked out.  
" Fine! " he seethed and watched her go. Let the little witch go. He turned back around and slammed the door.

Just maybe he'd be able to get the taste of soy sauce and salt out of his mouth. . . .

Ying Fa kicked the wall and cursed. Ok, so she had been childish and her revenge had backfired, these things happened. But that did not mean that he had to put her character down so cruelly. She hadn't deserved the things that he had said. She was new here, and she was just trying to adjust. It didn't help that no one was helping her settle in, except maybe Yelan, but she was hours away. She looked up at the building an evil gleam coming to her eyes. She'd get him back. Her pride demanded that it be so.

She went below to the garage and looked around. There were several cars and she frowned. Which one was his? Then she noticed it. A sleek, black thing that drew the eye. That had to be Xiao Lang's. It made a statement just like its owner. Humming to herself, she moved around it and made note of every detail. If she could just get inside and pop the bonnet - she paused and then with the edge of her toe, tapped the tyre.

The alarm shrieked through the car park and she cringed. She looked around and decided that she'd bank on her anger for the moment and deal with it later - after she could get the keys. Smiling to herself, she walked out of the garage thinking about the lovely joy ride she could take, or the disconnection of his precious sub system from what had seen before she had triggered the alarm, or maybe a flat tyre of two. Ah the possibilities!

But for now, she'd do some more exploring . . .

The bedside clock had just turned 3 O'clock when Li was startled awake by his beeper going off. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawning, switched on his bedside light to see who it was.  
" Mika . . " he groaned and reached for the phone.

It rang a few times before it was answered.  
" Good morning sunshine isn't it a beautiful morning? "  
" Mika give me one good reason why I shouldn't come down there and do you serious injuries that not even health insurance won't cure. " Li snapped.  
" You really aren't an early person are you? "  
" Mika . . " Li warned.  
" Ok, ok. I called because we have something down here that belongs to you. "  
" What? " he asked stiffling a yawn. " Mika if this is one of your funny jokes I swear - "  
" It's not. Do you think I like getting my head bitten off after a twenty-four hour shift? "  
Li groaned.  
" Ok give me a minute and I'll be down there. "  
" Ok, it's not going anywhere. " he clicked off.

 

Li ran a hand through his hair as the security guard opened the huge glass doors for him. He nodded, acknowledging the man, and then was met by Mika near the reception desk. Mika smiled a secret smile and lead Li to the elevators were they proceeded down to one of the lower levels.  
" So what is this about? " he asked shooting Mika a look.  
" You'll soon see. No explanations needed, well except maybe for a few. "

The doors opened and they proceeded towards the detaining cells.  
" Thought you might want this back. " Mika said and indicated for Li to see for himself.  
He caught a flash of red before he groaned.  
" I should have known. "

Ying Fa looked up from her little bench and jumped up and wrapped her hands around the bars.  
" See, " she flashed Mika a sassy smile. " I told you he'd come for me. "  
Mika smiled in return dipping his head. " Yes ma'am, you certainly did. "  
" Please Mika, could you not encourage her. " he begged his partner and cousin. He sighed before turning back to her.  
" You just couldn't stay put could you? No, " he sighed and starred at the ceiling. " you have be out at all hours of the night doing god-knows-what, and causing me grief. "

Ying Fa turned to Mika and flashed him that radient smile, before whispering confidently.  
" I told you he would proabably be cranky. I think he needs a holiday. " she winked. " maybe you can put in a good word with your boss, you know, give this poor civilian a break. I swear he blames me for everthing! "  
" Don't try and charm Mika into your little games brat. " Li snapped. " If you hadn't have poured soy sauce in my beer, I wouldn't have had to yell at you. "

Mika blinked. " She did what - ? "

" Oh! " she cried in outrage swinging back to Li spitting fire. " Well maybe you shoudn't be such a pig and consider the needs of others! "  
" Oh yeah, sure, " Li snapped back. " I'm really going to give a wayward brat a break! "  
" Well you expect me to live in that dump you call home? Puh-lease! " she spat disgusted. " No wonder you're not married! Your poor mother would die if she knew the real reason her baby boy wasn't married and blessing her with grandkids. "  
Li eyes flashed fury.  
" My personal life has nothing to do with you! "  
" Hmph. " she tossed her red curls. " Of course it's my business, I'm family. "  
" Family my ass! " Li snapped angrily. " I don't recognise you as my family. There's no way I'd be related to a little - "

" Li - " Mika warned glancing behind them at the curious looks they were getting.

Ying Fa turned on Mika with tears in her eyes.  
" Do you see how he treats me! " she demanded stiffling a sob. " It's no wonder I'm so horrible to him! He doesn't even want me! "  
" Who would! " Li raged. " And don't drag Mika into this. He's not your concern. God help me, but I am. "  
" I refuse to have anything to do with you! " Ying Fa snapped, tears forgotten. " You hate me! " she looked at Mika. " Please let me out of here. "

Li held up his hand.  
" First Osakii, tell me why she's in there in the first place. "  
" You can't be serious? " Ying Fa demanded. " I didn't do anything! I was in the wrong place at the wrong time! "  
" Likely story. " Li said eyeing her suspiciously. " Osakii? "

" Well, " he looked uncomfortable. " she was picked up on the street near where a deal was going down. She was clean and swears she knew nothing, but we thought we'd hold her and see what you'd say. "  
" Oh please don't ask him for his opinion. " Ying Fa pleaded desperately. " He'd love nothing but for me to stay behind bars. "  
" Shut up minx. " Li snapped. " She was clean? "

" That's it! " Ying Fa demanded kicking the bars. " You let me out of here right now or I'll curse your names to Aunty Yelan! When I'm through with the both of you for your poor treatment of me, I'm sure you'll be singing a different tune when she's through with you! "  
" Sorry cuz, " Mika said opening the door on the furious spitfire. " You know I don't need Aunt Yelan coming down on my back. And I think we've stirred poor Ying Fa up enough. "  
" Oh Mika! " Ying Fa cried and wrapped her arms around his neck sounding terribly upset.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE! " someone roared.

Ying Fa's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. If Li hadn't been cringing himself, he would have laughed at the fact that someone was meaner and scarier than the little brat herself.

" Sorry sir, " Mika spoke up stepping back from Ying Fa. " Just a little disagreement. "  
" Disagreement my foot. " the man snapped. " I could hear that arguement coming down in the elevator. "  
" I'm sorry sir, it shouldn't have happened. I forgot myself. It won't happen again. " Li assured.

The man's dark eyes landed on Ying Fa.  
" And who are you? " he asked.  
" Family. " Li responded. Might as well get it over with. " Got into some trouble and we were sorting it out. She disapeared when she was supposed to be home. She left without my consent. "  
Ying Fa crossed her arms over chest and stuck her nose up in the air.  
" Well I don't know about you, " she said haughtily looking at the tall man out of the corner of her eye. " but do you train all your men to be absolute brutes? " she demanded.

Fu Jiang looked beweilded. " Excuse me? "  
Ying Fa pinned him with a frosty look.  
" You heard me. " she snapped. " Tell me sir are your officers supposed to conduct themselves as this oaf does! " she pointed accusingly at Li who starred at her in horror. She siffed angrilly.  
" Believe me, I'm thinking of taking this matter to the council! He shouldn't have been able to treat me like that, as if I had done the crime! " she looked at Li angrily. " Me, I total innocent bystander, hauled into jail because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and this idiot questioning my honour! My HONOUR! Not to mention my pride. An injustice has been done and I want to know if he can get away with it! "

Li gabbed her arm and hauled her around so she had to face him. He spoke coldly and with underestimated fury.  
" Stop it right now! If you want to get your digs at me, you will do it at home do you hear me! " he demanded softly. His fingers dug in painfully.  
" The only one you're making a fool of is yourself. I will deal with you later. Now get in the car. It's outside waiting. No arguement. " he snapped when fury flashed in her eyes.  
" I'm not moving. " she snapped.

Li looked over her head and bowed his head slightly in apology.  
" Excuse me sir, Osakii. " he picked Ying Fa up and drapped her over his shoulder, ignoring her screech of protest.  
" YOU IDIOT! PUT ME DOWN! I SWEAR YOU'LL PAY! "  
Mika sighed and waited until the commotion died down.  
" That one is a real hellcat. She doesn't come from my branch of the family tree. "



The next morning was quiet. After the heated arguement of the night before, Ying Fa had waited until Li had gone for the morning supplies before she emerged from her room and started the morning ritual of tea. The fact that she had several small dark bruises on her arm where Li had grabbed her hadn't escaped her attention either.

She'd emerged from the bathroom clean and dressed when Li stumbled into the kitchen nearly dropping some of the bags he had. He swore when he dropped his wallet and dumping the bags on the counter, he bent down and scooped up his wallet, shoving it in his back pocket of his jeans.

Although she didn't want to admit it, he looked good in jeans and a black shirt, his hair all messy and wayward. She didn't say anything to her gardian as she went into the kitchen to pour her tea and butter her toast for the morning. He packed away the groceries and watched her for a moment waiting for her to say anything. It was a pity, he thought, that she looked so pretty. He guessed it hid the evil within.

Sighing he went into his room to get ready for work. He didn't know how long he was going to be in for today. Mrs Rokoma was desperate to find her missing daughter, and was prepared to pay any sum to find a shred of proof of her existance. He whipped off his shirt and walked out of his room to the bathroom. He started to shower and waited til it warmed up before he got in. He was reaching for the soap when he started to wonder what he was going to do about Ying Fa. It was clear that they couldn't live together. They rubbed each other too much. Sighing, he reached for the shampoo and started washing his hair.

Sakura had listened to Tomoyo tell her the latest goss and was pouring her tea down the sink when she turned and starred at something on the floor.  
" Hang on a sec Tomoyo. What's this? " she mumbled as she bent down and picked up the item. She snickered evilly.  
" Oh you'll never believe what I just found. "  
" It must be good if you sound that happy. " came Tomoyo's voice.  
" I just found the monster's credit card. "  
" Ying Fa. " Tomoyo warned.  
" Tomoyo, don't try and talk me out of this one. It's not going to work. Do you know how many bruises he left on me? " she demanded. " Five! He left all his fingerprints on me. "  
" Well, you did make him angry. " Tomoyo conceded. " Whose side are you on exactly? " Sakura asked thinking of all the ways she could use this to her advantage.  
" Look I have to go now ok. Big day in the office. Ja. "  
" Ja. " Sakura hung up and looked towards the bathroom.

She quickly tidied up and humming to herself, she turned the cold water on in the kitchen sink, listening to the started howl that quickly came from the bathroom, she switched it off, and considered debt number one to be paid off. She smirked at the curses sprewing from the bathroom as she walked out of the kitchen.

Pausing slightly, she grabbed Li's keys from the bench. She slipped off her slippers and ran down the stairs and entered the garage. She turned off the alarm and walked over to the car. Opening the car, she slipped inside and sat for a moment just looking around and getting the feel of it. It was a nice car and she was a sucker for a nice car. Better to play it safe and do something rational. She leaned over and popped the bonnet and slid out of the front seat and lifted the hood. She peered inside and smiled. What the hey? She reached in and pulled out several cables and left them hanging. Let him ponder she smirked.

Dropping the keys off at the front desk, she walked out into the morning light and hailed for a cab. She decided that maybe it was time to some sight seeing to get the gist of where everything was instead of relying on a stupid directory that was of no use to her. She waited until the taxi drove off before she pulled out her cell and asked for the S.P.D. It rang a few times and then a yougn woman answered.  
" Good Morning. " Ying Fa said in Chinese. " I'm just ringing to let you know that Xiao Lang Li will be unable to come in this morning. He's having a few - " she paused and smiled. " Car problems. Is that a problem?" " Ah, no that shouldn't be. May I ask who's - "  
" Good. Bye. " and with that she hung up.

So far the morning had been the worst one of his entire life and it looked like it was going to get worse. His back still itched where the scalding water had hit him dead on when he had been in the shower. He had started out running late and then had discovered that he couldn't find his keys. Suspecting Ying Fa to be up to fowl play, he had decided to break into his car, only then to have Mr Downry knock on his door and say that he had his keys, that the young girl with the pretty eyes had dropped them in. Thanking him and seething inside, Li had then bolted to the garage to find that the car wouldn't start. He wheedled, begged, but the damn thing was silent.

He jumped out and kicked the tyre and then a thought struck him. He lifted the bonnet and his temper hitched another notched.

Ying Fa.

Spending another 10 minutes putting the spark plugs back in, and cursing his charge, he looked down to find that his hands and his clothes were covered in oil. He'd have to change. Again.

10 Minutes Later . .

Finally ready, he ran back down to his car and sighed in relief when it started. He was already over an hour late and he couldn't wait to get his hands on Ying Fa. He'd wrap his hands around her throat and choke her. He drove down a block and then turned and headed towards the road that would lead him down town and swore when he saw that the road was blocked. He backtracked and took the highway and then got stuck in traffic. Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere soon, he reached for his phone to call in and realised thast he had left it in his apartment after he had gone up to change.

He wanted to scream.

Two Hours Later

Li finally walked into the foyer and kept his temper banked - barely. He scowled and ran up the stairs not trusting the elevators. He went to walk into his office but his secretary forstalled him.  
" Oh, good afternoon Mr Li. " she said and his scowl darkened. " We didn't think you'd be coming in today with all the car trouble. "  
Li's dark gaze pinned hers.  
" And let me guess, a young woman rang in to tell you that. " it wasn't a question, but a fact, he knew.

The secretary blinked.  
" Yes, she did, but we didn't get her name. Mary downstairs just said that you wouldn't be in today. "  
" Well I'm here despite the fact that the Devil's Spawn tried to stop me. "  
She blinked and looked confused.  
" Just give me any messages and call my client and get her in here. " " But that's not neceassary. "  
" Why? " he demanded angrily.  
" Because it's already been taken care of. Mr Osakii handled it this morning and then he and Mr Tsuitskiro went out to deal with the case that came up. There's no need for you to be in today Mr Li. I'm surprised that you bothered coming in at all. Mr Osakii is doing fine. Go home and take a break. " she smiled and then walked off.

Swearing, Li forgot his earlier premonition and entered the elevator and pushed the button for the main floor. He got half way down when the power cut and he was left in the dark. He blinked and then growled and banged his head against the wall. Life was a bi.tch and When you were down she kicked you harder. He should of known.

The people on the main floor paused what they were doing when they heard the outraged yell coming from the vicincity somewhere between the first and second floors. . . .

Ying Fa walked in humming to herself and dropped the bag that had all the things that she had bought in it on the floor.  
" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you. " came the tired voice.  
" Huh?" she blinked and looked around her. She took a step back and looked down at the figure laying down on the lounge with a face cloth over his eyes.  
" What did you say? " she asked curiously."

Li reached up and tiredly removed the cloth from his face and amber eyes starred up at her.  
" I said 'Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?' "  
" Ummm, because you look like hell? What happened? " she tilted her head to the side in the cute way that made her look completely innocent.  
" You happened. " he said and placed the cloth back over his eyes.  
" What did I do? " she asked.  
" Ying Fa. " came the warning and she sighed.  
" Fine. I'll leave you to your mood Mr Cranky. Mou. " she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.  
She guzzled it and then walked over to the lounge and picked up her bag. Li's nose twitched and then he yanked the cloth off his face and he sat up.

" Are you drinking one of my - " the question died when he saw her lift an eyebrow and scull some more.  
" Want some? " she asked. " But if you have a headache, it's best if you don't. "  
" Give me that. " he grabbed it out of her hand and put it on the table. " You're too young for that. "  
She rolled her eyes and walked off towards her room.

She came back out and sat down and switched on the tv. She looked at Li and then turned the volume down. She made herself comfortable and started channel surfing. She was watching it for a while before he spoke up.  
" You caused me a lot of trouble today. "  
" Yeah? " she asked still watching the tv.  
" Yeah. " he pulled the cloth away and turned his head to look at her. " Shall I fill you in? "  
" If you must. " she replied still watching.

" I was late for work because someone stuffed around with my car which is an offense on it's own, but then I got dirty and I had to change and that took up more time, then I hit a road block and had to travel down the highway and guess what? I got stuck in traffic for two hours. I forgot my phone because I was running late and then when I finally managed to get to work, my secretary sweetly tells me that they weren't expecting me because someone rang in this morning telling them that I was having car trouble and not to expect me, so then she tells me that Osakki and some nit, had taken over my job and I was to go home because I wasn't needed for the rest of the day.

" But it didn't stop there. Oh no. Then I get stuck in the elevator for and hour and half and by the time I managed to get in my car and come home, I run out of petrol half way there because some punk had siphoned my tank and I had to walk two blocks to get petrol and take it back to my car. And when I finally think that it's over, I get a migrain that lands me flat on my back and unable to yell at you like I wanted to. "

She finally turned to look at him and then knelt up on her knees so she could look down at him. Her eyes searched his for a moment and he returned her gaze. She placed the cloth on the table and brought her hands up to rest softly on his temples.  
" I feel sorry for you Li, " she said as she started to massage his temples gently and with expertise. " But I have to be honest with you and tell you that I secretly relish the horrible day you had. It's not in my nature to forgive you yet. Now close your eyes and relax. "

Li had to admit that her cool fingers were working wonders on his temples and his pounding headache. He sighed and relaxed as she continued to rub away the pain.  
" Where'd you learn to do this? " he asked.  
" No where important. " she replied and then started to trace the lines of tension on his forehead. " Just rest. "

She looked down at him as he fell asleep and had to admit that he was cute. With that thought running through her mind and her face burning pink, she got up and started making dinner.

     

Few Days Later

Sakura pulled the few notes from the ATM and sighed. She was drawing on the last of her reserves and she knew that if she didn't do something about it soon, the money Aiden had placed in her bank account would soon be gone. It was risky doing this, she knew that, but at this stage, she was cornered. She had no choice. Sakura Avalon still had to exist.

She tucked the money in her wallet and tucked it safely inide her jacket - close to her. She looked up and scanned the crowd and then walked off taking in her surroundings. She walked down the crowded streets and window shopped. She was walking past one shop in particular and had to stop. A evil smirk adorned her mouth and she backtracked a few steps and pushed opened the door, smiling fully when little bell chimes anounced her presence.

" May I help you? " the man behind the counter asked.  
" Perhaps, " Ying Fa smiled scanning the glass containers and then her gaze landed on something and her eyes lit up mischiefly.  
" I think maybe I'd like to learn about that. " she said pointing, placing all her charm in her smile. " Is it poisonous? "

 

In his room, Li threw his jacket on the floor out of his way, took his wallet out of his back pocket and threw that on his bedside table and then unclipped his gun from it holster under his arm and carefully tucked in away in his draw beside the bed.

A knock sounded on his door and Ying Fa's voice carried through it.  
" I'm taking this disgusting rubbish down for collection tomorrow, though it's supposed to be the male that does these sorts of things, mou. " she muttered and he heard her stomp towards the front door.  
Shaking his head he walked out of his room and went to take a shower. Things it would seem were back to normal.

By the time she got back, he had showered and was doing something unordinary. . . . Making dinner.

By the time she had placed the trash out to be collected the next morning, Mr. Downry, (the old guy who owns the building) had come over and started talking to her. Out of politeness for the old man, Ying Fa shifted slightly and listened half-heartedly while he told her about his deceased wife, his sons and his daughter. By the time she got away, it had already been over forty minutes.

When she stepped into the apartment she sniffed. She ditched her shoes and slipped into her slippers and came into the open loungeroom and steered to the right to the kitchen. Her mouth fell and cluttered to the floor.  
" You actually cook? " she asked shocked.  
He turned to look over his shoulder as he shifted the hot frying pan over the flame.  
" Never would have guessed right? " he shot her a smirk and returned to his work.

She stood back and leaned her hip up against the counter and watched him silently. " You gonna stand there and gape at me all night? "  
" Hmph. " she snorted in disgust. " As if I could find anything slightly amusing about you. But there's nothing else to do in this dump, " she accused. " I can't believe how far I've fallen. " she sighed " Resorting to watching simplicit males for fun. " her cheeks flames red. " I'm so ashamed! "  
Throughout the whole tirade, Li had crossed his arms over his chest and simply watched her.

" What are you starring at baka! " she demanded, eyes flashing.  
He simply continued to watch her.  
" What! " she demanded again, looking down at herself and making sure everything was in order. " What are you starring at! " she freaked.  
Suddenly his eyes lightened with mirth before he laughed.  
" Nothing brat. I knew I could make you squirm. "

" You jerk! " she spat and stuck her nose up in the air before she walked off muttering something about men.  
Li couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips as he continued cooking. That would have to be another of his victories however how small.

She eyed him warily over the table and Li kept his expression blank. She continued to eat, but she never took her eyes off him. She was waiting for the attack that wasn't going to come. He gulped down his beer and rested it back on the table and ate some more.  
" Problem? " he asked casually.  
" I'm not sure . . " she replied slowly. He arched his brow at her and she glared back. Sensing no attack for now, she dug into her food, finally taking those probing eyes off him.

When they were done, Ying Fa was hit with accute guilt as Li picked up their plates. No, no! she thought turning her head away from the thought as she heard the water running in the kitchen. I won't feel guilt. She felt the burn from the bruises on her arm and she shook her head firmly.

Besides how could she sneak into his room without being suspicious? She'd done the deed just seconds before he had walked through the door. She heard him yawn and she smirked. She got up and grabbed the phone and ducked into her room and dialled Tomoyo.

 

She had hung up from Tomoyo over an hour ago and she layed in the darkness waiting, darring not to breath. She had just started to fall asleep when the scream woke her. She clutched her hands over her mouth and tried desperately not to laugh. Oh this was delicious!

She rolled over, her back facing the door and pulled the blankets over her head composing herself as she heard his footsteps running for her room. The door slid back and he was standing over her.  
" Ying Fa! Wake up this minute! "  
She rubbed sleep from her eyes and then seemed to notice who was in her room.  
" Ah! " she screamed. " Hentai! Pervert! You're in my room! Get out! " she screeeched angrily flinging a pillow at his head.  
" OUT! " she went to fling another pillow and he ducked.  
His eyes glarred fury at her.  
" Wait a damn minute! " he yelled and she sat stunned. " You put that blasted thing in my bed didn't you! "

Her eyes narrowed. " Exactly what am I being accused of now? " she demanded.  
" Are we going to go through this every time? " he demanded. " You put that bloody snake in my bed didn't you! "  
" Snake?" her eyes widened in innocence.  
" You know exactly what I'm talking about. " he grated out. " Go and get it and get rid of it. "  
" Xiao Lang, I didn't do anything. " she clutched the sheet to her chin.  
His eyes narrowed and then he noticed the glint in her eyes that gave her away.

Swearing in Chinese he dragged her out of her room and into his. There on his sheet was a tiny, little, green tree snake.  
Sakura knowing she couldn't draw her revenge out anymore, reached over and picked it up and let it slither over her hand.  
" Is it poisonous? " Li demanded.  
" Of course they are. " she said and crooned to it. " But it's fangs have been removed. It's completely harmless. "  
" You take it back to wherever you got it so you hear me! " Li demanded.  
She sighed and nodded.  
" What would make you do something so horrible " he asked banking down on his anger.  
" I don't believe I'm under any oath to answer that officer. " she said and winked at him, striding out of his room and humming to herself.

Li ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Why was she doing these awful things?

Maybe she wants attention? Mika's voice came over loud and clear on his cell.  
" God knows she gets enough of that already. " Li replied quietly.  
Maybe she only wants your attention? Mika supplied.  
" My attention. She gets heaps of that already as well. After she's done whatever scheme she's concocted. "  
Look maybe she's just bored. God Li we could never figured out the girls that age when we were that age. It's been a few years since then and they change all the time, trust me. " So what can I do? " he sighed.  
Bring her to the station tomorrow and let her do some stuff. Maybe that might get her off your back. " Yeah, after she's taken that bloody thing back. "

Mika laughed and Li snarled and hung up.



Ying Fa stood uneasily in front of the scrutiny of the pet shop owner. Li was watching her from the car.  
" I'm really sorry, " she mumbled looking downcast. " I thought he'd love it, but my uncle nearly bit my head off. I thought he'd like it I swear, but I guess I was wrong. Can you take him back? " she asked contrite.  
Li watched her hand the box over again and finally managed to breathe easier.

She jumped back in the car and he pulled off towards the S.P.D.



Ying Fa acted like an addicted kid on an overdose of sugar. She zipped around the office firing off a million questions all at once which soon drove Mika and himself to exhaustion. If she could have climbed the walls for a different point of view, he seriously believed she would have.  
" Oooh, What's this do? " she played with the item in question and giggled, before ditching it and searching through the draws.

" Do you guys stash guns in here like Li does at home or what? "  
Li nearly shut the draw on her fingers and glarred at her. " How do you know about that? "  
" I saw you put it in there baka. " she rolled her eyes and hopped up on the desk. " So what's on the schedule today boys? Are we going to play Sherlock and Watson? what drug lord are we going to put behind bars? What - "  
She looked at Li while he held up his hand to stop the barrage of questions.

" First of all, you are here to observe and watch, not participate. "  
" Oh, but that's no fun! " she pouted.  
" Unless you have a degree and a diploma hidden somewhere, you're not participating in here. "  
" Give me five minutes and I can forge the best one in China. " she shot back.  
" That ..is not even funny. " Li replied slowly.

She shot Mika a winning smile when he chuckled despite what she had said.  
" See Mika has faith in me. " she pouted.  
" Well Mika doesn't know any better. " Li replied. " That's why he was partnered with me. "  
" Oh that the biggest load of crap. " she said before Mika could snap at Li. She pinned Li with a look.  
" Mika has more brains than you could ever muster Xiao Lang. I think you have more tumble weeds in there than brain cells. "  
" Oh I like her. " Mika sat back in his chair and tossed his ball from hand to hand.  
" And just how do you figure that Miss Brat? " Li asked calmly.  
" Why it's elementry my dear Watson, " she blew him a kiss and jumped off the desk and dashed over to the door. " It's obvious. "

" Hey are those doughnuts! " she called out from the door. The guy turned and nodded.  
" Them let me at 'em! " they heard her call before she disappeared.  
" You had that one coming. " Mika smirked. " Shut up Osakii. " he stood up and stretched. " Better get out there and stop her from taking any more glucose into her system. God knows she hyper enough as it is. "

They approached the door only to see Ying Fa sitting on a desk surrounded by their fellow workmates. She was smiling and flirting outrageously. Li sighed and made his way over.  
" Show's over guys, she's underage, move along now. "  
It didn't even faze her. She smiled and was raring to go.  
" What now? "  
" I suppose we could show her the cars. " Mika said softly. " It'll get her out of the office. "  
" Good idea. "

They looked up in time to see her sit up on the photocopier and press go.



She stood by and listened as Mika talked about the cars and what they were capable of. He threw in some stories of massive crashes and funny stories he'd heard just to make her laugh. Li stood back and watched the two. He nodded when Mika asked him for comfirmation on something and watched how her eyes lit up and sparkled. It was the first time in over two and a half weeks that he actually seen her happy. This bothered him.

They were called away for a moment and left her to wait for them both. They came running back a few seconds later as the car and the teenager sped off down the street, sirens piercing the busy Shanghai streets.

30 minutes later

" We're dead, we're dead. " Li had his head between his knees, his breathing shallow. He didn't believe you could suffer from a cardiac arrest at his age, but he was having one now damn it! Mika paced back and forth trying to remain calm.

Suddenly a heavy engine could be heard gunning it down the street, sirens blasting. Li's head snapped up and Mika turned to look as the missing vehicle came tearing down the road, making other officers stop and watch. It spun around in a 360 degrees, and came to a stop in the exact place that it had been parked. The sirens stopped and they gaped as Ying Fa half-climbed out of the open window and smirked at them.

" I've so gotta get one of these! " she called giving them the peace sign. " I love how it parts traffic! It's every girls dream! "

She jumped out and ignored the long, black skid marks along the white cement parking lot. She tossed her long red hair and smirked at all the attention she was recieving. Someone clapped and cheered, and called for her to do it again. She tossed the keys to a guy standing nearby and walked over towards Mika and Li, leaving the stunned rookie behind her.

" Hope you didn't get too worried. I just wanted to take her for a spin. No harm done at all. Good as new. "  
When she was certain that Li was about to wring her scrawny neck, she danced out of the way and saluted them both.  
" Well thanks for the entertainment, but I'm booking it. "  
" You're leaving?" Mika asked.  
" Yep. No affense, but apart from the joy ride, there's nothing more here to do. So I'm going hit the streets and see what I can find. Bye. " she was gone before Li could gather his wits enough to chase after her.  
" That's it! " Li said furious. " As soon as that little minx gets back home, she's going back! "  
" To Aunt Yelan? "  
" Damn right! There is no way, that little witch is staying under my roof! " Amber eyes flashed fury.

 

On many of her little escapades during the night, Ying Fa had been at the attention of a small group. She had been aware of their undivided attention on serveral occassions, but she had just ignored them, but now she starred back at them without concern. They wanted to stare, then she'd stare back. She had found this little club and she had gone inside wondering at just how angry Li was going to be when she did get back.

One of them, the girl, who had mahogany hair and sky-blue eyes got up and walked towards her. Sakura went instantly wary. She greeted her and held out her hand.  
" Ni hao. Ni hau? " Hello. How are you?  
" Fine thank you. " Ying Fa replied in chinese.  
" My name is Mitsu, Leiko. You are? " AN: Yeah, she's back.  
" Ying Fa. "  
" Last name? "  
" Don't do formality. " she replied casually.

A tall guy came over and drapped an arm around the tall girl's shoulders. He had brown hair and green eyes like her own. He smiled at her and she tensed even more.  
" Guess what Jamie, " she smirked. " She doesn't do formality. "  
" Sounds like my kind of girl. " he smiled at her again and Ying Fa eyed them warily.  
" So what's your name? " he asked still smiling.  
" Ying Fa. " she repeated.  
" Cool. " he hugged the girl closer to him.  
" You come here often? "

Having had enough, she got to her feet.  
" Look, I don't know what game you're playing, but I don't want any part of it. If you're only doing this to bug me, considered me bugged. Now go annoy someone else. " her hair flashed as she turned and went to leave.  
" She's fiesty I like that. " Leiko said from behind her. " She'd be perfect. "  
Ying Fa turned around arched her brow and adapted her air of haughtiness.  
" You got a point here? Or are you gonna waste my time? "  
The man beside her smirked. " Yeah, she's the one alright. "

Ying Fa placed her hands on her hips and waited.  
" We run a club not too far from here. " Leiko spoke up. " Our bartender walked out on us a few days ago and we've been watching you. You look good enough to take her place if you want the job. "  
Ying Fa blinked and then frowned.  
" You want me to work for you just because you've watching me for a few nights? "  
Leiko flicked up a card and gave it to her.  
" The nights are long, but we can work out all the details later. You interested? "  
" How old do you think I am? " Ying Fa asked curiously.  
Doubt flicked through their eyes. Leiko spoke first. " You are eighteen aren't you? "  
A small smirk appeared on Ying Fa's mouth. " Of course I am. " she purred. " Do you think I would be in here otherwise? " she asked haughtily.  
" Good, come by that address tomorrow and we'll sort out the details. "  
" I look forward to it. " Ying Fa replied and saunted out of the club.

Walking home, she sighed. Money troubles may be a thing of the past . . . . she hoped. . .



The next day, things didn't look so good. . . .

She sighed as the door swung back and revealed a very surprised Wei. Her over night bag sat next to her feet. She looked miserably into his surprised eyes.

" He sent me back. . . . "



Later that Night . . .

Li's phone rang as the doorbell went. He answered the phone just as he opened the door to two familar green eyes glarring coldly at him. She pushed her overnight bag into his gut and shoved past him, ignoring his grunt of surprise and walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. Li starred in total shock. It was then that he heard the voice in the phone. He cringed when he got his ear chewed off.

How dare you send her back! Yelan's voice filled with rage and fury shouted at him. You dare disgrace me with turning your back on family, your shame me! Not even your sisters would dare do something like that! You're lucky young man that I couldn't make it down there today, but if you ever pull a stunt like that - I ask you to take care of her for me and what do you do? Traumatise the poor girl with your coldness!

Li cringed and knew he was in big trouble.  
" But - "  
You have much to redeem young man. Yelan's voice dripped ice. I will discuss it later. she hung up.  
Li sighed and hung up the phone.

He knocked on her door.  
" You didn't tell her about the snake or the car did you? " he sighed.  
He was rewarded with a stream of Japanese. It was like having adding gasoline to a raging fire. He'd made it worse for himself, and he knew he was in for it. If she didn't kill him this time, he considered himself lucky. Very, very lucky.

He left the apartment and went to work with a heavy heart. When he saw the look on Mika's face when he walked into their office, he knew he'd been chewed and spat out too. Didn't you just love the family grapevine?

Sakura waited until he was well and truly gone and then ditched her travel clothes and changed into some of the clothes Tomoyo had sent her and quickly added makeup and smiled at the end result. She left and walked the three blocks to the club that Leiko had told her about. She knocked on the front door and waited. It was only eight, but already the sun had set and it was starting to get dark.

Leiko smirked when she saw her and opened the door for her. She let her gaze roam over her and then smirked again. She hauled her inside and called out to the others. Ying Fa noticed five others emerge. One of them was Jamie, the one that she had met the night before. She didn't know the others.

" Ying Fa this is Astalte. Like you babe, she doesn't care for formality either. "  
Ying Fa looked at the tall girl with long black hair and cold grey eyes. She felt intimidated.

" This is Trenor, Alex. He's a charmer, so watch it unless you're looking for a one-night stand. He works his charm on anything with legs and pretty eyes. "

Ying Fa shot the tall guy with dark,brown hair and hazel eyes a look and then smiled despite herself. What the hey, he was cute afterall.

" And this gorgeous young lady is Fardell, Alexis. She's a dancer here and a charmer too. Lexi meet Ying Fa. " Ying Ya starred at her. She had long, dark purple hair and golden, yellow eyes. She was pretty.  
" Ah, hi everyone. " Ying Fa replied.

Jamie wrapped an arm around Ying Fa and smirked. " She's over whelmed all ready. Our job here is done! "  
" Get real James. " Leiko shot back arrogantly. " Don't you have tables to set up? "  
" Ok, ok. Babe you sure know how to kill someone's fun. "  
" Book it before I kill something else. " she shot back and then smiled. It was always play.

Leiko steered Ying Fa towards the bar and started introducing her into her tasks. They discussed works schedule's and Ying Fa told them she had to work around her guardian's. Leiko was cool with it, and grabbed all her details while she could. They laughed at the boys antics and within minutes, Ying Fa felt at home. Leiko was about to leave when Ying Fa remembered something.  
" Leiko? "  
" Yeah babe? "  
" Absolutely no photographs. "  
" Huh? " Leiko blinked confused.  
" I don't want any pictures of me taken got it? None. " Ying Fa said firmly.  
Leiko watched her carefully for a moment and then nodded.  
" Ok babe. I'll let the others know about it. Good luck. "

Sakura turned around and starred at her reflection in the bar mirror. Here, she was hoping, she could achieve something.



Li had just come home when Ying Fa snuck in the door half an hour later. She placed the hair pin back into her hair and crept into her room. Nothing stirred and she sighed. She fell into her bed and instantly fell asleep despite the full sunlight outside.



Black Wolf Chic 2

Hey everyone! I hope you are liking this. And hi to V Wan. Hey girl, how's it goin? Please review. I want to know what you think. You're probably wondering at a few things here in this chapter. I'm not going to explain them all to you, you'll just have to wait and see in the upcoming chapters. I wasn't mistaken when I said that Tomoyo was a young woman. This may be misleading, but Tomoyo is not older than Sakura. If you're smart enough, you may just figure out what I've done here. I know my sister, once she reads that, she will have half of my storyline in one go. Don't you sometimes hate older sisters?

Disclaimer : I don't own CCS or it's characters. They are trademarks of Nirvana and Clamp.


	3. Email

The cursor flickered on the screen,

Dear Tori

How there are so many things to say, but I fear to much to speak them. It seems a little pathetic to say 'how are you?' when I can only imagine how things must now stand. I do not ask that you tell me where you are, I wouldn't ask it of you, even if I am your imouta.

I wish I could say this to your face, but I know I am asking too much. You have fled, as have I, to hopefully what we both opt are safe places for now.

Mine is safe - temporarily. Before you lecture me on how dangerous it is to mention such a thing, I know that if I ever had the time to tell you, then the time would be now. Not later.

Isn't it ironic, dear brother, how two children - stubborn and determined in ther own ways - are forced to cower and run before the eyes of God, looking for security and shelter from - what is it exactly brother, that we run from?

Or should I say . . . from whom?

Disconsolate are my thoughts these days. Dark and wary grow my mind with every passing day. I live behind my fiery mien, refusing to fall prey to that seclusion which threatens to fell my mind and spirit. I fear Tori that you have caught me at my most vunerable.Times where I wonder if what I have done are mere dreams, that in waking time, seem too real to push away or deem fake.

I long for my room. You may laugh or think me naive dear brother, but I know within your heart that you long for your simple pleasures too. The things that may seem simplicit or meagre, the things that warm your heart and make you feel truly as if you have come home. These are the things that I find myself dreaming about more than usual.

This worries me.

I shouldn't be relying on such trivial nonsense.

I shouldn't.

But I do . . .

Sometimes if I lay awake at night and think of you hard enough, it feels as if you are here laying beside me, comforting me like you used to do when I sick or afraid. The darkness still frightens me, closing in on me faster than when it did all those years ago when I was just a kid. Not even the light from the lights outside my window seem to dispell that which I fear most - loneliness.

Yes - loneliness.

That emotion seems to be my constant companion along with anger. Why should we suffer so? Why are we running? We should stand and fight, but I cannot fight that that hunts us if I do not know who or what it is. But you know who it is that we run from don't you brother? You may try to conceal the fact, but I know you percieve it clearly.

You always were able to do that.

Why you will not share the facts with me always incensed me. You put me in more danger by keeping to yourself the one thing that could help me keep safe. I stumble around in the dark while you run from one shadow to the other always one step against the ulitmate darkness itself!

You endanger yourself to keep me safe!

I will not allow it! I won't! By keeping this from me, you hurt me more than angry words or sibling rivalry ever could.Tell me please that which it is we run from. Do not play the hero in this game. It is beyond me the rules in which to follow you.

I want to keep you safe.

Ashiteru brother. I do not let a day go by without thought for you and our plight. I long for the day that you find me and say that it is over. We can go home. . .

I long for it . . . 

The cursor flickered on the screen for several minutes before the screen went blank - the data deleted, but not forgotten.

Please review. And if there are words in here you don't understand, please don't complain to me. 


	4. Getting to know you

Balck Wolf Chhic 2 - Thanks to FlowerLover, Insane-angel-maegen, Noir Rose, Cho Ling (Her hair in meant to be red, she's in disguise) and Snow Blossom for reviewing. Herer is the new chapter.

Two days later

For two nights it never seemed to amaze her. She served behind the bar and every night, she would watch Alexis dance, occassionally joined by Leiko and Astal and she would wish that she could have come up with such choreography for her cheerleading sessions.

The club was never empty, it was always packed and full of music, and lots of paying customers. On many occassions, she'd earn a smile from Jamie or Alexis herself, when they'd catch her moving her hips to the beat as she served drinks. She'd shoot them a smile and continue doing her job.

Every night for the last two nights she would sneak back inside the apartment, minutes just after Li, fall asleep and then sneak a shower in before Li could smell the alcohol and cigerette smoke on her. She was starting to get tired, but it felt good to know that a paycheck was coming at the end of this to replenish her dwindling stash.

One morning she came out of the shower expecting to be greeted by an empty apartment, but to her surprise, Li was sitting down at the breakfast table, reading the paper and dressed casually, no sign of the badge or the aura of authority to be seen.

" Aren't you working this morning? " she asked as she tried to act casually.  
" Nope. " he replied still reading the paper. " Why aren't you? " she asked dropping the facade. " You always work. "  
" Do I detect seperational issues Ying Fa? " Li arched a brow and glanced over the paper to look at her.  
Clearly affended, she looked at him in comical horror. Li chuckled and went back to reading the paper.  
" I hope your not busy today? " he inquired.

Her back straightened and she turned to look at him masking her expression.  
" Why? Got something planned? "  
" Hmmm . . maybe. " he said. " How soon can you be ready? "  
" What makes you think that I want to go anywhere with you? " she asked sarcastically.  
" Because I doubt you want to be stuck inside all day with this mess. " he shot back calmly.  
Muttering in Japanese, and wondering what he was up to, she drank her tea and walked off.  
" Give me five. " she shot over her shoulder and behind the paper, Li smiled.



" An amusement park? " she asked in disbelief, when they stopped in front of it.  
" Ah huh. " Li replied. " Wana go in? "  
" You did this for me? " she asked surprised. The wind whipped her red hair around her face.  
" Don't go and think I did you any favours. " Li said, putting his hands in his pockets.  
" Oh I wouldn't dream of it Xiao Lang. " she snorted and turned her head to look at the huge crowd.  
" Come on. " she shot over her shoulder, and dragged him inside.  
She shot him a look over her shoulder. " I hope you're paying. " she smirked.

Li rolled his eyes.  
" Mika warned me you might try that. I came fully preparred. "  
" A man after my own heart. " she shot flirtatiously. " Maybe there's more to my honourable Lord Muck after all. "  
" You really know how to flatter a man, don't you? " Li shook his head sorrowfully.  
She playfully punched in the arm, earning a look from Li.  
" Cheer up, you get to spend the day with me. You should appreciate your good fortune. " Li arched his brow and couldn't believe this kid's ego.  
" You don't lack confidence do you? "  
" Nope. " she shot over her shoulder as she elbowed her way through the crowd, heading towards the rides.

Three hours later . . . .

Li sagged down on the bench and watched as his wayward charge never seemed to slow down. How could she have so much energy? Twenty rides later, six hotdogs, three bags of popcorn, numerous amounts of fairyfloss, and uncountable cans of soda - Li was wondering why the hell he didn't hurl. He rested his head back against the bench and closed his eyes wondering why he'd decided to come here. It was like letting a three year old out run lose in a candy store.

" Are you sleeping? " came an inquisitive familar voice. It sounded like a curious adolescent.  
" No, but it's any wonder I haven't fallen asleep yet. " he opened his eyes and met hers. " Tell me honestly, where have you got that energiser battery stored? There's no way all that energy comes from you alone. "  
She smiled and flashed dimples. He'd never noticed them before.  
" Come on Xiao Lang. " she pulled him up and he groaned. " I'll go easy on you. "  
" Thank you. " he sighed with relief still in her grip.  
She shot him a grin full of mischief.  
" At least for the next five minutes. " she assured.  
She laughed when he groaned and towed him after her as she plowed through the crowd once again.



They had left the amusement park after Ying Fa had declarred herself well and truly bored. They found themselves walking down the quieter streets and enjoyed the scenery. Ying Fa's eyes lit up and Li paused coming to know that look.  
" Lookie! " she cried pointing. " Ice-cream! "  
Li held his head in his hands. " Please not again. " he groaned.  
" Hey! " she yelled as the truck kept driving past. She glarred when it didn't stop.  
" HEY YOU! " she yelled and growled when it kept going.  
" Ying Fa give it up, although I'm now deaf, I don't think he heard you. "  
" Hmph. " she shot him an irritated look. " Well, " she bit out. " I guess we'll have to change that won't we? "  
" Hey - wha -? " he tried but she took off running after the ice-cream.

He'd give her credit. That girl could run. He sighed and took after the minx.

She managed to get in front of the ice-cream truck and glarred in determination. She'd get him to stop one way or another. The fact that Li was closing in on her as well as the on-coming truck didn't even faze her.

She lifted her top and flashed the ice-cream truck and smirked when she heard the slam of breaks. She ignored Li's horrorfied gaze and flashed a stunning smile at the ice-cream guy.

" Sorry, but I couldn't keep shouting out to you all day. " she smiled and asked for two cones. Handing one to Li after he'd payed.  
" Well, " she stated licking her ice-cream. " that sure was one way of stopping traffic. "

Suddenly her arm was in his grip and she met angry amber eyes.  
" Ying Fa I swear if you ever pull a stunt like that again - "  
" I didn't harm no body. " she replied innocently. " It's not like he could see anything, I had a top on underneath. "  
" No, but that guy got more than the days tips. If you ever do that again I'll - "  
" You'll what? " she challenged.  
" I'll throw you in the overnight cell. "  
" Like to see you try. " she licked her ice-cream.  
" I'll do it. "  
" No you won't. "  
" Yes I will. "  
" Won't. "  
" Will. "  
" Won't. "  
" WILL. "  
" You couldn't hurt a fly let alone a girl. " she shot him a knowing look. " Don't push your luck Ying Fa. " he grated out. He hadn't had this sort of childish banter since he was a kid.

She opened her mouth for an angry retort but his glare stopped her.  
" Don't push it. " he said slowly.  
" Hmph. " she tossed her head angrily and jerked out of his grip. " Manuke." she muttered and continued walking.  
( AN: Jerk )

Li couldn't believe the audacity of this kid. Was there anything that she didn't or wouldn't do? He took her arm when had finished their treats and ignoring her withering look, he gently steered her into another direction. The day wasn't over yet and he was determined to get rid of this enmity between them.

Later in the afternoon

The sun was in the last quadrant of the sky, and it wouldn't be long before it started to get dark out. Ying Fa sighed as she rested her head on the backboard of the train's seat. What a day! she thought closing her eyes against the headache that had made itself known not too long ago, as the train joustled them along.

Beside her, Li sat back with a tired sigh. It had been a long, fruitful day. Not only had he managed to get that twinkle back in his charge's eyes, they had actually enjoyed one another's company. He thought it was nothing short of a bloody miracle. Thinking of her, he shifted so her could look at her and a small frown came to his face. He'd noticed the strain on her face not long ago and hadn't paid much attention to it, but he noticed it was still there.

" Headache? " he inquired quietly. She nodded.  
" Uh hmmm. " she muttered.  
" Bad one?" He watched as her eyes flickered open and squinted against the glare of the fluorescent lights above them and then turned her head in his direction.  
" I can deal with it. " she smiled and turned her head to look out the window opposite them.

She tensed when she felt his hand gently touch her shoulder in comfort. She turned to him curiously.  
" Here, " he settled back a bit . " Lean back on me and close your eyes. Give them a little rest. It'll help. "

She studyied him for a brief moment, before she stiffled a yawn and then taking up on his offer, she leaned back gently against him and closed her eyes. He shifted his arm around her a bit, making her eyes fly open and stare up at him, only to settle back down when she saw no threat. Li leaned down and murmured in her ear:  
" Just relax Ying Fa. Don't be afraid to fall asleep, I'll wake you near our stop. Promise"  
Settling down she shifted into a more comfortable position and fell asleep.

She woke when she felt Li calling her name. It was dark out and her reflection shone back at her when her eyes met the window. They were pulling into their station.  
" Time to wake up sleeping Beauty. " Li smiled.  
" Without a kiss? " she murmured. " No freakin' way. "  
" If we weren't about to miss our stop young lady, I'd lecture about that bad mouth of yours. " Li scolded, making her smile drowsily.

They hopped off the train and started walking up the stairs across the bridge. People milled about them, some coming home from work, others just going home after a day out. Li tucked her arm around his to keep her next to him as they departed the station.  
" What do you think? " he asked shooting her a look. " Think I should be cruel and make us walk all the way home? "  
He was answered by a groan, making him laugh outloud.  
" Don't worry brat, I won't be that cruel. Just seeing if you were still with me. " he signalled a cab.  
" Li if I wasn't so bone weary at this moment, I would not be held responsible for the damage I would cause you. "

He smirked and helped her get into the cab.



She woke again and was silenced by Li as he gently layed her down in her bed.  
" Where are we? " she asked sleepily. " Are we home? "  
" Yeah, we're home. " Li replied quietly. " You fell asleep again. "  
She muttered something and snuggled deeper into her blankets. Li got up and tucked the blankets around her.  
" Li-kun? " she yawned.  
" Yeah? " she heard him say.  
" Thank you for today. " she mananged. " I had fun. " she was falling into the darkness quickly.  
" Your welcome Ying Fa. Guess it goes to prove that we can get along together. "  
She yawned again.  
" If I wasn't so sleepy, I'd probably argue that. " she turned over and Li shook his head.

" Li-kun? " He stopped in his tracks, about to leave her side.  
" Hmmm? "  
" You make a comfy pillow. Even if you are an stubborn and ifuriating male. "  
She faught back the edges of sleep, hearing his soft chuckle of amusement. He leant over, going on protective instinct, and kissed her forehead before wishing her goodnight.

He fell alseep as his head hit the pillow.

The sun had been up for some time now. The breeze wafted in through his windows stirring his long bangs as he slept.

Li had just rolled over for a third time and was just starting to drift off again, when something landed on him, waking him instantly. He turned slightly and came face to face with bright, emerald green eyes. He groaned and stuck a pillow over his head. He felt the edges of the pillow being lifted before an angelic voice stirred away the last cobwebs of sleep.

" Rise and shine morning glory, it's beautiful day outside, and the temperature is cool and not a sign of a shower anywhere. "  
He groaned again.  
" Oh come on! " her heard her huff. " It's not that bad. "  
" Depends on the point of view now doesn't it? " came his muffled response.  
He felt her crawl up further on the bed beside him and curl up against him.  
" Well then, if you want to stay in here all day, I'll just have to wait here with you. I could quite easily fall asleep again. " Ying Fa supplied.  
He felt her chin rest on his shoulder.  
" You do that. " he said starting to drift off again.  
" But then your breakfast will be cold. " he sniffed and smelt the sweet aroma of the elixir of life.  
" Are you deliberately wafting that under my nose? " he growled smelling the coffee.  
" Yep. " she fired back cheerfully.

Groaning, he sat up and ran his hands over his face, before running his hand through his hair making it stick up on end. He blinked wearily at her and she sat the tray with his breakfast on it on his lap. She sat back and smiled. He drank his coffee and then eyed her cautiously.

" Is it this coffee or are you exceptionally friendly this morning? "  
" Exceptionally? " she arched a brow. " Wow that's a big word for this time of the morning. I'm proud of you. You can think on your own only after five minutes of being aroused from sleep. I'm impressed. You must share this extrordinary secret of your success with the rest of us early risers. Especially the male population. I'm sure their girlfriends and wives would be mightily impressed to have a decent conversation in the morning."

He drank his coffee shooting her a look over the rim of the cup. Why did he bother?  
" Minx. " he murmured into the cup.  
" Oh dear, " she smiled brightly. " I think I made it grumpy. " she shot him her cutest pout.  
Li sighed and then shot her a exasperated look.  
" I'm sorry Xiao Lang, " she pouted still. " I know it's too early in the morning and you're trying to function. Am I going too fast for you? "

He drowed the last dregs of his first cup and put it down on the tray.  
" So? " he ignored the last comment and looked at her. " What do I owe the pleasure of breakfast in bed and the wake-up call? "  
She shrugged her slim shoulders and flipped her flowing hair behind her shoulder. She leant forward and took the tray and jumped off the bed and walked back out into the kitchen humming to herself.

He could here her cluttering around in the kitchen while he got dressed. He splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth and then went out to join her. He leant on the counter as she washed up. Still humming to herself, he wasn't sure if she knew he was there.

" You know, " he started. " Yelan or yourself never told me what I was meant to do with you when you got here. "  
Her shoulders had tensed and she turned to look at him.  
" Do you feel you're supposed to 'do' something with me? " she asked.  
He shrugged.  
" What about school? Aren't you supposed to be going? " he asked.  
She stuffed the tea towel between the handle on the oven. " You don't have to worry about school. Aunty Yelan made sure I was doing it by Distance Ed. " she lied.  
" I've never seen you do any work. "  
" That's because I get it all done before you manage to get home. " she replied casually.  
" What about report cards. Do I recieve those? "  
" No. Aunty Yelan does. If you want to know anything, you'll have to deal with her. "  
" What about your parents Ying Fa? You've never mentioned anything about why you are here. "

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought about Aiden and Tori.  
" I - ah - never mentioned them before because I didn't think it necessary. " she said and busied herself tidying the kitchen best she could.

Li stood back and watched her. Something was going on here.  
" So why are you put here with me? "  
" What's with the twenty questions Xiao Lang?" she asked pinning him with her emerald eyes.  
" Just curious. " he watched her.  
" I see. " she replied masking her face. " I'm going to take the trash out. " and he watched her walk out in her pj's to do exactly that.

Maybe it was a family break up that brought her here he thought. Maybe it was several other reasons too. The detective in him stirred and he had to bank down on it. Ying Fa was family and he wouldn't go behind her back or his mothers' to satisfy his own curiousity. He busied making his own breakfast and waited for her to come back inside.

When she walked back in, he offered her a cup of tea and she took it, nodding her head in thanks. She walked over to where his balcony doors were. He hadn't been out there in a while. She forcefully kicked at the junk blocking her way. That's why, he thought to himself. She disappeared outside and he followed.

" Ever thought of going into demolition? " he aksed curiously.  
" Every heard of going to hell Xiao Lang Li? "  
" Not sure I deserved that. "  
" You deserve that and much more. " she shot back and sipping her tea.  
" I guess this is what happens when I snoop right? " he asked casually watching the world go by. " I think a simple ' back off ' would suffice. "  
She growled low in her throat and he shut up.  
" You don't know when to back of. " she threw back. " That's the detective side of you. Like a pitbull with a bone. He won't give up or let go. "  
" Can't help who I am. " he replied lifting the cup to his mouth.

It stopped half-way when she turned her head slightly towards him and the breeze picked up her long stands and blew them out behind her like a blood-red banner. Her emerald eyes looked at him with a emotion he couldn't describe.  
" And I can't help who I am. " she replied softly. So softly, he thought it was the wind.

She looked away and closed her eyes and lifted her head to the wind as if listening to it's secrets. He starred at her, coffee forgotten and wondered what the heck that had been about.



The office was busy as always. He ignored the photocopiers, faxes and telephones as usual and focussed his attention on his cousin. At the moment his eyes were wide and his expression spoke volumes of incredulity.

" She flashed Mr. Whippee? " his mouth stood agape. Li leaned back in his chair and sighed.  
" Yep. " he confirmed.  
Mika was silent for a few seconds.  
" You lucky kusuyaro. " Li's eyes flew open. " Excuse me! " he burst out shocked.

Mika shot him an envious look.  
" It always happens to you cuz. I think I'm going to have to start dogging you man. "  
" I can't believe you! " Li burst out. " A sixteen year old flashed a ice-cream truck. It didn't even faze her! "  
" I just wish I could have been the driver. " Mika replied.  
Shooting his perverted cousin a disgusted look, Li looked at the folders on his desk. He really should take these home.

The secreatary dropped in and flashed a smile to them both. She gave a message to Mika and then was gone. Mika sighed and doned his jacket and saluted Li as he walked out to do his job.

Li starred out into the blue sky outside and then swung around in his chair reaching for the phone. He swung back to the beautiful blue sky as he dialed Yelan's number. She answered instead of Wei.

Hello? came her beautifully cultured voice.  
" Mother. "  
Xiao Lang? What are you doing calling me? she sounded puzzled.  
" I had a moment and thought I might say hello. You made it loud and clear that I had much to redeem remember? "  
Ah, yes. he could hear the smirk all the way on this end of the phone. How is she? Li paused as he thought for a moment.  
" Disturbing. " he finally replied.  
Yelan laughed out loud.  
Xiao Lang. she chided.

" Listen, there was a reason I wanted to talk to you. "  
Mmmm. " Exactly why did Ying Fa come here? " he asked. " Why haven't I heard anything of this cousin before now? "  
There was dead silence on the other end.  
" Mother? "  
I'm still here Xiao Lang. she paused again. What has Ying Fa told you? " Nothing. I got the message loud and clear that it was a total back off situation. "

Well if Ying Fa wants her business to remain private, then respect her wishes Xiao Lang. " But you know don't you? " Li persisted.  
I know a little, yes. Why are you so worried about her? " Because she shows up out of the blue, my mother dumps her on my doorstep when she knows how busy I work and that I can't look after a goldfish, let alone a human girl - a sixteen year old girl for that matter. And I know nothing about a cousin Ying Fa. "

Listen, it was just some family problems. That goes no further than you understand? " Family problems "  
Yes. Now when are you coming up here to see me and your sisters? Li blinked at the change of topic.  
" I- ah - "  
Xiao Lang. " I've been meaning to put in some gate leave for a while, I guess now would be a good time to ask for it. "  
Li ran his hand over his tired face.  
Make sure it's soon ok? I won't be around forever you know. I am not the young woman I used to be. Sickness is a great risk factor now for women my age. I want to see my son before I go.

Li sat up.  
" Mother, are you sick "  
Oh so now you pay attention. " she huffed. " It takes an old woman to say she is sick before her son pays any attention to her. " Mother. "  
I'm not sick Xiao Lang. Rest assured I am healthy as I ever was. " Hmmm . . . "  
She laughed again.  
Just hurry up and come home. I miss you. " she hung up and Li replaced the receiver.



Later that night as Ying Fa came out the steamy bathroom, she heard lowered voices and she crept towards Li's door where it was slightly ajar.

" I know Mika, she assurred me she was fine, but you know how she likes to keep secrets. "  
" Yes, yes, I know that. But she's right - mother isn't as young as she used to be. I guess I just never imagined her growing old. I mean what kid does? "  
" But it got me thinking. I need to spend more time with her. She could go any day you know?

Ying Fa flew up against the wall, her hand clasping against her mouth in horror. Yelan sick? Kami no!

Eyes wide in terror, and her stomach clenching in sudden anxiety, Ying Fa crept passed Li's door and starred blindly around her room.  
" Yelan can't be sick. " she whispered. " She's the only one that knows what happened. She can't die! "

Chucking clothes in her overnight bag, she hurriedly got dressed and jumped out her window, slid down the drainpipe and ran for the train station. It would take a few hours, but she could be there by nine if there were no delays. She bought her ticket and hopped on the train and only wished with impatience born of desperation, that the train would go faster.



Wei opened the door to a frightened and scared girl, cluthing the strap of her overnight bag. She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him.

" Ying Fa- "  
" Is Yelan here? " she asked miserably.  
" Yes. But do you know what time it is? "  
Nodding, she walked passed him and went into the dinning room, where Yelan herself and Feimei, Fuutie, Xiefa and Fanren were just finishing dinner.

Yelan looked up in shocked surprise.  
" Ying Fa! Good lord, don't tell me Xiao Lang sent you back again? "  
Ying Fa shook her head, tears falling freely down her cheek.  
" Ying Fa? " Yelan asked wondering what was wrong.

Suddenly Ying Fa was hugging her and crying softly.  
" Why didn't you tell me that you were sick? " she cried brokenly.  
" Sick? " Yelan asked in disbelief.  
" I heard Xiao Lang saying that you were sick and that you weren't as young as you used to be and that you could go any day now! "

Feimei, Fuutie, Xiefa and Fanren took one look at each other before bursting into miserable sobs. Yelan looking at the five wailing, miserable girls. She hadn't dealt with this kind of catastrophe since Xiao Lang had stolen one of their teddy bears and had unstuffed it.

" Girls, girls " she tried soothingly. " I'm not sick. Please, I'm not sick. "  
Wei stood by and watched amused. After a few minutes, Ying Fa dried her tears and looked up at Yelan.  
" Promise you're not sick? "  
" I swear. I was trying to get Xiao Lang to come and see me. I was just saying that I'm not as young as I used to be. "

Ying Fa hiccupped and swallowed, all her misery swarming up to meet her once again. Yelan stroked her bright red locks and shot her daughters a brilliant smile. She looked down at Sakura and smiled reassuringly.  
" You came out all this way to see me? "  
She hiccupped again and nodded.  
" Does Xiao Lang know that you are here? "  
" No. " she said softly, sniffing loudly.  
Yelan raised her eyes to the ceiling in prayer. " Oh dear. " she looked down at Ying Fa again and her heart filled with love and warmth.  
" We'll set up a room for you, that ordeal must have had it's toll on you. Wei will take you up there and get you settled. "  
Ying Fa nodded and let Wei escort her upstairs.



It was hitting half past nine when Li walked out into the dinning room to turn off the lights for the night. He closed the windows and yawned widely. Li heard the phone ring, and he answered it.

" Xiao Lang? "  
" Mother?" he asked shocked. " What's wrong? "  
" It's Ying Fa. " he heard her say.  
" Ying Fa? " he shot a look at her door. " Yes, she's here. "  
" What? " Li asked puzzled.  
" She's here . . . with me . . . "



Li stood next to the bed and watched his wayward charge sleep. She tossed and turned and murmured in her sleep before she settled down again. He shot his mother a look over his shoulder. She was standing in the doorway, the light flooding in, casting her silhouette in shadow.

He walked out and Yelan closed the door behind her. Li jangled the car keys in his hand and shot her a sympathectic look.  
" I'm sorry for you having to deal with that. I had no idea she had heard me. "  
Yelan shot him a look and they walked down the hallway and down the stairs and into the dinning room. The girls had gone to sleep ages ago and didn't know that Li was there.

" Let her sleep tonight Xiao Lang. She was very distraught. Stay here tonight and rest up. I'm sorry you had to drive out here at such short notice. I wish you had waited until morning to come out here. I was worried you might have had an accident. "  
" I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. " Li replied frowning. " I would have been worse off in the morning. "  
Yelan nodded understanding.  
" Well while you're here, you might as well stay for the weekend. " Yelan smiled at his stunned expression. " After all you did say that you were putting in for that gate leave. "  
" I - "

She smiled at him and patted his hand.  
" It's good to have you home again Xiao Lang. It gives my heart warmth to see you back where you belong. "  
" Thanks. " he smiled shyly back at her.  
She kissed him on the forehead.  
" Goodnight. " she said and walked off up to her room.



The sunlight streamed in through the window and woke her. She starred miserably at the morning light and tried to pull the blanket up over her head. It didn't work. Sighing, she threw back the blankets and stood up. She walked to the balcony and stepped outside.

The breeze played with her hair and she leant against the railing and enjoyed the fresh air. She heard squeals from downstairs and wondered what was up with the four sisters. They were delighted with something. She didn't feel like facing anyone yet. She pushed awzy from the balcony and headed towards the bathroom and stayed as long as she dared under the running water.

Below her, Li looked towards the doorway and wondered where she was. Yelan didn't miss his looks and she fought back an endearing smile.

" She should have been up by now. " she said watching him. " I wonder why she didn't come down to breakfast? "  
Li sipped his coffee and didn't say anything.  
" Why don't you go and see if she is up? " Yelan suggested. Li lowered the cup and frowned in thought.  
" She'd probably skewer me alive if I go in there and envade her space. " Yelan laughed lightly and smiled warmly at him.  
" I doubt it Xiao Lang. The wind has swept the land clear on any lingering evil, the sun is bright, warm and strong and the earth is alive with the beauty of the day. My family is restored and chi has returned to our lives. Nothing could go wrong on a day like today. I am happy. "  
Li remained silent.  
" There's no point in brooding. " she chided. " Go and see if she is all right. "

He didn't need to go to her room, she met him half way there.

She paused on the stairway and looked down at him. He couldn't read her expression but he thought he could see confusion lingering in the back of her eyes.  
" Yelan isn't sick. " she said softly.  
" No, she's not. " Li replied placing his hands in his pockets.  
" Then why are you - ? "

Yelan appeared at the bottom of the stairs, the four sisters following her, before he could answer.  
" I called him home. "  
Ying Fa lifted her gaze from him to her.  
" It was about time that my son returned home. He had been away from me for too long and I missed him. " she smiled.  
" Come, it is a beautiful day and we should be out in and enjoy it. We are going shopping. "  
" I - ah - don't think I could. " Ying Fa murmured and looked down embarrassed.  
" Nonsence. " Yelan replied and walked toward the front door. " If we do not embrace what is given to us, then we bring bad chi into the home.  
Knowing she couldn't argue with that, Ying Fa sighed and walked to the front door with the others.



Ying Fa kept her hands in her pockets and walked beside Li as they walked down the steets of Hong Kong. It was the only way she could keep herself from touching everything. Stalls lined the pavement and things sparkled and glittered in the sun drawing her attention and she had to keep her control if she didn't want to go balistic like a Bower bird, and hoard everything and stash it away for later.

She had remained quiet all morning with the occassional smile when she was included in the converstaion at present. Li had noted this and wondered why she was acting so strange. She knew Yelan wasn't sick, but did she still feel threatened by the idea as he had been?

He nudged her arm and she looked at him startled.  
" You're unusually quiet today. Cat got your tongue? "  
She glowered at him and he smiled charmingly at her. She poked her tongue out at him.  
" Does it look like a cat's got my tongue? " she shot back.  
" I don't know. " he murmured loud enough so that only she could hear. " Looks can be decieving, maybe I better check just in case. "

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and he continued to smile.  
" There is no way you are looking inside my mouth. " she snapped back.  
" Oh don't be afraid, it's not like I haven't seen inside one before. "  
" I do not need to hear personal experiences Xiao Lang. " she whispered furiously, her face going red.  
" Don't be shy, " he teased. " After all, if there a cat in there, I'd hate for you to get a furball. It would make your temper even more horrorfying than it already is, and since I had to help Mika get his fist out of his mouth so often when we were kids, I know what I'm doing. "

She stopped and simply starred at him and he smiled that charming smile - one like Mika's personal best.  
" Are you attempting to be funny? " she asked.  
" What gave you that idea? " he asked innocently.  
" Xiao Lang? "  
" Yeah? " he smiled again.  
" Don't ever try to become a comedian k? " she tossed her head and walked passed him, hands still in her pockets.  
Li's smile grew brighter. " K. " he mimicked her childish saying.

He'd seen her smile.



" Oh Ying Fa this will looked beautiful on you. " Fanren exclaimed holding up the scrap of clothing.  
" Umm . . I guess so. " she replied looking away.  
" Why don't you try it on? "  
" No thanks. " Ying Fa replied, a pink tinge forming on her cheeks.  
" Why not?" Fanren asked startled.  
" I don't feel like it. " she replied. " I'm going to go outside for some fresh air. Shopping really isn't my thing, sorry guys. "  
Li watched as she disappeared through the crowds.

Stepping onto into the sun, Ying Fa tipped her head back and let the sun fall on closed eyelids. She breathed in deeply and then looked around her. She shouldn't have come. But who could resist Yelan's authority? Her bank account had almost hit rock botom and she needed that paycheck from Leiko desperately. She couldn't afford a scrap of clothing, let alone anything here.

Thinking of her boss, she realised she needed to call in. She was about to do that when she sensed him behind her. Wondering if she was ever going to have five minutes to hersef, she turned and let the wind catch her lose hair and looked at Li.

" Problem? " she asked casually.  
Li crossed his arms and sat down on the bench in the sun.  
" Nope. "

She flicked out her cell and shot Li a look before she walked off a safe distance away and dialled Leiko's number. She sat down on a cafe wall keeping Li in front of her. He wasn't going to sneak up on her and easedrop.

Ying Fa babe where are you? came Leiko's voice.  
" Sorry Leiko. " she said as quietly as she could with all the noise around her. " Listen, a family thing came up and I don't think I'll be coming in this week. I'm really sorry. "  
Hey don't sweat it. I'll just work the bar. Alexis and Astal will just have to put on an extra good show. " I really am sorry. "  
I know you are babe, hey and while I think of it, your paycheck went in. " But I didn't work many nights. " she replied surprised.  
I pay if the work is good. And you are good. Go spend it or something. Celebrate. Gotta go now. Bye. " Bye. " she said stunned and hung up.

She sat there in a stupor for a few seconds and pulled herself back together. It looked like she might have landed safely on her feet for a while. She just hoped it lasted. She looked over and saw him sitting on the bench that was provided for busy shoppers and her head tilted to the side as she watched the wind play with his long bangs. He really needed a haircut she mused, a small smile forming on her lips as the thought came to her.

It was still so strange to be living with him. She, who had lived with two males all her life, felt at a loss with this one. He was the same as Tori or her father, but why didn't it feel the same with this male? She knew she could trust him. That day at the amusement park had proved his loyalty to her, and for Sakura, that was something that she depended on more than any necessity.

- Flashback -

Sakura gulped as the ride tipped near the peak. Her nails bit into the rail that was keeping her secure. Why did she insist on coming on this ride! She looked up at the sky and felt the ride lurch. She must have made a sound because Li's hand covered hers and she looked up at him startled. He smiled one of his rare smiles and squeezed her hand in comfort.

" Don't worry. " he said just so she could hear. " You'll be fine. Just go with it and don't fight it. Enjoy it. Never forget, I'm here with you. "

She had cried out as the ride sailed down the otherside, but then to her surprise, she opened her eyes and embraced he feeling. She yelled in joy and laughed along with Li.

- End of flashback -

At such a dangerous time in her life, she needed someone she could turn to. And thankfully, she had Xiao Lang.

She went back to Li and the others as they emerged from the shopping centre. It was lunch time and so they decided to go to lunch. They found a nice little place away from most of the noise and bustle and looked at the menus. Li opened his wallet and pulled out his credit card. Yng Fa looked away qiuckly. She had slipped it back into his wallet when he had been sleeping. She felt the piece of paper with his details on it in her pocket. She made sure to keep it on her at all times. You never knew when you needed revenge fast and sweet or a quick escape route.

" I'll pay for lunch, my treat. " Li said.  
" Fine. " Ying Fa replied casually closing her menu. " I was getting you to pay for mine anyway. "  
Feimei and the others giggled; Yelan with a smile on her face. Li shook his head and told the waiter what they wanted.

They returned home and Ying Fa bounded up the stairs leaving the others to haul their own bags and bits and pieces. She was dashing up the stairs inside when a cold voice called out:

" Who the hell are you? "

Ying Fa stopped and looked down into angry, ruby eyes. She blinked and looked at the black haired girl who was starring at her in contempt. Her defense flarred up and Ying Fa returned the look. She had never seen this girl before. She placed her hand on her hip haughtily and met ruby red.

" Who the hell are YOU? " she demanded haughtily.  
" I live here. " the other girl answer coldly. " What about you? "  
Ying Fa arched her brow and smirked.  
" Well isn't that funny. I live here too. " she said sarcastically.

Clenching her teeth and fists together, Meilin glarred at the tall red head.  
" I don't know you. Get out before I call security. "  
" Maybe you should ask me my name honey before you decide to kick my booty. "  
" I'm Meilin Rae. " Meilin seethed. " And I don't care who you are. I've never seen you before. Get out. "  
" Well I'm Ying Fa. " Ying Fa replied calmly not liking this little cow one bit. " I'm Aunty Yelan's niece. "

She smirked when she saw the other girl's mouth drop open.  
" But - that's impossible! " Meilin exclaimed. " I know all Aunty Yelan's nieces! I'm one of them! Not once has she mentioned you! "  
" Awe . . " Ying Fa pouted. " Maybe I'm the favourite. Maybe she didn't want to upset your ignorant hide by revealing the truth about me. "  
Meilin cursed in Chinese and Ying Fa raised her eyebrow.  
" No need to get so explicit. I'm sure you'll still be loved - after me that is. "

That's when the others walked in and Li stopped when he saw the dead fury in both girls eyes. They were ready to kill.

-------------------------------------

BW2 Please review! I love to get reviews and I hope you like this. Things are definitely heating up now! Will Meilin and Ying Fa have an all out war or will they simply become chum buddies? Keep reading and find out! 


	5. Stand off in China

BW2 Hi everyone, I hope that you are enjoying this. There is a lot of deception and lies going on here. I may not have gone into it much, but I hope that you may have been able to pick up on it. I'll try to make it better, but this story has a long way to go before I start to get more indepth, sorry. You'll just have to keep reading to see what happens.

Ying Fa smirked at the girl with flashing ruby eyes that was glarring coldly at her from across the dining table. Xiao Lang was sitting next to Meilin and Ying Fa was across from them and loving every bit of it. When Li wasn't looking, she pulled a face at Meilin and pulled her feet from out of harms way under the table. If looks could kill, Ying Fa would be six feet under by now and pushing up dead daisies. She smiled charmingly at Li, who groaned and turned away from the spectacle. He knew what they both were doing and he didn't want any part of it. Meilin was a grown woman for heaven's sake and she was fighting with an adolescent.

" Exactly how old are you? " Li demanded of Meilin softly when Meilin continued to glare at his young charge.  
" Yeah Meilin? " Ying Fa piped up having heard them. " How old are you? "  
Meilin clenched her fork and Li shot Ying Fa a look.  
" You have an excuse young lady. " he bit out. " You're expected to act immaturely, not Meilin. "  
She flashed her dimples at him.  
" Ah, the pleasures that only youth offer. " she shot Meilin a meaningful look and Meilin snarled.  
" You're just lucky there is a table in front of me right now Xiao Lang. " Meilin ground out, not looking at him.  
Li shook his head and begged Kami that they both would cut it out.

Yelan and his sisters arrived shortly afterwards and Meilin continued to seeth in silence while Ying Fa talked animatedly and made Yelan and the four sisters laugh. Meilin watched her opponent and studyied her carefully. She didn't like this little chit one bit. When Ying Fa wasn't looking, her back slightly to her as she talked with Wei, Meilin grabbed her drink and secretly poured the contents of the salt shaker into it and slid it back as silently as she had stolen it. She caught Li frowning at her disapprovingly and she glarred at him and hissed:

" This is war. Stay out of it. "

Meilin turned back and watched as Ying Fa still talked with Wei and took her glass and took a sip. The others started when Meilin choked and spat the salty contents out of her mouth in disgust. After wiping her mouth, ruby eyes looked up and met the sparkling tint of emerald. There was triumph in those flashing emeralds. Meilin stared wondering how the hell she had managed it. A small contented smirk played on Ying Fa's mouth as she starred at Meilin. Her emerald eyes flashed with a deadly glint that Li didn't miss, and she turned back and started the conversation up with Wei once again.

" Meilin stop this before it gets out of hand. " Li said a while later when dinner was finsished and he had managed to steer Meilin out of the room.  
" How can you ask that of me when the little chit was baiting me all through dinner! " she demanded eyes flashing dangerously.  
" Because I know that you will come out worse off than in the begining. " he sighed rubbing his temples.  
" You just don't want her hurt! " she accused heatedly. " Since when did you stop caring about me? "  
" I'm not going through that again Meilin. " Li said tiredly. " Just give it up ok? Please? "  
" No! " she spat. " She started it and I'll finish it. She is not Aunty Yelan's favourite. I am! "  
Li rolled his eyes and shook his head sorrowfully.  
" Fine. But don't run to me when everything turns against you. " he walked out leaving her to seethe by herself.

Stalking back into the solar Li looked around the room until he spotted the little imp. She was standing at one of the many windows that made up the room. She was watching the twilight come. He took Ying Fa's arm and steered her out into the hallway away from prying ears. His amber eyes bored into her as he stood close enough for her to have to look up at him. He looked tired and a little fed up.

" You've made an enemy of Meilin Ying Fa. I ask you to stop this right now. "  
" Stop what? " she asked innocently. She blinked her huge emerald eyes and Li sighed in frustration.  
" The both of you are as bad as each other! I say this again like I just did to Meilin; stop this right now while it's still harmless. Don't take it any further. This house does not need two bickering females. "  
She paused for amoment thinking, her finger against her chin. Then she caught his look and smiled.  
" Don't worry Xiao Lang, I'll be on my best behaviour. "  
Li sighed in relief.  
" Thank you Ying Fa. I appreciate it. " then he walked off, missing her smirk.  
" Oh no, " she murmured. " the pleasure is all mine. . . "



They were sitting down later after dinner enjoying the comforts of the roaring fire in the grate, Yelan going over some business details with someone on the phone, when Ying Fa decided to stir the pot again.

" You know Xiao Lang, " she murmured to try and keep the peace and quiet. " It's such a change to come from your place and stay here. It makes such a difference not having all that garbage and junk lying around everywhere. Sure enough our rooms are clean, but everywhere else - yuk! " she pulled a face. " You really should do something about it before we go back. "  
Meilin shot forward her face one of total shock.  
" You're living with him! " she choked.  
Ying Fa plastered an innocent look on her face when Li groaned.  
" You mean you didn't know? " she asked in disbelief. " I thought that he would have told you. "  
" You're living with it? " she demanded outraged turning her burning gaze unto Li. " You let her stay with you and you won't invite me to stay with you at all! "

Oh dear, Ying Fa smirked. It looked like she'd opened a big bag a worms on this one. So, Xiao Lang hadn't let anyone stay with him. Interesting. She could use this to advantage if needed. She walked out of the room listening to the bickering and arguing going on as she walked up the stairs to her room. She might as well leave them to sort it before they both turned on her. It was time for a temporary retreat from the battle field.



It was dark when she woke. A warm breeze blew in through her balcony doors and she rolled over uncomforatbly. It was hot! It had been cooler earlier when they had been in front of the fire, but now it was hot again. She sat up and pushed her blankets off her and put her feet softly on the floor. Looking at the clock beside her, she saw that it was early morning. She crept to the door and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Her feet whispered on the carpet on the stairs as she made her way down. She saw that the kitchen light was on and she frowned wondering who would be up at this time of the night. She made her way to the door and stood starring at the tall, dark stranger as he reached into the fridge and pulled something out.

A food thief?

" Who the hell are you? " she demanded and mentally cringed when she was reminded of Meilin earlier.  
A pair of startled green eyes flew to her form in the doorway and met her own. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the guilty look of his face.  
" Sorry, " his voice sounded a little sheepish but there was a hint of an accent. " I didn't think anyone was up. "  
" Hmm . . I can quite clearly see that. " she replied and crossed her arms over her chest in the shadows.  
" Do you always raid the fridge in the middle of the night? "  
" Who am I confessing to? " he asked squinting against the shadows that hid her. " I'd like to see the one who's going to lock me up and probably throw away the key for my crimes - oh my god. " the milk carton slipped and fell to the floor to spill in a puddle as he took in the woman standing before him as she stepped into the light.

Her hair was blood red, cascading down her back in messy waves. Her eyes a deep emerald that held a hint of distrust as she watched him. She was wearing a white slip of cloth that barely covered her long legs and showed off an incredible figure. She shifted when he gaped at her a moment longer than he should have, but who could function with her standing in front of him like that in the middle of the night?

" I think you have some explaining to do - and some milk to mop up. " she said indicating the mess on the floor.  
" Yes ma'am. " he said and bent to mop the milk up.  
She walked over to sink and got herself a glass of water and sipped at it studying him carefully.  
" Your accent, " she asked finally. " Why does it sound so funny?" " You making fun of me now? " he asked smiling trying to lighten the mood.  
" It wouldn't take much to make fun of you. " she return coolly. " First time you've seen the oppposite sex? " she arched her brow sarcastically, looking to the spilt milk on hjte floor proving her point.  
Ooh she was cynical this one. But kami help him, he liked her already.

" I don't think that was meant as an compliement. " he replied smiling as he sat down on the stool near the bench. She smirked and leant against the sink facing him.  
" I'm American. "  
" I take it you're more family then? "  
He blinked in confusion.  
" A newphew of Aunty Yelan? An uncle, cousin - something? " she asked.  
" I sure am. " he replied smiling. " I'm Takashii Renaulds. Please to meet you -? " " Ying Fa. " she replied sitting the glass on the bench.  
" No last name? "  
" I don't do formality. Don't mind if I call you Takashii? "  
" Not at all. " he purred.  
" Well I wouldn't go getting any ideas Takashii Renaulds. I'm probably related to you. I'm Aunty Yelan's niece. " " Well that puts a damper on things a little. I guess I'd be your cousin. "

She walked over and hopped up on the stool beside him and he tried not to see how the slip of material barred a lot of flesh.  
" So what are you doing arriving at this time of night. Meilin arrived yesterday, is a family revival going on or something? "  
" Why would you ask that?" he asked smiling.  
" Well it's strange. First Xiao Lang and I arrived, then Meilin, then you - do you see a pattern here? "  
" Xiao Lang is here? " he asked his eyes losing their mirth.  
" Yes, " she replied slowly. " Why do I detect that something is wrong there? "  
He put the smile back on his face but she could see that it didn't reach his eyes.  
" We don't exactly get along. " he said. He shrugged. " It's no big deal. "  
She arched her brow and wondered what exactly was going on here.

" Did the others know that you are coming? " she asked.  
" No, just blew in. " he replied.  
" Well then we better get you a room made up. " she jumped off the stool and brushed past him.  
" There's no need to do that. " he replied following her. " I'll just call Wei. "  
She whipped around, hair flowing around her as she looked up at him.  
" Why get others to do what you can achieve yourself. " she shot back. " That poor man works hard enough as it is. Let him sleep and I will help you. " she shot him a look meant to quell and walked back up the stairs and found the empty room near hers and Li's.

When they had made the bed and got everything ready she stepped back and looked up at him.  
" Thank you. " he said as he looked down at her. He was taller than Xiao Lang as she had to looked up a little higher than usual. His black hair glinted in the light.  
" You are most welcome. " she replied and smiled at him. " I'd better go and get some sleep. Good night. "  
" Goodnight. " he whispered softly. " It was nice meeting you. " (AN/ It's early morning, hence it's still dark.)

Her cheeks burning pink, she pulled back and ducked out of the room.



The next morning, Li walked down the stairs and stopped when he noticed their newest house guest talking with Ying Fa in the kitchen. Li frowned wondering when the two of them could have become so formal around each other in such a short time - it was only seven in the morning afterall, so that meant that Takashii had arrived sometime last night. His usual pattern. He watched them both smile and then he shook his head. Who was he kidding? This was Ying Fa and Takashii he was talking about. It was self explanitory. Like drew like.

They looked up when he entered and Ying Fa smiled briefly before she went back to her conversation with Takashii. Li sat down and listened in, sippping his coffee. He pulled the paper towards him and flicked through a few pages.

" Forcasting rain today Xiao Lang. " Ying Fa suddenly said sipping her tea.  
" Doubt it. Too sunny. " he replied not looking up from the paper.  
" Don't doubt it. " she shot back.  
" Ying Fa unless you are a weather forcastor, refrain from trying to predict the weather. "  
" You don't think I can tell? " she asked.  
" No, I'm just saying that it's too sunny today. "  
" How can anything be 'too sunny'? " she asked shooting Takashii a look. He smirked watching Li.

Li groaned in annoyance and then folded the paper and pierced her with a look.  
" I am not going to do it. " he said.  
" And what is that dear Xiao Lang? " she asked innocently.  
" Get into an arguement with you. " he replied.  
" I wasn't aiming for a arguement Xiao Lang. Merely a topic of converstaion that we could talk about in the morning like two civilised people. "

" Civilised. " he snorted and sipped from his coffee.  
" Well don't say I didn't try. " she replied turning to look at Takashii. " He's so grumpy. It's a wonder I don't go mad you know. All that solitude - Pah! A girl needs to be get out and enjoy the good things in life, not sitting around some poor excuse of a apartment, twiddling my thumbs until Mr Bigshot here gets home so he can acknowledge the fact that I do actually live - "  
" I doubt the fact that you twiddle your thumbs. " Li replied. " You're either too busy running amuck or climbing down that bloddy drain pipe. " " Well, what else do you expect me to do? " she shot back.  
" Climb the great wall of China. " he said and arched his brow at the double meaning.  
" I am not staying in my room all day! "

" I don't expect you to. " Li replied getting up and re-filling his cup. " But there's always reading - "  
" Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you pointed out a few things for me to do during the day - "  
" Nothing has stopped you before. No doubt that you have found all the fun things to do by now. "  
" Of course Xiao Lang, standing on a street corner waiting to get picked up by a guy is very time consuming. "

Li choked on his drink and stared at her aghast. She smirked and sipped at her drink.

" Do not tell me that you have done that. Please, God in Heaven, please tell me that she hasn't done it. "  
" Cool your jets, I haven't reached that level of desperate yet. But I might if you don't start taking care of me. "  
" I do take care of you! "  
" Do not. "  
" DO too! "  
" Do not. "  
" I damn well do! "  
" Watch your language. You do not. "  
" If anyone needs to watch their language little miss - "  
" Now he reverts to name calling. " " Name calling! Pah! I beg to differ - You haven't heard anything yet - "  
" See how he treats me! "  
" Don't go crying to him for sympathy! "  
" Well I don't get any from you! "  
" Well I wonder why! "

" Barbarian! "  
" Shrew! "  
" Heartless, insensetive - "  
" Conniving little - "  
" Uncharacteristic - "  
" Domineering - "  
" One-brained, jack-assed - "  
" Petty - "  
" Hah! Petty? I think you mean 'pity'. That's what comes to mind when I think of your little apartment! "  
" Leave my home out of this! "  
" Ooh, so the living status is a raw nerve - "  
" Hit below the belt once more and I'll - "  
" Lay one finger on me and I'll have Mika haul your butt into an over night cell! "  
" Hah I'd like to see you try! "

" Who was it that got herself out of jail the last time! Huh? "  
" You think that was your own effort? Pah-lease. Mika is a sucker for any female charm. "  
" You must be going senile. I distinctly remember it being the threat of telling Aunty Yelan about how you were treating me that set me free - actually I should tell her about how you still treat me! " " Manipulative - "  
" So we're back to name calling are we "  
" Little - "  
" I'd choke on that last bit if I were you. You can't take it back once you've said it. "

" You can't tell me what to do! "  
" No, but I'm certainly smarter than you are. "  
" Like hell. I'm older and wiser than you! "  
" Is that so? " she asked smirking with pure female delight.  
" It's a fact. "  
" Really? Then kindly explain how I can manipulate you right where I want you. "  
" You can't manipulate me. I'm two steps ahead of - huh? " Li braked and blinked in confusion.

Ying Fa linked her fingers and stretched her arms high above her.

" Arigato Xiao Lang. " she purred. " That was a great work out. Now I'm ready to test my wits against Meilin when she appears. "  
" Huuuh? " Li flicked his gaze back to Takashii who was trying to stiffle his growing laughter back to her.  
" And who said he was smart? " she chided. " You walked straight into that one Xiao Lang. "

Realising that he had walked straight into her trap he yelled in frustration and glarred at her hoping the little mix would magically disappear and give him five minutes of peace. Seeing his look, Ying Fa pouted.

" Now, now Xiao Lang. It was all just all harmless fun. Don't take it seriously. " she pushed back her chair and headed for the teapot on the bench.

" You deliberately baited me. " he hissed when she stood next to him. " I can't believe you'd bait me so you can get to Meilin - "  
" Shhh. " she brushed his cheek with his hand and smiled comfortingly. " You're too serious sometimes Xiao Lang. It's good to see you let go and vent once and a while. To see those gorgeous amber eyes of yours turn darker, it's gives me shiveres down my back. You'd could really kill with those looks. I bet you could have been the bad boy at school if you'd set your heart to it. Just thinking about it - " she sighed dreamily. 

Her smile widened at his stunned look.

" Better watch out Xiao Lang. School girls like me go for those bad boy looks. If word gets out that your a cop to boot, you'll have every potential girlfriend on your doorstep, and then I'll have the sick pleasure of beating them away from the door so I can come and go as I please. In fact, " she smiled again. " I think I might just send word around just for the sake of hours of entertainment of watching Xiao Lang try and dodge the entire school girl population. "

" Ying Fa give the poor man a break. " Takashii cut in smirking. " Believe me, your energy is outstanding. You can just keep going even at this time of the morning. Let the poor man live. "  
" The 'poor man' as you so nicely put it can handle his own battles. " Li snapped.  
" Boys, boys, " Ying Fa coaxed. " I'm flattered that you'd start fighting over me, but please, I like you both. Can't we all just get along? "

Li pinned her with a glare before he grabbed his coffee and sat down at the table in a black mood. Ying Fa sighed as she observed his expression.

" You can't hate me forever you know. I'm too loveable. " she said softly looking at him out from under her lashes.  
Li snorted and turned his head away.  
" You know you can't resist me. I'm too cute and I'm also family. " she said getting out of her chair before sitting down on his lap.

" Go away. I am not talking to you. "  
" Oh but you can't ignore me. I'll die if you don't feed me your attention! " she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek with her own.  
" Oi! Cut that out! " he grated.  
" You have to love me Li! I'll start crying if you don't tell me you forgive me! "  
" I do not forgive you - oh please - that is not going to work. "  
" But - " she sniffed and huge tears appeared in her eyes.

" You cannot be serious? " he asked. She sniffed again and those tears came close to falling.  
" Oh for the love of - " he muttered and looked away. " I forgive you. Now go away. "  
" Yay! " the tears disappeared and she hugged him tight. " Now tell me that you love me. "  
" I - "  
" That you adore me and that you can't live without me cos you'll drown in that mess you call home without me to save you. "  
" Ok, ok. You have my undying affection. Now please let me go. "  
" Nope. I'm comfy here. You make a good chair Li. I might have to do this everyday. "

He sighed deeeply as she giggled.

It wasn't much later when Meilin stumbled into the kitchen seeking the coffee pot. She poured it for herself and sat down with a sigh.

Ying Fa's eyes brightened and she blew her long bangs out of her eyes while she waited. When Meilin reached for her cup of coffee - Ying Fa reached for her tea. When Meilin ran her hand through her long black hair - Ying Fa ran her hands through her long red hair. Takashii sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest watching them both, trying not to laugh. He hadn't seen this kind of childish display since they had all been kids. His green eyes watched as Ying Fa continued her game.

It didn't take Li much longer to see it as well and he too, sat back, and watched them. After baring the brunt of her earlier attack. He waited to see how Meilin would take it now that the tables were on her. When Meilin realised that conversation was minimal, she looked up from reading the paper that had been in front of her and looked around.

" What? " she asked confused and still half asleep. She looked at Ying Fa, whom she had swarn she had seen her mouth move in time with her out of the corner of her eye.

Ying Fa watched her eagerly awaiting the next instructions. When Meilin reached for her cup, so did she with hers. It was suttle, but yet annoying. She only had to wait for Meilin to pick up on it as well.

She didn't have to wait long. . .

Meilin frowned and then looked up and met Ying Fa's gaze.  
" Are you copying me? " she demanded.  
Ying Fa smirked.  
" What ever gave you that idea? "

Meilin slammed her cup down and glarred at her when she did the same thing almost in sync. She snarled.  
" Stop it right now you little brat. I refuse to fall to such stupid, unmature mind games of an twisted, cynical and warped individual. "  
Ying Fa turned to Li and gave him an awed look.  
" Did you hear that? " she whispered as if something magical had been revealed to her. " I'm warped and twisted. "  
Li grunted.  
" Tell me something I don't know. " he replied into his coffee cup as he drank from it.

Meilin continued to snarl and her hand clenched around her coffee.  
" This is not a game. " she bit out.  
Ying Fa pushed back her chair and smiled. she walked around the table and patted Meilin on the head.  
" How can I belive that when you play along so well? " she chided and waltzed out of the room giggling.  
" Hey wait for me. " Takashii got out of his chair and took off after her, ignoring Meilin's cursing.

Li watched the two leave and his frown deepened.

Later on . . .

In a large study filled with a strong oak desk and leather chair surrounded by bookshelves filled with novels and a small table setting for others to attend and serve tea if need be, Yelan watched as her son went through the ledgers. She enjoyed seeing her son thinking of the family and the business. He frowned as his fingers traced the figures written. They had been in here for a few hours and she thanked Kami that Xiao Lang had agreed to come home. She had missed him greatly as only a mother could.

They had left the balcony doors open and the curtains moved in the breeze and Yelan relaxed back in her chair and closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. When she opened them again she found that Li was no longer frowning over the ledgers, but watching her. She smiled and her dark eyes filled with pride and love for him.  
" Mother is something bothering you? "  
Her smile was warm and carefree.  
" Nothing is troubling me Xiao Lang. You are home and I am happy. "  
He grunted and she laughed.

They looked towards the balcony doors when they heard laughing and shrieking, followed by a mighty boom like something exloding and then more giggles.Yelan rose out her chair frowning.  
" What on earth? "  
" Where did it come from? " Li too had risen out of his seat looking concerned.  
Yelan looked back at him.  
" It sounded like it came from directly below us from the kitchen. "  
Li nodded and came from behind the desk.  
" Then lets go. "



Ying Fa stood on shaky legs and grabbed the bench for balance. Her foot slipped in the goo and she shrieked before landing with a thudd on her butt back on the kitchen floor. She looked up and met Takashii's eyes and then fell back giggling once again. They were both covered in goo along with most of the expensive kitchen - a guilty blender sitting on the bench behind them it's top long gone somewhere in the mess.

Takashii tried to wipe his face but ended up smearing it more, much to Ying Fa's amusement.  
" I thought you said you know how to make Double Thick Smoothies? " Takashii asked arching a gooey brow.  
" Well, " she tried to stand again and her legs slid out to the sides and she grabbed the bench and steady herself.  
" I didn't exactly say I knew everything. " she said and looked up when Meilin, Li, Yelan followed by Wei stopped in the door way.  
" Oh! " she held out her hand. " D-d-don't come in. " she warned and then cried out when she promptly landed back on her butt. " It's slippery. " she finished cringing.  
" What on earth happened? " Yelen's eyes were wide in shock looking from the goo-covered benches to the messy ceiling.

" Well . . umm . . " Ying Fa look over at Takashii as he tried to stand and had more luck than she.  
" We just forgot to put the lid back on the blender properly. That's all. " he said.  
" And exactly what were you trying to make? " Meilin asked crossing her arms.  
" Double Thick Smoothies. " he replied as Ying Fa got up and and made her way shakily to the sink and washed her hands.  
" I see. "  
Li looked around the room and sighed.  
" I leave you alone for five minutes. " he muttered and stepped inside.  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you. " Ying Fa warned just as his feet slid out from underneath him and he skidded to halt at her feet.

She smiled down at him as he looked up and her and she sighed whistfully.  
" I always wanted a man to land at my feet. " she fluttered her eyes at him.  
" Yeah well don't go getting any ideas. " Li shot back and sat up and looked up at her annoyed. Ying Fa threw goo at him.  
" As if! "  
His hand shot out and grabbed her ankle. Emerald clashed with amber and she narrowed her eyes at him.  
" Don't even think about - ahhh! " she screamed as she flatened Li in her fall. " Ooof! "  
Meilin gasped as Li went down and got flattened.  
" Syaoran! " she leapt forward and went down shrieking.

Giggling, not caring of the spectacle they were making, Ying Fa climbed off a winded Li and accepted Takashii's offered hands to help her up.

" Oh dear Xiao Lang. " she giggled, bending down to help him as Takashii helped Meilin. " You're covered in it too. "  
" Well I wonder whose fault that is? " he glarred.  
" Not mine. You were given sufficient warning. " " Oooh! " Meilin glarred angrily. " Now I'm as filthy as you! "  
" Well you're the one who did the graceful leap to save Xiao Lang's life here. Speaking of which, I give you a 9.5 for that nose dive you did. " she flashed her dimples merrily.

Meilin snarled but before she could retort, Yelan stepped in.  
" Why don't you four go get cleaned up? Wei and I will take care of this. "  
They all turned to look at her in surprise.  
" But Aunty Yelan. " Ying Fa protested. " We made it. "  
" Yeah, " Takashii said. " we'll clean it. "  
" Go get clean before that stuff sets whatever's in it. " she wrinkled her nose playfully.  
Ying Fa and Takashii sharred looks.  
" Good idea. " they agreed quickly.

Meilin stepped toward Yelan going to head upstairs, but Yelan stepped in front of her pointing to the door that lead out to the backyard.  
" You will hose up outside. You won't be walking that mess through the house. "  
" What! " Meilin gaped in shock. " You want me to wash outside like an animal! " Yelan's gaze brooked no arguement.  
" Outside, now. "

Ying Fa giggled and enraged, ruby eyes pinned her with a quelling death sentence.  
" Anyone would think that you were expected to roll around in the mud Meilin. " Ying Fa said and made her way carefully outside, crying out when she went down for a fourth time.

" Hey Xiao Lang! Head's up! "  
Li turned around and copped a bucketful of water in the face.  
" That got the last of it! " Ying Fa called.  
" Minx. " he muttered and sprayed her with the hose making her shriek and burst out laughing as she ran away from him.

" Hmph. " a now clean Meilin huffed and watched them out of the corner of her eye. " Acting like a child. "  
" I take it you mean Xiao Lang? " Takashii asked wiping his clean face on a towel to dry it.  
" Who else. " she snapped. " Since when did Xiao Lang become that little chit's guardian anyway? "  
" Xiao Lang is looking after Ying Fa? " Takashii shot the two still playing a look.  
" You didn't know either? " Meilin asked frowning.  
He shook his head.  
" No, I had no idea. " he chucked the towel on the bench.

Ying Fa ducked and threw another bucket of water at Li drenching him.

 Inside

An elegant hand pushed the gauze of the curtain away so dark eyes could look out the window.

Yelan smiled.  
" I haven't seen him like this in years. " she turned her head and looked at Wei as he put away the mop.  
" Nor have I. " he replied as he looked over her shoulder.  
Yelan sighed and let the curtain fall.  
" I know it is a risk that she be here. But it would be the last place for them to think she'd be. Would a rabbit hide in a wolves den when they are out hunting for it? "  
" It would be an unusual mark in nature if it did. " Wei replied smiling.  
" Yes. " she returned. " I just hope we can continue to help. "  
" Xiao Lang will take care of her. You know this. "  
" But at what cost? " she asked looking at him, her dark eyes hiding concern. " How can he protect something that we have not told him about? "  
" Master Li is fast on his feet and smart. I have yet to see a time when that boy hasn't come through. "  
She pushed the curtain away again and watched as Li surrended.



They were just sitting down to dinner when a familar voice asked:  
" I hope there's plenty left over for a starving pilgrim? "  
Ying Fa bolted out of her chair, eyes alight.  
" Mika! " she cried and smiled warmly at the newest arrival.  
" What are you doing here? " Li asked shocked. " Who's taking care of all the files and the cases? "  
" Relax, " Mika smiled and sat down greatfully into a chair and smiled at Ying Fa. " Jiang said he'd take care of it. "

" Mika! " Meilin's face lit up when she walked in and saw him.  
" Hey there. " he smiled and hugged her. " What are you doing here? I didn't think you were coming back from england for weeks. "  
" I missed home so much I came back early. Miss me? " she asked resting her cheek against his neck and smiling.  
" Nope. Didn't miss you at all - Ouch! - Ok, I missed you heaps. Happy? "  
" Now I am. " she purred and sat down next to him smiling brightly.

" Mika, " Yelan greeted him with a warm hug, followed by the four sisters. " so you have decided to join us as well it seems. " Mika smiled.  
" Yeah, I didn't know everyone was coming. I just thought it would be good to have a few days off. " he smiled at Takashii who returned it.  
" Who else is coming? " he asked curiously.

" I'm at a loss like you I'm afraid. " Yelan replied, sitting down. " Apart from Xiao Lang, I had no idea the rest of you were coming. "  
" Bet you're glad to have the young one back in the nest hey Aunt Yelan? " he smirked at Xiao Lang's glare.  
Yelan smiled.  
" Which answer won't get me into trouble Xiao Lang? " she asked smiling as she poured herself some tea.  
" I refuse to answer. " he glarred at Mika. " I won't give anyone the satisfaction of an answer. "  
" It must be so hard to be the only boy and the youngest. "  
" Ying Fa. " came the warning without hesitation.

Ying Fa pouted and Takashii gave her a smile which made her smile in return. Dinner was served and they ate contentedly for a while. They caught up on the latest gossip and Mika filled Li in with the recent advents he'd missed at the station. Ying Fa chatted with Mika and made him laugh. Meilin glarred heatedly the whole time until Mika caught her doing it and asked her quietly what was wrong. When she snapped at him he backed away surprised.

" Don't worry Mika. " Ying Fa piped up smiling asssuringly at him. " It's got nothing to do with you. "  
" Ying Fa. " Li warned quietly.  
" Oh? " Mika asked confused.  
" No. " Ying Fa placed her chopsticks down and clapsed her hands together and bowed her head over her empty plate.  
" Meilin and I don't get along too well you see. She hates me and I enjoy teasing her. So naturally when I talk to you she gets angry though I don't know why. " she got up and took her plates toward the kitchen. " I haven't the slightest interest in you. You're not my type in any way. Though you are good for a laugh now and then. "  
Mika blinked.  
" Thanks - I think. " he said bewilded.  
Meilin growled and glarred at her as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Yelan waited until Ying Fa was out of earshot before she looked at her niece disapprovingly.  
" Honestly Meilin. " Yelan said quietly. " Why do you get so agitated with Ying Fa? You know that she's only doing it for fun. "  
" Fun! " she snapped angrily. " She's deliberately baiting me. You should tell her to back off. "  
Yelan looked exasperated at her niece.  
" How old are you? " she asked softly.  
" That's beside the point. I - " Meilin defended.  
" It's exactly the point. She only does it because you react. I think, perhaps, you should try to see it from her point of view. A young woman acting childishly at something a teenager does. That is why she does it. "

Li coughed politely.  
" Not to ruin your arguement, " he said. " but how can you explain why she drives me insane? I don't react although I admit with the soy sauce I let go - "  
" You never did get around to telling me that. " Mika piped in.  
Li shot him an irratated glance.  
" What?" he asked.  
" Xiao Lang, " Yelan placed her finger thoughtfully against her forehead, closing her eyes tiredly. " Why Ying Fa does anything to you is your problem to solve. "  
" But - " he looked at Meilin meaningfully,  
" I am not living under your roof. " she replied in her deep cultured voice. " What goes on under it is between you and your guest which is Ying Fa. You'll have to deal with it. " " Talk about never helping the youngest. " he muttered looking away angrily.

" Heads up everybody! " came Ying Fa's voice as she walked out of the kitchen with dessert balanced precariously on her arms and her head.  
" Good heavens Ying Fa! " Yelan jumped up surprised. " Let me help you with that. "

With two sets of plates balanced on her arms and the one of her head, she smiled and walked on towards the table, Wei coming out behind her along with another maid with the remaining dishes.  
" Don't be silly. I've done this heaps of times. " she beamed and placed the plates down on the table in front of the four sisters.  
" And this one is for Meilin. "

AN: Now I could have been mean here and made her drop it on Meilin, but I think it is time for a truce don't you? Besides it's more fun when she picks on Li, don't you think? And also Ying Fa teasing Meilin isn't really part of the story line. Sorry peoples.

Meilin looked at her distrustfully.  
" If you've tampered with it - " she looked at the carefully decorated dessert that she placed in front of her.  
" I put the finishing touches on this one while I was in the kitchen. " Ying Fa smiled and sat down and thanked Wei for hers.  
" My pleasure Miss. " Wei replied smiling and walked back into the kitchen.

Meilin blinked down at the beautiful lotus flower design on her dessert.  
" You did this? " she asked looking across the table at Ying Fa.  
" Sure. " she replied scooping up some ice-cream. " Hey this reminds me of Mr. Whippee. " she said to Li and looked back at Meilin missing Li's suddenly bright face. " It's no big deal. I wanted to make up for being a total brat to you. "

The others sharred looks. Had she heard them they all seemed to communicate.

" Why would you want to do that? " Meilin asked slowly. She was still stunned.  
Ying Fa started talking with her spoon in her mouth and all they heard was a muffled response. She glarred down at it and then popped it out of her mouth enjoying the taste of the dessert.

" Well after weeks of having to put up with this one, " she indicated Li beside her with a swish of her spoon. " It was no wonder that I needed to vent my creativity on someone. And after having that run in with you on the stairs, you seemed the perfect one for it. But I should let you know, I'm not going to apologise for what I've been doing. You've been enjoying it as much as me. "  
" Hmmm. " Meilin scopped up some of her dessert and ate it. " I could debate that, but don't get your hopes up. " she shot back.  
" Hmph. " Ying Fa smirked and continued eating. 

A peaceful silence fell over the table as they ate.

After the remaining dishes were cleaned away, Li looked for Ying Fa but she was no where to be seen. Mika told him that she was out in the garden with Takashii. Li frowned.

" Is it just me or have those two become inseparable? " Mika asked quietly.  
Li looked troubled as he replied:  
" It would seem so. "  
" Well it gets her off your back doesn't it? " Mika smiled.  
" Takashii is too old for her. " Li shot back, surprising Mika.  
" Well, I hadn't thought it like that. " Mika replied.  
" Plus I don't trust him. "  
" Li we all know how you feel, " Mika said quietly. " but I'm sure Ying Fa is safe with him. He's her cousin for heaven's sake. She's his family. "  
" But Ying Fa doesn't know any better. " Li replied. " She would encourage it. "  
" Well what can you do? " Mika asked shrugging. " She is her own after all and it's not like she listens to you anyway so . . . " he shot Li a meaningful look and Li growled in annoyance.

Meilin walked in and dropped into Mika's lap.  
" What's with the sour look Syaoran? "  
" He's worried about the influence that Takashii may have on Ying Fa. " Mika smiled.  
" Oh like the little episode I just saw from the kitchen garden? " Meilin asked innocently. " Quite a lip-lock they have going out there. "  
" What! " Li jumped up starring at her.

Meilin nodded and drank from Mika's beer. She pulled a face at it's taste and put it back in Mika's hand.  
" Doesn't look like it's the first time he's kissed her either. " Meilin met Li's stunned gaze.  
" You're really cut up about this aren't you? "  
Li ran his hand through his hair and looked at Meilin again.  
" Where were they? "  
" Now don't go rushing out there like a overprotective cow over it's calf. " Meilin warned. " You'll get all rialled up and then stumble over everything and cause a fuss. "  
" Meilin! " Li cried. " She's out there making out with a guy nearly twice her age! "  
" He's only one year older than you Xiao Lang. " Mika cut in dryly.  
" Besides, " Meilin leant back against Mika. " here they come now. "

Ying Fa walked in, Takashii behind her. They took in the three that were watching them and she blushed.  
" What? "  
" Ying Fa. " Li began.  
" Xiao Lang. " Mika warned under his breath just loud enough for him to hear.  
" Yeah? " Ying Fa asked looking at him.  
" I want your help with something. " Li said and walked out of the room waiting for her to join him.  
Ying Fa looked at Takashii and shrugged.

 A few hours later

Ying Fa stiffled a huge yawn and then looked around the library that had books scattered everywhere. She'd been up here helping him sort them out.  
" Xiao Lang may I go now? "  
" Not yet. I still need your help. "  
" But you've managed to rip apart the room and I have no idea why. "  
He muttered something and she sighed, continuing with her sorting.

She rubbed her eyes a few minutes later.  
" May I go now? " she pleaded.  
" Are you going to keep asking that every minute? " he asked not looking at her.  
" Well you may be an old fossil and can sit up at all hours of the night and do this - whatever you're trying to do here - but I need my beauty sleep. " she yawned again.

He finally turned and looked at her. His hair was messier than usual and he looked tired. His amber eyes searched her emerald eyes and she wondered what he was after. Finally he sighed and he put down the book and ran his hand through his hair.  
" Fine. I'm sorry. You can go to bed now. "  
She looked at him concerned and then placed the book down gently and walked out of the room.

He heard the door open ten minutes later and turned around and watched as she walked back in carrying two cups in her hand.  
" Here, " she handed over the hot chocolate and knelt back down beside him. " drink it. "  
He sipped it and watched her over the rim of the cup. She sat her cup down and started sorting all over again. Li placed his hand over hers and she looked up at him.

" Go to bed Ying Fa. I was stupid and this is my mess to clean up. "  
" Well I agree on the stupid part. " she agreed and pulled her hand from out from under his. " But you're such a simplicit male Xiao Lang. There's way you can managed this without the help of a talented, wonderful, highly reguarded - " she paused for thought.  
" Realistic. " Li supplied smiling.  
She nodded.  
" Realistic, creative and imaginative creature such as myself. "  
" Such as yourself. " Li agreed nodding, still smiling. She beamed at him.  
" I love it when you're agreeable to anything I say Xiao Lang. I might get use to it. "  
Li chuckled.  
" Don't get too use to it. I'm a grumpy bear from four to six. "  
She laughed and smiled.  
" Oh dear it must be late. " she lifted a huge book. " I can't believe I'm laughing with my guardian. "  
" Oh major crisis. " Li mocked and stacked books back on the shelves.

Ying Fa finshed up on her area and asked him where she should start next. He pointed a small area in the corner and she went to work. It was quiet for a few minutes and Li looked up wondering what she was doing.

She was standing, holding a book in her hands starring at it like something was about to leap out and get her. He stood up and took a step forward.

" Ying Fa? " " Xiao Lang, " she said softly. " Where did you get this? " she was still looking down at the book in her hands.  
" Get what? " he walked over and looked over her shoulder.  
" Oh that. " he said. " There's more over there. " he pointed to some more on the floor. " They were what I read when I was studying Ancient History back in college. "

Momentarily distracted from her plight, she looked at him.  
" But you're too young to have been in college. " she sounded so sad.  
Li rubbed the back of his head.  
" Well, you know how you see movies and read stories about the character that's smart and kinda flies through school and attends college before anyone is thinking about it? Well I was one of those. "  
" No wonder Aunty Yelan is so proud of you. " she said and turned back to the book.  
" Did you ever get to study under him? "  
" Huh? "  
" Professor Avalon. " she looked at the book in her hand. " Did you ever get to study under him? "

Li looked sheepish.  
" No. But I have all his books as you can see. " he pointed to the book she held. " It was kind of a secret dream of mine though. Stupid huh? "  
" No. Never. From what I hear he's a wonderful man. Very rememberable. "

He wondered what was wrong. She ran her hand over the front cover and quoted:

The Great Pyramid was originally about 147 m (482 ft) high while the base covers around 5 hectares (12 acres) of land. Each of its sides extends to about 230 m (755 ft) in length. Built from almost 2.5 million blocks of stone, each weighing over 2 tonnes, it was constructed over a period of up to 20 years for King Khufu.

Li balked and looked at her.  
" You've read these? " he asked surprised.  
She smiled sadly at him. " Every single one. " she replied. " It was one of my dreams too to study under Professor Avalon. But things change and I missed my chance. "  
" Why? What happened? "  
" Lets just say that something unexpected happened. " she placed the book on the shelf and reached for the others.  
" Ying Fa - " Li wanted to say something, but what?  
" What are you doing standing around? " she asked her old self again. " These books won't march up onto the bookshelves by themselves you know. "  
Li sighed and went back to sorting the books. It was just after ten so they could go for a little longer.

Ying Fa made sure he wasn't looking when she placed her hand over the cover and whispered:

" Daddy . . . "



The sunlight was slanting through the numerous windows throughout the mansion lighting up the hallways. A new breeze blew in and swirled around the place.

Ying Fa was walking down the hall humming to herself when Takashii stepped out in front of her startling her. He smiled at her and she smiled back after her heart had settled.  
" Morning Takashii. Isn't it a wonderful day? "  
He turned his head to look out into the nice day and seemed to go into a trance.  
" It will rain later. Rain's on its way. "  
" Now that is freaky. " Ying Fa quirked her nose and looked outside. " It's sunny. How can it be going to rain. "

He smiled at her.  
" Easy. " he tapped her on the nose and smiled. He'd been doing a lot of that and being nice and friendly and she was starting to think that he was wanting more than friendship. He pulled back and watched her. A shadow past his shoulder made her eyes dart to it and she forgot how to breath when she saw Li step down from the stairs watching them silently.  
" Morning Xiao Lang. " Takashii turned and greeted him. " Nice day. "  
" It's going to rain. " Ying Fa put in lamely.

Takashii smiled at her and them asked Li if he would help him look over the ledgers in the study. He had thought he had found an error and wanted Li's oppinion. They walked off leaving her alone.

In the Study

Li looked over the error that Takashhi had thought he'd found. He comparred it to the other ledgers and then looked up at Takashii. He was very serious.

" I want you to mind yourself around Ying Fa. "  
Takashii looked back at him calmly.  
" I know you're looking out for her Li, but - " " But nothing. You keep it to yourself and that's the end of it. " Li said firmly. " What about Ying Fa? "  
" What about Ying Fa? " he asked calmly.  
" Doesn't she have a say in this? " Takashii demanded.  
" Not when I am her guardian, no she doesn't. "  
" Well that's inhumane. "

Li placed the ledger on the table and glarred at his cousin.  
" She is sixteen years old. " he said firmly and watched Takashii's eyes widen. " You will mind yourself around her and that's that understood? " he pointed to the ledger on the desk. " Congratulations Takashii, you found a mistake. I'll leave you to correct it. "  
He walked out of the room and headed for his room to look over some files that Mika had brought.



The lightning flashed and Ying Fa smirked. Takashii had been right. She watched as the droplets started first and then grew and turned into raindrops splaterring against the pane of the window. Lightning streaked against the darkness of the sky and she shivered. It was very much like the storm she had run in that night. She focussed on the waves of water running down the glass and listened as tiny chimes, that Yelan had placed outside, jingled in the wind.

She heard movement behind her and looked over her shoulder as Takashii walked in through from the other room and she smiled.  
" Hey it looks like you were right. " she frowned at the funny look he was giving her before he carried on his way.  
She wondered what that was about as lightning flashed illuminating the loungeroom.

Meilin joined her a little while later. She sat on the window seat beside and sighed.  
" I love storms. "  
" Hmmm. So do I. " Ying Fa replied, then frowned. " Has Takashii been slaving away at those ledgers all day. He looked strange. " Meilin shot her a look.  
" You didn't know? "  
" Know what? " Ying Fa asked.  
Meilin looked wary. Ying Fa leant forward and met her eyes.  
" Tell me. " she said firmly. " Or I'll make you're life a living hell. A bucket of water instead of an alarm clock, soapy water in shoes so when you walk you'll blow bubbles, wires in your car disconnected and hidden, shall I continue? "

Meilin sighed.  
" Xiao Lang warned Takashii off you. "  
" What? " Ying Fa demanded.  
" Well come on Ying Fa. " Meilin rolled her eyes. " He's older than you. No offense, but you're still only a kid. He's twenty one and you're sixteen. I dont think Takashii realised you were so young. " she replied gently.  
" I see. " Ying Fa's eyes were aluminated when the lightning lit up the sky once again.  
" Excuse me. " she said coldly as they were plunged into darkness again as the lightning dimmed and got up and walked out of the room.

Ying Fa walked up the stairs as lightning flashed and saw Li coming towards her. She glarred at him frostily and waited for him to come closer. Li took one look at her and knew he was in for it. He sighed.

" What have I done to piss you off this time? " he placed his hands in his pockets and watched her eyes glaze over like ice. " I have one thing to say to you. " she spat softly as thunder boomed.

Her booted foot swung back and connected with his shin and Li cursed as she stormed past him and slammed her door to her bedroom.

Clutching his shin and turning the air blue with his language, he turned and glarred at her door. It took him a few minutes to get over the pain that she had inflicted. When he was able, he limped toward her door and pushed it open and slammed it behind him glarring at her sprawled out on her bed.

" Alright Little Miss what the hell was that for? You can't just go around assaulting people. " he snapped.  
" I can do whatever the hell I want. " she shot back ignoring him. " You do it often enough. "  
" Look at me when I argue with you. " he bit out and limped towards her.  
She rolled over and looked at him with contempt.  
" That looks like it hurts. Good. " she spat.

He swore and she raised her eyebrow mockingly. He caught her doing it and his temper kicked up another notch.  
" What the hell is wrong with you! " he demanded. " Are you a ama because you choose to be or does it just come naturally? "  
Her eyes widened and she sat up and looked at him in disbelief.  
" Did you just say that I - I'm - "  
" You damn well heard me and I'm not taking it back. I'll rest my hand on the bloody bible and swear an oath that I won't take it back. " he shot back angrily. " I deal with difficult people all the time, but I swear that you are the first person that I'd kick out into the street and ban for life. "  
" Well that's exactly what I'd expect of you! " she shot back angrily. " But the feeling's mutual. I'd put a warrant on you! "

He stepped closer and leaned over her pointing his finger angrily.  
" I'm fed up with your little tantrums and your spitful nature. And while we're on it, you deliberately baited Meilin and didn't stop until you were satisfied. You do the same thing with me and I've had jack of it. I should have let Meilin kill you when she had the chance. I for one would cover her ass in court. "

" Hello, news flash kusoyaro, " she bit out. " are you blind? Or haven't you seen that I'm getting along with Meilin? But, oh yeah, that's right, " she glarred coldly. " you love pinning anything on me. "  
" No. " Li said glarring back. " I've been meaning to talk to you about it for a while because it's the same thing you do with me and I don't see any truce's, temporaily or otherwise, forth-coming. "

She brushed her hair over her shoulder.  
" You think you deserve any! Ha! That's cheap! " she rose up on her knees to met his gaze. " I was the one that got dumped with an arrogant, rude, conceited male that can't see past his own work and his own well-being! I know the feeling's mutual on that one! You didn't want me and I certainly don't want you! If Aunty Yelan would let me go my own way, I could never be happier! I'd rather live on the streets than put up with you! You don't care one way or another about me! "

" Ha! Now that's hypocritical! " Li shot back. " I'm not the only arrogant, rude, conceited and vain one here! Have you looked at yourself lately? It's all about you! You think as long as the sun and moon revolve around Ying Fa Central, that everything's happy and running smoothly. Well welcome to the real world sweetheart! "  
Her hand arched up, but he caught it in a painful grip preventing the slap.  
" You will not raise your hand against me again - ever. " he said coldly - firmly.

Her eyes were wide and angry. She jerked her hand from his grasp and got up off the bed and stalked towards the door. She turned to look at him a good few feet from the door.

" At least I'm not a slob. At least I can take care of myself! "  
" Wonderful job you do of that too. " Li said walking towards her angrily. " Jumping out windows, dressing up,pretending to be older than you are, getting pulled up by the cops and being placed in an overnight cell - does paint a nice picture doesn't it? "  
" You base that on one night. I should have added judgemental to that growing list. " she spat glarring.

" You can add whatever you like to that list! Mine is growing in comparison as well don't you worry. "  
" Why would I worry? I don't care about you! You were just told to let me stay with you. I never asked you to talk to me, to protect me, look at me! That you did all on your own. "  
" World doesn't work like that Ying Fa. " Li replied.  
" Screw your world Syaoran. " she threw back and missed his brief startled look. She had never called him that before.

" You live in a world of good guys and bad guys and you think that you can solve everyone's problem. " she turned and met his gaze full on, raising her chin to look at him.  
" The world doesn't work like that. " she shot his own remark back at him. " There are still bad people out there at the end of the day no matter what. And no matter how hard you try, there will always be that one you can't save. "  
His eyes widened slightly and she glarred harder tears coming to the surface.

" Getting back to the point, " she pointed her finger at him angrily. " you have no right to interfere in my life. You stepped in and warned Takashii away from me. He's my family! "  
Li balked and then glarred.  
" You broke my shin over that! " he asked furious.  
" I'm glad you think it's such a trivial matter Xiao Lang. " she replied sarcastically. " You got that pissed over my protecting you from him? "  
" Protecting! " she snapped. " There's that word again! " she bit out. " I never asked for your bloody protection! You stay out of my personal life. "  
" You and Takashii are my family though god help me on both accounts. " Li snapped back. " You're supposed to look out for each other. And that makes it personal. "

Ying Fa grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open and glarred at him.  
" The day I pay for your services DETECTIVE, " she ground out. " that is the day you can make it personal. " and with that she slammed the door behind her.  
Li blinked and realising he had been completely defeated, stormed out of the room after her. She was not going to get away with busting his shin like that, and then cutting him down to size.

" Now you just wait a minute! " he grabbed her arm to stop her flight down the corridor.  
" Let me go! " she yelled as lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Rain streaked the windows high in the wall.  
" We are not finsihed here Ying Fa! " Li bit out from behind her.

Acting on instinct she swung her free arm around and Li ducked as it skimmed his head still holding her. He brought her against his chest and tried to clamp his arms around hers to stop her from lashing out. She lifted her foot and slammed it into his foot and brought her elbows back as he cried out in pain and the grunted as he copped the blows in his chest. She broke out of his grasp and hit the floor, swinging her foot around tripping him and bolted as he landed firmly on his behind.

From below, Meilin, Mika and the four sisters had heard the faded voices of the two and had listened to the arguement as it had raged. Fanren and the others looked up worriedly as they watched Ying Fa run down the stairs, Li limping after her. She vaulted the railing half way down and landed heavily before she sprang up and ran for the front door. She threw open the door, ignoring the lightning and rain, and ran blindly out into it - refusing to be yelled at or man handled any more. 

She hoped it would cool her temper and her fear.

Li limped down the last stair and met their worried gazes. He rubbed his chest and knew he was going to be sore in the morning. He shot the front door that was standing slightly ajar a look and glarred.

" I am not running out there after her. " he said firmly. " She put herself out in it, she can just as well come back inside. Might do her some good. Might cool that temper of hers. " he limped away muttering under his breath.

Takashii shook his head angrily and stalked over to the front door throwing it open, ignoring the look Li shot him over his shoulder, and went out and closed the door firmly behind him. He held his hand up against the rain and waited for the lightning to illuminate the sky. He dashed across the yard and followed the dark figure as the lightning lit up the sky once again.



Ying Fa let the rain wash over her and try and cool her temper. She kicked angrily at the wall. It was so complicated!

" Men! " she screamed in frustration. She continued to mouth off in Japanese. She was so intent on her fouling the world of men that she whipped around when she heard footsteps and starred as Takashii walked up to her. The thunder boomed, and the wind picked up scattering waterdroplets in a shower as the pine trees bent and swayed.

" I hate to stop you cursing, " he said and stepped closer so she could hear him, " but don't you think you should come inside now? Xiao Lang has retreated to his corner and I don't think he'll cause any more grief tonight. "  
She mouthed off in Japanese again and he smiled briefly.  
" Come on Ying Fa. " he said and coaxed her with him. 

They stopped on the door step and Takashii turned to look at her.

" Look Ying Fa, " he started not looking at her. " you're still my family reguardless, but if you ever need a place to stay, you're more than welcome to stay with me. I have a small apartment here in China and it's big enough for two. If you ever want to escape, well - ahh - you know where to come. "  
Ying Fa touched his arm and he looked down at her. Her eyes still held glints of fury but it wasn't aimed at him.  
" I'm through with family at the moment, but I could do with a friend. " Takashii nodded and opened the door.  
" Well, that's that then. "

Midnight . . .

The computers glare reflected off a figure huddle in the darkness as fingers typed furiously back and forth. The lightning lit up the room and briefly reflected off a small piece of a paper sitting beside the computer with writing on it. The rain beat against the windows, but was ignored as Ying Fa reached for the piece of paper and typed in the details and clicked on send.

" This is war . . "

  

BW2 Wow that was a long chapter to get out. . . Ok - maybe not that long. I was working on it, but I am tired now and I'm getting bored. That generally signals that it's time to go find something else to do for a while.

Well it looks like Li has put his foot into it big time. If you are curious as to what is on the little scrap of paper, then I refer you to chapter 4 where they are at the outside restuarant after shopping and it says there what is on that piece of paper. Hee Hee . . .

Please review and thank you for reading this. Oh and if you have any questions, please ask. 


	6. Making some new friends

Chapter 6

Sakura didn't talk to him for the remaining days that were left at his home. She'd laugh and had fun with the others, but she wouldn't talk to him. He was fine with it. He didn't want to talk to the brat anyway. He spent his time talking to Mika and Meilin and occasionally talking to his sisters. He helped out whenever he could and put his wayward charge out of his mind.

She talked with his mother while he and Mika packed the car. They were all sad when it came time to leave, but Ying Fa seemed to perk up a little when they hit the highway heading towards Shanghai. He occasionally shot her a sideways glance, but she was contentedly looking out the window. Ignoring him it would seem. They stopped for coffee and lunch and then travelled the rest of the way home. It was late in the afternoon when they got back. Li put the car away and they dragged their luggage up to the apartment. Li opened the door and they walked inside and put their stuff down. Li took his shoes off and slid into his slippers and walked into the loungeroom and stopped dead.

The place was spotless. Li had never seen a place so clean - his apartment sparkled! The pizza boxes were gone, along with the stale and old take out. He could see his floor and his furniture! It smelt nice and clean and there was not one thing out of place.

" Hey, move your butt! You're blocking the road back here! " Ying Fa said annoyed.  
" Ying Fa, " Li choked on his surprise. " I think I've been robbed. "  
" Nani! " she pushed him aside expecting the worst and starred in awe at the cleanliness of it all.  
She turned to Li with her hands on her hips and shot him a look.  
" Xiao Lang, you are a dork. " and she picked up her bags and walked into her room with as much dignity as she could muster.  
" How can you be so calm! " he called out at her retreating back.  
" I'm sure it was just the health inspector. " she called back. " They probably slapped a defective notice on the front door and that wonderful land owner of yours must have payed for them to come and clean it. No doubt you're rent is going to be double this year. "

Li looked around the apartment once more and shook his head.

A Few Hours Later . . .

Mika whistled and looked around impressed. He'd arrived a few seconds ago after Li had called him requesting his assistance. He'd left shortly after Li and Ying Fa had left from Yelan's.

On the couch, that had been steam-cleaned, Ying Fa rolled her eyes for the hundredth time and went back to reading a magazine that she had 'borrowed' from Meilin earlier. It still amazed her cousin that his house had been cleaned. Sad wasn't it? She was seriously debating the extent of male cerebellum.

Mika scratched his head thoughfully.  
" So you just come home and this is how you found it? "  
" Uh-huh. " Li replied.  
" Miricle isn't it? " Ying Fa piped up from her place on the couch. Mika smiled at her before turning back to Li.  
" Got any ideas bro? "  
" Not a one. Who could do this " he asked still sounding stunned. Ying Fa rolled her eyes and flipped a page.  
" Why don't we settle on the fact that a man with a fetish for old pizza boxes and old take out, busted in here took the hoard and then as payment for your generous donation, cleaned up everything for you? Makes it so much more simpler don't you think? " She was ignored.

They continued to talk for a while and then they turned back to the state of the apartment. Ying Fa usually prided herself on her patience, but this was too much. She slammed the magazine shut and they both looked at her from the dinning table. She rolled over and sat up on the lounge. The fact that she was about to give up her trump card didn't sit too well with her wither and made her madder.

" For heaven's sake! " she snapped. " Look I did it ok. I called the damn agency and had them sneak over here while we were at Aunty Yelan's and had them clean the place. Are you satisfied! Can we stop talking about the damn apartmnent. Anyone would think that it had grown legs and walked." Li looked shocked.  
" You mean you did this? "  
" Not me personally. I was with you the whole time baka. But yes it was me. Goodnight. " she got up and walked towards her room.

" Ying Fa. " Li's voice had that tone and she sighed.  
" What? "  
" Who's going to be paying for all this? " He was suspicious. Good.  
" Don't worry Xiao Lang. I payed for it. " Well it was sort of the truth.  
" What? " she could hear the incredulousness in his voice. " Goodnight you two. " she replied and closed her door and smiled evilly.

They waited until she closed her door before Li sighed.  
" Why do I have a really bad feeling about this? " Mika laughed softly and patted him on the back.  
" Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we? " Mika smirked and then stood and stretched. " I'm gonna head home and get some z's since the case has been solved. I still have a few days left before I'm due back in and I intend to use them wisely. "

Li nodded shooting her door one more look.  
" Yeah, I don't go in for a couple more days. But maybe I should. " he looked warily at the her door again.  
" Man, you're paranoid. I love it. "  
" Get home Mika and call Meilin. Get her over and stop bugging me and laughing at my expense. "  
" She's really got you riled hasn't she? Man, she's just our cousin. "  
" I've been wondering about that. " Li replied calmly and Mika stopped smiling and just looked at him.  
" Say what? "  
" Never mind. " Li sighed and stood up. " Li - " Mika began but Li shook his head. " Forget it. Thanks for coming Mika. Night. "  
Mika looked unsure.  
" Sure, anytime. See you later. "  
" Bye. "

Sakura sighed and put her book mark in and sat her book aside. She felt bereft and cold. Somehow, now that her little revenge was over and done with, she didn't feel any better. She should be feeling great. The main part of her revenge for his treatment of her was still yet to come in the form of a little invoice, but she just couldn't get the feeling of eleation up there on the happy level.

Seeing her father appear in her thoughts saying that two wrongs didn't make a right didn't help either. Maybe she should just let go for a while and try to be nice. She was a friendly person and prided herself on the fact of making friends so easily. But here she had to be someone she wasn't. So sighing, she reached over and turned her light off and went to sleep thinking of her family.

She would be nice for her tou-san's sake. . .

He woke later in the night and wondered what had woke him. He stayed still and listened and then it came again. It was like a soft, tortured moan. There was pain in that simple sound and he threw back the covers and placed his feet on the floor, wondering where it was coming from.

He walked out into the hall and then he heard it again. It was coming from Ying Fa's room. He crept quietly to her door and slid it open and walked into her room. She was crying and moaning, clutching her pillow to her as she cried in her sleep.  
" Noo . . no. . " she cried.

He'd never seen her cry. He knew she was an emotional person, especially where her temper was concerned, but he had never seen anyone this miserable. He felt sorry for her. It must be something painful if she was this upset. He tried to shake her, but she cried even harder, turning her face into the pillow. Fearing she would sufficate herself, he turned her and tried to get her to wake up.  
" Ying Fa. " he coaxed. " It's only a dream. Come on and wake up now. "  
" Noo . . no . . " she moaned and tried to turn from him.  
" Ying Fa wake up! " he ordered firmly.

She snapped awake startling him and she starred up at him through her tears and only saw her nightmare and screamed.

Li slapped his hands to his ears and cringed, but he tried to calm her when she went to bolt from him.  
" Ying Fa calm down! It's me! Li! " She shivered and shook as he held onto her and she let her tears fall.  
" It's so dark . . " she whispered sounding scarred and lost.  
Li got up slowly and slid the curtains back so the light could come through.  
" Is that better? "  
She nodded miserably and sniffed loudly.

There was a knock on the front door and Li swore realising she must have woken one of the neighbours. He shooshed her and calmed her a little as he went to the front hall and opened the door. The owner, Mr Downry didn't looked too happy standing out in the cold hallway in his nightgown and slippers.

" Mr Li. " he said and Li cringed.  
" I'm sorry if we woke you Mr. Downry. It would seem my cousin was having a terrible nightmare. I'm trying to calm her down now. She's a littel shaken up. I apologise for the disturbance. We weren't expecting it I assure you. "  
The old man's gaze softened a little as he too, could hear her sobbing quietly inside.  
" Well, I'll let the others know. Nearly gave me a heart attack. I never knew a young woman could scream like that. Sent shivers up my spine. Good night Mr. Li. "  
" Good night. " Li closed the door and sighed.  
" Just what I need, " he muttered. " another frantic female to put up with. " he thought he'd passed that stage with women after his sisters had stopped having nightmares.

He hit the loungeroom and realised it was quiet. Frowning her walked into her room and stopped.

She was gone - And the window was wide open. . . .

Ying Fa ran and ran until her lungs burnt and she was gasping for breath. She had no idea where she was, but she didn't care. She just had to escape that horrible nightmare. She had been hunted and they had found her too. The horrible things they had done to her made her stiffle a sob and she ran faster pushing the images away. They would not catch her! They wouldn't!

When she had seen Li leaning over her like that she had freaked. She thought that all her careful planning and hard work had been for nothing, that they had found her anyway. Dressed in her track suit pants and her jumper which she had hastily donned when Li had gone to the door kept the chill seeping into her bones.

She back-tracked and made sure that no one was following her. When she sure that she was safe and that she wasn't being pursued, she allowed herself to walk around and think. She had been seriously scared tonight. For the last two months with Li, it had made her forget how desperate her situation really was. She was too wrapped up in a fantasy.

She was walking back to what she hoped was the area near the apartment. She didn't know how long she had been gone, but surely it would be safe to go back now? A car drove past and she let her hair hang down and cover her face as she starred at the sidewalk.

" Ying Fa! " a voice called out and she turned ready to run.

Li recognised a runner when he saw one. " Li? " she stepped catiously towards him.  
" God, where have you been? " he demanded and swept her up into a tight hug. Hell she might resent it, but he needed to know she was safe. " Where have you been? I was about to call Mika and get the scanner out to call around. "

She tensed and pulled back. She looked small and her sixteen years when she looked up at him sad and fearful.  
" Don't call on the scanner Li. " she said softly. " I'm fine. "  
" Yes, but I didn't know that! " he said leading her towards his car. " God I have to let mother know you're safe. "  
She clearly balked. " You called Anuty Yelan! " she cried.  
" I was desperate. I didn't know what to do. " Li said back keeping her close. " I was worried. God, Ying Fa. You scream the apartment down and cry in your sleep. I've seen distressed females before Ying Fa. I grew up with four remember. "  
She pulled back and aimed a glare at him.  
" You males are pathetic! You fall to pieces every damn time a female sheds a tear! "  
" Where do you think you're going? " Li asked when she turned away and started walking briskly away.  
" I don't need a male tripping over me when I cry. Go away. "  
" Ungrateful - " Li stopped and sighed. She was vunerable and they both knew it and trust her to get her hackles up beacause he knew it.  
" Ying Fa - come on wait. " he stepped in front of her and stopped her. She looked up at him angrily.  
" Look, I'm trying to help you, not patronise you. " he said when she scoffed and tried to move away.  
" Let me help. " he said softly and made her look at him.

Distrust.

He saw it the moment her eyes met his. He wondered why she wouldn't trust him. But then again it was 4am in the morning and his brains were a little scrambled and it was hard for him to comprehend anything.  
" Come on lets get you home, settled and we'll leave it at that. "

She followed slowly behind him and got into the car and they drove back in silence. Li shot her the occassional look and then when he pulled up at a stop sign she gasped and he looked at her. She was starring at him wide eyed.  
" What? "  
" Xiao Lang, did you really chase me all over town in your pyjamas? " Li looked down and saw that he was indeed still in his pj's.  
" Yeah well, you did kinda scare me. I mean I didn't expect to find you gone after that terrorfying nightmare now did I? "

She looked away miserably and when they got back to the apartment, Li called Mika and Yelan and said the emergency was off. After few explainations, he hung up and went about fixing hot chocolate. She excepted hers and starred down at it for a while before she looked up at him and said softly:

" I'm sorry. "

A Few Days Later . . .

Li walked into the office and met Mika. He handed Li a coffee and Li smiled gratefully.

" So how is she? " Mika sat down and pushed files away with distaste.  
" Ok I think. " Li replied and sat back with a sigh. " She's subdued and doesn't seem to want to talk to much. What ever that dream she had, it frightened her. "  
Mika sighed.  
" Females eh? " he smirked and sat back and swung around in his chair until he faced the window.  
" Females. " Li replied smiling.  
" Has Mrs Ju-fei come back since her last visit? " Li asked looking at his partner.  
" She's actually coming in this morning. " Li cringed making Mika laugh.  
" Did you find any incriminating evidence against her husband? "

Li sighed and swung around in is chair.  
" Yeah. He's been having fun down on paradise with his new mistress and using up the bank cards. "  
" Banging the cocnuts eh? At least he knows what he wants. " and then under his breath - " I don't blame him. "  
Li shot is cousin a disgruntled look and shook his head.  
" Shall I allow you to inform Mrs Ju-Fei in your tactless manner that her husband is 'banging the coconuts'? "  
Mika cringed.  
" Nah, you can do it. Maybe you should throw in that he's doing the pina-colada's (sp?) while you're at it. " " Mika will you be serious! " Li demanded.

" Whose banging the fruit? " they looked up as Ying Fa strolled into the office her eyebrow arched curiously.  
Li shot Mika a murderous glare and Mika tugged at his collar uncomforatbly.  
" Hey there Ying Fa. What's up? " Mika asked swallowing.  
" Not much. Came to see if I could torture you guys for a while. And by the guilty look on your face Mika and the murderous one of Li's, I'd say I walked in at the right time. "

" I thought you were staying home today? " Li asked changing the subject. She shrugged and he knew there was more behind that simple gesture.  
" I got bored. So what are the two of you up to today? "  
" Meetings. " Li replied. " Sorry, but you won't be able to stick around here long. "  
" K. " she said and then looked up when their secretary walked in and informed them that Mrs Ju-Fei was there to see them.  
" Looks like I gotta check you guys later. " she said and waved goodbye.  
" Seems like someone's on their best behaviour. " Mika muttered loud enough for Li to hear.

As Ying Fa was walking out the door a tall lady walked towards her. She had ice-blonde hair and her features were cool and Ying Fa imediately thought of ice.  
" Hey, " she said making the lady look at her. Mika and Li held their breath. Ying Fa winked and smirked. " Good luck with those coconuts. Looks like you need some. "  
Li groaned and banged his head against the desk embarrassed.

Ying Fa walked the streets thinking. She hadn't expected to stay as long as she had with Li. The two months were nearly up and it looked like she was going to be staying longer than they had anticipated. Her cell rang and she answered it seeing that it was Leiko.

Hello. came her voice.  
" Hello. " she replied.  
I see you're back. Ying Fa frowned.  
I've got you confused I see. Turn around.

Ying Fa turned and saw Jamie first and then the smirk on Leiko's face. She smiled shyly and then hung up the phone and walked over to join them.  
" So when were you gonna let me know that you were getting back huh? " Leiko asked arching her brow.  
" I - ahh - kinda forgot. " she said blushing slightly.  
Jamie smiled and they started walking together.  
" Looks like you enjoyed your holiday. "  
Ying Fa looked up at him.  
" It wasn't really a holiday. " she replied. " It was kinda a family emergency and then somehow it turned out to be a holiday. " Jamie laughed.

" Don't you love how it always happens like that? "  
" Yeah. " Ying Fa replied and smiled. " I'm sorry I left you guys like that. I didn't expect it to happen. "  
" Get over it girl. " Leiko replied smiling. " I told you it was cool. "  
" So when can I work again? " " Today if you want. We're doing a trial day opening. Want to see if we can bring in more people. "  
" I don't have time to change. " Ying Fa replied disappointed.  
" I'll let you off this one time. " Leiko replied and winked. " Just don't tell this one ok?" she indicated Jamie.  
She smiled and nodded.  
" K. "

" So you doing anything important today or do you want to tag along? " Jamie asked.  
Ying Fa blinked and looked at Leiko to Jamie again.  
" You want me to be a third wheel? "  
Jamie laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. " Not when we invite you. So what do you say? "  
" Well . . . " she trailed off. They waited for her answer.  
" I do have that appointment with the president that I'd hate to miss. " she looked guilty and Leiko and Jamie cracked up laughing.

" Break it. " Jamie chuckled leading them down the street.  
" But I have that date with the millionaire with the cute butt. "  
" Admire it later and break that too. "  
" And what about my appointment with a Playboy who promised to get me laid? " " Break it. "

Ying Fa tilted her head to the side cutely ignoring Leiko's giggles.  
" So, " she said thinking. " not only do you want me to miss my fifteen minutes of fame with the president, you want me hold any dirty thoughts about cute butts and commit to celibacy. Hmmmm . . . well I guess that only leaves me one choice. " she looked coyly at Jamie sideways.  
"And that would be? "  
She sighed dramatically.  
" Spend the day with you since fame, fortune and making love is out of the equation. "

They walked down the street laughing.

Ying Fa plastered her face against the glass.  
" What on earth are you doing? " Leiko asked.  
" It's so cute! " she replied.  
" What is cute? "  
Ying Fa pulled her face away from the glass and her eyes sparkled.  
" That kitten! She's so gorgeous! "  
" Oh dear. " Leiko rolled her eyes and Ying Fa glarred.  
" Well I'm going in for a minute. You can wait out here if you want. "  
Leiko looked at Jamie and they followed her in.

Five minutes later . . .

" And how much do you want for her? " Ying Fa asked.  
The old man smiled and scratched the kitten's head.  
" She's the last one of the litter. She was a little skinnier than the others but she has had all her shots and is healthy. She just needs someone to love her. If you're interested, I'd say Fourty One Yuan. "

( AN: That roughly means $5 in US I think. I suck at Math so don't yell at me if I'm wrong!)

" Sold! " Ying Fa smiled and Jamie and Leiko groaned.  
" How can you look after a kitten when you work at the club and everything else? "  
Ying Fa smiled.  
" Oh she's not for me. She's a present for somebody else. " she held the kitten up and looked sternly at her.  
" I hope you're a good mouser. Otherwise you're gonna have to learn. "

They placed the kitten in the storeroom of the club while Ying Fa worked. It was late afternoon by the time she finished and Alex offered to take her home.

They pulled up and Ying Fa, helped by Alex, walked up the stairs towards her apartment. They juggled the kitten and the rest of the stuff that she had bought while she stood outside the door and reached for the hairpin in her hair. She ignored Alex's look and opened the door and took the stuff from his hands and asked him if he would like to come in.

" Nah, it's ok. I gotta get home anyway. Thanks anyway. "  
" Ok. See you later. " He went to walk away and then stopped.  
" Do you always use a hairpin to open the apartment? "  
She laughed sheepishly.  
" Yeah. I kinda forgot my key. "  
He looked sceptical and she waved goodbye before closing the door and sighing. She looked down at the kitten and smiled.  
" Come on Dessie. We gotta get you cleaned up so I can present you to your new owner. "

It was late when Li got home. Thankfully things in the office hadn't been so busy and he was able to catch up on work. He walked in and looked to the sleeping girl on the lounge to the pre-made dinner on the bench waiting for him. He shook his head and walked over to her.

She shifted and woke with a start and looked up to see him standing beside her. She blinked away sleep and looked over at the clock and read 11.00 pm.

" Li. " she said sleepily.  
" Hey. " he said bending down. " What are you doing up this late? "  
She stretched and then yawned sleepily.  
" I have a surprise for you. I wanted you to meet Dessie. "  
" Dessie? " he asked sounding surprised. " You didn't bring a cow home did you? "  
" Very funny. " she shot him an iratated look and got up from the couch.  
She walked into her room and came out holding something in her arms.

" Xiao Lang. I want you to meet your new mouser - Desdemona. " she held up the little white cat with green eyes.  
Oh no.  
" You bought a kitten? " Li eyes were wide.  
" Yep. But she's not my kitten, " Ying Fa replied smiling. " she's yours. "  
Definitely oh no.  
" Ying Fa. "  
" Ok, ok. Ours then. " she pushed the little creature into his surprised arms.  
" Oh Kami, " Li said looking down at the little cat. " why did you buy me a cat? "  
" You don't like her? " she sounded upset.

" Ying Fa you know I can't take care of her. Look how good a job I'm doing with taking care of you. I can't look after a goldfish let alone a cat. "  
" You can't send her back. " she replied looking up at him sadly. " She was the only one left and she was all alone. She just needs somebody to love her and take care of her. "  
" Please don't get upset with me. " Li begged still holding the cat. " Please. "  
Tears started and she pushed passed him and went into the kitchen and Li cursed looking up at the ceiling for guidence.

It was then that the little kitten mewed and he looked down and met beautiful green eyes and he was taken back. Oh kami, it even reminded him of his little hellion. Des rubbed against him and he knew he was lost. He sighed and walked to the edge of the kitchen and rested back against the wall with the kitten in his arms.

" What did you say her name was? Des - "  
" Desdemona. " came the tearful reply.  
Li cringed. What kind of name was that?  
" Ying Fa? "  
" What? "  
" What made you think up that name? Is it a kind of disease or something? "  
He heard her rattle off in Japanese and he sighed.  
" You know she's going to get picked on at kitty colledge for that hideous name. "  
" Hence Dessie. " came the reply. " Does that mean she has a home? "  
" You make her sound like a Heffer Cow. " he said ignoring her her jibe about a home.

She came out and looked at him.  
" One more quip about the name buddy and I'll teach her how to scratch on demand. " she glarred.  
A small rueful smile appeared in the corner of his mouth.  
" Why did you buy her Ying Fa? " he asked solemn now.  
She reached over and took the kitten from him and shrugged.  
" I figured you could teach her how to be a good mouser. " she shot him a meaningful look and he cringed.  
" And also so you won't be alone anymore. " she said that bit softer than before and he glanced up quickly.  
" Why would I be alone? " he asked.  
She placed the kitten down and started playing with her.  
" Ying Fa? "  
" I won't live with mice. " she said and then got up. " I'm tired now. You're dinner is on the bench. Good night. "  
she kissed his cheek and made her escape to her room and Li quizzled over what she had said.

" Why would I be alone when I have you here? " he asked to the empty room.

Two Weeks later . . .

Both Ying Fa and Li looked out the windows; he from his office, her from the club. Time had seemed to have sped up and they both wondered where it had flown to. Dessie had steadily grown and was no longer the small, kitten that Ying Fa had taken home. She had permanetly made camp on Li's bed and that's where she stayed.

Ying Fa had steadily been working at the club earning her money and Li was still unwise to it. He thought she occupied her time by going shopping, doing her schoolwork or visiting sites around Shanghai. Seeing that she could take care of herself and not ending up in a cell had allowed him to relax a little and trust her.

Ying Fa sighed. Autumn wad upon them and then soon would be winter. The air was getting colder and the leaves were starting to fall. She had started dancing occassionally alongside Alexis and together, they made a tidy sum. Leiko was ecstactic and everyone got raises.

Li couldn't believe how far they had come. Ying Fa seemed to be behaving and they seemed to be getting along just fine. He was happy that it was no longer glares and death threats. Yelan was delighted to hear that they were getting along so fine. Work was going well, his paper work was nearly completed and he hadn't had a hysterical wife or girfriend demand retribution in about a week. It seemed that things were starting to fall into place.

He was about to leave work when he caught sight of Mika coming back from Jiang's office. He caught up with him and asked him whether he would like to have dinner with them.  
" Is this a formal presentation to your newest family member? " Mika asked smirking.  
" Damn right. Tuck in that shirt young man, Desdemona won't take to sloppiness. "  
Mika laughed as they headed down in the elevator.  
" What in Kami's respectful name did she think she was doing naming a cat that? "  
" Damned if I know. " Li muttered and walked out into the foyer.

" Ying Fa! I'm home. " Li called out as he closed the door behind Mika.  
" I'm here too Ying Fa. " Mika called out putting on his slippers.  
They walked into the kitchen where they could smell food cooking and froze.

Ying Fa sat on the bench looking at the magazine - twisting and turning it under the light to suit her advantage. She acknowledged Li's horrorfied gaze.

" I can't understand how you guys jerk off to this stuff. " she said indicating the naked female in the book.  
" Maybe you do have imaginations after all. " she said sounding intrigued by her discovery.  
" Ying Fa. " Li's voice came out in a horrorfied squeak.  
" Oh don't get me wrong. " she said sliding a video along the bench towards them. " I can understand how you can do it when you're watching 'Amazonion Warrioress'. Now THAT was interesting. "  
" Hey! " Mika suddenly piped up as Ying Fa placed her reading material down on the bench and walked over to the stove top and stirred the contents. " That looks like mine! I'd wondered where it had gone. "

Li took his eyes away from his ward who just succeeded in giving him his third corronary in two months and met Mika's accussing gaze.

" On come on. " Li replied. " I stole that from you back in the seventh grade. "  
" Yeah? I've been looking for it. " Mika accused.  
" I can understand why. " Ying Fa replied jumping back up on the bench. " But I warn you. The coconuts on the busty red head are so fake. "  
Mika looked crestfallen.  
" No way! "  
" Oh way. " she nodded. " Simple job of adding some stuffin'. " she pushed her own up to enphasize her point.

" Ok! Ok! Ok! " Li said wanting to put a stop to this discussion. " We get the point. What were you doing under my bed anyway? " he demanded blushing.  
" Dessie found them actually. She needed some kitty litter so I sacrificed a few and decided to read the others. "  
" What! " this from both men.  
" Then I found the movie. Now THAT was a learning experience let me assure you. My P.E teacher will be delighted. "

Li looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die and Mika was peeved that he had finally found his copy of 'Amazon Warrioress' and finally knew who the culprit was.  
" Who'd have thought my best friend would steal my most treasured item? "  
" Get over it Osakii. " Li grumbled. " Meilin would have killed you if she had found it anyway. "  
" So tell me, " Ying Fa piped up when Li opened a beer and drank from it. " is sex always so hard and rough? " she got the reaction that she was hoping for.

Li choked and Mika turned an uncomfortable shade of red. Just then Dessie walked in and Li swooped down and claimed her and until dinner was served, they played and talked about the cat completely ignoring her.

They watched tv after dinner, Ying Fa sitting on the floor playing with the kitten. Mika and Li watched her smilling at the expression of delight on her face. They both sharred a look and smiled; Li reaching for his beer. It was a while when Dessie started getting tired and Ying Fa picked her up and took her to Li's room to sleep.

It was getting late when Mika decided to call it quits. He looked for Ying Fa to say goodnight and they both wondered why she hadn't come back out. They went to Li's room in search of her. Li leant against the door smiling, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her sleeping near the kitten on his bed.  
" She's such a sweet kid. " Mika said softly.  
" Yeah really hard to see that she's such a terror when she's awake. " Li retorted softly.  
He shifted from the door and asked Mika to hang on for a second as he scooped her up.

Her arms came up to wrap around his neck as she stirred.  
" Dessie? " she asked disorientated.  
" Shh. " Li whispered. " She's fine. Time for bed young lady. "  
" Night Mika. " she waved sleepily at him over Li's shoulder.  
" Night princess. " Mika smiled back.

Li closed the door after Mika had left and stiffled a yawn. He had a shower and slipped into bed reasurred by Dessie's soft purring. . . .

The day couldn't have been better. Ying Fa hummed as she danced along the walkway waiting for Li to catch up to her. She was following him to work to hang around for a bit. Li watched her play and had to smile. It seemed that they were really getting along finally.

Her cheeks were flushed from the cold air and the warmth of exercise. Her eyes danced with mirth as she turned to wait for him.  
" Hayaku! Hayaku! " she called waving to him. " You'll be late! " she warned and danced off again.  
He watched as the sun danced off her red tresses and quickened his step to match hers.

She was so happy. It was good to dance along and sing. Something she hadn't done in a long time. She danced along quickly and then did a perfect kartwheel. She couldn't help herself! She was just too happy. Li shook his head as he watched her fool about.

They arrived shortly afterwards and Mika greeted them warmly. They laughed and fooled about and other people looked in occassionally to wonder what had them in such high spirits. After lunch it was time for Ying Fa to go, so she said goodbye and even hugged both Mika and Li in her happiness. It was like a realy family again.

" Sayonara! " she waved as she walked out of the room.  
They watched her go their smiles fading.  
" And so the sun left leaving thou cold and bereft. " Mika said softly. Li nodded. Her prescence had been that of the sun.

Little did he realise his world was about to topple and fall . . .

In a tourist centre situated near the beautiful Sangre de Cristo Mountains well known for its Native American and Spanish-style handicrafts stood two people - a tall man with dark, messy hair who stood beside a exceptionally tall young woman with long, light icey-blue hair that fell in silky tresses down her back.

They stood as others did around them, admiring the scenery and listening in to the tour guide as he rattled off a few facts here and there meant to satisfy the tourists. They walked away from the crowd when they moved off and found their own way to a small cafe where they stood near a gift shop and appeared to be admiring the items on display.

" I don't think they tracked us this far. " vivid, dark, purple eyes turned to met the dark ones of her companion.  
" I won't take any chances. " his deep voice replied quietly.  
" Well at least let us sit down and eat something like the others. I can't go much farther. I need to rest. "  
" We can't rest. Not here. " he replied.  
" Well go on alone then. They way you're going, you might as well. " she snapped quietly.

Her companion took her hand and led her to a table in the shade and they sat down appearing to be a couple that were exhausted due to the heat.

" Luna - " her companion began but she cut him off angrily.  
" No Tori. " she snapped controlling her anger. " Will you stop and think for a minute? We're in Sante Fe. It's a tourist attraction not a snake pit! We came here to hide and damn it we will. I'm not running until we've both rested. You're exhausted and so am I. We've covered enough distance and enough tracks so they won't know where we are. " He looked hard at her and she shook her head slightly. They ordered when a waitress asked them what they wanted.

" You take too many risks. " he finally said sitting back watching her. Her purple eyes flicked up at him annoyed.  
" And you fear making them. " His eyes hardened, but before he could say anything she sighed regretably.  
" I know. " she muttered loud enough for him to hear. " You have a reason. I'm sorry. "  
Tori sat back and ran a hand through his dark locks. He needed it cut.  
" I never asked for this. " She touched his hand gently.  
" Neither did I . .and I know your sister never asked for it either. We're all in this together Tori. "

Music played around them loudly along with the chatter of the tourists and the locals at the cafe. People took photos, admired the gift shops and had fun.

" Damn it Luna, " Tori said helplessly. "She doesn't deserve to be put through this. I have to find her. "  
" There's no point stewing about it now. Now eat and then later we'll rest up in the hotel. Don't look at me like that. " she shot back without looking at him. " You'll thank me when you can think clearer. "  
Tori sighed not entirely agreeing with this, but she was right as usual. He was starving and making himself sick wouldn't help their situation at all.

He started to eat and tried to ignore the heat. He was used to it now. It had been hard at first, but he'd hardened himself against the burden and through determination, he had conquerred the setback. He had a nice tan and he wondered dully if Sakura would recognise him after all this time. He looked over at his companion and knew he should go easier on her. Luna had a core of mettle when she needed it and how often she had drawn on her hidden reserves of strength over the last few weeks he didn't know.

They were both exhausted. Weeks of being on the run and hiding their own fears had taken it's toll.

" I'm sorry Luna. " he said quietly meeting her gaze.  
Her eyes hardened, hiding her feelings. She was getting good at that.  
" Apology not needed. I promised to help you and I'll deal with it. " she replied.  
" Luna - "  
" Eat up. You need your strength. " she said and went back to eating quietly.

They entered a small room made for one and put their minimal stuff on the table. Luna closed the blinds on the window, shutting out the light.

" You take the bed first. " she said softly. " I'm too wired to stay awake anyway. "  
" Luna, " Tori said somewhere behind her. " this was your idea, you take the bed first. "  
" I'm not getting into this with you. " she said turning to look at him. " Take the bed Tori. "  
He growled in the back of his throat and she sighed going into the small bathroom, closing the door.  
" Two can play this game. " he muttered and layed out on the bed, resting up against the wall waiting.

She came out a little while later freshly dressed and clean from the dust of travelling. She saw him watching her and sighed.  
" Fine. Take the shower and change. I've got my things hanging up to drying in there. " she indicated the bathroom.  
A pure, satisfied male smirk appeared on his face as he rose and went passed her to the bathroom.  
" Jerk. " she muttered and sat at the window and pulled the blind back a little to see if anyone had followed them.

Tori came out of the bathroom shortly after and stopped when he saw her at the window.  
" I thought we agreed you'd take the bed and I would watch? "  
" Well that was before you decided to play macho male and get smug on me. Lay down Tori. Don't make me hurt you. "  
" I'm twice as big as you small stuff. " he said laying down on the bed giving in. " I bet you wouldn't get me down in a fight. " She muttered something in Spanish and he laughed closing his eyes.

She watched him sleep for a while glancing back and forth to the window. She felt herself floating and she snapped back to attention. She couldn't fall asleep on the job. She twisted her hair up and pinned it back sighing. She got up and switched the fan on allowing it to circulate the hot, stuffy air.

She left her post for a moment and opened the door quietly. She walked down the stairs softly and went to the front counter of the small, dark room. It was a small place where they wouldn't be noticed easily as they would have been in a big fancy hotel.  
" Como Estas? "

A dark man came out of the room at the back and eyed her while she stood there.  
" Do you have anythng cold to serve? " she asked in Spanish.  
" Si. " he returned and brought forth some food served on a platter.  
" Muchas Gracias. " she nodded and took the plate from him, paying for it. 

She opened the door quietly and slipped inside. She layed the platter down and poured herself a drink. Tori rolled over and she looked up and found his eyes on her. She poured him a drink and held it out to him. He took it and drank it gratefully.  
" I still can't understand how these people can sleep in this heat. "

She smiled and ate some fruit. She offered him some of it and they ate in silence together. She yawned widely and Tori shot her a meaningful look.  
" Don't start with me. " she said. " I'm just as tired as you. "  
" Come here Luna. " he commanded quietly.  
She got up and went over to him when he drew her onto the bed beside him. It was a small bed, but they were both thin enough to fit on it.  
" We'll share. " he said holding her close.  
" But you said - "  
" I'm going to take a risk. " he replied. " Now shut up and sleep. "  
" Insufferable male. " she muttered and succumbed to sleep.

---------------------

In a room that was half filled with shadow a man leant back in his chair and blew the excess smoke from his cigar into the air.

" Have you got something of use to me? "  
" Yes sir. We have the number. I have one of the men ringing it as we speak. "  
" Good. I want tape. "  
" Yes sir. "

------------------------

Bw2 I hope you like that chapter. With the help of my friends, I think I have some idea as to where I'm going to be taking this story. If there are spelling or any other grammical errors in here that I have overlooked, please don't yell at me. Mistakes happen.

Please review and be kind to this humble writer. She may be the next one to review one of your stories!

Ja!

p.s Info came from Encarta. 


	7. Flee

Diclaimer : I do not own CCS or any of it's characters. All the other characters are MINE and will not let anyone copy them. If, however, there are any similarities between my characters and someone elses, I assure you it is completely coincidental.

Chapter Seven

Ying Fa sighed as she once again slipped the hair pin into her hair and closed the door behind her. She really did need to talk to Li about getting a key cut. She threw her bag onto the table and walked over to the fridge to get a drink. She drank from the bottle and shrugged when she knew Li would kill her for it later.

Dessie curled around her feet, almost tripping her over, and she laughed as she picked up the cat and hugged her as she walked towards her bedrooom. A red light flickering caught her attention and she walked over to the answering machine frowning. Aunty Yelan must have called while she was out or either it was Mika. Li never left messages unless it was at night when he was going to be late.

She listened as the beep sounded and then her blood froze as she heard her name - her real name mentioned for the first time in months.

" . . if you could get Miss Avalon to contact us, we'd be most grateful. Thank you for your time. . . . "

She listened as whoever it was rattled off a number for her to contact. Did they think she was stupid? A deep, terrifying, fear that burnt, settled in her stomach and cut off the flow of air to her lungs. She hadn't realised she still clutched Dessie until she heard her hiss and struggle to get free.

She rewound the tape trying to keep calm as she listened to the voice once again ask after her. Dear God they knew she was here. They had found her. But she knew that voice. She didn't know it well and she might be mistaken, but she swore that she had heard that voice from one of her father's associates.

" Damn it Tori, " she whispered under her breath as she started to panic. " where the hell are you? "

She knew she had to act and act fast. Dialling Tomoyo on her cell as she raced into her room, she started packing her things. She had no idea what she was going to do, but hopefully Tomoyo would be able to help her.  
" Ohayou? " came the delicate voice of the person she loved as a sister.  
" Tomoyo? " she asked, not succeeding in hiding the quiver in her voice.  
" Oh Kami, they've found you haven't they? " Tomoyo's voice pitched slightly higher in fear. Sakura took a deep breath and tried to clear her head.  
" Yes. "

She heard Tomoyo whimper on the other end.  
" Listen I don't know how long I have here. I have to run Tomoyo. I need help. "  
" Ask anything Ying Fa, you know I will give it to you. "  
Tears sprang to her eyes at the kindness of her friends voice.  
" Oh Tomoyo. " she let a tear fall. " You know you've done so much for me and I can't ask anything more of you - "  
" If you need money Ying Fa, just say so. I have more than what I know what to do with. " came her reply.  
" Iie. " Sakura protested. " I will not take any more of your money Tomoyo. I cannot repay you as it is. "  
" Ying Fa! "  
" Tomoyo - " her voice was soft, pleading. " tell me what I should do. I need to find Tori. He is the only one I know who can keep me safe. I have to run, but . . " she paused letting her desperation come through. " to where? "

" Ying Fa I don't know. " she could here the tears in Tomoyo's voice. " I'm not there with you. I don't know where it is safe. Can't you go back to Li's parents? "  
" Iie. " Ying Fa replied as she zipped up her travel bag and looked over her shoulder into the rest of the house. " I have a feeling they would be expecting that. "  
" Then I have no idea where you can go. Some friend I am! "  
" Tomoyo, " she soothed as she went out and erased the message. She did not want Li stumbling across that little tidbit of knowledge. " just talking to you has calmed me. I think I know where I can go. I know this line is scrambled, but I don't think I should contact you for a while. "  
" But - "  
" Tomoyo tell me - is my tou-san ok? "  
" I've kept a close eye on him as close as I dare. He is worried and missing you both, but I think he is handling it well. "  
" Good. Remember to keep the fact that I am in contact with you from him, everyone. It's better that way. "

" I know. It pains me to see him so sad, knowing that I hold the key to his happiness, but I know I have to keep you safe first and formost. "  
" Arigato Tomoyo. I guess this is goodbye. "  
" For now. " came her reply before she disconnected the line.

Ying Fa looked around the small apartment that had been her home for the last couple of months. A sob escaped her and she tried to fight back the tears. She was about to write a brief note to Li, but she jumped when she heard a knock on the door and someone call out her name. It wasn't a voice that she knew. Panicking she whipped around and jumped out her bedroom window and slid to the ground via the drain pipe. She wouldn't be coming back here if she had anything to do with it.

She hit the ground and started running, her travel bag bumping into her side as she ran. She stuck to the dark alley ways and made sure she wasn't be followed. A plan started forming in her head. One she didn't like, but she had no choice. She needed to get out of the country undetected. . .

Tomoeda, Japan

Tomoyo sat back in the red, high-back, padded chair with a sigh. Her violet eyes revealed her worry and she forced her pent up tears to stay behind her eyes. She would not cry. Her friend was not doomed yet.

Her eyes roamed the huge room of her mansion; the colourful carpets, tapestries, framed pictures she had taken herself and developed, the expensive furniture, the bright colours she had painted on the walls and she knew she couldn't match its cheerfulness. Uncrossing her slender legs from the ankles, she stood gracefully, smoothing down her charcoal, grey business suit and walked towards the private room that branched off from her study.

Her heels clicked on the wooden flooring as she entered the room and looked down at the laptop screen. In the middle of the screen was a small picture of Tori and the words 'Searching . . .' below it. In the background it showed a signal being sent up to a satelite and scanning around the world.

The young woman clasped her hands in front of her in worry and concern and she sighed sending a prayer up to the One himself.  
" Onegai Kami, for Sakura's sake, onegai let me find him. "

All that answered her was the silence of the small room and the hum of the computer as it continued to search . .

Later that same day . . .

Li tightened his grip on his suspect as he pushed him out of the elevator and towards the cells that Ying Fa herself had been installed in that night. He ignored the man's cursing and pushed him to the warden and stood back as the man was read his rights once again. He had been on this one's case for months and he had finally got enough evidence against the bastard to put him behind bars.

The man was a fraud. He had been planning scheme's since he was old enough to be taken seriously. Now with a finish of paperwork, Li would be able to put this one behind him. He thanked the warden and took the elevator back up to where Mika should be waiting for him.

He arrived shortly afterward and Mika got up from the corner of his desk and smiled. " Jiang said he'd think about giving us those raises since we showed him once again who is the best. " Mika rubbed his knuckles and blew on them making Li smile.  
" All in a days work. " Li replied and flopped down in his chair. He felt good and put his feet up on the desk.  
" Hey, why don't you call Ying Fa and ask her to come down for a victory dinner? " Mika asked.  
Li shrugged. Why not? She was afterall family. Wasn't that always what his mother was always telling him?

" She's not doing anything tonight is she? " Mika asked handing the phone to Li.  
" Not that I know of. She's been good lately. She's been staying home after dark. "  
" Finally some sense in her young, thick, skull. You must have gotten through to her. " Mika smirked.  
" Here's hoping. " he muttered under his breath as he held the phone with his shoulder as he dialled his home number.

It rang and rang and rang and he frowned. Shouldn't the answering machine be answering by now? It rang out and he hit redial. He got the same response. He hung up and met Mika's curious gaze.  
" She's not answering and the answering machine isn't picking up. She's disconnected it. " Mika frowned.  
" Why would she do that? She knows that you leave messages in case of an emergency. "  
Something didn't feel right and Li usually depended on that feeling to guide his actions and keep him safe in dangerous situations. " Come on. " he said getting up and grabbing hs jacket. Mika jumped up and followed after him.

Li knew something had happened when he fitted the keys in the lock and heard Dessie meowing loudly after her dinner. She had been neglected and she wasn't happy about it. He pushed open the door and they walked inside. It was dark. There were no lights on.  
" She's not here is she?" Mika asked flicking on the light switch.

They both gasped. The place was trashed. Chairs were over thrown, light stands were toppled and broken. Closets and wardrobes were thrown open and searched. Li shot Mika a look and withdrew his gun.

" Ying Fa? " Li called and walked towards the bathroom and then stopped at her doorway.

Clothes were scattered all over the bed and hanging out of the drawers. Her slippers for inside were left abandoned in the middle of the floor and the curtains gently swayed back and forth in the wind. Li sighed and ran a hand over his face and walked into the room and bent looking under the bed for the travel bag he knew she stashed there.

It was gone.

He looked around the room again. It was abrupt, and yet, he could pick up on the finality of it. She wasn't coming back. She had run again. But from what? The people that had trashed his place?

" She's run. " he stood up and spoke to Mika who was standing in the doorway.  
" You sure? " Mika looked startled.  
" Her bag is gone with as many clothes as she could take. She jumped out the window, down that damn drain pipe and through the back alleys. She's long gone. " he slammed his fist into the drawer and glarred angrily.

" I'm going to cut that bloody thing down. " he spat in fury. " But Li, it could have been the thing that saved her. " Mika replied.  
" No. " Li replied looking around. " She left before that happened. " he indicated the rest of the house.  
" Then why are you angry? " Mika demanded.

" Because this happened hours ago and she didn't call us! " he glarred. " Something happened, she was in danger; still could be, and she hasn't come to us. She knows my number, she knows where the station is. God damn it, she's smarter than most sixteen year olds. I know if she was being followed she would have lost them. "  
" Li you need to calm down and think about this. She was probably scared for reason's we don't know. That couldn't have happened while she was here, so we can rule that out. " he indicated the mess.

" There is no sign of struggle, but going by the mess out there, I'd say someone was pissed. But the question is, what were they looking for whoever 'they' were. " Li said.  
" Look, we better call this in. See what they can find. " Mika stated and reached for his phone.

Li nodded and went to his room and looked around. Drawers had been opened but hadn't been properly searched. It was Ying Fa's room that had the most damage. It was like they had been trying to find out something. But what? He lost his train of thought when Mika came back in and said that the cops were on their way. He sighed and waited for the endless questions and statements that he knew where about to be fired his way.

Mika clapped him on the back when they arrived and told him he would go for a drive and see if he could find Ying Fa any where. Li thanked him and then set about given the statement.

Two Days Later . . .

Li heard the door bell and his head snapped up and he flew to the door and wrenched it open and his mouth fell open, mentally hearing the gates of hell close behind him as he gazed up into his mother's dark eyes and hearing the chatter that could only mean she had brought his sisters.

He invited them in and suffered his sisters fawning over him and messing his hair up even more. Yelan looked around the apartment and nodded in satisfaction missing her son's blush as he remembered what it had looked like before they had come home to find it clean and before he had cleaned it up after the break in.

" Where's Ying Fa? " his sisters cried wanting to play. " She's so cute! We want to see her again. "  
Yelan turned around and met his gaze.  
" Yes, where is she? Is she out exploring again? " Li gulped and squared his shoulders getting ready for the part he had always hated. Yelan stiffened recognising that stance in an instant. Something had gone wrong.  
" Xiao Lang? " she whispered not wanting to hear what her heart was telling her was true.

" Mother, " his eyes were solumn and sad. " there is something I have to show you. " he walked towards her bedroom.  
The four sisters were quiet as Yelan walked towards Li as he opened her bedroom showing the scattered mess.

Her dark, mysterious eyes flickered back and forth in horror as she scanned the room, her breath hitched and she fought for composure.  
" I'm sorry. " Li bowed low. " Ying Fa is gone. I don't know where she is. " his amber eyes were truthful and she staggered back.

Li looked shocked at her show of emotion. Not once had he seen her react this way. Yelan looked at the room again her brain working away furiously. Could it be? Could they have found her?

" How long? " she asked in an attempt to regain some dignity.  
" Two days. I thought she would have come back by now. "  
Yelan closed her eyes sadly.  
" I think you better tell me everything. " she said and walked back out into the dinning room where her daughters sat demure and saddened.

They reached for her in comfort and Yelan sat amongst them and let them hug her. She patted Fanren's knee and ran her hand along Fuutie's hair. Li watched them and he swollowed the lump in his throat. He felt left out and he wanted so badly to be a part of that display, but he knew that he could never be because they expected more from him. He was the only son and he had to be strong.

But he knew he still wished to be a part of it. .

For two days she had stayed hidden. Two days she had gone with little to eat or drink and for two days she had watched him and listened in whenever she could. That's how she knew that he was heading to America and taking cargo with him. She knew when and where and all she had to do was get there in time and without notice.

She knew she should send Li some kind of closure - a letter, a note, something to let him know that she wasn't coming back and that it wasn't his fault. But everytime she went to do it, she couldn't do it. It looked lousy on her part, she knew, but she wanted herself out of his life forever. It had been a stupid idea right from the start.

When the time came, she hid herself and waited. When she was safely loaded and she felt the plane take off, she fell asleep and hoped she wouldn't get busted until much later when she couldn't hide any longer. By then, she hoped that he would take pity on her and not send her back. Afterall, she didn't have a passport on her. . .

Takashii Renaulds shouted out orders as his new horses were put in their new stables and waited for his other things to be brought in from the trucks outside. He hadn't expected it to be such a big load, but he'd run out of a few things and since living on his ranch in the middle of Colorado, where is was mainly sand and rock and nothing else, he thought he'd better stock up well.

Some of his men where bringing in one of the big crates he'd stock with grain and other stuff.  
" Careful with that Seth. " Takashii called and leapt over a crate to help the younger boy and another to keep hold of it as they tried to put in the back of the storeroom.

AN: Ok, insight. Seth Rogers is blonde haired, and green eyed. He's seventeen and works for Takashii. Tall and strong.

" What the heck have you got in here Takashii? " Seth demanded as he tried to keep his hold on the crate. " It's no where near as heavy as those others. You kill somebody and stash the body in here? "  
" Watch you mouth Seth. " Takashii bit out as he too realised this one was heavier.  
Men bustled around them and they had to move around them or else drop it and lose its contents.  
" It's slipping! " Seth tried to get his knee up to get his hands under again, but the sweat from trying to carry it in the heat, made the crate slide straight through his grasp and it hit the floor with a thudd.  
" Owe! "

They all stopped dead.

Seth's startled gaze flew from the crate to look at Takashii and then back again.  
" I was kidding when I said that there was a body in there. " he gulped. " I didn't think to mean it. "  
Takashii glarred at him and they looked at the crate when they heard a little moan as if someone was in pain.

Takashii grabbed the crowbar and pried the lid off and threw back the covering and his jaw hit the ground when he saw her cringing and rubbing her head, looking like a complete innocent angel.  
" What in God's name -! Ying Fa! "  
" What? " Seth murmured looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and then back at his boss who seemed to know her.

She held her head and smiled innocently.  
" Umm . . . hi? " " Good God Ying Fa, " Takashii leant down and pulled her out of the crate and dusted her down. " don't tell me you've been in there since we took off from Japan. " She blushed and looked away only to look up and met Seth's green eyes. They were lighter than her own and she blinked and looked away from his open curiousity.

All the others who had been working, had stopped now too and watched in in open interest. She blushed redder and knew she should have planned this better. Tori would have killed her at her lack of discretion.  
" Umm . . . " she bit her lip.

Seth straightened and started barking out orders to the others.  
" Alright get a move on. These horses are hungry and they won't feed 'emselves. Get those crates in the store room and only open the ones that Takashii has marked. Come on, move it! " Seth shot her a cocky grin and winked as he walked off to help them.  
" Who is that? " Ying Fa asked curious.  
" Seth Rogers. One of my youngest. Got a straight head and intelligent to boot. He's one of the ones I allow in charge around here. He's got a gentle hand. Good with horses"  
" You must admire him by the way you talk about him. He sounds like a good friend. "  
Takashii smiled and then looked her up and down at her dishivelled appearance. His gaze was worried and concerned.

" Ying Fa why are you here? Why aren't you with Xiao Lang? " She looked away concious of the curiousity swirling around the stables. Even the horses seemed to pick up on it.  
" Come with me. It seems that we need to talk. " She nodded and grabbed her bag and walked off after him, not missing Seth's gaze as he watched her leave.

" Ying Fa what is going on? Why are you here? And in one of my crates? "  
" I - " she changed tactics and and began again. " You said that if I ever needed to get away that I could always come to you. "  
He nodded and waited for her to go on. " Well, I needed to get away and well, here I am. " she looked up and met his gaze.  
" What happened Ying Fa? Why aren't you with Xiao Lang? "  
" Look, " she placed her bag at her feet and looked around the room. " I needed a change of scenery and here I am. You did say I could come to you anytime. Why are you going back on your word? "  
" I didn't say that you couldn't stay, I just want to know why you didn't warn me first? "  
Usually if it had been Li, she would have snapped back, but this was Takeshii.

She sat down and rested her hands on her knees and looked up at him helplessly.  
" I know, I'm sorry. " she said looking down at the floor. " I just needed to get away. "  
Takeshii sighed and leant against his desk looking at her.  
" Does Li even know that you are here? " Her eyes flashed with regret and Takeshii groaned and ran his hand through his hair.  
" Ying Fa! " he wailed. " They'll kill me! "

She jumped up and faced him.  
" I had no where else to go! What do you expect me to do? I couldn't go to Aunty Yelan's. You said I could come! "  
" I meant in China. " Takeshii said. " Not here in Colorado. There's nothing out here for a young woman to do. "  
" I can work. " Ying Fa stated. " I'll earn my keep and places like this always need an extra set of hands. "  
" Ying Fa, " Takeshii took her hand and looked down into her desperate eyes. " do you have any intention of telling them that you are here? "  
She looked away, unable to promise anything.

Takeshii sighed and let go of her hand.  
" Ying Fa, tell me what happened? "  
" I can't. " she said and swallowed hard. " I can't. "  
" Was it Li? " Her startled eyes flew to his.  
" No! It has nothing to do with him. I didn't want to leave. I didn't! We were getting along and everything and then - " she bit her tongue and forced the words back into her throat.  
" And then? " he prompted.  
She shook her head and he sighed.

" If it is something that you have done, then I'm sure we can work it out. " he stopped when he saw the bitter resentment in her eyes.  
" I have done nothing! " she snapped. " I was forced from my home and then I was forced to live with Xiao Lang and I was forced to come here! I have done nothing! "  
" What do you mean forced? " Takeshii asked wondering what on earth was going on.  
" How can you expect me to explain it all? " she choked back as tears suddenly clogged her throat.  
" Hey. " he caught her up in a hug and soothed her as tears started to fall.  
" I hate it all! " she cried. " I was stuck in the crate for two days! I hate the dark and it was all around me! "  
Takeshii stroked her back and wondered at the suffering this young woman had been through.

She suddenly pulled away and brushed her tears away angrily.  
" I hate crying. " she muttered. " Look, I know I did something I shouldn't have. But what could I do? I have no money, and I knew you wouldn't let me come here if you knew. "  
" Ying Fa. " Takeshii stated shocked. " I would have let you come if you had asked. I just thought you would have prefered to be in China where there would be things for you to do. "  
She sniffed and wiped at her eyes again.  
" Takeshii please. Let me stay. I will work to pay my way and I swear it will only be for a little while. "

There was a knock on the door and they both looked up as Seth came in and picked up Ying Fa's bag.  
" I'll take this up to the spare room next to mine ok boss? " Ying Fa gasped and looked at Takeshii hopefully.  
" Thanks Seth. After dinner, you can show Ying Fa around. " he replied giving in.  
She squealed and lept up to cling onto Takeshii's neck.  
" Thank you! Arigato! Thank you so much! "

From the doorway Seth smirked and took the bag upstairs.

Afterwards. . .

" . . and those over there are the sleeping quarters of the ranchers and the other people that work for Takeshii. "  
" It's like a huge barn. " Ying Fa replied giggling.  
" Yeah but I warn you. Out here us men kind of get lonely when we've been working for weeks on end, stay away from those quaters Ying Fa. By doing so, you'll stay safe. "  
" Oh it's all right. " she said putting her hands on her hips. " I can take care of myself you know. "  
" Don't take the risk. " Seth said firmly and she humphed.  
" Like I said, " she shot him a haughty look. " I can take care of myself. "  
" Takeshii will send you back if you disobey his orders. " She paused and then stuck her nose up in the air. " Baka. " she muttered and walked off towards the house.

Seth shook his head and knew he was going to have to keep an eye on her.

And so, over the next few weeks, Ying Fa began working on the ranch. She was hopeless the first week, but under the strict teachings of both Seth and Takeshii, she started to get the hang on it. Takeshii forbade her to try and tame the newly bought horses, but he did allow her to ride the calmer horses that were much to her liking.

She helped Mrs Calloway, (Maggie: an elderly woman who cooks for all of them. Her husband works for Takeshii) in the kitchen and in the gardens whenever she coudn't help anywhere else. She proved to be usual with new recipes and instructed Maggie how to make them.

She got along with the majority of the ranchers and often would stop and talk to them when she could. The weather was hot and she had been sunburnt more than once and she noticed that as the weeks passed, her tan slowly got darker and darker. Her hair she noticed grudgingly had turned from a deep blood red, to a soft almost reddy pink. She would have to do something about that.

She loved all the animals and would sit for hours if she could get away with it and talk to them and pat them. She was discovered one day in the stables and Takeshii and Seth had to hold but laughter as they noticed that all of their horses had had their manes and tails braided and wore ribbons of different colours. The ranches had laughed and congratulated her on her work; afterall, it wasn't everyday that they could smile and have some fun.

Her work hours were long and hard but she refused to let it get to her. She needed this and she was determined to succeed. She was let off easy on weekends and Ying Fa was so greatful because rising every morning before dawn did have it's downside. So they let her sleep and she would go help in the kitchen when she woke and help prepare the lunches. That way she didn't feel like she was getting special treatment.

Before she knew it, a month had passed.

She watched Seth and the others as they roped the stray cattle and watched as they brought them in by the end of the day. It woud seem that she had made another friend whom she could rely on. They worked comfortably beside each other with only a few clashes every now and then. They had come to live with each other reasonably well too. Instead of fighting over who got the shower first thing of a morning, Ying Fa now got it every day of the week deciding that Seth could have Saturdays since she liked to sleep in.

The dust was already in the air when Ying Fa came down after a quick breakfast. She grabbed her hat and tucked her hair up underneath it and grabbed the rope from the porch where she had dumped it and headed for the corral where Takeshii and a few others were training a new horse.

The horse screamed and she jumped up on the rail to watched as it pranced and bucked. Seth managed to dodge the hooves everytime as he danced around the animal trying to tie the rope around its neck. The others stood like Ying Fa, all along the railing of the corral, watching. Finally Seth got the rope on the animal's neck and managed to pull it to a stand still. Ying Fa smiled and watched as they lead the animal around the enclosure.

Seth looked up and met her gaze and she dipped her hat in acknowledgement. He shot her a smile in return and continued on past her.

He found her later on and leant back against the railing to watch as she tried to get the rope into a lasso. She cussed and muttered when it wouldn't go the way she wanted. He chuckled and she whipped around and pinned him with a glare. Although she had only been there for over a month, they had become good enough friends to understand each other and he knew she was terrible annoyed and that he wasn't helping.

" Having fun? " he taunted as he walked towards her.  
" Just fine. " she threw over her shoulder as she tried again.  
" If you hold it - "  
" I know what I am doing thank you. " she snapped. " I've watched you do it a million times. I can get this. "  
" But - " She turned and looked at him.  
" Don't you have some cows to rake in or something? " her eyebrow twitched angrily.  
Seth smiled and she sighed and turned her back on him.  
" You know if you go away and leave me be, I'll get this. "  
" Eventually. " he muttered under his breath.

He stood back and watched her a little longer before she cussed again. Some of the other ranchers came outside to watch. Some wore smiles and others just watched curiously. Finally Seth took the rope from her hands, ignored her outburst, and told her to watch. He demonstrated how she should do it and some of the men nodded following along. Her cheeks were blushing red and she took the rope from him and started practicing again. She managed to get it up in the air and she exclaimed with triumph before she lost it and it fell back to the dirt at her feet.

Seth had grabbed another rope and showed her how to do it again. She glarred at him angrily and bent to pick up her rope ready to go somewhere else to practice, but she jumped when Seth's rope landed around her and she found herself pulled towards him. The other ranchers cheered and smirked and Ying Fa blushed redder as Seth tipped his hat higher to look down into her startled face.

" Well lookie here. " he drawled. " I think this is the weirdest looking cow I've ever caught before. "  
Ying Fa's eyes widened in shock as the others laughed.  
" Why you littel snake! " Ying Fa's eyes had darkened angrily as she pulled against the rope. " I can't believe you! Let me go! " Seth smiled. " I think I've upset you. Well there's only one cure for that. " She looked at him warily.  
" What's that? "  
" Well whenever one of my heffers is in a bad mood. There's only one cure for it. " he kissed her quickly on the nose and smirked at the cheers around them.

Ying Fa blinked and he smiled.  
" Learn the rope sweetheart. Then you won't be in such a bad mood and I won't have to go about trying to settle you down. " he took the rope off and she starred at him completly at a loss for words.  
The upon seeing the knowing smiles around her she glarred at him and pushed her hat firmly on her head. " Go eat cud! " she stuck her nose in the air and stormed off ignoring the laughing around her.

" He's almost as bad as Li! " she fumed as she stormed into the barn and threw the rope on the straw angrily.  
She leant on the pen rail and looked down at the foal stabled in it. He whinnied and she clenched her teeth.  
" Learn the rope hah! " her angry gaze looked to the side and she straightened as she saw something leaning on the wall and she smirked when she realised what it was.

The Next Day . . . .

Seth and the other men were sitting up on the rail wacthing as the rogue horse bucked and continued to wear itself out. Suddenly there was a crack and they all watched as Seth's hat went flying into the pen where the horse trampled it. Ying Fa cracked the whip catching their attention and she shot Seth a satisfied smirk at his surprised look.  
" I think I'll give the rope the slip boss. " she tipped her hat haughtily and cracked it again. " This is more to my liking. " she winked and walked off swaying her hips deliberately.

" Damn female. " Seth muttered as he watched her disappear before looking at his ruined hat. The other ranches sharred looks and smiled.

The sun was hot and the sky was clear and blue. A eagle cried out in the distance as it glided around the canyons. Dust billowed out around them as cattle cried out in protest as they were lead back towards the ranch. Men called out and dogs barked as cattle strayed.

Ying Fa galloped up the hill swinging the whip easily from where it was coiled at her waist and cracked it, driving the straying animals back into the herd. She was coated in dust and dirt but she didn't care. She swung out and caught sight of the straying cows further up ahead and galloped past Takeshi and Seth as they were about to take off after them. They watched as she easily brought them back and marched back to her place behind them shooting them a smile.

Ying Fa settled back into her place and wiped the sweat away from her face. She swallowed and all she could taste was dirt. She pulled her canteen out of her saddlebag and took a swig of fresh water. She pulled her scarf up over her nose and mouth and kicked her horse back into the line. She heard rather than felt the vibrations and looked up when a whole herd of wild horses stampeded passed. Her eyes widened and Seth fell back in line and smiled.

" You ever seen it before? " he called over the noise. She shook her head in wonder.

Wondering what it would be like to be that free, her eyes sparkled. Suddenly she kicked her horse into a gallop and took off after them. She heard Takeshi and the others call her back, but she was too far ahead to take any notice. She leant low over the saddle and let her horse have rein. They came out behind the wild horses and they galloped harder to get away from the stranger and the tame one of their kind. Ying Fa didn't let it deter her and she pushed her horse faster. She could feel the wind rushing past her and the earth moving beneath her as they continued to fly. It was such a wild and free feeling!

They came up to the front near the leader and she sat up and let the wind take her hat and tumble her curls down her back, to fly like a banner behind her. She let go of the reins and threw her arms out to the side, tipping her head to the sun and the amazing blue of the sky above her. She was free and she could fly. The others horses passed her and she could feel her mount tiring beneath her. She slowly lowered her arms as if in a dream, and took the reins and slowed her horse down and let the remaining horses bypass her.

Her mount was heaving and foaming at the mouth from the strenuous ride, but she knew that he had felt it too. The freedom that came from running along side them - long manes and tails streaming in the wind, necks arching gracefully as they galloped. She walked her mount to the step rise and looked down as they disappeared in the distance on the flat plain, the moutnains on either side of them.  
Her hair trailed out behind her as the wind from the plain played with the tresses. Her heart was still racing and she didn't think she would ever lose the feeling she was experiencing now. She hoped in her heart that in years to come, she would remember this. Her horse neighed loud and clear and she felt him tug on the reins. She smiled ironically.

" It's tempting isn't it. " she whispered and patted him on the neck. " To be free. . . . "

She heard the eagle call again and she sighed turning her horse around and heading for the dust cloud in the distance. She hadn't galloped that far away, she could still make out their figures, but to her, she had galloped for a million years in that second.

" Hiah! " they sprang into a gallop, though not as fast as before, and headed back towards the ranch instead of returning to the others. Her horse was tired and so was she. She wasn't any use to anybody.

Shanghai

Dessie curled around his feet as he opened the beer and drank from it thirstily. He felt the cool breeze blow in from the open sliding door and he sighed. He reached down and patted the cat and reached for the pile of mail on the coffee table in front of him.

Not recognising the address or the logo, he opened it, and saw the tax invoice for a four digit figure. His eyes widened in shock when he realised it was the cleaning bill Ying Fa had surposedly paid for. Groaning, he rested his head on the back of the lounge and closed his eyes.

" Ying Fa where are you? "

Tomoeda, Japan

In a quiet street, in a yellow, two-storey house, a middle aged man stood cleaning away the dishes from his late dinner. After clearing the dishes away, he turned and met the smiling faces of his children. It had been taken a few years ago before they had gone to a festival.

Aiden picked up the picture and sighed. How he missed them. Forced to flee because of something he had uncovered. The phone shrilled and he walked out to get it.

" Hello? Avalon san speaking. "  
" Ahh, Avalon san, " drawled a voice he recognised imediately as Yoishi Morimoto, the head of the Archaeology Department of the University. " Good Evening. Are you well? "  
" Hai Morimoto san. " Aiden replied. " And you? "  
" Fine, fine. How is the project coming along? " came the familar drawl.  
" Working suffiently sir. No problems yet. " Aiden looked longingly at another picture of his children.  
" Good, good. . . " their was a pause.

" And your children Avalon san? Are they well? I believe you have a son and a daughter? "  
" Hai sir. They are well, arigato. "  
" Hmmm. " came over the phone. " I'm thinking of having a little get together with my co-workers. You of course Avalon san are invited. Bring your childen. I'd like to meet them. "  
" Arigato sir, but I'm afraid my children are not here at present. "  
" Oh? " Yoishi sounded amused. " Iie. They're travelling - "  
" Travelling, how wonderful. I bet they're seeing China. It's one of my favourites. Especially Shanghai. "  
" Anything is possible sir. " Aiden replied uncomfortably. He really was going to have to have a chat with Miss Daidoji. If anyone knew where his children where, he knew she would.

" Hmm. " not sounding pleased, Yoishi continued with the call before hanging up. Aiden placed the reciever down and hoped that Tori was looking after Sakura. She was bound to hit trouble. Especially after he was the one to cause everything.

Feeling older than his years, Aiden went to the wardrobe where it had been hidden and hidden well; or so he had thought. Now an empty space greeted him. He sighed feeling the weight of the consequences of his actions falling down around him. The question he so desperately wanted to know was:

Who had it? Tori or Sakura?

The phone shifted so the caller could hear better.

" So you searched the place? "  
" Yes sir. There was no sign. I think that . . well . . . perhaps we had . . the . . wrong . . place. . . "  
" I see. " he growled in annoyance.  
" Well we went over the place and all we found were kids clothes. I'm sorry sir. We'll try harder. "  
" That won't be necessary. Goodbye. " " But sir - " click. He slammed the phone down.

He turned to the figure in the corner.  
" Orders? " he asked smirking.

Cigar smoke blew up into the air.

" Scratch them . "

BW2 Hmmm, that's an interesting chapter isn't it? I wonder what is going on? Unfortunately I'm not inclined to tell you. Otherwise there wouldn't be a plot now would there?

Poor Li, I think he is missing hellfire Ying Fa wouldn't you agree? Believe me, if I recieved a four digit bill for something I hadn't ordered myself, I wouldn't be pining for the one person that caused the damage. No sir-ree. The person responsible would probably find themselves pinned up by the ears if I ever got my hands on them. Lol.

And what about Aiden? What is it that he has or correction, had, that has caused Tori and Sakura to run? I think this is interesting. Not only because you guys have no idea where this is going, but because neither do I! Isn't it great!

Everyone falls over Anime style

Well then, I better be off. I have some brain storming to do. Make sure you review! This is not a free show you know! Seriously though, please review. It's makes it all that much better when I know I have someone reading my story. 


	8. Life on the Ranch

Three Months Later . . . 

S.H.P.D

Mika yawned once again as he collected his jacket. He turned around and watched as Li continued to press on.  
" Aren't you coming? " Li looked up distracted.  
" Say what? "  
" It's time to go home. " Mika spoke as if Li had no idea what that term meant anymore. " You know, the place you sleep; go 'home' everynight. "  
Li pushed the file away and sighed. " No, I got some more stuff to do here. You go, I'll see you tomorrow. "  
" No doubt you'll still be here in the morning. " Mika muttered as he shrugged into his jacket. " You know, I wasn't go to say anything - "  
" But your going to to anyway against all better judgement right? "  
Mika faintly smiled.  
" Meilin's worrried about you man. You're worrying everyone. I've got Aunty Yelan breathing down my neck making sure I see that you're standing up all right. You're like a steam engine, you just keep . .going. " he said after a slight pause.  
" These cases won't solve themselves Mika. I "  
" Yeah, I know, but for every one you slave away trying to crack, more fill it's place. Trying to wipe that gathering pile on our desk isn't going to help. "  
" Your point exactly? " Li asked frowning.  
" There's doing good, and there's doing good. " Mika replied.

" Just go home already. I promise I won't be here more than a couple of hours. "  
" That's a couple too many if you ask me. " Mika shot back.  
" Mika. " Li warned.  
" Just come home and rest. Otherwise I'll - "  
" What? " Li asked raising his head to look at him. Mika raised his chin in challenge.  
" I'll put in a word to Jiang. "  
" He can't do anything. " Li shook his head and went back to his work.  
" If I tell him that my partner is working too hard and that it's effecting our work . ." Li's head snapped up.  
" You'd spin that to Jiang just to ge me out of the office? "  
" Look I have to do something. You can't see what I do. You're tired man, go home and rest. "  
" When I want your help Mika. I'll ask for it. "  
" Fine. You leave me no other choice. " with that he turned around and walked out. Li sighed and guzzled the last of his cold coffee. He needed the buzz to keep him awake.

Making sure that Mika was gone and that he was on his own, Li opened the bottom draw and pulled out a file. It's contents were minimal, just facts and reports he had writen himself, but he was determined to fill this folder with stuff that he needed to know.

He tapped into his computer and brought up the search file that he had been investigating for over a month now. When he had started this, he had no idea that so many people in China could be called Ying Fa. He'd gone through every night for hours on end, eliminating the ones that didn't match. Slowly the list was shrinking and he hoped, somewhere she would be amongst all those that he had to search through.

Several Hours Later . . .

Nearly dead with exhaustion, Li clicke out of the last of the entries and sat back in his chair with a groan. No where. Ying Fa wasn't in there. She was no where to be found. Shutting down the computer, he grabbed his jacket from beside him and the folder, and locked up the office and went home. He collapsed on his bed and woke a few hours later when his cell rang.

" 'ello? " he groaned.  
" Agent Li? " came a woman's voice.  
" Mmmmm? "  
" This is Fiona. I work with you at the S.H.P.D. I have a message for you. Mr Osakii said not to bother coming into today. He's taken the day off with your cousin and the office has been locked by Jiang. He said to mention that you'd need a bomb squad to get the door open. Good day. " he listened to the dial tone before he let his phone drop to the floor.  
" Mika you kusoyaro. " he muttered into his pillow before he fell asleep.

Li woke up later that day. He'd sleep most of it away, but he was woken up by an insistant knocking on his door. Scratching his stomach as he went to the door, he opened and met Mika's smiling face.

" Feeling better this afternoon? " he asked with a smirk. Li's fist connected with face and sent him sprawling back.  
" Li, you idiot. What's you do that for! " Meilin demanded as she knelt down and checked to see if her boyfriend was ok.  
" That was for waking me up. " Li yawned and pulled him to his feet. Mika wiped away a trickle of blood and shot him a look. " I can't win with you can I? "

Meilin muttered under her breath as she walked inside and put her slippers on. She bent down and collected his mail that was sittng on the floor and set it on the table in the lounge room, before heading into the kitchen to put some water to boil. She went back to his mail while Li and Mika talked and sorted themselves out, and paused when she came to a envelope that wasn't marked.

She went back into the kitchen and then took the tea into the lounge room and set it down on the table and let Li and Mika pour their own while she handed Li his mail. Li filed through them until he came to the unmarked one. He frowned wondering where it had come from before opening it.

A cheque and a thin piece of paper fell out into his lap. Picking them up, he scanned the cheque first and his eyes widened. He reached for the paper and read it. He couldn't believe it.

Told ya it was all taken care of

Meilin looked concerned.  
" Li? " she asked. " What is it? You've gone pale. "  
" I don't believe it. " he muttered and handed the cheque and letter to Mika who scanned it and raised a questioning eyebrow.  
" Ying Fa. " Li said as he sipped his tea and both Mika and Meilin balked and re-read the note.  
" And this is for-? " Meilin asked curiously.  
" Repaying me for the money she used off my credit card to pay for this apartment to be cleaned. " he'd received his bank statement shortly after receiving the invoice and had seen that the little minx had somehow got her hands on his cedit card. He'd give it to her though, when she sought revenge, she left no stone unturned.

" So the truth finally comes out. " Meilin said not surprised at all. Li looked away quickly.  
" Now wait a minute, " Mika said tilting his head to the side. " How did she get her hands on your credit card? "  
" When I see her again, I'll be sure to ask the very same thing. Especially since it's been in my wallet all this time. "

Meilin hid her smile and looked around the apartment. " So have you been paying for it to be cleaned or are you actually doing it yourself? " Li raised his chin and glarred at her.  
" I've picked up the pace thank you very much. "  
Mika laughed and earned a glare.  
" Sorry man, but you keeping the place clean? "  
" Shall I remind you of Rose'? " Li asked sweetly. Meilin rose her eyebrow at Mika.  
" W-Who? " he asked tugging at his collar.  
" The one that comes and clea- " Mika pounced on him and got him in an arm lock.  
" C'mon man, you're killing my image here. " he whispered smiling at Meilin who frowned.  
" People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. " Li quoated, pushing him away.  
" Ha ha, very funny. " Mika glarred at him.

" Seriously though, " Meilin began thoughtfully. " Do either of you know where she is? Ying Fa I mean? "  
They both shook there heads. " Hmmmm . . . " she said and they sipped their tea and sat in silence.

" Well that's too bad . . . "

The sun was making sweat run down her back and she stood up and felt all the discs in her back crack and she groaned. She had never worked so hard in all of her life. She ran her hand over her sweaty forehead and was about to bend back down to her work when Seth came rushing up to her holding out her mobile that she had tucked safely away; or so she had thought.

" This thing has been going crazy. It took me forever to find it. Why the hell do you hide everything? " he demanded as he chucked it to her.

She caught it easily and frowned. " Thanks. " she said and shielded the screen so she could see who it was. Her heart skipped when she saw that it was Tomoyo. 

" Umm, take over for me will you Seth? " she asked and walked off.  
" Hey. " he called but she ignored him and answered it.  
" Ying Fa! " came Tomoyo's excited voice.  
" Tomoyo? What's wrong? " she asked quietly as she continued walking off.  
" You'll never guess what's happened. " came her excited voice.  
" Well I'll never know unless you tell me. " Sakura replied back.

In Tomoeda . . .

In the dark study, Tomoyo stood in front of the laptop with the blinking cursor. She starred at the red writting and a huge smile consumed her face as she spoke.

" Tori's been found. " There was dead silence.  
" Ying Fa? "  
" What did you say? " came Sakura's shocked voice.  
" He was last in Santa Rosa. " she couldn't contain the excitement in her voice.

Colorado . .

Sakura starred up at the blue sky.  
" How long ago was that? "  
" This morning. " came Tomoyo's instant reply. Her heart skipped.  
" Ying Fa? "  
" Thanks Tomoyo. " came her reply. " I have to go. "  
" But what about - ? "  
" I'll let you know. " she replied and hung up. 

She held the phone to her forehead. How could Tomoyo drop that on her and so openly on the phone? She didn't blame Tomoyo for telling her that Tori was in Santa Rosa, but what if the phone had been tapped? She knew it hadn't been up till now, but what if it had?

She had to make a decision. She straightened and walked back over towards the pen where she had been. Seth looked up and she slipped her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

" Where's Takashii? " she asked looking around.  
" Over in the office trying to sort out some business. " he indicated with his thumb over his shoulder.  
" Thanks. " she said and went off in search of him.

She found him half an hour later by tracking him all over the ranch. By the time she found him, she was hot, tired and ticked off. Maggie sat a tall glasss of lemonade in front of her and she skulled it, waiting for Takashii to sit down.

" So what was it you wanted to talk to me about? " he asked, turning the chair around and resting his arms along the top as he sat.  
" It's time for me to leave. " she said looking up and meeting his gaze. He was taken aback. " Leave? " he repeated surprised.  
" Hai. " she nodded. " I received some news this morning that I've been waiting for. So now I have to go. "  
" Well you like to get straight to the point don't you? " Takashii ran his hand through his hair and she was strongly reminded of Li.

" I'm sorry Takashii. " she said softly. " But I did say that staying here was only temporary. And I have to go today, now. May I have a lift to the nearest station or whatever it is out here that you use? Please? "  
" Well I guess I could take you, but it will have to be after lunch. I have some business to handle first. "  
" I'll do it - " Seth said as he walked in smiling. " whatever it is. " Takeshii nodded. " Then it's settled. You can take Ying Fa to the station as soon as she's packed her things. "

Seth's face fell as he looked at her. " You're leaving? " She nodded and he stiffened.  
" I'll go pack. Oh, " she turned around. " you don't have to worry about this weeks wage. Keep it. "  
Takeshii shook his head. " You earned it, you'll get it. I'll go sort it out now. "  
" Arigato. " she said and walked up the stairs.

Ying Fa handed her things to the pilot of the small plane and turned around to face Seth. He hadn't said a thing since she had gotten into the yute and driven all the way here.

" Please don't be mad at me. " she said softly and he looked up at her.  
" I'm not mad. I just don't understand. " She smiled gently.  
" It's too complicated. I myself, don't understand some days either. "  
" You're not coming back are you? "  
" I don't know. " she replied. He tipped his hat back and put his hands in his pockets.

" Well I guess this is gooodbye cowboy. " she smiled sadly and gave him a brief hug and stepped back.  
" Yeah, see ya. " he replied sadly. She turned and went to get into the plane but he stopped her.  
" Here. " he handed her her whip and she starred at it surprised.  
" Seth, " she looked up at him.  
" What's a cowgirl without her whip right? " he smiled and she felt tears fill her eyes.

She waved out the window and as they started moving toward the runway, she hung out the window and called to him.

" I'll come back someday! You'll see! See you then! "

Three Days Later . . . .

Ying Fa sat down at the cafe table outside and tried to gather her thoughts. Tori was not here. She had looked day and night, and she had come up with nothing. She hadn't dare ask around for him, for all she knew, he too, could have changed his appearance.

So, this was her last hope. She sat out in the open, with the faint hopes that somehow, her brother would look up and see her and recognise her, for he had always been the one to spot her in any costume she had dressed up in. She thanked the waitress that had placed the coffee in front of her and sighed again. She looked around her, acting as if she were a tourist interested in the sights, but secretly, she was watching for any sign, any clue, that might give her brother away to her.

He couldn't have moved on so quickly could he? Unlike she, who stayed in one place for maybe a little too long. She sighed again and went back to her coffee. A strange tingling went up the back of her neck and she glanced up slowly. Her gaze circled the crowd as she thought she saw a glimmer of a tall man and a woman walking briskly around a corner. Her heart in her throat, she got up casually, and walked off after them.

Was it possible that her brother had an accomplice?

She dodged through the crowds, trying not to seem desperate. She did not need unwanted attention. She lost sight of them for a moment, and them she spotted them again. She picked up her pace a little and kept them locked in her sights. She knew, she just knew that it was Tori. It was the same dark hair, the same walk. If this wasn't her brother, she would hang her head in shame.

Tori grabbed Luna's hand and she looked up at him.  
" We're being followed. " he said softly as they wove through the crowds. Her eyes widened a little and then she nodded and picked up her pace a little.  
" How long? " she asked quietly.  
" A few minutes. " he replied and ducked down a side street.

They made their way down the streets and pretended to be interested in the stalls. Tori suddenly grabbed her arm and hauled her behind a stall. She shot him and angry look. She didn't like being manhandled.  
" Gomen. " he said as he watched the crowd.  
" So who is it? " she whispered.  
" That one there, " he indicated a slim girl on the tall side walking cautiously through the crowd. Luna frowned. " A young girl? " she shot him a look.

Ying Fa felt her heart plummit. She had lost them. She couldn't see them anymore. She felt tears spring to her eyes, but she refused to shed them. They had to be here somewhere.

Tori crouched forward a little further and pushed Luna behind him. He raised his head a little higher and watched her. There was something about her that reminded him of . . .

She suddenly turned around scanning the crowd, revealing her face to him and he stopped breathing. Her shoulders sank with defeat and she started moving on again. Tori sat up and called to her, but the crowd was so noisy, she didn't hear him and within seconds, she had disappeared back into the crowd.  
Luna took off after him as he darted through the crowd. She wanted to wring his neck. All that discretion for nothing. Here he was running through the bloody street and bringing them more attention than what she would have liked. She ran beside him for a time and then skidded to a hault in front of him glarring at him.

" What is wrong with you! " she demanded angrily. Tori wasn't looking at her, he was looking over her head and scanning the crowd.  
" Luna, out of my way. It's my sister. She's looking for me. That's why she was following us. "  
Luna starred at him in shock.  
" You're little sister, here? " she gaped, but before she could say anything he was off and she had to push herself a little harder just to keep up with him.

20 minutes later . . .

Tori leaned back against the wall miserably.  
" I can't believe it . . " he muttered and Luna felt sorry for him.  
" Tori, I - "  
" She came looking for me. " he said looking up at the sky. " Something must be happening. She came looking for me Luna, and I wasn't there. "  
" It's not your fault. How were we to know that it was your sister? I mean it's not everyday that you're on the run for your life. You don't expect a family reunion! " she said crossly. Tori crouched down and met her gaze.

" Luna, I was on the run trying to protect my family. But all that has changed today. My sister is looking for me which isn't good. More than likely she is now on the run too. When I told her to leave home I thought she would stay with a family friend. That doesn't seem the case. They must be on to her and knowing Sakura, she'll be leaving tracks everywhere for them to find. That leaves our father in a very vunerable position. I have to find her to find out what has happened in the last year since I took off. "

" But how can we find her? She hid her tracks like we do. " Luna continued to met his gaze.  
" Yeah, I noticed that about the squirt, but she forgets herself. If I could pick her up in a crowd, so can many others. " Luna sighed and stood up stretching her legs.  
" Fine. Then I guess we begin again. "

Ying Fa sat in her room at the hotel and wondred what the hell she was going to do now. She couldn't go home because well that was obvious, she couldn't. Not without talking to Tori. So what was she to do? She pushed herself away from the blinded window and decided she might think better if she was clean and cool.

Stepping out of the shower a few minutes later, she was struck with an idea. She needed to find Tori and she knew Tomoyo was trying, but there was no sure location. What she needed was something that could find him and give him a message. What she needed was someone effective, reliable and productive with results. There was only one person she could think of. . . .

2 Weeks Later . . .

Li woke up one morning to get ready for work and found a note lying on his table. Wondering where the hell it could have come from, he opened and read it. His heart started beating and he flew towards her room, but it was like always; empty. He grabbed the note and re read it.

Hello. I like the look of the place. Seems you've been busy. I'm surprised.

Li, put it in his pocket for later. At the moment, he was running late and he didn't want a repeat of the last time he was running late. As he was running down the stairs his heart pumped with happiness. Ying Fa was around here somewhere and he was going to find her. She was alive. That was all that mattered.

It was dark and cold. Thunder echoed across the sky and rain fell in torrents. It was such a contrast to the hot desert and the big blue sky that went for miles.

As quietly as possible, a dark figure scaled the drain pipe, but not to the familar room she was accquainted with. She opened up the window quietly, and silently slipped inside. She left puddles where she walked, but she didn't care. She could see the figure sleeping soundly in the bed and she didn't want to disturb him yet.

She crept silently, one step, then another after a moments pause. Everything was quiet and that's how she wanted it. Lightning flashed revealing the sleeping figure in the bed and she smiled. She crept forward a couple of steps and then all hell broke loose.

A horendous yowl broke the silence and Ying Fa noted horrorfied that she had trodden on Dessie. The cat hissed and bolted out of the room as soon as she lifted her foot from her offended tail. She looked up and lightning flashed once again revealing the barrel of a gun aimed at her head.

" Oh crap. " she said annoyed.

" Don't move. " Li commanded and she sighed.  
" Believe me, I'm not going anywhere. I'd like to keep my looks if ya don't mind detective. "  
There was silence as she heard rather than saw him slip out of the bed and walk slowly toward her.  
" Turn around. "  
" Is all this necessary? I'm kinda on a tight schedule here. "  
Lighting flashed and she turned her face to it so he could see her.  
" Ying Fa? " came the shocked reply.

" Well duh. " she said placing her hands on her hips. " Who else would risk climbing up that dumb drain pipe and breaking into your room? " " Only you. " he said and she heard him put his gun away. " What are you doing here and where have you been? "  
" Look, frequently asked quesions later k? I wasn't kidding when I said I was on borrowed time here. "  
" What is going on? "  
" Look, I need your help. " she said quietly. " Please. "  
In the darkness, Li was shocked. She actually had said the 'P' word?

He shifted passed her to turn on the light but her startled cry stopped him.  
" No please don't. I d-d-on't want anyone knowing that I'm here. "  
" Ying Fa what have you gotten in to? " She reached for his hand in the dark and lead him out into the kitchen. Dessie hissed angrily. Her tail still throbbed.  
" Hush. " Ying Fa snapped. " What on earth did you do to her? " Li asked as he sat down.  
" I stepped on her. "  
" Well that explains a lot. " he said dryly and she kicked him under the table.

Suddenly a small light lit the room and he saw that she had lit a lighter. She grabbed a small candle and lit it. She put in out of harms way and looked back at him.  
" How much do you charge? "  
" Huh? " Li asked lost. She growled low in her throat and didn't look amused.  
" For the hour baka. You are a detective aren't you? "  
" Yeah, but - "  
" How plain do you need it? I need to hire you. " she said leaning closer and lowering her voice.  
" Wait a minute. You show up out of no where and expect me to be on your wave length? What do you need to hire me for? "

The flame burned brightly reflecting in her emerald eyes.  
" I need to find someone. It's very important. So far, all of my attempts have failed. I need to find this person pronto. And if you manage that, I need to get a message to him. You are the only one that I know of who I would trust with this. "

Li sat back and looked her over. There was strain and tiredness in her that hadn't been there before she had disappeared. She was slimmer and her eyes were bright. No matter what happened, he could see that she would keep going.

" Ying Fa, we can't discuss anything until you tell me why you took off like that? "  
" Fine. " she jumped up and glarred down at him. " If you won't help me, then I'll go somewhere else. "  
Li jumped up and blocked her path and she raised her chin to glare at him.  
" Move. "  
" No. "  
" I won't ask again. "  
" Good. Now sit. " Li commaded back. She blinked and stepped back.  
" I don't have time for this. "  
" Neither do I. You have a lot of explaining to do. " She turned he head away.  
" Will you help me or not? " she asked.  
" That depends. " he said and her head whipped around and starred up at him.  
" On whether I tell you what you want to know right? " she asked and gave a bitter laugh. " Typical. "

Li reached out and she flinched away from him.  
" I can't help you if I don't know the full story. " She laughed softly.  
" Believe me, you will want to stay out of it. " " You just asked me to get involved, remember? "  
" I asked you to find someone. I didn't think that it was such a hard task. "  
" It's not. " Li replied.  
" Ah, but then again maybe you can't do it? " she tossed back.  
" The hell I can't. " Li retorted.  
" I don't know, " she said. " I think maybe I should go to Mika. "  
" Then you're a bloody fool. "  
" So you don't think Mika can do his job, is that wat you're saying? "  
" No! " he glarred at her for getting him all tangled up.  
" So you'll help me no questions asked? "  
" Of course I will. You should know I'd help you. You're family. " She reached up and kissed his cheek.  
" I'll get you the stuff you'll probably need. Ja. " she ducked passed him and was gone before he could move. " Oh! And don't let anyone know that I've been here. " she called.

" I walked straight into that one. " he sighed in the darkness.

Li hadn't told Mika. He didn't know why, but something about the way Ying Fa had acted made him tread with caution. If she had only come to him, then she must want him to be the only one to know. He walked along the sidewalk. He'd told Mika he needed ten and so he took a walk.

" Ahem. " it was so soft, he hardly heard it, but he stopped and turned around. Ying Fa winked from the alley way and he blinked.  
" Got a minute? " she asked.  
" Sure. "

She emerge from the shadows and he frowned. She wore her hair up under the baseball cap she wore and was dressed differently. Her skin was darker and judging by the lighter shade of her hair of her fringe, she had been in the sun somewhere. Knowing her she'd probably been on some tropical paradise while the rest of them worried about her. She saw his knowing gaze and lowered her head.

" Walk with me. " she pushed her hands into her pockets and they walked together.  
" Look, I know this is weird, but lets just keep it to the fact that I'm looking for a lost friend of my father's. He's the son of a man my father use to know. They lost touch a few years ago, and my father misses him. I want to find him and you are the only one that I know who can. " She'd stayed awake most of the night thinking it up.  
" Is that the only reason? " Li asked and she looked away. " Yes. "  
" I see. "

She stopped and looked up at him.  
" Please do this for me Li. I'd ask anyone else, but - " He watched her face. " there's no one else I can turn to. "  
" That's not true. There's my mother, Wei. You seem to get along with them. " he stopped when he saw that he face had gone white.  
" Please don't suggest that ever again. " she said and looked away. Li frowned.  
" If you are back in town, where are you staying? " She mumbled something and he asked her to repeat it.  
" In a motel. " she said glarring at the sidewalk.  
" What! " Li grabed her arm and she looked up angrily. " Are you crazy! " She shrugged.  
" This is rediculous. Come with me. " he snapped.  
" Where are you taking me! " she demanded.

" What is the name of the place you are staying at? We are getting your things and taking them back to my place. "  
" No! " she tugged at his arm and dug her heels in.  
" Stop it. " Li snapped back glarring at her. " You are acting like a child. "  
" And who in their right mind drags someone along the street! " she demanded.  
" I am not getting into this with you. The topic is not for discussion. Hurry up. "

She dug her heels in further and grabbed at his arm. She looked up at him pleadingly.  
" Please Li, don't make me do this. " she begged. " Please just let me tell you what I came to and let me go. "

He stopped and she braced herself in front of him. She was breathing hard from her struggle and Li looked back at her calmly.  
" You know that it's possible that I will find out the whole story later on don't you? " She seemed to think this through and then nodded.  
" I know that you are smart, smarter than me at times, " she admitted grudgingly. " But until then . . . "  
" I go along with what you tell me? " he asked cynically. She nodded.  
" Come on. " he took her arm and lead her across the street to the park.  
" Why are we here? " she asked looking around in confusion.  
" You wanted to talk, so here we are. " Li said sitting down on a park bench.

Ying Fa studied him warily and then, seeming satisfied that they weren't being watched, she sat down beside him and stretched her long legs out in front of her.

" What do you need to know " she asked leaning back, throwing her face to the warm sunlight.  
" You could start with a name. " he said turning slightly towards her and crossing his arms. She watched the white clouds drift past before she spoke.  
" Touya. Touya Kinomoto. " She'd thought about that too. Tori had mentioned once that that was a name he'd use if need be.

Li nodded storing that piece of information in the back of his mind.  
" And you simply wish for me to find him? "  
" Yes, and get a message to him. " she replied tipping her head forward so she could meet his gaze. " I've already saved you months of searching for him. All you have to do is pinpoint him. " Li arched his brow.  
" And you came across the information how? "  
" Do I ask you how you do your work? " she shot back.  
" As a matter of fact - " he began, but she waved her hand impatiently, cutting him off. " Never mind. Look, he's in Sante Rosa. That is with absolute certainty. " Li's eyes widened.

" I am impressed. " he stated and she could hear the sarcasm.  
" Hey, " she shot forward and glarred. " You're not the only one with skills you know. " He laughed but there was no humour.  
" I'm already beginning to understand that and see it for myself. Often. " he emphasized. " Makes me wonder exactly how much you do know Ying Fa. " She frowned.  
" What's that supposed to mean? " she asked warily. Li leant forward so he could lower his voice.  
" Let's be honest about this. " he began. " We both know that there is more going on here than either of us are willing to allow the other to know. You are far from honest with me, but then again, that's how it's been since day one. You mix truth with lie, feeding me enough that my curiousity will be satisfied for a time, hoping that I stop prying. You like being ambigeous don't you Ying Fa? In fact, you need to be. "

She showed no sign that he had completely nailed her. In truth she was shaking with fear inside. She had misjudged his intelligence; something that she couldn't let happen again.

" Maybe I hold my privacy above all Li. " she replied calmly. " Maybe I will do anything to keep it private. "  
" Anything? " Li questioned.  
" Even it meant coming to you. " she shot back. " And believe me, it's the last thing I want to do. "  
" But here you are. " Li drawled and she stiffened.  
" If you believe in irritating me every five minutes Li, I will go to Mika. Actually, I think it might have been better if I - " he grabbed her arm when she went to get up.  
" Don't be a fool. " Li said irritated. " Mika wouldn't be able to do it. "  
" Oh? " she asked hautily, glarring down at him. He released her arm and she sat back down.

" Whatever's going on Ying Fa, keep him out of it. He doesn't have what it takes to handle tricky situations like this. Much as I hate to admit it. "  
" Sure that's the only reason? " she asked angrilly.  
" You're my responsibily, " he started after a moment and she glarred at him. " but also, you're my family, as much as I hate to admit most of the time. " he finally admitted. She kept his gaze and then looked away, sighing.  
" Fine. Just do what I asked. Find him for me Li. " she got to her feet and turned and smiled.  
" I'm kind of enjoying this. I think it's the only time in our whole relationship that I get to tell you what to do for once. " she smiled and Li rolled his eyes.

" Tell me how much I owe you next time we meet. " she said, and with that, she got up and walked away leaving him to his thoughts.

A few days later . .

" Ok, so his name is Touya? " Li repeated and she nodded stuffing another fry into her mouth. Li sipped from his coffee and thought.  
" You're looking for him because he is a friend of your father's and you wish to give him a message so he will get in contact with your father? "  
" No, I want him to get into contact with me first. I have to be certain that you do your job right and that it's the right guy. " Li glarred at her as she continued to eat, but refrained from saying anything.  
" You know what I think? " he said after a while.  
" You make sure I always know what you're thinking. " she shot back without blinking, stuffing some more into her mouth.

" I think this is the biggest piece of bull I've ever heard. What you ask of me isn't making any sense. There are too many angles that don't meet up. " She choked and Li had to thump her on the back before she could breathe again. She looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes.  
" What? " she managed to gasp. " I thought we covered this the other day when we met! " Li sat closer and met her gaze.  
" I know you don't think me stupid Ying Fa. There's more to this than what you are telling me. " he said softly.  
She shook her head denying it and he sat back watching her.  
" What you know is all I know. "

Li shook his head, not accepting it.  
" Ying Fa I have paperwork to fill in. The evidence has to match the documentation. I can't file the case report with missing gaps and saying that they're there because someone asked me to do her a favour and to ignore everything else that may be important. They won't be impressed by that excuse Ying Fa, and I won't put myself in that position. "

" Screw the evidence and the stupid reports you have to fill in! " she exploded standing up. " All you have to do is find the person and I'll do the rest! Mou! Is that too much to ask! "  
" Sit down. " Li said coldly. He hated it when she fired up like this.  
" No. Screw you and the whole damn lot of you. " tears filled her eyes and she dashed them away. " I knew coming to you was a big mistake! I hate you. " she ran away before he could catch her.

Throwing money on the table and grabbing his jacket, Li jumped up and ran after her.

" Ying Fa! What is it? Why are you crying? " Tomoyo demanded as she heard her friend crying sorrowfully.  
" I couldn't find him! " she wailed. " I thought I had and then I lost them! And now the only person who I thought could help, won't! I hate him! "  
" Oh Ying Fa. " Tomoyo said sadly. " I'm trying. "  
" I know you are, but it isn't enough is it? I need to know what is going on and I can't come home until I do. Tori left for a reason and then well you know the rest. " she sniffed.

" I'm sorry Ying Fa. "  
" Don't be. I just want to come home. "  
" I know. "  
" Keep looking. " she begged.  
" I promise. "  
" Ja. "  
" Ja. "

It had been two days since she had last seen Li. She had sat in her hotel room and thought through all of her options. She didn't have a lot of them. She had a plan. She hoped she'd get away with it. But to do it, she needed to get Li out of the office.  
She waited until Mika left the office before she pulled out her phone. She dialled and waited while it rang. Li answered shortly after.

" Agent Li? " she said in a very formal voice.  
" Yes? "  
" This is Sue-Lyn, I work down at the front desk. I'm sorry to bother you sir, but Mr Osakii said that he needed you to come imediately. He just left, but he said that you would know where to find him. He said it was rather urgent sir. "  
" Mika said that? " she could here the frown in his tone.  
" Afraid so sir. Does it mean anything to you? "  
" No. I'll just call him and ask him what the hell he is on about. "  
" Ah, he said that the battery in his phone had died. That was why you were to know where to find him. "

She heard him swear and smiled.  
" Thank you; Sue-Lyn you said? "  
" Ah, yes sir. "  
" Can you get Bart to lock up for me? "  
" Right away. "  
" And Sue-Lyn? "  
" Yes? " " Why did you ring on the outside line and not the one used within the department? " Sakura faulted and then bit her lip.  
" The line down here is having some trouble. We have someone looking into it. "  
" Good. " and with that he hung up.

Now the hard part.

She walked in and the guard shot her a look.  
" Could you direct me up to the cleaning station? I'm new here. I'm filling in as part of my temp job. "  
" Pass? " he asked. She fluttered her eyes up at him.  
" It's upstairs. I'm supposed to receive it with the uniform. " He arched his brow, and she threw herself into her role.

" I'm so excited! I've been waiting to do this for weeks! I'm trying to find my calling in life ya know? " She flashed him a dazzling smile.  
" So how did you know that you wanted to be a guard? " when he didn't answer she babbled on for a few minutes and then sighed.  
" Oh, well, I better go. Don't want to get in trouble. Bye! " She ducked into the elevator, just as Li came out onto the foyer. He nodded to the front desk and the guard returned the nodd. " Hope you get that line sorted out soon. " The guard looked at him strangely, but he didn't have time to ponder on that at the moment.

Ying Fa typed away furiously at the keyboard trying to find anything in/on Li's computer that might help her. She didn't have the access codes, and that limited her to minimal movement on the desktop and put her at a serious disadvantage. She searched for as long as she dared, but nothing she did accomplished anything. She was new at this, but geez, couldn't a girl get a break? Giving up ten minutes later, she used the fire exit to escape unnoticed and walked back to her motel despirited.

An Hour Later . .

Li slammed his apartment door and didn't care that it was late or the fact that he had slammed it hard. Mika's reaction should have been what he expected after that strange call. So why was he so miffed? Because someone had made a fool out of him. Dessie curled around his legs and he remembered to feed her.

After a shower and a cold beer, he went to bed and lay in the dark thinking, Dessie purring softly on the end of his bed.

A week later

In a world that seemed alien to her now, Ying Fa walked about wondering what she was meant to do now. The cold wind pulled at her hair that she concealed beneath her warm hat. She stopped and starred when she saw the snow. It curled around her and tingled when it touched her lashes and melted.

She felt so alone.

Needing some comfort, she started walking again and didn't stop until she found herself outside the apartment building where Li lived. She went inside and unlocked his door with her hairpin and she curled up on his bed, hugging the pillow to her as she cried herself to a dazed sleep.

That's how he found her later when he got off his early shift and had come home. He could tell she'd been crying and he watched her concerned. So young and so troubed. And yet, so strong at the same time. She stirred and blinked herself awake. Li sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled reassuringly down at her.

Seeing that smile seemed so strange to her and she burried her head and started sobbing again. She felt him pick her up and she wrapped her arms around him and burried her head into his chest and cried. Cried for the fear, cried for all the difficulties she had to face; old and new, cried for the home she was forced to stay away from, cried because she needed to.  
Li patted her gently on the back while she calmed down. Poor kid, she must be going through a lot. She sniffed and then pushed away from him, wiping away at her tears.

" Gomen. I know I shouldn't be here. " she sniffed again, not looking at him. " But I - " Li lifted her chin and made her look at him.  
" It's all right Ying Fa. " he said seriously. " You can come here any time. My door is always open. It's what being a part of the Li family is all about. " She looked away and sniffed again. Li handed her the tissue box and she smiled at him sheepishly.  
" I have four sisters. " he said simply and she managed a watery smile.  
" Well that explains it. " she said softly.

It was quiet for a while before Li spoke.  
" Look, " she looked up at him. " I'll help you with this case no questions asked. " Her eyes widened and she starred at him.  
" What - ? "  
" On one condition. " Li said firmly. " Which is? " she asked warily. " That you get your things and come back here. " he grabbed her as she went to bolt.  
" No, no, no, no. " she was shaking her head and tried to slip passed him.

" Why? " he demanded.  
" You wouldn't understand. "  
" Is it me? " he asked. " Are you afraid of me? " She starred at him horrorfied.  
" Me? Afraid of you? " " Well why are you set against not being here? "  
" I - " she paused. She couldn't tell him why. Li arched his brow when she didn't reply. She sighed. 

" Is that all? " she muttered.  
" And as soon as I find this guy, you tell me what's going on. "  
" What! Cheat! That's two! "  
" Take it or leave it. " Li said meeting her angry gaze.  
" I'll leave it thank you. " she went to get up, but he grabbed her arm and made her look at him.  
" How important is it that you find this guy? " She stiffened and glarred at him angrily like a trapt animal knowing it was doomed.

Li nodded and then grabbed his keys and indicated for her to follow.  
" Now where are you staying? "

It had been three weeks since she had come back. Three weeks since Li had called Yelan and Mika and let them know that she was safe and back where she belonged. When it came to where she had been, she neatly side-stepped the questions and soon, Li stopped asking knowing that it was pointless. He was just going to have to find out the answers himself.

Ying Fa paced back and forth. Dessie watched her as she went back and forth. She glanced at the phone but it didn't ring. The front door opened and she looked up as Li walked in. He looked up and met her questioning gaze. She stepped forward and he placed his keys on the bench.

" I might be on to something. " was all he said. Her throat closed and she went to the lounge and leaned against the back watching as he went about his business in the kitchen.  
" Lunch is in the fridge. " he paused and the headed for the fridge. " Thanks. " he mumbled as he pulled it out.  
" Well? " she asked. He came and sat down next to her and unwrapped his lunch and bit into it. She turned and watched him.

When he didn't say anything she grew agitated.  
" You know, I would hate to be your dentist. " she said.  
" Why's that? " he asked not looking at her.  
" Because your teeth would be just as stubborn as you. You'd have extract them out, piece by little piece. "  
He smirked at that and she growled annoyed.  
" I like it when you do that. "  
" Why? "  
" Because I know I'm getting to you. "  
" Xiao Lang can we deal with your obvious power issues later? What about the case? "  
" Someone matching his description was last seen yesterday buying a train ticket in Boston. "  
" Boston? " she gaped at him.  
He nodded.

What the heck was Tori doing in Boston?

" Mean anything to you? " Li asked.  
" Nope. Not a thing. "  
" Something else too. "  
" Hmmm? "  
" There's a young woman travelling with him. " Her breath caught in her throat. So that woman she had seen was with Tori.

" Li, track him down. I believe he is the one I want. " Li paused and turned to look at her.  
" No questions. Just get a message to him. "  
" And that would be? "  
" I'll write it down and you get it to him. "  
" How? I'm not going anywhere near Boston. "  
" Li, your the geneius here. Figure it out. " she got up and took his plate to the kitchen.

Three days later . .

" It's done. " Ying Fa looked up from the book she was reading.  
" What's done? "  
" You're letter has been given to the man that matched the description you gave. He received it yesterday according to my sources. "

The book slipped from her numb hands and fell to the floor.  
" Are you serious? " her emerald eyes were wide.  
" Yes. " Li replied as he placed his keys on the bench in the kitchen. He turned to find that she was searching his eyes.  
" You are serious. " she whispered. She couldn't believe it.

Li leaned up against the bench and watched her. She wasn't looking at him anymore, she was starring off into her own thuoughts. Then she blinked and starred back at him.

" How did you manage to give him the message? "  
" I forwarded it to someone who was in the area and who owed me a favour. "  
" WHAT! " she exploded. " ARE YOU INSANE! " Li balked at the tirade. " He could be trusted; the man I sent. No one will know what was done. " Li replied calmly. She whirled around shocked. " That is beside the point, I trusted you, YOU! "  
" I can't see why you are so worked up about this. I did as you asked; I got your message to him. "  
Her mouth worked but nothing came out. She couldn't believe it. So she closed her mouth walked past him and went into her room.

No sooner had she flopped onto her bed, he was there.

" I don't see what the big deal about this is - " she glarred at him from her bed. " unless there's something that you're not telling me? " he arched his brow as he leant against the doorframe, and she looked away.  
" There's nothing to tell dectective. " she replied haughtily.  
" How long are we going to keep this game up of "If I Don't Say Anything, Then it Doesn't Exist?"

" Look Syaoran, " she said and rolled onto her side to look at him. " when you were growing up with your sisters, were you ever able to get any information out of them that they didn't want to give? "  
" No, but - "  
" Then give up while you're ahead. You have no chance with me babe. " she winked and then went back to starring at the ceiling.

The phone started ringing and as he turned to go get it. She swore she heard him say 'women'. She heard him talking and then she decided what her next coarse of action was to be. Hopefully Tori would have her note and not think it a trap. If he did, then there was no chance of her ever getting to see him again. She couldn't let that happen. Brother and sister needed to be reunited. She had to know what to do. She was sick of walking around blind and afraid.

She jumped up and grabbed her phone and a jacket, and took one look over her shoulder at Li talking on the phone, before she lifted her window and sat on the edge. Li heard the noise and looked up at her as she disappeared over the edge. He ran to the window and looked down as she slid to the ground and took off running.

" Ying Fa! " he called, but she didn't hear him. He finished his phone call and grabbed his keys and bolted down the stairs to go look for her.

Ying Fa walked along the icy ground and prayed her phone would ring. She passed a payphone and stopped. She approached it and picked up the handle and her fingers paused as she went to dial the number in Japan. Should she? Would they be able to trace it. Most probably. She sighed and placed the receiver back down. She walked off thinking how badly she wished she could hear her Tou-san's voice.

She walked past a temple and stopped. Needing to get out of the cold wind, she lowered her head against it and walked inside.

The train continued to speed along the track as dusk fell. The lights within became brighter and reflections of the people inside were now the only thing to be seen instead of the scenery. Two people sat side by side in the almost empty carriage.

Tori's long fingers played with the little piece of paper the stranger had given him. It was now creased from him constantly fiddling with it, but the words, written in Japanese, still stood out and continued to ring in his head.

We need to meet. Ying Fa.

Beside him, Luna looked from his troubled frown to the creased bit of paper.  
" Do you know who it is? " she asked softly. He continued to stare at it for a while before he answered her.  
" Yeah. " she looked at him in surprise. She waited for him to continue but he remained silent.  
" Who is it? Should we hide again? " she whispered. His dark eyes looked up from the piece of paper to look at her.  
" Luna, " his eyes looked haunted. "It's my sister. She wants to meet. " Luna's eyes widened.  
" The one that was following us? She wants to meet? Where? "  
" I don't know. I have to call this number. "  
" And are you? Going to get into contact with her I mean? "  
" I have no choice. She's desperate Luna. I understand if you don't want to come. I won't ask you to put your life in danger for no reason. "  
" Do you think we will be in danger? "  
" I don't know. " he answered truthfully.  
" Then wherever you dare tread dark angel, so shall I. " she smiled softly and he nodded.

They sat in silence for a while as the train continued on its journey. They rounded a bend and then Tori sighed.  
" Stay here and keep a lookout. I'm going to call her. "  
" I'm coming to. We shouldn't seperate. "

Tori looked down at her and she stood. He walked to the back of the carriage and found a quiet spot. He pulled out his cell, a gift from Tomoyo, and dialled the number she had given.

Ying Fa found her own quiet spot and sat down ignoring the chill. As if by magic, her cell started ringing and she starred at it before she answered.

" Ying Fa? "  
" Touya? " she choked and looked around. There was no one. " I can't believe it. " she whispered.  
" Listen this has to be short. What's going on? "  
" Is it true you are in Boston? "  
" Squirt, annoying questions later. What's happened? Why are you looking for me? "  
" I need to speak with you. Tori what is going on? " She heard him sigh.

" I'm afraid. " she said softly when he didn't speak.  
" Sakura it's ok. "  
" No it's not! " she cried. " How can you say that! I'm running and I don't even know from who! They found me and all I could do was run! I don't even know who we are running from! "

There was dead silence.

" They found you? " she heard him choke out.  
" Hai. " she sniffed and brushed away her tears. " Now I'm back again and so far they haven't caught on. "

Tori starred at his phone before he spoke again.

" You went back! Are you insane! '

" Onii-chan! "  
" Sakura are you sure you're safe? " She didn't reply.  
" Sakura? "  
" I really need you here. " she said softly. He sighed.  
" Where are you? "  
" You want me to disclose that over the phone? Are you dense! " she snapped.  
" Just checking. " came the mocking reply and she smiled.  
" Meet me in four days time, Shanghai. I'll meet you. Ja! " and with that she hung up.

Tori starred at the phone. Meet her in Shanghai? Where in Shanghai?

Ying Fa waited until Tomoyo answered the phone.

" Touya will be in Shanghai in four days time. Keep and eye on him and ring me the moment he gets here. "  
" Got it. " and with that she hung up.

Ying Fa got up and ran out of the temple and headed back towards the apartment. She was so happy that her feet didn't even touch the ground the whole way back. Tori was coming at last!

She used her hairpin to open the door and danced inside humming. She kicked off her shoes and didn't even bother with her slippers. She danced inside and saw Li turn around.

" Ying Fa where hffyfhbehd - " his eyes widened as she launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around him, as she planted her mouth firmly on his. Her eyes danced a she pulled back and smiled.  
" Thank you so much Syaoran. " she kissed him on the cheek this time and danced off singing.

Li watched her go and wondered what the hell he had done to deserve that?

In the bright hallways of Tomoeda University, a tall man walked by. People who saw him smiled and bowed respectfully as he passed and called out greetings. He pushed open a door and walked in. He was instantly surrounded by artifacts, computers, devices and tools that were used on the dig. A tall man straightend from his work and turned, a look of surprise on his face.

" Ohayou Avalon-san. " Morimoto, Yoishi greeted as he came over to him.  
" Ohayou Morimoto-san. " Aiden replied. " Is something wrong? "  
" Iie. " the older man brushed away his concerns with the wave of his hand. " Just came to see how things were going? " Aiden still held a look of surpirse on his face but turned back to his work.

" Heard from your children Avalon-san? " Aiden looked up startled.  
" My children sir? "  
" Hai, remember you said that they were travelling. It's been some time. Have you heard from them? "  
" Iie. Not a word Morimoto-san. "  
" Ooh, how unthoughtful of them. " Morimoto frowned. " You should teach them some respect. How unkind to go travelling and not let their poor father know where they are. " Aiden straightened from his work.

" I trust them. I know that they are safe. They will come home when they are ready. "  
" Indeed? " he arched his eyebrow. " Well then, there doesn't seem to be any problems. Carry on. " he smiled and turned to leave.  
" Oh, " he stopped and turned around. " has the missing artifacts been found by any chance? "  
" Iie. There is no sign of them. " Aiden replied calmly.  
" Hmmm. Well we'll just have to double our efforts to rertieve it. For all we know it cold be anywhere couldn't it Avalon-san? "

Aiden nodded and bowed respectfully as Morimoto left. When he was sure he was gone, he removed his glassses and sat down heavily in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why were things so complicated?

4 Days Later . . 

Ying Fa had been buzzing around all morning. Since today was his day off, Li had watched her all morning without comment. She cleaned, sang, had cooked them both breakfast, and had washed up. Something was going on and he wanted to know what.

" Morning Dessie. " she sang, scooping the cat up and rubbing noses with her. " Isn't it a beautiful day? "

Li looked out the balcony doors to the snow and the freezing wind. Yep, something was definitely was up.

A ringing sound startled them both and Ying Fa practically ran to her room to scoop up her cell. He heard her talking excitedly with someone and then she came out of her room shrugging on her coat and gloves.  
\  
" I'm going out. I'll be back - " she paused thinking. " sometime later. " she said nodded and walked toward the front door.  
" Whoah, wait a minute. " Li jumped up and walked after her. " Where are you going? " She turned a mildly annoyed look on her face, but her eyes danced excitedly.  
" Out. " " Out where? " he asked.  
" Just out. " she humed as she put on her shoes.  
" Ying Fa. " he warned and she sighed and looked up at him.  
" I'm meeting a friend. I told you I'd be home later. "

Then it clicked and Li looked down at her startled.  
" You're meeting him aren't you? " he asked. She stiffened and looked back up at him from the floor where she had finished putting on her shoes.  
" Who? "  
" The one I got the letter to. " Li replied and watched her eyes widen. Well there was his answer.  
" You are not going alone. " he said and went back into the kitchen to get his keys. "  
" What are you doing? " she asked warily as he put on his jacket and came towards her.  
" I'm coming to. "  
" What! " she demanded. " I don't need a babysitter. "  
" Well you just got one. " he slipped into his shoes and felt her heated glare.  
" There is no way that you are - " He glarred at her.  
" Cut it. " her glare intensified. " You haven't seen this guy for how long? I am your guardian. End of discussion, period. Now are we going or what? "

She threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

She sat huddled in the car as they drove along to the airport. He'd practically had to drag the information out of her. She looked out the window and ignored him.

" You're not coming inside. " she spoke up.  
" Yes I am. "  
" Like hell you are! " she turned on him. " I don't need you embarrassing me. " Li snorted. " Me? Embarrass you? " he asked arching his brow.

She kicked the glove box in frustration.  
" Hey. " he warned and she glarred at him. " Bite me. "  
" Don't tempt me. " he bit back.  
" You can not do this to me. " she cried. " Please don't do this to me. " she begged.  
" Kami Ying Fa, you make me feel like I'm a father tresspassing on his kid. "  
" You? My father? Puh-lease. " she starred moodily out the window. " Like you'd know anything about it. " she mumbled.

They continued to the airport in silence.

When they pulled up she glarred at him over the roof of the car as he got out.  
" Alright. You have to remain at least ten steps behind me. "  
" Eight. "  
" Ten. " she argued.  
" Five. Take it or leave it. " Li said firmly. She glarred at him and then closed her door and walked around the car to glare up at him.  
" Mark me Xiao Lang Li, " she said quietly. " after today, I'm going to make your life a living hell. " She turned around and walked inside.

In the terminal Luna looked around them cautiously.

" Are you sure she said to come here? " she whispered.  
" Yes. " Tori replied reading the newspaper. His dark eyes looked over the top of the page to stare at her.  
" Will you stop looking like you're expecting to be jumped. " Her purple eyes turned to stare at him.  
" Well aren't we? " she demanded quietly. " For all we know this could be a trap. " Tori looked down at the paper once more. " Sakura wouldn't do that. I know her. "  
" Well you might like to leap head first, but I'm not as bullheaded as you are. " she snapped turning to look at the crowd.

Tori rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

Ying Fa looked everywhere. She went to the terminal where people from Boston had arrived and saw no sign of them. Feeling Li's presence behind her didn't help her think straight either. Her eyes scanned the crowd. She would have looked straight past them if she hadn't looked again. They looked like a normal couple sitting down waiting. She started walking toward them hoping Li kept his word.

Tori spotted her first and he stiffened. His eyes darted to Li behind her and she turned to Li.  
" Remember five paces buddy, and no interrupting. This is personal. " Li brought his hands up in defense.  
" I've already been told my life is forfeit after this, so I'm going to behave. "  
" Good. "

She turned back around as Tori stood up. The girl looked up warily before she masked her face. Ying Fa took his hands and squeezed tight as Tori glarred at Li.

" Who the hell is he and why is he here? " he demanded quietly.  
" Just ignore him. I couldn't ditch him. He's my guardian. " she smiled at Tori's surprise.  
" Listen, " she said quickly. " my name is Ying Fa, no last name. You are a friend of tou-sans that he lost contact with years ago and I wanted to track you down because he misses you. Got it? " Tori nodded and she smile brightly and hugged him.  
" Who is she? " she whispered in his ear.  
" Luna. A friend. " he replied and stepped back to look at her. " Geez squirt you've changed a lot. Now you're a tall, skinny runt. "  
"Touya! " she gasped and then glarred. She cuffed him and he laughed rubbing the side of his head.  
" Ahem. " she sighed and turned to look at Li as he cocked his eyebrow at her.

Sighing she stepped back and indicated Li.  
" This is Xiao Lang Li. I'm under his care for a while under the strict orders of Aunty Yelan. " If Tori was surprised he didn't show it. He nodded and sized him up quickly.  
" Syaoran this is Touya. Although you already know that, the code of respect demands that I introduce you. " Li returned the gesture of sizing up the other man.

Ying Fa's gaze landed on the other woman and Touya turned around and held out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his trustingly and returned Ying Fa's gaze.

" Ying Fa, this is Tsuki; my fiancee. "  
" Pleased to meet you. " Ying Fa smiled. Her eyes met Touya's. " Have you eaten yet? "  
" We had something on the plane, but that was hours ago. "  
" Well then, lunch is on me. Xiao Lang will pay of course. " she smiled at Li sweetly. Li glarred angrily and Ying Fa placed her arm around his arm still smiling.  
" Bet you wished you had stayed home right? " she said quietly.  
" You wish. " he retorted as she let go and danced over to Touya's side happily.

" What is he doing here? " Tori demanded quietly as they waited in line at the sidewalk stall.  
" I couldn't ditch him. He insisted on coming. Does he over-protectiveness remind you of someone? " Tori glared over his shoulder at Li. Ying Fa dug her elbow into his ribs.  
" Cut it out. If he sees you, he'll watch me closer and we won't be able to get away. "

" We can't hang around for long. It's dangerous for us to be here. "  
" That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You have a lot to explain onii-chan. " she said softly, firmly. He spared her an annoyed glance and she crossed her arms in defense, raising and eyebrow.  
" So how are we going to ditch him? " Tori demanded as they stepped forward in the line.  
" I don't know. " she said biting her lip watching Li as he talked with Luna.

Suddenly they watched as Li's phone rang and he turned away to try and hear what was being said. Luna looked to Tori and Tori grabbed Sakura's hand and started running off in the opposite direction. Luna took off after them. Sakura gasped with surprise.

" Touya! "  
" Hurry up! " he called back over his shoulder, Luna running beside him.  
" But - Li - " she tried to say.  
" Forget it! " he cut in as they fled through the busy crowds.

Sakura rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

" He's a what! " Tori and Luna yelled in union when Sakura had finally managed to get it out that Li was a cop.  
" I tried to tell you. " she gasped as she tried to catch her breath.  
" Just great! " Luna glared at Tori.  
" What are you doing with a cop? " Tori demanded.  
" Yelan Li said that it was best thing for me to go under his care for the moment. I'm posing as a distant cousin that he's never heard of. " Tori groaned and ran his hands through his hair.  
" It was Li that got my message to you. I asked him to track you down since I knew that you were near Sante Rosa. "  
" And how the hell did he track us down? " Tori glarred.

Sakura shrugged.  
" He's good. That's all I can say. "  
Luna looked around the warily.  
" Maybe we shouldn't be standing around talking about such things in the open, no matter how deserted. " Tori glarred at Sakura. " Do you know of a place? " Sakura nodded and lead them down the street to a small cafe where they could have a booth to themselves up the back.

They sat down and Tori pinned Sakura with his gaze.  
" Was it you who I saw in Sante Rosa? "  
" Hai. If you saw me, then why didn't you let me see you? "  
" I didn't know it was you until after I saw your face. By then you had disappeared and I couldn't find you. "  
" Oh Tori. " Sakura said miserably. " Please tell me what is going on? Who are we running from? "

Tori sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.  
" Look, all I can tell you is that it's someone that tou-san is working with. That's all you need to know for now. "  
" Then why did you tell me to grab the box - the one that is yours - and run? You knew something, that's why you ran all those months before you came back and told me to run didn't you? "

" Listen, " Tori leant closer and pinned her with his dark gaze. " artifacts are mysteriously going missing from the university and tou-san is the one getting the blame for it. I know the truth and I intend to do something about it. But for me to be able to do so, I have go back and figure out a way to deal with it. I need you to stay out of it and remain here with the cop. " Sakura shook her head.

" Tori, they already found me once, I don't think remaining here is a wise thing to do. That's why I took off to America to try and find you. When I couldn't find you, I came back thinking that it would take them a while to figure out that I was back. I don't know who found me, but someone did. Who Tori? "

Tori grabbed her hands and she starred up at him surprised.  
" You have to stay safe Sakura-chan. If that cop doesn't protect you - "  
" He's more a detective really. " she cut in softly.  
" Cop/Detective, whatever. " he said waving away the interruption. " Just leave it to Luna and I got it? "  
She smiled sadly.  
" More orders onii-chan? "  
" Just stay safe. " he ordered.  
" Oh nii-chan! " she cried coming around the table and giving him a hug. " I want to go home. "  
" I know. " he stroked her hair and hugged her closer. " You've no idea how I've missed you. "  
" If it's anything like how I've missed you, then I know what you mean. " she replied into his shirt.

" We really have to be going. " Luna interrupted. Tori nodded and Sakura pulled back and smiled up at Luna.  
" Please take care of him. I'm relying on you. " she moved from Tori and hugged the young woman. Luna balked clearly surprised.  
" I-I'll do my best. "  
" I guess it's till we meet up again eh nii-chan? " she winked and walked to the door and waved to them. " Ashiteru! " then she was gone, running down the sidewalk.

Tori sighed and Luna looked at him worried.  
" Still want to go back? "  
" I have no choice. This has to end. " Luna was quiet for a moment. " I like your sister. She's sweet. "  
" She's naive. "  
" Is it wise to leave her in the care of a cop? If he gets wind of who she is and what's going on - "  
" He won't. And if he does we'll deal with it. For now it's the only thing to do. "  
" You don't sound convinced. " she replied watching him.  
" Because I don't like it. " he shot her a dark look.

Ying Fa walked along, hands deep in her pockets as the cold wind swirled along the street heading towards her. She tucked her chin against her chest as it hit and bit into her cheeks. She'd be glad when she got home. She kicked at the pavement at that thought. Home. She hadn't been thinking of that home, but the one that she shared with Li. She had to smirk to that thought. At her old home she'd never have to resort to using a hairpin to get inside. Her fights with Tori reminded her of the similar ones that she had with Li. They were similarities between both places she now called home.

She stopped suddenly frowning.

Speaking of fights, she was most likely to be in for one when she did get back to the apartment. Li was not going to be happy that she had taken off. He'd give her the lecture and the look and she would state the obvious; she could take care of herself.

It was getting harder and harder to cloak herself in deception when she had to rely on Li to help her, now more so than before. But she had needed to find Tori! Although the answers she had recieved hadn't satisfied her, she was going to deal with that later. But for now, she needed to get home.

The door suddenly opened and she starred at the slippered feet in front of her from her crouching position as she had tried to get the hairpin into the lock.

" So that's how you've been doing it. " came Li's voice from far above her.

She looked up the tall length of him and smiled sheepishly. She stood up and placed the hairpin back into her hair and walked past him.

" What's for dinner? " she threw over her shoulder as she walked into the warmth of the loungeroom. She heard the door close and heard him walk in behind her as she raided the fridge.  
" Man, do you buy anything resembling food when you're out or what? It's looks like the bare side of the moon in here. All space and nothing anywhere. " she smirked at her remark and shut the door and looked up into an expression she didn't recognise.

She frowned and tilted her head to the side.  
" What's up? "  
" We need to talk. " Li replied meeting her gaze. She rolled her eyes. " Not this again? Seriously Li it's getting old. Can't we do something else for a change like go out or something? "  
" In here Ying Fa. " he said as he went and sat down in the loungeroom. Wondering what it was about, she shrugged at Dessie and followed after him.

" Look if this is about earlier I couldn't help it. It was way out of my hands- "  
" That's not what I wanted to talk about. " came the cool reply. That really puzzled her.  
" Then what - ? " she began but he cut her off.  
" Where did you go for those four months Ying Fa? "  
" Huh? " she balked surprised. " Where did that come from? "  
" I been thinking - "  
" Well there's an revelation if I ever heard of one. " she smirked and patted Dessie as she curled around her legs.

She could feel his glare before she looked up and was met by it. She bit her lip and looked away.  
" Where Ying Fa? " he asked again. She mumbled something and he frowned. She looked up and met his gaze and looked away quickly.  
" I'm not playing around Ying Fa. I want to know. "  
" You haven't been bothered with it until now! " she accused. " I thought we were over this? "  
" You side-tracked me with your case, but now that that is out of the way, I want to know now. No more secrets and lies. "

She wouldn't meet his gaze. Couldn't. How was she going to get out this one?

" I'm waiting Ying Fa. "  
" Well maybe I don't want to tell you. " she replied defiantly.  
" Alright, " Li said keeping her gaze. " we'll start with my credit card. " he watched her cringe. " How did you manage that? " She got up and sat down in front of the heater ignoring him.  
" I don't want you going through my things - "  
" I did no such thing! " she retorted furious. " You dropped it stupidly in the kitchen and I found it. "

He masked his face and she glarred angrily at the floor.  
" You haven't bothered with all this until now. Why's it so important all of a sudden? "  
" Because I've been letting you get away with bloody murder and it has to stop now. " he replied. She snorted.  
" Yeah, like you'd be able to control me. " she muttered.  
" Give me credit Ying Fa; I'm trying. "  
" Yeah I can see that. " she retorted. " Between work and work you really have time to sort out what you believe to be a troubled child. " she rolled her eyes and played with Dessie. " Give me a break Xiao Lang. I'm not as stupid as you believe me to be. "  
" What's that supposed to mean? " he demanded. She looked up and pinned him with her gaze.

" I know you hate me, I'm an intruder. You didn't want me here and I didn't want to be here. We spark chips of each other's shoulders. I believe you incompetent and you believe me wild and obnoxious. You can't control me and I don't want to be controlled. I'm old enough to know what I want and yet, you can't see past the fact; treating me as a child. I know you stay at work so you can avoid me. Truth is, it doesn't bother me. I do as I like, staying out of your way and keeping the peace. "  
" That is not true. " Li replied firmly. Is this what she thought?

She shrugged and scratched Dessie behind the ears.  
" You want the truth; here it is. " she said suddenly. " I copied your details down from your card knowing that I'd need it for later when you well and truly ticked me off. " she challenged him to say anything. " That happened when you interferred with Takashii and me back that time. "  
" I had every reasn to - "  
" No you didn't! " she retorted and glarred at him. " Takashii was my friend and you tried to ruin it! "  
" Friendship was not what he was after! " Li glarred back.  
" I do not need you to interfer! I can take care of myself! "  
" So you keep saying, but yet you keep getting into trouble and if it weren't for me, Kami knows where you'd be! "  
" If I wanted a body gaurd I would have asked for one! "  
" Then why are you here? " he demanded. " Isn't that why Aunty Yelan put you in my care! " She glarred molten fire at him.

" Maybe I was brought here to try and teach you some manners. As I recall, it wasn't until after I came that you started acting like a civillised person. " her eyes swept the room. " It certainly is cleaner. "  
It was his time to glare at her.  
" We were talking about why you decided to use my credit card. " he reminded trying to control his temper.  
" Put two and two togther Xiao Lang, " she retorted. " you're good at that. "  
" I'd prefer for you to tell me. "

" Ok, so I decided that I'd pay you back. For butting in on my life and for leaving bruises on my arm when you dragged me from the cop shop that night. " she glarred and was glad to see him look surprised. " You didn't know that did you? " she asked smirking coldly. " I bore your fingermarks for days afterward. So I used your details on the internet and got them to do the place over. Don't regret it either. "  
" If I left marks on you Ying Fa, I apologise. " he said. " I didn't mean for it to happen. "  
" But it did and I'm over it. I got you back didn't I? " she smirked.

" Ying Fa - "  
" No, don't stop me now. " she continued to smirk. " You wanted to know most of it, so I'll do my best. "  
" I put that snake in your bed. " her eyes were cold and held no warmth. " I just wanted a reaction. I hate the way you always seem so straight forward and serious. You have no fun. You work all the time and you have no love for life. You've never skipped a day just to do whatever you want.

" You're overprotective like a mother hen. Maybe instead of being a bully and a dominating force, why don't you try being my friend? "  
" I am not a bully. " Li retorted.  
" Aren't you? " she rose an eyebrow. " Who runs after you whenever you're in trouble? Who runs around in the night trying to find you when you go missing? Who calms you down when you have a nightmare? " he demanded ignoring her blush.  
" I never asked for you to do those things - "  
" I know you don't. You shouldn't have to! That is what being a gardian is all about Ying Fa. Being there when they are needed. "  
" I'm not parentless Li. " she retorted dryly. " I know what is expected of a parent. " He looked at her surprised.  
" Then what are you - "  
" Doing here with you? " she finished, then smirked. " That's for me alone to know. "  
Li frowned and seemed to stamp down on his temper.  
" Why aren't I allowed to know what is going on? " he demanded. " 'Take care of her' my mother tells me. Sure, try doing that and the ungrateful minx turns her claws on you the moment you try to help. Tell me what I'm suppose to do Ying Fa? Why are you here? " She rose her chin defiantly and he growled annoyed.  
" Fine! Then we'll get to the next thing that we put off. Where were you for those four months? " She kept quiet starring at him difiantly.  
" I mean it Ying Fa, where were you? "  
" Why do you want to know? " she demanded suddenly. He gaped at her.

" Why - ? " he repeated his eyes showing his shock. " Ying Fa! You can't just up and disappear without letting someone know where you were! " " Well someone did know where I was so it's ok. " she looked away from him.  
" Who? " She sighed. He wouldn't let it go.  
" A friend. "  
" So where did you go? " She sighed tiredly.  
" Let it go Li. I'm tired and I've had enough. " she rose unsteadily to her feet and walked away from him into the kitchen.

He followed her.  
" I won't let it go Ying Fa. Not this time. "  
" Look give me the lecture, lay down some rules and just let it go. "  
" Why bother with rules when I know you'll do everything in your power to break them? " She smiled.  
" You're leaning Li. There's hope for us yet. "  
" There is no hope for us Ying Fa. I can't keep taking care of you if you won't give a little. "

She lost her smile and turned to face him.  
" What are you saying? " she asked quietly.  
" My mother asked me to take care of you for two months. That time has well and truly past- " The glass she had picked up slipped through her fingers and smashed onto the floor.  
" You're sending my away. " she breathed. She shook her head in denial.  
" I'm sorry Ying Fa. " he placed his hands in his pockets and looked remorseful.  
" I knew it. " she whispered. " You don't want me. " Li shook his head. " It has nothing to do with not wanting you. I just can't trust you anymore. You make it too hard to. "

She looked away not believing that he was getting rid of her.

" Tori you are so dead when I get my hands on you. " she whispered.

" What? " Li asked not hearing her. She glarred at him.  
" Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything is dandy. " she forced a smile and walked out of the kitchen and went into her room and closed the door behind her.

She leant against the door for a moment gathering her strength, and then she started to pack. She packed as much as she could fit into the travel bag and tidied up the rest. Afterall, half of it wasn't even hers anyway. It was all old stuff that Meilin and the four sisters never wore or noticed gone. She was surprised that Li or the others had never noticed before. When she was gone, Yelan would collect it all and put it back where she had retrieved it from.

She made sure she had her phone and everything that mattered and went into the bathroom and collected what remained there as well. She was almost done when there was a knock on her door and Li opened it and surveyed everything.  
" I have to go into work. We'll talk more when I get back. "  
" It won't matter anyway. By then I'll be gone. " when she looked up he was gone and she sighed.

He hadn't even had the time to hear her.

Oh dear! Things aren't really looking up are they? I know this wasn't a very happy chapter, and I know you are wanting to know what is going on. All I ask is that you keep reading and bear with me. Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any tips or suggestions I would greatly appriciate them! Please excuse grammer and spelling, you know I'm not all that great at it. 


	9. Lookingfor Touya

Chapter 9

Ying Fa knew that it was uncustomary and most definitely rude to just walk into someone's home, but it didn't stop her as she dumped her travel bag in the foyer and marched into the tea room where she knew someone was bound to be.

Meilin looked up startled and blinked clearly surprised when she saw the young woman place her hand on her hip. Ying Fa swept the room with her gaze and then met Meilin's.

" Where is Yelan-sama? "  
" Aunty Yelan? " she asked standing up. " Has something happened to Li? " Ying Fa rolled her eyes.  
" No. And I couldn't care less if it did. I am done and finished with him. " she marched out of the room.  
" What on earth has happened now? " she wondered aloud.

Sakura found Wei upstairs and ignored his startled start at her appearance. She asked him where Yelan was and he pointed down the hall towards one of the dressing rooms. Sakura knocked and then pushed the doors open.

" Ying Fa? " Yelan asked surprised. Fanren and the other three sisters looked up and smiled. They were all trying on new clothes, tape measures and pins laying scattered around them.  
" Aunty Yelan, " Ying Fa said. " I need to talk to you in private if I may. Please? " Yelan knew something was up and nodded.  
" Girls excuse us. We won't be long. "

Ying Fa followed her down the hall and Yelan opened another door and stepped aside so she could walk in. It was her study.  
Ying Fa looked at all the books and then sat down on the chair near the desk.

" It's over. " she said before Yelan could say anything. " The older woman balked and fell back into her chair.  
" O-Over? "  
" Li has kicked me out for real this time, and I don't want to go back. "  
" But Ying Fa - " her eyes were dark with anger and concern.  
" I've decided that I have to go back home. "  
" What! " Yelan gasped.

" I met up with Tori the other day - it's a long story. Anyway, he's going back to Japan and so am I. "  
" But the risk. " Yelan protested. " Without Li - "  
" I have to deal with that. Li can't protect me in this. I lied to him and not only do I feel horrorble about myself for doing so, I can't keep doing it to him. He has a right to know what is going on, but I can't tell him. He doesn't understand that and I hate not being able to when I want to confide in him. "

Yelan was silent for a while looking at the young woman across from her.

" Is there anything that I can do for you one last time then? "

In the shadows in the hallway, ruby eyes, brightened by the light coming through the lock, blinked and held her breath as she continued to listen to the two talk.

" I think what you have done for me is enough. I can't thank you enough as it is. "  
" Well I can certainly buy your plane ticket and get you to the airport, " she looked down and smiled. " And I don't want to be thanked. I was only glad that I could help in a small way. " Sakura nodded and stood.  
" I'd be greatful if it could be arranged for today, tonight. I want to be gone before tomorrow. " Yelan nodded.  
" Anything else? "

" Yes. Thank you for lending me all that you did. I couldn't bring it with me. You'll have to get Li to bring it back, Kami forbid, he'd want to do anything more for me. " she smiled sadly.  
" I arrange it immediately. " Yelan stood and came around the desk and hugged her. " Good luck. "  
" Thanks and goodbye . . " she walked out of the room and went down the hallway.

Meilin stood hidden in the shadows and waited until her aunt joined her cousins once again, before she fled down to the foyer. She went out to the garage and got into her car and drove down the road and pulled out her phone. It rang several times before Mika answered.

" Hello? "  
" Mika, are you there with Li? " she asked as she pulled over.  
" Yeah, he just went to get coffee. He'll be back soo - here he comes now. What's up? "  
" Mika, put this on speaker and close the door. I don't want anyone else hearing. " she heard him tell Li something in the back ground and then she heard a click and Li spoke up.

" What's up Mei? "  
" Li, what happened between you and Ying Fa? " she asked clutching the phone to her ear. She heard his guarded silence and waited.  
" Li? "  
" Why Meilin? " Mika spoke up.  
" Because she is here with Aunty Yelan and they were talking about stuff I didn't understand, but apart from that, Ying Fa is going home and Aunty Yelan is paying for her plane ticket so she can go tonight. "

" What! " she heard Li choke out.  
" That's kind of sudden isn't it? " Mika asked.  
" Uh huh. Look, I like Ying Fa and I felt terrible for listening through the lock - "  
" Some things never surprise me. " Li cut in dryly and she told him to shut up.  
" What I was saying before someone had to butt in, was they were talking about some strange stuff. "  
" Like what? " Mika prodded.  
" I don't know. Maybe Li might understand. They were talking about how Ying Fa didn't want to lie to Li anymore and that she felt horrible for doing it, that she couldn't do it anymore, and that was why she wanted to go back to her home tonight. "

There was a silence.

" Does it make any sense down there? " she asked.  
" Yes. " Li said guardedly.  
" Was there anything else Mei? " Mika asked.  
" Hmmm . . Ying Fa said something about going back to Japan; I take it that that's her home originally. They were talking before that, but I missed some of it. "  
" Is she still there? " Li asked.

" I believe so. I left so I could talk it over with you guys, only because Li is her gardian and he had a right to know that she was here after he kicked her out and all. "  
" Don't get into things you don't understand Meilin. " Li shot back warningly.  
" I was just saying. " she shot back defensively. " Anyway, Aunty Yelan I believe, will be getting someone down there to retrive the rest of her things tomorrow. And Li? "  
" What? "  
" I don't know what happened earlier, but I think you hurt Ying Fa really badly. "  
" How do you figure? " Li ground out.  
" Because I heard it in her voice. " she replied and sighed. " I better go. Bye. "

Meilin hung up and sighed again. What was going on? she wondered.

Shanghai . .

Li got up as Mika hung up from Meilin. He grabbed his jacket and marched towards the door.  
" I'm going to go ask Jhiang for another couple of weeks off. "  
" You're not going to follow her are you? " Mika asked frowning. " Li, she - "  
" I know, I know. " Li said looking back over his shoulder. " But I have to make sure she gets there all right. "  
" She'll kill you you know. " Mika replied.  
" She won't even know I am there. " he said and walked out towards Jhong's office.

Mika sighed and shook his head. There were just some days that you wished you could understand family.

Later that night . .

Li towled his now black hair dry, and tried to tidy it with a comb. He was unsuccessful. Swearing, he dialled home and waited until Wei picked up.

" Li residence . . " Wei began.  
" Wei, I want to know what flight Ying Fa is getting on, where she is heading in Japan and when she is leaving. " Li cut him off.  
" Li-sama, I - "  
" I promise I won't say that you were the one that gave it to me. " Li replied and pulled the white t-shirt over his head.  
" But if Miss Ying Fa found out - "  
" Please Wei. " Li said shrugging into the leather jacket. " Please do this for me. "  
" Alright. " Wei sighed coming to a decision and told him.  
" Thanks Wei. I owe you. " Li hung up and grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs to his car.

He just hoped he wouldn't be too late. . .

People bustled about everywhere and Ying Fa had to fight through the busy crowd towards the line for the boarding gate. Even at night it was so busy! Shouldering her bag again, she headed towards the boarding gate, her passport, (that Yelan had sent for and recieved from Tomoyo, sent over on her private jet) and her ticket in hand. She made sure to look around her and make sure that she wasn't being followed. She suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. Why on earth would Li follow her all the way from Shanghai? The very thought was ludicrous!

The flight attendant checked her passport and smiled at her.  
" Welcome aboard Miss Avalon. We hope you enjoy your flight. "  
" Arigato. " Sakura said and boarded the plane, walking down the isle until she found her seat.

She looked out the window and missed the dark haired man walking passed her and taking his seat a few rows behind her. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and sighed.

I'm coming Tori. she thought. Hold on. Then she rested her head back and slept.

She woke when the plane was about to land. She fastened her buckle and closed her eyes as the plane came to a stop. She soon found herself in a taxi and heading towards her home. When they rounded a corner and she saw that she was so close, excitement built in her and she felt that she could run the rest of the way on swift feet.

She didn't even notice the other taxi that had followed them from the airport. It was pitch black when she stepped out of the taxi and stood once more at her front gate. The lights were off in the yellow house and she sighed with relief. She felt the hairs of her neck bristle and she whipped around, but there was no one there. Glancing around nervously, she shouldered her travel bag and started climbing up the tree that lead to her bedroom window.

She opened her window and jumped inside. It was dark, but the familar smells of home and comfort rose to meet her and she couldn't stop her throat from tightening and tears welling up to cloud her vision. She wiped them away and walked out of her room and headed towards the stairs and noticed that the study light was on. Tou-san was home!

Suddenly the kitchen light came on and she stopped, listening. There were voices. Creeping on silent feet, she walked down the stairs and heard, rather than saw, that her father was talking to someone on the phone. She had no idea who he would be talking to at this hour, but she crept forward a little more and saw that her father had his back to her and wouldn't be able to see her until he turned around.

" Hai, hai. I know. When will you be coming home Tori? " Sakura balked.  
" Tori? " she spoke without thinking.

Aiden wipped around dropping the phone. He starred at her and she bit her lip. She hadn't meant to startle him so. She could hear Tori's voice speaking but they didn't pay any attention to it.

" Ohayo tou-san. " she mumbled looking up and meeting his gaze.  
" Sakura-chan? " Aiden breathed daring not to believe it.

What! Tori's voice yelled. What the hell are you doing there Sakura-chan!

Aiden walked forward and lifted her chin a little so he could meet her eyes.  
" Sakura-chan. " he smiled.  
" Hai. I'm home tou-san. " she replied softly. She yelped when Aiden picked her up and swung her round the living room in a tight hug.

They laughed and she cried happily. Aiden realising that he had abandoned his son, he reached down picking up the phone and stopped the tirade that was happening. Little were they aware of the curious amber eyes looking through the gap in the curtains from outside.

Sakura climbed the stairs tiredly and walked into her darkened room. She didn't dare turn on the light, but she shed the last of Meilin's old clothes and got into her pj's. She lifted her window and looked out at the star-light sky. The moon was high above in the sky and she watched it silently. When her eyes started to droop, she sighed and ducked back inside and closed the window and locked it.

She fell asleep as soon as her head fell on the pillow. She hadn't realised how much she had missed home until she was back here and reminded of all that she had.

Tori was livid. He had told her to stay with the cop, and what does she do? She runs away and follows him! Luna watched his tirade which continued after he had finished the phone call and waited for him to calm down. So the little sister had followed them; she had half expected it. So far from what she had seen, Tori's little sister was a lot like her older brother. No wonder they clashed.

" I can't believe it! " he seethed for the millionth time.  
" Well she is here and apart from kid-knapping her and sending her back to the cop, you can't get rid of her. You can't force someone from there home Tori. "  
" Hah! " he shot back sarcastically. " So much for that huh? Look what happened to us! " Luna refused to flinch so she met his gaze calmly.

" You can't help what happened Tori. " she said. " Now you just have to set it right. For you and your family. "  
" But if they get their hands on Sakura - "  
" Then we'll have to make sure she stays far away and we do what we have to before she has a chance to find out about it. Ok? " Tori deflated and sighed. He ran is hand through his messy locks and she smiled.

" Now I'm going to bed. " she got up and walked over toward her bed in the motel room. " Don't be up too late. "  
She switched off the light and snuggled down into her bed, looking out at the moonlit night.  
" Luna? " he sat on the edge of her bed and she looked up at him.  
" Hmmmm? "  
" It will work out in the end won't it? " he asked. She sat up and raised her knees to her chest.

" I can't promise you anything. " she whispered, guilt rushing up to claim her. " No one can predict what will happen. " He was silent for a while and she looked away thinking her own thoughts.  
" I guess I never got to thank you. " he suddenly said and she looked back at him.  
" For what? " He frowned.  
" For everything that you've done for me and Sakura. " She licked her dry lips and nodded.  
" I just hope everything turns out ok for everyone. " she replied and he reached out and grasped the back of her neck and she gaped silently.

He drew her to him and lowered his mouth down on hers. As he kissed her, her hand came up to rest on his shoulder and she drew him closer to her. She'd never been kissed like this before. So sweet and giving. Never would she have imagined that this dark angel would think anything of her; a young girl from the wrong side of everything.

He drew away and said goodnight. She swallowed hard and tried to clear her thoughts. She rolled over and spent the better part of the night thinking about things she wished she could change.

Two Days Later . . .

Li flicked his long bangs out of his eyes. He was going to have to go and get his hair cut. It was starting to annoy him. He lowered his dark sun glasses and looked around the corner. Ying Fa was walking down the street, her red hair glinted in the weak sunlight. He started following her again and knew that he was going to have to confront her sooner or later. He had a few questions that he'd like to ask her.

He'd been watching her every time she left the house and even then, when she was inside. He walked behind her and made sure not to lose sight of her. He stopped when he realised where she was going. She stopped on the stairs of the big university and didn't go any further. Every day she had come here, and every time she would look as if she wanted to go inside and then she would stop and then walk off, glancing back uncertain.

He pulled out his cell and dialled Mika while he continued to follow her.

" Well look who it is. " Mika drawled annoyingly. " Having fun my friend? "  
" Mika shut up. I have something for you to do. You know, the thing that gets you paid. It's called a job. "  
" Just as cynical as ever Xiao Lang. Why am I not in the least surprised? "  
" Mika! " Li hissed.  
" Ok, ok. What do you have for me? " he placated.  
" I want you to look up the University of Tomoeda and tell me if anything untoward has happened there in the last year or so. "  
" Ok. Get right on it. "  
" Good. Call me back when you have something. " he hung up and went and found himself a seat at the cafe when he saw her go into a shop across the street.

To his surprise, his cell rang a minute later, as his coffee arrived by a smiling waitress who gave him the once over and smiled knowingly. Li ignored her and answered the phone.

" That was quick. "  
" Yeah well, it was easier than I thought. " Mika replied. Li could hear the frown in his voice.  
" What did you find? "

" It would seem that for the past year and a half, artifacts have been mysteriously disappearing from the university of Tomoeda. There is no sign of break and enter, no fingerprints, no trace of where they have gone. There's been no security breach and no one knows where they are and can't seem to get a trace on them. The most recent article to be removed was a million dolllar diamond found in Moscow discovered by Professor Avalon. It would seem that several members of the university seem to hold him responsible for the missing item. Talk about getting everything tied up in knots. Sounds like it could be an inside job. This is one case I hope I don't get involved in. "

" Well maybe you might end up in it. " Li was frowning and nearly missed Ying Fa walking back out of the shop.  
" Don't tell me Ying Fa is some how wrapped up in all this? " he groaned.  
" Not sure. " Li replied truthfully. " I'll call you when I need you to check something for me. "  
" Yeah. Bye. " Mika hung up and Li jumped up and followed after his charge.

The night was cold and their breath came out in little white clouds. They both crouched against the wall of the university and waited. When nothing made a sound, they made their way over to the air vent and Tori went about unscrewing it carefully and as quickly as he could. Together they made their way through the vents and made their way through the maze.

They dropped down into a storage room and looked around quickly. Tori made sure he still had the camera and Luna looked through the glass on the door and made sure no one was about. They opened the door and Luna motioned for him to follow her. Tori frowned and grabbed her arm.

" Where are you going? " he whispered. " We have to go this way. "  
" If we go this way, it will go around and come out on the other side of the loading dock. You'll get a better view from that way. "  
" I didn't see that. " Tori said his eyes unfathomable in the shadows.  
" Well you should have paid more attention to the map. " she shot back and tugged him along with her.

They made their way down the corridors and silently crept into the landing bay area. They crouched down behind the shipping crates and watched as men gathered and talked in the darkness. They laughed and joked and Tori set his camera up and they both watched/filmed as crates were carried up the ramp into the back of the truck. Two men stood on the ground apart from the others smoking. The two that were carrying the current crate yelled out as the crate slipped and fell with a clang in the back of the truck. The struggled to lift it again and their leader cursed them.

" Careful eh! " he yelled. " Unless you want that mummy to jump out and start stealing your organs! " he burst out laughing and yelled out more orders.

" If there's nothing missing tomorrow, then we'll know that this was just an ordinary shipment. We'll come back again and again until we get them. " Tori whispered.  
" No we won't. " Luna said back and let go a shrill whistle deciding that it was now or never. Tori gaped at her and clamped his hand down on her mouth.  
" What the hell are you doing! " Tori hissed.

Her face was blank as several safety clasps clicked off and they looked up at the guns pointing at them. The men behind them were not happy with the intruders and they wasted no time in dragging the two out from their hiding place and dragging them over into the light. Tori glarred at them and then at Luna. Her purple eyes were blank. She let them hurt her and they waited while one of the men went to get their boss.

Morimoto came striding in several minutes later and eyed the two calmly. His gaze went back to Tori and a feral glint came to their dark depths. Tori was dragged forward a gun aimed at his head and another man stepped forward.

" This is what we found with 'em. " he chucked the video camera to Moto and he caught it and eyed it angrilly.  
" You got away with that stunt before Mr Avalon. " he said coldly. " But not again. " His eyes lit up when he spotted Luna.  
" Ah! My darling girl. Bring her here so I came look at her. "  
" Let me go! " Luna spat as she was dragged forward.  
" All in good time my pet. " Moto said as he looked her over.

Her purple eyes came alive with rage.  
" We had a deal Moto! Him for my freedom! "  
" What! " Tori yelled looking at her in dibelief. He was hit with the butt of the gun and he fell to his knees.  
" Indeed, we did. " Moto said looking at Tori on the ground. " Take him to the storage room and tie him up. Make sure you gag him too. I don't want him calling for help. Search him and make sure he has nothing to help him escape. "  
" Yes sir. " one of the men said and Tori was dragged off.

Moto nodded, and Luna was released. She elbowed her captor in the ribs and heard him grunt.  
" Swine! " she spat and watched him walk off rubbing his rib cage.  
" Careful my dear. You don't want to insult them too much. " Moto cautioned.  
" I don't care. " she replied, her eyes darkening. " Are you going to keep the deal? I brought him here, and now I walk free and you have my vow of silence. Just like we agreed. "  
" You did managed to bring him back, " he thought rubbing his chin thoughtfully. " But what about the girl? "

Luna stiffened.  
" I don't know where she is. Tori didn't mention her often. "  
" Are you sure? " Moto asked watching her carefully.  
" Yes. He rarely mentioned her. "  
" Hmmm. "  
" Look are we agreed or what? I don't have time for this! " she snapped.

Morimoto laughed.  
" Impatient to be free my dear? "  
" Yes. I've had enough. I want to walk away and not think of any of this ever again. "  
" Very well. " he patted her on the shoulder and she stepped back. " I'll allow you a few minutes to get your things together and then you can leave. No one will stop you and I advise you do not try to tell anyone of this feat. "  
" I may have my moments Moto, but I'm not stupid. " she shot back angrilly and strode down the hall towards his office.

She grabbed her stuff from the draw where she knew he had stored it and turned to find him watching her.  
" I'm to congratulate you my dear for what you have done for me. I did have my doubts that you wouldn't bring him back. "  
" You're nothing but an arrogant, greedy, selfish kusoyaro. " she snapped and flicked the strap of the bag over her shoulder.

Moto threw his head back and laughed.  
" Touche' my dear. " he stepped aside so she could pass. " Oh and do give my regards to him. I will have the guards watch you carefully. " he said and she stopped. He was always one step ahead of her.  
" Whatever. " she said and walked down the hall to the storage room.

She handed her bag over to the guards and they made sure she wasn't carrying anything to help the prisoner escape and then she was let in.

Tori looked up as she stepped inside and looked away angrily. He was gagged and handcuffed to the radiator in the corner. She walked forward and the door closed behind her, a faint light coming in from the moon outside. She knelt down in front of him and noticed the blood running down from his temple. She walked over to the crate in the corner and grabbed the glass of water from it.

" Turn you face to me. " she instructed softly and he turned to glare at her with such hatred she tried not to flinch.

She ripped her shirt and dipped a small piece of cloth in the water and started cleaning away the blood. He watched her silently and she could feel the tension radiating from him. He wanted to kill her. When it was clean and she could see no other wounds, she sat back and sighed.  
" It's not what you think Tori. " she whispered and he pulled at his chains angrily. Her purple eyes looked up at him with such pleading and misery he settled down and watched her.

" Ever since I can remember, I have been in the constant shadow of Moto. Everywhere I went, he was there. He took me in when my parents mysteriously disappeared, but I strongly believe he had them murdered. It's the kind of swine he is. " she whispered.

" For years I've been trying to buy my freedom from him. He said I knew too much and that he wouldn't let me go. Then when you came and interferred with his work, I saw a way for me to bargin myself out. I told him that I would befriend you, help you, travel around with you and gain your trust and then I would subconiously lead you back here. I didn't have to do all that, you did it for me anyway.

" If I knew that you believed me, I would offer my sincerest apologies for what I have done. I can't take back what I have done, but I can tell you how sorry I am, but I will not let anyone steal my freedom from me. It is all that matters to me. Once I have it and I know it is mine, then perhaps I will start to think of other things I need. " she smiled sadly. " How selfish I must sound. "

" I know you will never forgive me. " she leant closer and grasped his face. " But I promise you. I will do everything I can to get you out of here. I owe you that much. " she leant back and smiled. " Besides, it was you who taught me how to feel again. "

" Come on Luna. Enough's enough. Time to go. " the guard at the door yelled.  
" If I ever was to kill anybody, " she hissed softly. " I'm gonna make sure it's you. " she vowed thinking of the guard outside.  
She stood up not looking at him. She went to the crate where Tori's things that they had found had been dumped there. She knew that they would get rid of them later on. She went to his wallet and ignored Tori's struggles as he watched her. She grabbed his wallet and flipped through it. She turned to Tori and stepped into the moonlight and made sure that only he could here her.

" I am going to keep this safe for you Tori. " she whispered showing him his licence.

She placed the wallet down on the crate and ran her hand through his dark locks. " Forgive me dark angel. " she whispered and went over to the door when the guard, impatient as ever, pushed it open for her.

It wasn't as cold as it had been in Shanghai, Li thought as he put his hands inside his jacket. He had been thinking that it was time to either tell Ying Fa that he was here, or go home and be content that she was home and that she was safe, despite the many questions that bothered him.

He walked a bit closer and stopped as suddenly a familar woman ran up to Ying Fa and started talking hurriedly with her. Whatever she was saying, Ying Fa was shocked going by the stiffening of her back and the horrorfied look on her face. Icy blue hair flashed in the sunlight and he remembered the woman that had come with the dark haired man. Wondering what this could be about, he tried to get closer; pretending to look at the merchandise at the stall.

Emerald eyes flashed with fear and anger.  
" How did my brother get taken! And by who? " Sakura demanded. Luna swallowed and bowed her head.  
" It was all my fault, but I had no other choice. I'll tell you all about later, but for now, we need to work out how to save him. " she replied.  
" How can we go about saving him when one of us knows nothing of what is going on? " Sakura demanded.  
" Please, " Luna begged looking around. " Is there some place that we can go to talk in private? "  
" My place. " Sakura said after a pause. Luna nodded and they started off towards her house.

Li pushed his dark glasses up and quickly followed after them. He stuck to the shadows and made sure to keep them both in sight.

They had been walking for a few minutes when Luna looked behind them and then looked to the young woman beside her. " How long have you been followed? " she whispered.  
" What? " Sakura balked shooting her a look of surprise.  
" There is someone following us. He is not anyone that I know, so that means he's following you. "

Sakura stopped dead in the middle of the pathway and looked at Luna.  
" Are you sure? " she asked looking around her.  
" Yes. I caught sight of him earlier. He's very good. "  
" Come on let's go. " Sakura said and started walking again; faster. She didn't want to deal with this right now.

The crossed the little bridge and then rounded the corner to the yellow house. Luna stopped and looked at it. This was where Tori lived? she wondered. She walked through the gate and stepped through the front door and looked around curiously. It was no wonder he had always talked fondly of home.

" Ok, lets start from the beginning. " Sakura said as she stepped into the kitchen and started making tea. " How did this all happen? "

The faint glow from the moon escaped through the thick clouds as they passed by. Earlier it had tried to snow, but it had melted as soon as the cold ice had hit the ground. The glow from the street light across the road sent its light across the road, to fall on the steps of the Tomoeda University. The building standing tall and mysterious, was silent.

Once again, two figures, dressed in black and looking around, started unscrewing the air vent and placed the removed lid on the ground out of harms way. The map was placed on the damp ground and a small torch revealed the lines showing the way they had to go.

Sakura's eyes quickly scanned the familar lines and then switched off the lamp. She stashed the map back in the small backpack over her shoulder and went to move into the vent when Luna grabbed her arm and prevented her.

" What? " she whispered.  
" Are you sure you trust me to do this? " Luna asked, her eyes revealing her inner turmoil. " After what I did . . "  
Sakura sat back on her haunches and met her purple gaze.  
" You cared enough to know your mistakes and find help. I've seen the fear for my brother in your eyes, and that is enough for me. " Luna grabbed her arm again and met her gaze.  
" You're brother was right; you trust far too easily. "  
" One way or another Luna, " emerald eyes flashed. " I am saving my brother with or without your help. " and with that she slipped into the huge vent and started crawling.

Luna looked around her quickly and then slipped inside after her.

Luna opened the vent carefully; slowly. She set it aside and then lowered herself into the room, not daring to breathe. The guard below her looked casually at the flickering screens and then went back to watching the small portable tv in front of him. She hit the floor not making a sound and crept up behind the unsuspecting victum. Her shoe made a sound and the guard spun around. Eyes scanning the room, the guard frowned and then went back to the tv. Luna jumped up and pushed her fingers into the pressure points on the man's neck sending him instantly unconcious.

Leaning over the controls, Luna switched a few buttons and focussed on the storage room. Tori was still chained up to the radiator and she sighed with relief. She looked at the guard, and seeing that she had done the job right, looked back at the screens and waited.

---------

A dark figure landed with the ease of the cat on the dark floor and dark eyes scanned the hallway on either side. Seeing no one, the silent figure started jogging down the hallway scanning every room. Something was going on, and he wanted to know what it was.

---------

Sakura lifted the vent and set it aside carefully. She cringed when it caught her fingers and she breathed in deeply to keep calm. She looked down at the floor and moved silently towards the edge. She gripped the side and lowered herself into the room just like Luna had told her. She landed on the balls of her feet and heard metal scraping as Tori moved, scanning the dark around him.

" Who's there? " he called out. His voice sounded dry and raspy.  
" You'll never guess in a million years. " she whispered back and moved towards where she had heard his voice.  
" How did you get in here who ever you are? " Tori replied warily.

Sakura blinked as she suddenly stepped into a small patch of light coming from a street light outside and heard Tori gasp. She looked around and found the bottle of water and grabbed it and held it up to his mouth as he drank from it greedily.  
" Easy, easy. " she crooned as she pulled it back so he had to drink it slower. " You'll make yourself sick. "

Dark, haunted eyes looked up at her.  
" How the hell did you - ?" he rasped.  
" Luna. " she replied, stroking his long bangs out of his eyes.  
" Sakura! You can't trust her, she - "  
" Shhh. " she whispered. " I know. She told me. " Sakura set the bottle on the ground.  
" What? " he whispered in disbelief.  
" She told me everything that you failed to inform me. " she said, anger flashing in her eyes. " Why? " she asked.  
" Why did you keep the truth from me? " she pleaded.  
" It was for your own good; to keep you from foolishly rushing in here to do something stupid like this! "  
" I am not a child! " she snapped, and then she got control over her anger. " We don't have time for this. We have to get out of here. " she said and moved to his hands to see what she could do.  
" Sakura get out of here. Moto is shipping me out tonight and there isn't time. "

Sakura ignored him as she pulled a pair of bolt cutters from her bag and snapped the small chain leaving the cuffs on his hands. She looked around her quickly and then they moved to the door silently and Tori peered through the glass window on the door to see if anyone was coming.

They ducked out of the door and headed down the corridor. Sakura's eyes darted back and forth as she ran. She was not going to bungle this up. She was going to save her brother and they were going to get out of here safe and sound. She skidded around a corner and picked up speed once again. They passed the forensic labs and headed towards the offices.

They heard a noise and skidded to a stop. Sakura strained to hear over her heavy breathing. Tori's face darkened and he grasped her wrist and hauled her up behind him protectively. He looked around wildly and tried to push her into one of the offices, but she pulled out of his grasp and looked behind her. They were blocked.

Tori ducked into one office and she bolted into the other across from it. She hid down behind the desk and watched as a light lit up the hallway. It turned out to be a torch and Sakura ducked down as the torch shone though the door. She hoped that she wouldn't be spotted. She was about to sigh in relief when she heard whoever it was open the door to the office Tori was in and she saw, as she ducked up, that Tori was about to be busted.

Knowing she had to do something, she grabbed the first thing she could find and she sent it crashing to the floor. She cringed when the paper tray sent papers and documents scattering everywhere and clattered on the floor. The torch swung around and landed on her and she brought her hand up against the assault.

" Hey you! " the cry went up and she bolted from out behind the desk and made a run for it passed the guy.  
She cried out when she was jerked and found herself in the hands of the man that had busted her. She struggled and fought and then suddenly she landed on the ground and she looked up as the guard fell limply to the floor, Tori standing over them both.  
" Hurry up. " he hissed and dragged her to her feet. " We don't have much time. "

Luna felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise before she was grasped from behind and she felt the gun aimed into her back. She hadn't even heard anyone come in. She fought, but the gun pushed more deeply into her back and she cried out into the hand that covered her mouth.

" I'm not going to hurt you unless you try something. " the deep voice said and she stiffened. " Now, I'm going to remove my hand and your're going to tell me what the hell is going on. " She whipped around and starred at him.  
" I know you. You were the one following us the otherday. " she stated. He paused in the middle of putting his gun back into the holster under his jacket. " You saw me? "

She nodded and her gaze darted back to the Surveillance cameras just in time to see two people run down the hallway and disappear from the screen. He had seen it too. Her purple eyes met his calmly.

" Who are you? " she asked.  
" That depends. " he replied and looked at the cameras. " What are you doing in here at the dead of night? "  
" Nothing that concerns you. " she bit out glarring at him.  
" Really? " he leaned over the control desk and moved the cameras to different angles. " You wouldn't happen to be doing some late-night smuggling now would you? " Luna gaped and starred at him.  
" H-How do y-you know about - " she paused as he looked up at her, his dark eyes unfathomable. " How could you? Moto was careful. . . " She looked away and around the small office deciding she had to get out of there. She had just put herself into imaginable danger.

The stranger seemed to anticipate her thoughts and he straightened watching her with an unmistakeable meaning written clearly in his eyes. Move and face the consequences. She licked her dry lips as her heart starting beating against her chest in fear.  
" Please, " she swallowed. " It's not what you think. I dont't know what I can tell you - "  
" How about the truth. " he cut in. She starred at him. " The truth? " she repeated stunned. He rose his eyebrow at her - waiting. " You wouldn't believe me. " she whimpered desperate.  
" Why don't you try me? " he crossed his arms and watched her.  
" Well - " she began but then she caught sight of what was happening on the screen and she gasped. " NO! "

Sakura had rounded the corner and went straight into the clutches of an ambush.

Tori was seized and fought wildly against the many hands that held him. He called out to Sakura as she fought and cried out at the rough treatment. Her arms were jerked harshly behind her back and she kicked out viciously. They clubbed her in the back of the head with the butt of the gun and Tori cried out as she slumped forward.

The small gang parted and Tori snarled with fury as Morimoto stepped out from the back and shook his head regretfully.  
" You just don't learn do you boy? " he asked. He looked towards Sakura and he smiled. " Now this no doubt is Kinomoto's daughter. So she came after all. " he looked at Tori and smiled. " What a unique family. "  
" Let her go! " Tori yelled struggling.  
" Now why would I want to do that? " Moto asked. " With her, I have a guarantee that you will butt out of my business and keep quiet. "

Tori stopped struggling and stood up tall. Moto smirked.  
" You see with her, I can keep her in holding. "  
" NO! " Tori yelled and was hit roughly with the gun into his chest.  
" This way my plans continue to work you see. " Moto said stroking Sakura's cheek. " This way with her in my grasp, I can let you go and I know that you will keep your silence and your father will continue to take the blame for the missing artifacts. "  
" We won't give up. " Tori wheezed. " We will take you down. "  
" At the cost of losing your sister? " Moto arched his brow. Seeing Tori's horrofied gaze he smiled. He brought Sakura's wrist up and toyed with it.  
" Lets see, a delicate finger for every mistake you and your father make. Then when and if we run out of those, we can start with more important things until she is just a living, breathing corpse. I know that you would just hate for that to happen. " he snarled evilly, then burst out laughing.

" Take them away. You know the plans. " he barked out the orders and his men carried out the deal.

Luna and the mysterious man ran down the corridors as fast as they could go. Luna saw a gaurd standing post and she charged him and knocked him flat and didn't even bother to see if he was knocked out or not. She caught his gaze and arched her brow haughtily.

" Problem? " she asked as they rounded another corner.  
" No, why would there be? " the stranger said as he ran beside her.

They rounded another corner and headed down a flight of stairs. It was dark and usually they would have needed a flashlight or something, but Luna didn't need to see where they were going. She just hoped they could prevent the horror that was about to commence.

" In here! " she called and ran towards a door at the end.  
" I'll be with you in a minute. " the man called and pulled out his cell.

Luna didn't spare him a second glance, she pushed open the door and her purple eyes scanned the room. The four men looked up from strapping the ancient torture machine and Luna saw red when she saw what they were doing to Tori's little sister. She ran towards the first one and knocked him flying backwards where he hit his head and didn't move. She turned and ducked as the second one aimed a kick at her head. She kicked up and heard him groan as he collapsed on the ground holding his groin. Luna brought the flat of her palm against his head and he fell down and didn't move, completely knocked out.

She gasped when a punch got her in the lower back. She whipped around and grabbed the third mna's arm and twisted him so he flipped and landed on his back stunned. She kicked out and caught the fourth and sent him sprawling back. She hit a stack of files and old books and they fell crushing the third guy and then she punched the fouth man as he charged her and jumped kicked him sending him flying into the wall. She whipped around making sure no one was behind her. She heard creaking and turned around facing the contraption that they had put Sakura on.

It was an ancient form of torture. A bed of sharp spikes that she lay strapped to as a heavy board pushed down trapping the helpless person inside, forcing them to be skewered alive. Luna ran forward as Sakura came to and sceamed in agony.

" Hold on Ying Fa. " Luna yelled as she tried to find a way to stop it.  
" Ying Fa! " she looked up as the man ran forward, a look of pure fear on his face. " How do we stop this! " " I'm trying. " Luna yelled and looked around.

It moved another inch and blood started dripping down onto the floor. Sakura whimpered and then blanked out as she felt like her chest was about to burst.

Luna grabbed a plank of wood from one of the open crates and wedged it into the contraption and leaned all of her weight against it trying to leaver it up off her. The man came around and put his weight against her own and together they pushed down. It lifted and Li crammed a medium box through the gap they had created. He reached in and carefully as he could, he pulled Ying Fa out. Her clothes tore and scratches appeared along with the puncture wounds.

" We have to get her to the hospital. " Luna said letting go and cringing at the crunch as the lid fell on the box and squashed it.  
" One is already on its way. " The man spoke up cradling the young girl in his arms. Blood coated his clothes, but he didn't notice.

Luna blinked at the anouncement. The she frowned. Who was he? Suddenly amber eyes looked up and pierced her soul.  
" Tell me who did this and where he is. " Li demanded. Luna balked.  
" If I do, then I lose everything. He will kill me. " she sunk down to her knees and took Ying Fa into her arms.  
" You have to help! " Li yelled.

Luna brushed Ying Fa's bangs away from her face and crooned to her softly. After a few precious seconds passed, she looked up, her gaze blank.  
" Follow the hallway down and you'll come to the loading bay. Moto and his men should be there, taking Touya away with them. Be careful, " she paused, her face expressionless. " he'll be armed. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. "

Li nodded and then leapt to his feet and bolted from the room. What seemed like an enternity later, sirens could be heard and she sighed, hugging the lifeless body closer to her.

A Week Later . . .

Li leant up against the white wall waiting. He had been here for over an hour and he really wondered at the lack of respect towards people waiting to see patients. Someone should get into the system and stir them up a bit he thought wryly. He'd missed the first visiting session that morning when he knew that people would be visiting. He'd wanted to come to sort out a few things, but he'd been busy and he'd cursed in his mind ever since.

" Mr Li? " a nurse asked and he broke off his thoughts and looked at her.  
" You wish to see the her? " she asked.  
" Yes. " Li nodded and pushed himself away from the wall.  
" Then please follow me. " the nurse said and he trailed off after her.

He found her sitting up in bed, wrapped in bandages and looking like nothing had ever happened. She grabbed the last rice ball off the tray the nurse was carting away and cringed when she hurt her aching body. She glarred after the nurse and then bit healthily into the rice ball enjoying it.

" Good morning. " he said striding into the room. She looked up, saw who it was, and promptly choked. He patted her gently on the back and she swallowed the mouthful and took a breath.  
" W-what are you doing h-here? " she wheezed. " And you've changed your hair colour. " she frowned.  
" Is that anyway to thank someone who helped save your life? " Li asked sitting down on the edge of the bed, careful not to hurt her.

She quickly looked away.  
" About that - " she began but he cut her off.  
" The trial will begin next month hopfully and Moto will be taking the stand. Until then, we'll be getting every piece of evidence against him. " She looked at him warily.  
" So - you know everything - ? " Li arched his brow.  
" Do you think I'd be here bugging you if I did? " he asked.  
" I see. " she looked away and then bit into the remainder of her rice ball. She swallowed before she replied.

" I can't help you. "  
" What! " Li lost his smile. " Why the hell not? "  
" Didn't Yelan-sama ever tell you not to cuss like that in a hospital? " she asked sweetly.  
" Look, I don't give a damn - " he cut himself off at the smirk on her face. " Ok, why not? " he said angrily.  
" Because I've been advised by my lawyer not to say anything until the trial. I'll be taking the stand and that's all I will say on the matter. " " What lawyer? Wait, you have a lawyer? " he asked completely stunned. She smiled.  
" Yes. Oh, and that reminds me. You're not to worry about the case. Someone else has taken over proceedings and all that will be required of you is to give your evidence to the court. " Li jumped up and glarred at her.  
" How the hell do you know that? I haven't been told anything! "  
" That's because the message was left with me. " she replied finishing her rice ball.

Li eyed her sceptically. She met his gaze calmly and Li fought to keep his temper. Something was happening here and he didn't know what. Why did he feel like the last four and half months of his life he had been kept in the dark?

" Ying Fa, don't do this to me. What is going on? " he asked again. She sighed and brushed the crumbs off the blanket.  
" Patience is a virtue Li. You'll just have to wait till the day before the court trial. "  
" Why? What happens before then? " he demanded. She smiled sadly.  
" You were involved with the case Li, that's why you have been taken off it. " she replied. " I don't understand all of all the mumbo jumbo that you are all wrapped up in, so please don't badger me. " Li starred at her for a moment and she sighed.

" So that's it? " he asked finally. " I'll see you at the trial and you'll do your thing and then we sit and let everyone do there job? "  
" Yes. " she nodded. " That's how it shall be. But you're forgetting that I will most likely see you before that. "  
" Ah yes, the day before the court trial. You already said something about that. Want to tell me about that or are you forbidden to say anything about that as well? "

" I know why we never really got along. " she said leaning back carefully against the pillows. " We were always too sarcastic for our own good. "  
" Your young. It's expected. " Li said distractedly, running things through his head trying to catch the angle.  
" And your old. It's the sure sign when your cranky all the time. " she shot back and smirked.  
" I'm going to ignore that. " Li said shooting her a meaningful look that she knew all too well.  
" Suit yourself. But for the record; it's called denial. "

Li shook his head at their childish banter. He looked back at her and saw her for the first time that morning. She looked so young and fragile wrapped up in all those bandages. Her hair was braided and it trailed over her shoulder and lay on the blankets as she fiddled with the magazine the nurse had left her. He realised then how close he had come to losing her and he felt his heart jumped down to his gut.

He looked around the room and saw all the flowers and balloons. So many people cared and he still knew so little about her. Really, who was this young girl that he had sharred such a short time with? As if knowing what he was thinking about her, Ying Fa looked up and met his gaze. She smirked. He knew that smirk.

" What? " he asked.  
" You were starring. " she said still smirking.  
" I wasn't. I was thinking. "  
" Oh, so you were thinking about me? You'd better be careful or someone might think that you are crazy about me Li. "

Li felt his cheeks burn and he glarred at her.  
" As if! What kind of perverted - " her eyebrow lifted and he glarred. " Don't even get me started Ying Fa. I'm not going to fall into whatever silly game your thinking up as we speak. " She smiled and Li shook his head. He muttered under his breath and she giggled and then cringed.  
" Are you ok? " Li asked coming to stand beside her.  
" Fine, fine. " she said leaning back carefully. " I mean considering that I was almost used as a human pin cushion, I'm great. "

" Ying Fa if you just gave me the evidence I needed - " he watched as she shook her head. " I could put him away for you. Why won't you help me do this? "  
" Because there is much that you don't know Xiao Lang, " she said and he blinked. This was an older, wiser young woman speaking to him. Where had the child gone?

" If you are patient, " she continued in that manner which surprised him. " then everything you wish to happen; will. You have to expect the unexpected Xiao Lang. It is the only way that you will come to understand everything that is happening around you. " with that she closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. Wondering if he had imagined the whole thing he leant closer.  
" Ying Fa? "  
" Hmmm? " she mumured.  
" I will trust you. For now. "  
She smiled as sleep started to claim her.

" Is there anything that I can get you? " Li asked not wanting to end the visit. She blinked her emerald eyes open and smiled.  
" If you could bring me some chocolate I'd be estastic. You'd have to sneak it in though. " she confided in a whisper. " They already took my secret stash that Tomoyo brought in. Talk about rude! " He threw his head back and laughed.

When he looked down on her again, she was asleep. He smiled and brushed her long bangs away from her face. She sighed in her sleep and smiled softly. Li felt his heart tug and then he walked away and looked for the nearest vendine machine.

BW2Ah, not that much further to go. It's coming to an end; sadly. Hope that you will review and let me know you think.  
Please don't flame me and hope you continue to read on. I'm trying to satisfy all my readers and even myself and believe me, it's not easy.

If you have any questions please review and let me know about them and I'll do my best to answer them in the upcoming chapter.

Tameika 


	10. Justice Served

Black Wolf Chic 2

Just a brief note to say that this chapter is involved and may be long. All I ask is that you bear with me and it will all add up in the end. And a footnote just to say that I'm no lawyer and I have no idea how courtcases and such work, so please don't yell at me if I made a mess of this. Just humour this humble writer ok?

Chapter 10

Four Months Later . . .

The winter had gone and after its passing came the beauty of Spring. The land was renewed and it was time for new beginnings.The court trial had been frustratingly pushed back and back, until Li and several others had fought back and obtained a secure date for it.

In that time, Sakura had healed and was left with only a few scars, nothing serious and nothing that bothered her. She had gone back home to stay with Aiden and Tori. Since then, she hadn't heard a word from Li. Thinking about it sadly, Sakura knew that it was probably for the best.

Meanwhile back in Shanghai, Li had worked endlessly on the case, despite the fact that he wasn't supposed to. There was so many links missing that it frustrated the hell out of him. He knew that the answers lay with the trio - Ying Fa, Touya, and the girl Luna. But then, what did Professor Avalon himself play in all this? It just didn't add up.

When he fianlly got time to continue on with the search, because he was always busy with new cases he found that any files circulating around Professor Avalon had been restricted, and only the people with the password could access it.

Then oneday, he realised that the court case was upon them and he was no where near preparred for what lay ahead. Mika helped him prepare what he had already gathered and concluded and then when he came back from his lunch break, Mika handed him his phone.  
" Your mother. " was all he said as he got up and walked out.  
Taking the phone he greeted Yelan.

Hello Xiao Lang. You know why I have rung you. " Perhaps. Is it because of the case? "  
Yes. I need you to come home. There are some lose ends that we need to tie up before the case. It might help you with your statement. " Come home? " he repeated frowning. " How could you help me? "  
Because you need to go back to where it all began. Yelan said.  
" Tomoeda? " Li asked thoroughly confused.  
No. Here. See you later. and with that she hung up.

Li replaced the phone and starred at it. Mika walked in shrugging on his jacket.  
" You coming? " Li looked up.  
" You're going to? "  
" Apparently so. " Mika said and shrugged. " I told you all those months ago I didn't want to get caught up in all of this, and look what happens. " he grabbed his keys ad walked out of the door.  
" I did warn you. " Li said as he locked the door to the office.

Li pulled up behind Mika and got out, shutting the door closed. He starred up at the huge mansion that had once been his home where he had learnt discipline, been terrorized by his annoying sisters, and been constantly admonished by his mother for his mistakes. She had been hard, but he knew it was only because he was the only boy in the family and her only son after the death of his father. But still, he sometimes hated coming back here. This was one of those times.

Wei greeted him and Mika at the door and they stepped inside. It was late afternoon now and the sun was only an hour away from setting. They walked towards the tea room and when they stepped inside, Li stopped dead.

Meilin was engaged in a converstaion with the dark haired man, Touya. The girl, Luna was beside Meilin listening, another girl, that had short black hair to her shoulders was sitting beside Luna, and the Professor was sitting next to his mother and drinking tea. Professor Avalon was in his tea room talking to his mother! He shook his head but the image did not go away.

Yelan looked up and saw them and stood up. " Thank you Wei. " she said smiling. " Welcome home Li. "  
" Huh? " he asked snapping his attention away from the scene before him.  
" Honestly Xiao Lang, " she said shaking her head. " Is that anyway to greet our guests? "  
" What the h- " he cut himself off and cleared his throat. " Why are all the involved in our tea room? "  
Yelan smiled.  
" All your questions will hopefully be answered, but for now, there is someone waiting for you in your study. "  
" My study? " he asked.  
" Yes. You don't want to keep them waiting. When you are finished, you may join us for dinner. "  
Li scanned the small crowd and then turned around and headed towards his study.

He opened the door and peered inside. There was someone sitting in his leather chair behind his desk. The remaining sunlight poured through the huge glass window that revealed the huge garden outside and crowned the person's head. They turned to watch him as he closed the door behind him. As he walked across the floor he watched as the chair swung around fully revealing a figure sitting in the chair with her legs crossed. It was hard to see because of the light coming in, but he knew.  
" Ying Fa. " he smiled. " How are - " he stopped as the girl he thought he was looking at peered back at him.

She was wearing a chinese style dress cut low at the front, split high enough to reveal shapely legs, high heels on her feet and her long honey brown hair flowed down along her arms as she watched him. He swallowed wondering why this goddess would want to talk with him when she suddenly uncrossed her long, slender legs and stood up revealing a tall young woman, but not as tall as himself.

She walked forward a little taking her away from the blinding glow of the sunset and he starred at her. It was Ying Fa and it wasn't. " Hello Xiao Lang. " she bowed respectfully, the bracelets she wore on her wrist clinking together musically as she crossed them in front of her. Li bowed back confused.  
" I know you. " he said frowning. " You look like Yi- someone I know. " he quickly amended.

She laughed softly and he was amazed at the grace and beauty of this young woman. When she smiled, it lit up her whole face and the sunlight behind her seemed to dull. Slowly the smile left her face.  
" I remind you of the one you call Ying Fa don't I? " she murmured and Li balked. How could she know that?

Stepping forward and lifting her chin he gaped in shock. The eyes! They were exactly the same! He let go her chin and stepped back starring at her. That was not possible.  
" Who are you? " " Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sakura Avalon. Professor Avalon's daughter. "  
Li starred at her in shock. This beautiful woman was Professor Avalon's daughter? Mika would never believe him.

He watched as a small smirk appeared on her lovely face.  
" Charmed huh? " she said and he felt like he had been slapped. It was happening all over again. He felt like a drowning man. He needed air.

She started forward reaching out to help him and he waved her away. He shook his head and met her gaze. She smiled ruefully.  
" I must apologise, " she said. " It was not the way I wanted us to meet, but there was no way of getting around it. When the shock wears off, I know that intelligent mind of yours will work through the kinks and you'll recover. "  
Li held up his hand silencing her.  
" Ok, ok. What are you babbling about? And what do you want with me? "

She frowned confused as she lifted her hand to flick her hair over her shoulder.  
" Well I thought that was obvious, but it seems that I was mistaken. " she looked at him warily. " You don't recognise me at all do you? "  
" I think we've established that. " Li replied looking her over once more. No he certainly did not know her.

She arched her brow in an all too familar way and he looked closer at the young woman standing in front of him. She starred back at him with those emerald eyes and waited. He thought of every possibility and came up blank. Who was she?

" May I be of some assistance? " she inquired softly reading his expression and his gaze flew back to hers.  
She smiled faintly and then took a breath. She looked him straight in the eye when she said:  
" It's me Syaoran; Ying Fa. "

Yep. He had definitely been socked in the stomach. He could have been annouced employee of the year - that would have surprised him. He could even win a million dollars when his chances were a hundred to one and that too would have shocked him, but nothing, nothing, would ever compare to the way he felt when he heard those words.

" What! " he choked. She raised her chin proudly.  
" I knew it would be a surprise when you found out about it all, but - "  
" A surprise? " he demanded some of the pieces clicking into place. " You're Professor Avalon's daughter! An heiress to a fortune and to a wealth of knowledge beyond reckoning! All this time - and here I thought you some skinny kid from the wrong side of the tracks with an attitude and family problems to boot! " She cringed at his tirade .  
" I never meant to lie to you. I hated doing it - "  
" But it never stopped you. " Li said anger coming to his rescue.  
" Will you stop intrrupting everything I say! " she shot back angrily, fire coming to her eyes.

She turned away from his shocked face and rubbed at her temples.  
" This is and was never easy for me Xiao Lang. That you have to believe. " she looked over her shoulder at him.  
" If it hadn't been for your mother - " she sighed and looked back out at the darkening sky. " I don't know where I'd be. "  
" My mother knew? " Li asked walking up beside her, watching her.  
" Why do you think I ended up on your doorstep? " she asked meeting his gaze. " I think you better start at the beginning. " Li said and she nodded looking out the window.

It all began one day when my father sent us an email telling us of his previous find in Moscow - A rare and valuable diamond in the dig that he was doing. He told us that since he was the one to make the find, it was going to be left in his hands to study it and write the report that was necessary. He was absolutely estactic.

Meanwhile, things were going missing from the University and no one could explain what was going on. Nothing had been disturbed, no prints were left and there was no footage on the cameras. No one knew.

Anyway, my father brought the diamond home and he showed it to us. I had never seen anything like it. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Tori was telling my father about the latest missing artifact when my father grew concerned. He was afraid that the diamond would end up missing like the latest artifacts. So he petitioned the head office and they granted him the safety of the diamond due to his respectful record.

" Ok wait a minute. " Li cut in and she looked up at him. " Before this starts getting detailed, answer me one question. Who are the people down in the tea room? " She nodded and kept his gaze.

" Touya, the dark haired man that met me at the airport is Tori - my brother. The woman that was with him is Luna, a friend and a traitor, but more on that later. The other dark haired woman is Madison or Tomoyo. My best friend. "

Li nodded taking it all in. So much more was making sense.

From what Luna sharred with me, I concluded that this is what hapened since I had no idea at the time what was going on. Tori had become suspicious about the missing artifacts and so he enlisted to work at the University alongside my father for a few weeks. As Luna told me, my brother snooped around until one night he accidently stumbled upon Morimoto working one of his operations. Moto nearly caught my brother, but Tori managed to escape. He ran home that night and nearly scarred me half to death. He said that they were after him and that he had to leave until it was safe. I was to stay unless he told me otherwise and to be ready if he gave the word.

I didn't think much of it until I realised several months had passed and there had been no word from Tori and artifacts were still disappearing. Then the imagineable thing happened; my father started getting the blame for things going missing. I was devastated. My poor father would never have done such a thing. But no one would listen. They tried to get proof of him doing it, but of course, they never got anything, because he wasn't doing anything wrong.

Then one night, Tori sent word that I was to run and not leave any evidence of where I was going. He said to get out as quickly as I could and take the box that he had stashed in tou-san's wardrobe that night so long ago that I had forgotten about until that moment. I did as I said and managed to hitch a ride to the airport. From there I caught a taxi down to the warf and even to this day I don't know how I managed to get into China. I stowed away on a boat and hoped it got me as far away from Tomoeda as possible.

I was in luck. I docked at a familar place in China that I had visited back in Elementary school and from there, I made my way to here. I was being followed, but I managed to lose them - barely. Yelen-sama is an old friend of my father's you see. They haven't seen each other in over twenty years. I begged their help and well you know the next part.

She looked up at him smiling faintly. Memories of their first meeting flashing in both of the minds, as well as what had followed after.

It was so hard to keep the truth from you. I wanted to tell you to be able to trust the person that was going out of his way to let me stay and take care of me, although believing he was taking care of a sixteen year old. But it was impossible. I couldn't trust anyone. Not even myself at times.

" Exactly how old are you? " Li cut in making her look up at him again.  
" I turn nineteen in a few months. " she replied and she saw his jaw tighten. She smiled. " Not so much the child you thought me to be am I? I told you I knew how to take care of myself. "  
" Clearly. " he muttered and she lost her smile.

Li tapped his finger against his chin absentmindedly.  
" I basically know everything up until you mysteriously disappeared. " he shot her a meaningful look and she had to smile.  
" Li, you will find out where I went. There is no need to hide it from you anymore. "  
" Good. " he shot back. " But before you answer that I want to know something. You were forever going out when I had told you to stay home. I assume you had an allowance, so where did you go? " She bit her lip and avoided looking at him.

I did have an allowance, but it was very small. Father didn't know where I was and I couldn't put him at risk by contacting him and making the connection. So for money I worked. I found a job in a club and served behind the bar. The money I recieved help me replenish my dwindling cash flow. You were always gone when I came home in the morning, and usually I arrived home seconds before you did. she felt him stiffen angrily and continued on

All the while, I kept in contact with Tomoyo She told him about the phones she had given them and she searched for Tori. I needed to find him Li. I needed to know what or who I was running from. Then one day when everything was going ok and we were getting along, I arrived home and there was a message on the answering machine. I thought that it might have been from you or Yelan, so I listened to it. It was for me, but it was my worst nightmare. They had found me. They had somehow tracked me down, made the connection to Ying Fa and inquired after Sakura Avalon on the tape. They wanted me to ring back, but I refused. I freaked. I packed all I could take and deleted the message and took out the tape.

When we had had the fight here that time, Takeshi offered me a place to stay. He said that if you ever mistreated me or needed to get away, I could depend on him to set me up. That's where I was Li for all that time. I was staying with Takeshii. She met his furious gaze and smiled sadly. I tracked down his apartment and watched him a few days. I soon learnt that he was arranging a trip to his ranch in America and I took myself off to his storage and ducked inside one of the crates. They nailed me in and several hours later, I was in America undetected.

Takeshii totally hit the roof when he and Seth uncovered me. But I used my charm and I was allowed to stay. Seth took care of me and taught me so much and I learnt how to ride a horse and how to use the whip. I sure showed him! We were great firends and I have to make a trip back over there while I think of it, I think it is only fair that I reveal my true identity to them too. But back to the story, I stayed there for three months hoping that it would draw the trail away from you.

Then one day, Madison called me telling me she had a trace on Tori in Santa Rosa. I left as soon as I could and tracked him down, But I had no idea at how good Tori was at keeping his trail cold. I couldn't find him anywhere. We nearly had a family reunion, but we both were too cautious and so we lucked out.

" So you decided to try and find him another way with the only thing you could think of? " Li cut in.  
" Hai. " she nodded. " You were the only one that I knew could find him. You exceede at being a detective Xiao Lang.  
There is no other way for me to say it. You were my only hope. By this time, everything was starting to drag me down and I was fighting to live everyday as I could and try to put what was really happening around me out of my mind. "  
Li nodded seeing the lost and lonely girl he had tracked down on many occassions when she had tried to run.

" So I tracked down Tori and you used that pathetic excuse of a story on me expecting me to believe it. "  
Li recieved an angry glare and he smirked.  
" So let me guess, " he continued. " When you took off with Touya a.k.a your brother, you were given the necessary details to keep you safe right? "  
" How did you figure? " Sakura asked.  
" Your brother is a smart man. " Li said giving her the look. " He knew what he was doing. "  
" Oh not you too. " she groaned and rolled her eyes.

Yes Tori, gave me the necessary details and left it at that. Then we had the big fight when I got home and I -

There was a knock on the door and they turned around as Wei opened the door.  
" Dinner is being served Master Li. Are you and Mistress Avalon coming? "  
" Yes. " Li said and he nodded and left. He looked at her. " We'll continue this later. " Sakura nodded and followed him down the hallway and down the stairs to the first floor.

Mika sat down beside Meilin with the girl Madison on his right. He had just taken a sip of his drink when Li and a gorgeous woman walked into the room. Mika watched as she walked over to the Professor and hugged him tightly.

" Meet Ying Fa. " Li whispered in his ear from behind and he choked.  
" Your kidding right? " Mika gaped, looking from Ying Fa to Li and back.  
" Nope. " Li smirked at the look on his partner's face. " Her real name is Sakura Avalon. "  
" The Professor's daughter? " Mika choked again. Well that explained a lot. Li nodded and walked on saying a greeting his sisters and mother.

Madison patted him helpfully on the back smiling her secret smile.

They had just finished desert when Mika piped up.  
" So all this time. You were really just pretending to be a sixteen year old brat with an attitude problem? "  
Sakura blushed and nodded.  
" Yes, " Madison piped up. " Who would think to find Sakura Avalon - a kind and caring woman, inside a young, arrogant disaster? " Mika listened and nodded seeing the logic.  
" As Yelan-sama once said, " Wei spoke up getting their attention. " Who would expect to find a rabbit inside a wolves den? "

They all nodded.

" Forgive me Sakura-chan, " Yelan spoke up. " I know that it was a delicate situation, but I could not help but find the constant humour of the whole thing. To see my son run around after a way-ward child, " she smiled brightly. " I never thought to see such things in this old life of mine. " Sakura laughed nervously.  
" When I think of all the things I did to maintain my identity I almost die of mortification. "  
" Believe me, " Mika spoke up shaking his head. " We both nearly died when you took off for a joy ride in the company car. I can still see it now; sirens blarring and that perfect 360. You'll have to teach me how to do that. "  
" She did what! " Tori cut in shocked, starring at his sister. Sakura coughed nervously and turned her red face away and fanned her face with her fan avoiding all eye contact.

Madison smiled and took up her tea and started drinking. Discussion soon picked up and Madison watched as the others talked away happily. She picked up the tea pot and sat down beside Li. She offered it to him and he nodded. She poured and he thanked her sipping at the hot tea.

" Sakura-chan looks very beautiful doi de kimeta? " Agreed? Li choked and she patted him worriedly on the back. The others were too busy talking to notice them. He starred at her as if she were crazy and she smiled.

" You like Sakura-chan very much don't you? " she asked quietly and he merely starred at her, so she continued.  
" When you look to Sakura-chan your eyes are friendly and filled with warmth. You care deeply for her, and when Sakura-chan looks to you her eyes are filled with kindness. She looks to you for courage and strength. "  
" You're very observant. " Li replied sipping once again at his tea.  
" She would make a perfect bride. " Madison sighed tilting her head to the side, a vision of satin and white lace coming to mind.

" What are you trying to say? " Li said his cheeks burning. She blinked the vision of the church and the setting disappearing.  
" What do you think I am saying? " she asked instead and he paused not wanting to give voice to what he thought.  
" Allow me to ask you this; do you care for Sakura-chan? "  
" I - What! - I - " he stuttered and she laughed softly. She smiled brightly and he settled back, his feathers well and truly ruffled.  
" You like the direct approach don't you? " Li snapped put out. She smiled once again.  
" As a designer, I have to be. " she replied.

Meilin's ears twitched as she heard the 'D' word. She turned around and looked at the young woman.  
" You design your own clothes? " that caught the others attention. Madison sipped her tea.  
" I use some of my designs hai, " she replied smiling at Meilin. " But I design my clothes for Sakura-chan. She is my model. " " WHAT! " came from several startled people.

Tori, Aiden, Sakura, Madison and Yelan smiled at each other at the shocked expressions.  
" You're a model? " Li asked finally starring at her in a new light. She blushed shyly and nodded.  
" You see, " she shot Tori a look and continued. " Tori got the brawn and I got brains and beauty. "  
Madison giggled and the adults smiled at the joke.

" What the monster really means, " Tori shot her a mild, irratated glare. " Is that I got the brains and all she has is beauty. "  
" ONI-CHAN! " echoed through the room as she pegged a beautiful chinese pillow at her annoying brother. " I AM NOT A KAIJUU! "  
" And here I was worried she was upset with the beauty instead of brains comment. " Tori muttered and Luna giggled.  
With a glare of smouldering fire, she pegged another pillow at him.  
" Baka. " she muttered and turned her back on him.  
" Sisters. " Tori shrugged. " You can't live with them, but you can enjoy the taunting and the few moments of peace and quiet that they allow - when they aren't stomping around like a dinosaur. "  
" ONI-CHAN! " irrupted once again through the large room amongst the laughter.

It was later that night when Sakura sought Madison out. She took the other woman's hands and her emerald eyes lifted up to look directly into violet. " Tomoyo, " she whispered. " I ask for your help once more. " Madison nodded and Sakura smiled.  
" Follow me. " Sakura said and she led her up to one of the rooms on the top floor.

They entered a room and Madison noticed a small item on the desk. Sakura let go of Madison's hands and picked it up. She sighed as she looked at it remembering all the trouble that had come to pass because of this. " Tomoyo, I need your editing skills. " she handed the tape over to her best friend. " Can I trust you to do a good job? " The other woman nodded and looked down at the tape.  
" You can count on me Sakura-chan. " she replied softly.

The next day

The courtroom was filled with the murmurs of the waiting people as they all waited for the young woman to take the stand. So far there had been the testaments of the famous Professor and several of his collegues from the university. They had answered the questions given to them and then told parts of their story as far as they knew it. Now it was turn for the young woman to make the stand. They all watched as she walked gracefully toward the stand and made her pledge on the bible; nodding to the judge when he asked her if she was ready.

The lawyer came forward and bowed to the judge. He turned his dark eyes on Sakura and she lifted her chin proudly. She would find justice here. If not for her brother but for her father. She would make sure of it.

" Could you please state to the court who you are? " he announced. She nodded and her emerald eyes swept the court.  
" My name is Sakura Avalon. " she said clearly and several people nodded. She met Tori's gaze.  
" And Miss Avalon what is your part in all this? " Sakura turned towards the man standing in front of her.  
" I am here sir to right a unjustice done to my father, my brother, to myself and others as well. I am here to make sure that justice is served and that Morimoto pays for his crimes and that the reputation of all involved is restored. "

At the desk unnoticed, a young man nodded in agreement, amber eyes watching silently.

" Objection. " the other lawyer stood up and all eyes turned to him. " Your Honour, I'd ask Miss Avalon to remember that my client has not been found guilty as yet, and that she would kindly remember not to name my client in a sentenced meant for the accused. "

Sakura's jaw clenched and the judge nodded taking in what he had said. " Continue. "

The dark eyes of the lawyer found hers and cleared his throat.  
" Would you tell us in your own words what happened on the he read out a date. "

Sakura rose her chin as she begin to tell the court what she had sharred with Li only the night before. They listened as she told them of her strange message from her brother and how she had followed his orders and managed to get into China to arrive on Yelan's door and how she had taken her in and helped her. She answered questions when the lawyer broke in and then continued on with her story. She told them of her narrow escape with the answering machine, her flight to America and how she had stayed out there for 4 months until Madison had contacted her and told her that she had found Tori.

With each passing moment that she continued to tell her story, Morimoto's face darkened with hatred and fury. Li watched him and nudged Mika beside him. Mika blinked and turned his attention from Sakura and looked at Li. Li indicated Moto and Mika looked passed his partner and watched Moto with resentment. Mika turned back to his notes in front of him and scribbled away.

" . . . And then what happened; after you and Mr. Li had the arguement? "

Sakura couldn't prevent herself from meeting Li's gaze. He starred back at her and she swallowed and turned back to he man standing in front of her.  
" I left. " she replied, reaching for the glass of water given to her and listened as murmurs continued around the room. " And where did you go? "  
" I went back to Hong Kong, to stay with Yelan Li. " Sakura replied. " I told her that I had fought with Li and that it was time for me to go back home to try and help Tori. I knew that he was going to try and get evidence against Mr Morimoto - "  
" Objection. " came from the other side of the courtroom and Sakura clenched her fists. " Same reasons as before Your Honor.

Sakura took a deep breath and continued.

" As I was saying - He was trying to get evidence against Mr Morimoto - "  
" Objection! " the other lawyer said angrily, shooting a glare at Sakura.  
" Your Honor, " Sakura said angrily, turning her emerald fire on him. " May I please state that it is almost impossible to to continue with my story for the good of this case if I am constantly interrupted because I have no way of getting through it WITHOUT mentioning Mr Morimoto's name. "  
" Sustained. " the judge said and the lawyer sat down angrily. " Please continue Miss Avalon. "  
" Thank you Your Honor. " she said bowing and shooting the irratating lawyer a irratated glare.

' That's the way Ying Fa. ' Li thought unable to contain the smirk on his face. 'Fight back.'

" As I was saying, " she began. " Tori was going to go after the evidence and I knew that it was dangerous and I wanted to help him. I arrived in Tomoeda during the night and was re-united with my father there. I mentioned nothing to him of what I was planning and spent the next few days trying to get my wits about me.

" Then, on the third day that I had come home, I was walking down the street and I was approached by Luna, err - Miss Mikazukigata, " she shot Luna a look and smiled ruefully. She hated bringing her into this. " And she informed me that Tori had indeed been captured and was being held hostage by Mr Morimoto's men and that he was going to be shipped out with the pilfered goods and that I would never see him again. "

" And what did you then do? " the good lawyer asked.  
" I went in search of my brother. Luna and I stole into the University through the air vents and made our way into the building from there. Luna went to the control room and I went to the storage room where she had said my brother was. "  
" And was he? In the storage room? "  
" Yes. " she nodded. " Tori was in there, chained to the radiator, bruised and battered but still as overprotective of me as always. " she threw her brother a loving smile and Tori nodded in return, Luna beside him.

" Hmmm. . and then what happened? " Sakura frowned looking at Li and then Tori.

" The rest gets a little blurry from there. I'm not sure what happened. " she continued to frown. " I know that I managed to free Tori and that we were running down the hallway trying to get out, we were nearly found, but I managed to get us out of it, then we rounded a corner and then - " she looked at Tori and she shrugged. " Gomenasai, everything from there is black. "

The lawyer nodded knowingly. He had read the medical reports of his client's condition.  
" But - " she began again and everyone listened intent. " The last thing that I remember is that I was struggling and Mr. Morimoto's voice - gloating and malevolent . . "

Her voice trailed away into the quiet room and Sakura blinked and looked around.  
" Thank you, " the lawyer said and she nodded. " If that is all -? " he looked up at the judge.

The judge nodded and she stepped down from the stand and took her seat next to Madison. SHe started when she looked up and met amber eyes watching her. She smiled wanely and looked back up at the judge.

" We'll take a hour break and return in here at two. " the judge banged his gavel and everyone started to file out of the courtroom.

" Oh Sakura-chan you were wonderful. " Madison hugged her shaking friend tightly. " Everyone was listening. "  
" Thank you Tomoyo. " Sakura smiled shakily. She looked over as her father and Tori talked with their lawyer.  
" I was so nervous, and the way Morimoto's lawyer kept interrupting - " she said angrilly.  
" I glarred at him for you. " Madison said firmly and Sakura laughed. " Always the one to defend me aren't you Tomoyo? " she replied using her nickname for Madison.  
" In a heart beat Sakura-chan. " Madison replied and squeezed her hands comfortingly.

" Sorry to interupt, " Mika cut in startling them. " But I just wanted to congratulate you on what you said in there Miss Avalon. "  
" Oh Mika, " she hugged him. " Thank you. " she leaned back and smiled. " I tried. "  
" It's not over yet, " another voice said. " Not by a long shot. "

Sakura looked past Mika to Li. She nodded knowing that what he said was true.  
" May I speak with you for a moment? " Li said softly when Mika started talking to Madison. Sakura looked around and nodded.

He led them off to the side and she looked down at her clamped hands.  
" Moto was not happy with what you said. " he finally said and she nodded.  
" I guessed as much. I could feel his gaze on me the whole time. "  
" I wanted to warn you. " Her head snapped up and met his gaze. " Moto is desperate Avalon. " he said. " I wouldn't put it past him to make some kind of move against you. Take you out of the picture. "  
" You don't think he could - " she said fear choking her throat.  
" I wouldn't put it past him. " he said gravely and she looked around her quickly. She found Moto's hateful gaze pinning her from across the hallway.

" What can I do? " she whispered. " Don't go anywhere alone. " he said immediately. " Stay where Mika and I and your brother can keep an eye on you. It will make it harder for him to make a move. " She nodded and then looked up at him.  
" Thank you Li. " she said and placed her hand on his shoulder. " Where would I be without you? "  
He smiled gravely and she let her hand fall to her side.

" Sakura-chan? " She turned and saw Mika and Madison waiting beside them. " Are you coming for lunch? "  
" Hai. " she said and her gaze flicked back to Li. " I'll keep in mind what you said. "  
" Good. " he replied and they walked off.

Mika came to stand beside him and placed his hands into his pockets of his jeans.  
" Did you tell her? "  
" Yeah. " Li replied as he watched the two young women disappear out the glass doors out into the sunshine.  
Mika sighed and scanned around them quickly.  
" Who's up next? "  
" The brother. " he said.  
" That's something I want to see. " Mika smiled ruefully. " Moto will probably blow a necessary vein. "  
" I honestly hope the kusoyaro does. "

" Well, lets go get some lunch. " Mika said and Li murmured something unintellible.  
" Huh? " Mika asked turning around. Li snapped back to the present and looked at Mika.  
" You go ahead, I want to go get something from the office. " Mika frowned and then shrugged.  
" Sure. See you later. " Li walked out without a backward glance.

" Well here we go. " Tori said and started walking inside.  
" Avalon, Mikazukigata. A word please. " Li said and the two females turned to look as Li approached them.  
" Is something wrong Li? " Sakura asked.  
" No. Here. " he pushed something into her hand and she looked down.  
" What's this? "  
" If something happens, push it. I'll know, and either me or Mika will come ok. "  
" T-Thank you. " she said. He nodded and turned to Luna.  
" You can go inside now Miss Avalon. We'll be inside soon. "

Sakura frowned and then nodded and walked inside obviously dismissed.

" What can I help you with Detective? " Luna asked warily.  
" I want you to take the stand and give them the real story on Morimoto. "  
" What! " she gasped. " I can't. "  
" Because of the agreement between you and Moto? "  
" Yes, " she said fear in her eyes. " I've come too far to go back on that. He'd kill me. "  
" And if he walks free today? " Li asked quietly. " He will hunt you down for just being here. I guess you didn't think of that did you? "

" I still can't. " she whispered.  
" So you'll let down Sakura and her brother and their father?" Li asked.  
" Don't you dare. " she snapped. " Don't you manipulate me. I lived with Moto doing that with me all the time. "  
" Than stop it. " Li snapped back. " Fix it so he can't get to you. "  
" Don't you understand. " she said tears in her eyes. " No matter where you go or what you do, he is always there. He find ways to find you. I will never be free of him unless I keep quiet. I wish I could help, but I won't. "  
" It's a little late for that. " he said as she started to walk away and she stopped.  
" Sakura has already mentioned you. They'll want to know what part you played in all this. You have to take the stand. "  
" I already knew that Detective. " she said. " But I will only be telling them what I have to and nothing more. Nothing of what you want. My past is my own. " and with that she walked in and he had no choice but to follow.

" . . and then the last thing I remember was that someone clubbed me in the back of the head and stuffed me in the truck at the loding bay after they had taken Sakura-chan away. I woke up when it was all over in the hospital bed with a slight concussion. " Tori concluded.

They jury listened for the next hour as first Tori and then Luna got up and said their piece. No matter how it was going, everything they said darkened Moto's name even more. Murmurs were started to rise in volume and the judge had to bang his gavel to gain their attention once more. But not all was quiet. Who could not talk about the man that had so far forced two people to flee their homes and flee all around the world to escape one man's wrath, fake an identity to survive, live like a criminal and suffer the effects of fear, stress and constant worry, while the one in question enjoyed smuggling artifacts from the local University to the Black Market. It did seem somewhat farfetched.

The judge listened and then waited until silence followed again. He continued telling them that he was going to adjourn the case and told them that they would pick it up within two days time. Li was furious and the lawyer tried to settle and earlier date, the judge was remorseful, but he wouldn't budge. The case would go ahead in two days time.

Li vented his anger by turning the air blue around him. Mika watched him and waited.  
" Argh! " Li ran his hand through hi hair. " The bloody fool. " he muttered.  
" Well there's nothing that we can do. " Mika replied.  
" We still have the reports from the hospital on Sakura's condition, the reports on the scene, the follow up from the night he was arrested, and Daidoji still has yet to take the stand. As far as I can see, we'll be still doing this six months from here. "

" Six months? " came a startled voice and Li whipped around to see that Sakura had heard him and her face was white.  
" Oh honey no. Li was just being an ass like always. " Mika jumped in quickly. " Don't mind him. "  
Sakura didn't take her eyes away from Li.  
" Y-You're not serious are you? " she asked softly. Fear was choking her throat.  
" No. " Li said turning away. He hated to see her hurt. " I was just being cynical. Forget it. "

" Hey how about a coffee?" Mika said stearing her away from Li. " I know a great place, Miss Daidoji and Mikazukigata can join us as well if you like. "  
" Umm, sure I guess. " he heard her say as they walked away.  
" Dammit. " Li said and whacked his fist against the wall. He walked off needing to clear his head.

It was the day before the second part of the trial and Sakura stretched as she finished weeding the garden. Her father was in Tokyo seeing their lawyer with Tori. She brushed the dirt off her hands and looked at her watch and sighed. She didn't feel like lunch today. She went inside and washed and got changed into a yellow sundress that tied up around her neck. She slipped on her shoes and slipped her wallet into the pocket that Tomoyo had cleverly sewed into the dress.

She closed up the house and started walking towards the bridge enjoying the sunlight on her skin. She stopped at the bridge and watched the way the water swirled and carried on down the stream without a care. She wished she could be that carefree, especially during the last year and a half of her life. She sighed and wondered about the case tomorrow. What would happen? Mika had said something about Madison having to get up on the stand and speak and some reports that the police had made on what they had found to missing from the university previously. In fact, it was the lead up to the big stuff.

She didn't even hear the van pull up or the footfalls behind her. She stiffened when she saw the reflection of someone throwing something over her head, and by then it was too late. She had the sack over her head, and she was carried and dumped into the back of the black van and then she had no idea where she was going even though she screamed and fought against the bonds that held her. And it was then and only then, that she realised what she had done; she had gone out alone.

She wiggled and the scratchy bag fell free and she could look around. The sunlight barely came through the black tinted windows and she felt her spirits fall. She'd get no help from the outside to indicate where she was. It was then that she remembered the device that Li had given her. It was in her wallet! She tried to move her hands but they had been bound shortly after she had been thrown in the back. She looked around but the person had obviously climbed in the front with the driver.

She pulled until she felt the rope cut into her skin and she cringed. She had to get the blasted rope off. She wiggled and tried everything she could think of, but to no effect. She fell back when the van suddenly stopped. Within moments, the door was thrown open and she peered into the face of a man she had never seen before.  
" Well lookie, " he snarled. " She managed to get the bag of her face. Pretty and smart. " he grabbed her and hauled her out of the van and she saw that she was in front of a small ramshakle of a place and that it looked about ready to collapse at any moment. Bamboo grew in massive bushes around the place and made it look like some hidden relic from the old world. The peace and tranquillity of the place astounded her. Pity she'd have to find it in the middle of a kidnapping. How ironic.

They pushed her inside and she thought fast. " I need a bathroom break! " she hollered. " All that boucing around in the back of that van has done me no good. "  
She heard them snarl and they turned her around.  
" I'm serious gentlemen, " she said truthfully. " We're going to have a big mess here in a minute if you don't let me go! "

They quickly untied her hands and then pushed her towards a small room and she looked around hopefully for a window, but there was none. She was trapped.

As if sensing her intetnion they laughed and told her that there was no escape, before closing the door and letting her do her thing in peace. She snarled at the door and then reached into her pocket and took out the small device that Li had given her and studied it. She pressed the small button and watched as a small red light blinked three times and then stopped. She guessed that Li would now know that she was in trouble or not. She just hoped she could save herself before then.

She made use of the small bathroom and then was promptly bound and led to a small room. They pushed her into a hard chair and she glarred at them as they went and took a seat at the window to keep an eye out.

" What exactly had Morimoto got in mind for me?" she asked and watched as the men stiffened and one of them turned to look at her.  
" I know it was him. It has his stink all over it. " she said snidely.  
" Yeah well you won't be smelling anything later on. " one laughed and she went cold.  
" Why? " she tried to sound calm but she shook.  
" What do you say? " he said to his friend. " Should I tell her? "  
" Do whatever. " the other said and continued to watch outside.

The other man, dark in his features and around average height looked at her in enjoyment.  
" Firstly, we're going to knock you a little senseless and then you're going to have the rest of enternity to get used to your new watery grave. " Sakura's gasped and her eyes went wide.  
" Y-You're going to k-kill me? " she stammered in panic. " Moto is going to kill me? "  
The sinister one laughed and left her to shake in fear.

" Perhaps, but there is something that you can do for us that may bargin your life. "  
" What? " Sakura whispered.  
" The tape. We know your brother had it. Where is it? "  
" Tape? " Sakura asked. " What tape? "  
" The tape that your brother managed to get away with. The one that shows - "  
" Careful. " the other guy turned from the window. " She may not know about it, or what's on it. "  
" Ok. " the one standing in front of her looked back at her. " Your brother has a tape and knowing how smart the little chit is, he wouldn't have it on him and he wouldn't die without someone else knowing about it. So that leaves you. Where is it? "

" I told you, I don't know where it is! " Sakura stated firmly. " He didn't tell me. I haven't seem him in over a year baka, how could I discuss it with him? "  
" Watch your mouth missy. " he growled and she glarred back.  
" Well take the hint! " she snapped. " I don't know what tape you are talking about. "

The guy snarled and muttered under his breath as he went to sit at the window. She closed her eyes and tried to remain calm.

Dear God, she hoped Li found her.

The Next Day

" . . . So you knew where Miss Avalon was the whole time? " Madison nodded and spoke clearly.  
" Hai. I was keeping an eye on her with some of the technology that my mother had developed some years ago that she gave me full clearance to use. "  
" And you were using this technology to trace Mr Avalon as well is that correct? "  
" Hai. But he was very hard to find. It was a miricle that I located him in Sante Rosa when I did. Poor Sakura-chan was so distraught by her brother's disappearance, I wanted to help her in any way that I could. "

The lawyer nodded, pacing in front of her.  
" And did you help Miss Avalon get into the University the night that Miss Avalon was injured? "  
Tears came to Madison's eyes.  
" No, I didn't. I was at a conference in New York hoping that she was ok. I was so busy with my new line launching that I had no clue as to what she was doing. I had no idea that Tori was being held hostage. I knew nothing of what had transpired until I arrived back a week after the event, and found that Sakura-chan had been hurt and was in the hospital recovering. " The lawyer nodded and turned towards the jury.  
" Just to clarrify Miss Daidoji's statement, I have here several witnesses that can vouch for her. " he waved the small booklet around and he left it in the hands of the woman on the end of the jury.

Li looked around and met Luna's troubled gaze. Tori had left the courtroom for the fifth time to try and get in contact with Sakura, but everytime, her phone rang out and her voice mail kicked in. Mika didn't look too happy either. Without Sakura's appearance it looked bad. It looked like she was hiding something or was afraid to show. Li wanted to get up and leave, but his prescence was required. He didn't know why when he had half of the Shangahi Police Department sitting around him. Each had different reports to carry out and he really looked forward to hearing them he thought sarcastically.

Madison finished and she stepped down from the stand. Tori came back in and shook his head. Still no answer. Li made an excuse and exited before anyone could stop him. He shot passed startled barristers and lawyers and went outside into the street. He rounded the corner and unlocked his car and leant across his front seat as he switched on the moniter. He swore profusely when it beeped back at him. He jumped into his car and marked the location. He made a call out of the C.B.D and then paged his partner. Mika called back five minutes later when he was already out of Tokyo and heading through another suburb.

What the hell is up. I nearly got my head bitten off by the judge. Mika hissed when he answered the phone.  
" Sakura has been taken. But that's ok, you just enjoy the nice courtcase and Ill meet up with you for tea after I track her down and hopefully save her, IF, she isn't already dead. " Li snapped. Mika swore.  
The transmitter went off? " I'm starring at it now. " Li replied and Mika swore again.

The brother is just going to love this. Mika groaned and sighed. How far away? " Not sure. An hour or so, I think. I've called for backup. "  
Good. I'll go and keep an eye on Moto. He might already suspect since you left and then me. It won't take a geninus to figure out that something is happening. I'll play it down as far as I can. " Thanks. " and with that he hung up and slammed his foot down harder on the accelerator.

' If you've harmed her in anyway Moto and I know it's you, you better hope that they lock you up before I get my hands on you. ' he thought furiously as he sped through the traffic.

The tallest one looked at his watch. His boss should be done with his testimony by now. He placed his hand on her shoulder. " It's time to go. "

Sakura shrugged his hand off and stared off into space. She didn't want to think and most of all she didn't want to feel. They lead her to the front door and down the path toward the black van. She got in without complaint and didn't notice the tear falling down her cheek.

They drove for about half an hour and then they pulled to a stop. She was hauled out of the van and pushed toward the side of the road. Below was a small drop into the deep water below. They leaped over the railing on the side of the road and lifted her up and placed her beside them. They made sure that her binding was tight and then the second man kelt down and tied a weight to her left ankle. He tied it nice and tight and Sakura didn't even flinch. She continued starring out into the horizon and the bright sunlight.

" Maybe we should have some fun before we sink her. " the tallest smirked.  
" Just get it over and done with. " the other snapped picking up the remaining rope.  
" Whatever. " the other one replied and picked up the rock.

Sakura barely felt the sharp pain at the back of her head. All she knew was that she had the sensation of falling and that she couldn't breathe properly. She sunk like a rock and she starred up at the sunlight filtering through the water. Bubbles floated around her as she hit the bottom and swayed gently like she was a feather in a gentle breeze.

She felt a burning sensation coming from within and she wondered what it could be. Bubbles exploded from her mouth and she dimly remembered that she was stuck on the bottom of the river and that the bubbles were her life draining away from her. The sunlight was so pretty she thought as she watched it change with the currents on the surface. Her vision started to blur but she payed no attention to it. As long as she had the beauty shinning down on her she knew everything would be all right.

Suddenly she was jerked to the side and she became aware. She started to panic at the lack of oxygen in her system and she realised she didn't want to die, not this way. Suddenly she was jerked upwards and she looked around her and saw that there was a rope around her middle. How it had gotten there she had no idea. She jerked up again and more bubbles escaped her mouth. She felt herself grasped around the waist and she had the brief flash of strong arms and brown hair before she blacked out.

" PULL! " Jiang roared as he pulled back on the rope. Several others pulled back and watched as more and more rope piled up behind them.

The two men had been handcuffed after a brief struggle and were being watched carefully. The van was being searched for evidence and red and blue lights flashed around the clearing from the parked police cars.

Suddenly the surface of the water broke and Li came up gasping for air as he held onto the girl. Jiang locked his arms and continued hauling. That damn weight on her ankle kept threatening to take them all in. Two men ran forward and helped haul Li and the girl over the railing and laid her gently on the ground.

" Get out of the way. " Li growled and pushed his dripping bangs out of his face as he put his ear near her mouth and listened.  
" Damn it. " he cursed and pinched her nose and breathed deeply into her mouth. He repeated it over and over for a moment then stopped. When he got no response he pushed down on he chest as the others watched on helplessly.

He repeated the process of CPR and then swore. He thumped his fist down on her chest. " Come on! " he yelled. " Don't do this. You can't leave Avalon, you have to put him behind bars. " He thumped her chest again.  
" WAKE UP! " he yelled.

She choked and he turned her head to the side as she coughed up water. She groaned and he he held her tight against him as she recovered.

" Thank kami Sakura. " he said cradling her in his lap. " You had me worried. "  
" No - need- to -be - " she panted. " I - always - bounce - back . " she attempted to laugh and then groaned.  
" Hey take it easy. " he said as paramedics came toward them. " We'll have you back to yourself in no time. "  
" Thank you. " she said as the Meds knelt beside them and started doing their job.  
" No need to thank me for what comes naturally. " he said.  
" Yeah - saving my butt all the time. " she smiled weakly as she was lead away on the stretcher.

Jiang came to stand beside him.  
" Are you going with her? "  
" With your permission sir. " Li replied watching them go.  
" You have it. " he said. " Find out if this was Moto. The other two aren't talking just yet. "  
" Yes sir. I'll let you know. "  
" Good. Hurry up before they leave without you. I'll have someone bring back your car. "  
" Thanks. " and with that he ran to catch up with the Meds before they drove off.

To Li it seemed as if he had already done this before. Sakura was asleep in the hospital bed and he was waiting to interigate her as soon as she woke up. Poor kid, he thought. No, not a kid. He turned to study the young woman laying in the bed. There was no way in hell that she was a little kid. How the hell had he missed it? Under his nose for all that time and -

" Li? " came the tired voice.  
" I'm here. " he came over and sat down beside the bed. " Are you feeling ok? "  
" Better than can be expected. The Doctor said I was tough. I'll live. "  
" Glad to hear it. " he replied and took her hand in his.  
" I guess you know who it was. " she turned her face to him and he saw the tiredness and the strain.  
" Yeah I do. Moto right? "  
" Yes. " she sighed and closed her eyes. " It was him. "

" We thought we had lost you there for a moment Avalon. You had us all worried. "  
" Gomen. " she murmured tiredly.  
" You're brother was in hysterics along with Miss Daidoji and you had the judge in an aweful temper because we all left to come rescue you. " Her eyes opened and she starred at him. " Really? "  
" Yes, really. Now you're going to have to get better so I can yell at you for your stupidity along with the rest of your family. "

A smiled tugged at her lips and she squeezed his hand weakly.  
" Oh I adore you Xiao Lang, " she murmured sleepily. " You know how to make a girl feel cherished and loved. "  
He continued to watch her as she fell asleep and then leant down at kissed her forehead.  
" Sweet dreams. " he whispered and then left. He had a score to settle.

Two weeks later . .

Sakura stood once again at the bridge looking down into the water. Had so much time passed since she had nearly drowned? She let the flower that she was holding drop and watched the ripples as it hit the water and then drifted away. She sighed and rested her chin on her hand. How long would it continue for? They were to return to the court in a couple of days time. What more evidence was needed? The facts were there and the yet the judge continued to hesitate. Had her nearly dying not mean a thing? But then again, Moto had put in a good defense, claiming that he had nothing to do with what had happened. He had come up with some plausible stories, she had to give him that much, but could they not see through it like she could?

" How many times have I told you not to wonder out alone Avalon? "  
She stiffened and her eyes widened. She turned and saw Li standing behind her.  
" Huh? " He closed his eyes in agitation and then pinned her with his gaze.  
" Are you trying to get captured again? Or do you just enjoy the thrill of the possibility? " She cringed.  
" Gomen, I guess I just have a lot to think about. " she turned back to the water.

Li came to stand next to her and rested his hands on the side of the railing.  
" I don't think you'll find the answers in there. " he said softly. She shrugged and continued to watch the water.  
" Maybe not. But it helps. "  
" Why don't we go have lunch? " it just popped out of his mouth.

Sakura blinked and turned to look at him.  
" Are you trying to be nice to me again? " a smile twitched in the corner of her mouth.  
" I'm nice to you all the time. " he replied and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
A small smile shone through and she turned away from the water.  
" As long as you pay. " she started walking off and Li smiled.  
" Naturally. " he replied. " Has there, ever since I met you, been a time that I haven't paid? "

She stopped and looked back at him.  
" I'm sorry about all that. There seems I have so much to make up for. " her eyes were sad.  
" Forget it. " he said and her head snapped up. " I mean look what I got out of it - A clean apartment, someone to talk to, a cat with a horrible name and heart palpatations every once and a while. "  
" I really was a terror wasn't I? " she asked as she walked beside him.  
" Umm, you really weren't that bad. " he said said trying not to smile. She hit his arm playfully.  
" Tell the truth. " she chided. " I mean after all you did throw me out on more than one occassion. "

Li stopped and she turned.  
" About that - " she shook her head and he shut up.  
" No Li, " she said. " You had every right. I don't hold that against you. " " But - " she shook her head again and took his hand and pulled him after her.  
" No. It's over and it's done. We have here and now and it's what we do with it that counts. Let's just remember and be ok with it. " He ran his hand through his hair and met her gaze.  
" Ok. " But I will never forget his heart whispered.

" . . Please state to the court who you are. "  
" Xiao Lang Li, Private Investigator of the S.P.D. " amber eyes were intense and truthful. The lawyer nodded.  
" Now you met Miss Avalon when . . ? " he let the sentence trail.  
" I met Miss Avalon under the false pretenses of a young girl going by the name of Ying Fa several months ago last Summer, when my mother sent her here to Shanghai so she would be under my care. "  
" And she stayed with you at your apartment? "  
" Yes. " Li replied.  
" I see, and did you know why Miss Avalon came to be staying in your apartment? "  
" No. As far as I knew she was there because there were family problems or something. " he looked at Sakura. " My mother said I was just to take care of her for two months and believe me, you do not argue with Yelan Li. "  
Some people smiled and let out a chuckle of two.

The lawyer nodded a faint smile lirking in the corner of his mouth.  
" Understandable. " he said and looked down at the notes he was holding. " So Miss Avalon stayed with you for two months? "  
" Three months. " Li replied.  
" Three months. So that was a month more than what you had been told? "  
Li hated this. Why did they repeat everything twice?  
" Yes. "  
" And what was Miss Avalon's behavior during that time? "

Sakura groaned and shrank down in her seat a little.

" She acted like a normal teenage girl in a strange new place. " Li replied.  
" Could you elabortae on that statement Mr Li? " the lawyer asked.  
" She was outgoing, outspoken, a little obnoxious and curious about her surroundings. "  
There were some more smiles around the room.  
" And did she act strangely? " the lawyer asked. " Did she act or say anything that made you think that maybe she was more than what she seemed? "  
" I'm not sure what you mean by that, " Li replied. " But yes. There were the few things that made me question what she had run from. "  
" Run from? " the lawyer asked pouncing.

" Yes. First there was the secretiveness about her family and I thought that odd, then there were the nightmares and the running away whenever she got frightened or something would spook her. She would come home after everything had settled down or when I had gone out and found her. "  
" And she never told you what these nightmares were caused by? " " No. Like I said, she wouldn't speak of it. I tried, but I gave up. She was stubborn as a mule when it came to telling me anything. So I stopped trying. "

" And tell me. What happened the day that Miss Avalon disappeared? "  
" Both Mr Osakki and I were at work and we were going to have a celebratory dinner for the raises that we had just recieved, when Mr Osakki suggested that we invite Ying Fa out with us. I tried leaving a message on my answering machine because that's how I left messages for her, and the phone kept ringing and ringing and the answering machine didn't pick up. "

" And then what happened? "  
" Well I was worried, so we went back to my apartment and we found that she was no where to be found. Her room was in shambles and most of her clothes were gone and there was no note, nothing. She had just disappeared. "  
" So there wasn't anything else amiss? "  
" Well, my apartment had also been trashed and the tape from the answering machine had taken out and erased. I thought that odd. " Li replied. " Since there was nothing missing. "  
" And you never found out what was on it? "  
" No. " Li replied.

The lawyer walked around the room. He looked at the jury.  
" We know from Miss Avalon's statement that someone contacted her that day inquiring after a Miss Avalon, NOT Ying Fa. Who those men were we have yet to discover. " he turned back to Li.  
" Let us jump forward four months from the time that Miss Avalon disappeared. How did Miss Avalon get in contact with you? "  
" I woke up one morning and there was a note on my coffee table. I checked everywhere, but she was no where to be found. I was running late and I didn't have time to ponder on it. I put it away for later. "  
" And did you get around to 'pondering about it'? "  
" No. I had to pull a double shift and I fell asleep the moment I came home. " Li replied.

" So when did Miss Avalon get in contact with you? "  
" A few days after that. " Li said. " I was asleep and I woke when a howl ripped through the night and scarred the sh - " he stopped and swallowed. " Err - surprised me. "  
" A howl? " the lawyer asked frowning.  
" Ying Fa trod on Dessie. " Li said simply.  
" And could you clarify who - "  
" My cat. " Li cut him off impatiently. " I see. " the lawyer's eyes had narrowed.  
" So you heard your cat 'howl' and then what? "  
" I grabbed my gun and spotted the intruder at the foot of my bed. " He went on to explain what had happened that night and what had followed with the investiagtion with trying to find Touya.

" . . . so we move on to the night that Miss Avalon went to the university to try and rescue her brother. We know that she managed to free Mr Avalon and that they were seized supposedly by Mr Morimoto and his men and that Mr Avalon was knocked unconcious and taken to the loading bay. What we do not know is what happened from there. Miss Avalon wasknocked out and - " he shrugged looking around the room. " What happened? Can you fill us in Mr Li? "  
" Yes. " Li replied and met Sakura's hopeful gaze.

  

Li left Sakura's bleeding form with Luna. He knew that she was in the best care at the moment and that he couldn't stay if he wanted to put a stop to this. He ran back up the hallway and up the stairs that they had only minutes ago come down. He took them two at a time, his breathing laboured. He thought fast. Where would they be? The Loading Bay.

He pushed himself to run faster and skidded around the corners as he headed the way that he hoped Moto had gone. He had no idea where the brother was, he'd have to worry about that later. He rounded another corner and descended another flight of stairs and forced himself to slow down and listen to the sounds around him. He calmed his breathing as he crept forward and made out the sounds of voices.

He looked around the corner in time to see them throwing a tall figure into the back of the truck. Tori he surmised. He clutched his gun and ducked down and crept forward behind two crates. He watched them and them made for another couple of crates two metres in front of him. He checked his gun and made sure that it was working. By now his breathing was back to normal and he could hear them more clearly.

He crept forward and made use of the darkness. They didn't notice him and he used it for his advantage. By the time he'd managed to get around behind them, Moto walked out and started barking out orders. Li's hand clenched on his gun and he crept forward assessing the situation calmly, banking down on his anger.

" Ok get this lot out of here before someone else decide to interfer! " Moto yelled.

A click sounded in the sudden quiet and Moto turned around slowly to see heated amber eyes starring at him with hatred.

" Put your hands up Moto. " Li said calmly. " Its over. The police are on there way and it will only take a few moments' surveillance to figure out what was happening here. "  
" Well that may be, " Moto said smiling. " But until your little friends arrive, there's just you and me and all my men. Get rid of him! " he barked out and stepped to the side. Li fired and missed him by an inch and swore and ducked as bullets flew through the air.

He rolled and came up in his knees and fired round after round. He clicked in another couple of rounds and then managed to take out a couple of Moto's men. Moto tried to get into the truck, but Li fired and skimmed his arm and Moto turned around in fury.

" Cease fire! " he yelled and he walked towards Li, his expensive cane tapping on the cement as he came towards him.  
" First that Avalon brat and then his sister and now you! You are nothing but thorns in my side! " he yelled.  
" I hope we're digging in deeply. " Li shot back smirking and aimed his gun at him.

A sound behind him alerted him and he ducked and struck out at the man that came up behind him. He managed to kick the gun away and knock him out as another came at him. He brought the heel of his palm up and cracked it straight into the kusoyaro's nose; a crack, followed by a crunch breaking the silence as blood spurted out of the man's nose and he fell to his knees holding it in agony. Li brought the butt of his gun down and knocked him out.

The beeping of the truck reversing brought Li's attention from the men charging him to the truck. He aimed and took out the front and back tyres. The truck braked and Li stumbled back as he was punched in the jaw. He fell to the ground and kicked up and missed the man in front of him. He wrapped his ankles around his leg and rolled over, hearing the thump as the man fell to the ground.

He took out another two and then aimed and stopped as a young woman looked down at him. His eyes widened as she aimed her gun and pushed against the trigger. He rolled to the side and felt the heat as the bullet missed him - barely. He jumped to his feet breathing heavily and dodged her as she kicked out at him. He ducked under her attack and grabbed her arm and twisted her around and up, over his back. She flipped and landed with a thudd on the ground winded.

Li whipped around and aimed his gun at Moto and stopped at the sharp blade aimed at his throat from the end of his cane.  
" A stalemate it would seem. " Moto smirked and Li snarled.  
" So what would you suggest? " Li asked cuttingly. Moto's eyebrows lifted.  
" Your asking me for an opinion? " he asked and then laughed. " That's a first. "  
" Well we can cut each other up, but that won't suit either of us. I want to haul your ass down to the station and have the satisfaction of seeing you behind bars and you want me out of the way so you can get away with the looted booty. "

Moto nodded and they started to circle each other, neither lowering their aim or their weapons, their eyes steady.  
" So what do you suggest we do? " Moto asked.  
" Nothing. " Li replied and stepped back. Moto frowned at him suspicious.  
" Nothing? " he asked.  
" Nope, not a thing. " Li replied and looked behind Moto's shoulder. " I think you can take it from here Jiang. "  
Moto whipped around and promptly found himself in cuffs and starring into the face of the police chief.  
" I suggest you remain silent Mr Morimoto and allow me to read you your rights. " Jiang said and lead him off, several officers trailing after them.

Li wiped the sweat away from his eyes and sighed. He gave out orders to several remaining officers and they quickly discovered an unconcious Tori and the missing artifacts that had been taken from the university that night. Meds, he learned shortly after, had taken Ying Fa and Luna to the hospital and were being treated.

He was going to go down to the office and fill out his statement and his report and then he was hitting the shower, and maybe a quick visit to the hospital before he went home and caught a few z's.

  

Sakura's eyes were filled with a final understanding and she looked at Li greatfully and he nodded before looking back at the lawyer. The courtroom was silent and the lawyer was silent. It would seem that he needed some time to regroup. The judge cut in startling them all.

" We'll have a one hour lunch break and return here at one. " he banged his gavel and people started to move.

Sakura shot Li one more look over her shoulder as Tori steered her out of the room, followed by Aiden and Madison.

" So what are the chances of us winning? " Aiden asked as their lawyer came in after speaking with the judge.  
" It's hard to say. " he said. " Without solid evidence, it might go in Mr Morimoto's favor. "  
" WHAT! " both Tori and Sakura yelped. The lawyer cringed and swallowed.  
" It may not, but you have to understand that without solid evidence - "  
" Never mind that - " Tori waved his hand impatiently. " If there ws evidence, solid evidence - it would tip it for us wouldn't it? " he shot Sakura a quick look and she nodded.

" Well yes. I guess it would. " the lawyer replied. " Do you possess such evidence? " he asked curiously.  
" Maybe. " Tori replied and then sat back thinking.  
" You must understand, so far all the evidence has been based on eye witnesses and medical reports. In today's society, well you can understand why some people may be inclined to disagreed with the spoken word. "  
Aiden nodded and Sakura sat in thought.

" Well, I better go. I don't doubt that Mr Morimoto is going to fight back. Just be aware. " he said and left.  
Sakura flopped back in her chair and shook her head.  
" Will it ever end? " she asked.  
" Hopefully we can end it. "

Sakura got up and bowed to her brother and her father.  
" I'll be back soon. I have something that I have to do. " she walked out and went in search of Madison.

Li was walking back from the coffee machine when he spotted Sakura and Madison knocking on the judges office and entering. He frowned. What would they be speaking to the judge for? Something must have come up.  
" Now what would that be about I wonder? " Mika said as he came up beside him. He'd seen it too.  
" I guess we'll find out later. " Li said and headed outside to enjoy the fresh air.

Meanwhile . .

" . . . and you believe that this evidence that Miss Daidoji can show us will help? "  
" Hai. " Sakura nodded. " With your permission Your Honor, I would ask that we be allowed to show this evidence. "  
He sat back in his chair and looked at them. They truly were to young to be caught up in this dreadful mess. " I must be getting old. " he muttered and rubbed his eyes. " Very well Miss Avalon. I will allow Miss Daidoji to present us with the evidence that you say will end this trial. "  
" Oh thank you! " her face lit up and he found himself smiling in return.  
" Now return to your lunch ladies. I would like to enjoy mine before we get back to business. "

They bowed low and left and Sakura sighed with relief. She smiled as Tomoyo went to do what was required of her and then she walked down to the bathrooms.

She was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked pale and drawn. Not the usual vibrant person she usually was. Was it any wonder? She gasped when she saw him come through the door and she backed up against the wall. He walked towards her and his body was stiff with malice.

" You've caused me a lot of problem Miss Avalon. A lot more than your pest of a sibling. " Moto's eyes were dark with fury.  
" You're not supposed to be near me Moto. " Sakura said backing up against the wall harder. " You'll be charged again and it will be another fine against your name and another year in your sentence. " It was the wrong thing to say.

His fist slammed into the wall near her head and she yelped as his other hand closed around her throat.

" You will not put me in jail Miss Avalon. I have too many contacts and even if by some miricle you end up placing me in hell, know that I will come after you, maybe not myself personally, but someone will. And you won't have your precious detective to protect you. " She grabbed at his hand trying to breathe.

" Let - me - go - " she choked. His eyes dark with hatred, starred down into hers. " How easy it would be to end it right here, but then that would certainly seal my fate. Pity I didn't have more time, I could make it look like an accident. " he smirked and let her go and she collapsed on the bathroom floor gasping in huge lungfuls of air.  
" Be careful Miss Avalon. You know I do not threaten lightly. Good day. " and with that he walked out.

" Where is she? " Tori asked looking around as people started walking back into the courtroom.  
Luna's dark purple eyes looked around worriedly.  
" Are you sure she didn't leave? "  
" No. " Tori said and looked around him again. Luna looked up and saw Moto walking back from the direction of bathrooms. Acting on a hunch, she left Tori and headed towards the girls' bathroom.

She pushed open the door and gaped at the gasping Sakura. She ran forward and knelt down beside her.  
" Sakura are you alright? What happened? " she asked and saw the marks appearing around the young girl's neck.  
" Oh god. " she said and helped her up. " Can you stand? " Sakura nodded and together they walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the courtroom.  
" Sakura! " Madison said as she saw them walking up. " What happened? "  
" I - " she coughed and shook her head. " I need you to do what needs to be done. " she rasped and Madison looked at Luna.  
" Moto. " Luna said and Madison's eyes widened. " We have to tell the judge! " she said and Sakura stopped her.  
" He will expect me to do that. " she rasped. " I will not give him the satisfaction. " she coughed again.  
" But Sakura! "  
" Later. " Sakura said and walked into the courtroom.

Everyone turned to look at the latecomers and Sakura raised her chin, pride stiffening her spine. She would not be weak. She refused to meet Li's or her family's eyes and starred straight ahead. The judge banged his gavel and everyone settled down.

" Something's happened. " Li muttered and Jiang leant in closer.  
" What do you suspect? " Jiang whispered.  
" Moto who else? " Li shot Moto a dark look and Jiang nodded.  
Li tried to catch Sakura's eye again, but she refused and his anger simmered under boiling point. What the hell had happened?

" . . . now I know that we are coming to the end of this trial, but I have one last request that I would ask of the jury. " the judge said adressing the jury. The lady on the end stood up and bowed to the judge.  
" What would you ask of us Your Honor? "  
" I ask that you reserve judgement of the accused until after you have seen the video that Miss Daidoji is about to show us. " The lady bowed again, her eyes alight with curiousity.  
" The jury will hold judgement. " she said and sat down again.

Li along with the rest of the police department present frowned. What evidence were they about to show? It was not possible that there was any evidence that they had not collected.

" What the hell - ? " Jiang muttered beside Li and Li looked toward Sakura and could see a glowing satisfaction in her eyes along with her brother's.  
" She knows something. " Li said and Mika and Jiang looked toward them.  
" The whole bloody lot of them know something. " Jiang grumbled.

Madison recieved the nodd from the judge and she walked out to the front of the room where a tv was located. She took a deep breath and addressed the court.

" Ladies and gentlemen of both the jury and the court, as we know, nearly over a year ago artifacts started mysteriously disappearing from the University of Tomoeda, and no one had any idea what was going on. No security had been breached, no fingerprints were left and there was nothing found on the security cameras. It seemed that it was impossible for anything to disappear, but it continued to happen.

" As the months went by and more artifacts went missing, people started to look for answers as one is inclined to do. But blame was placed on the head of a respected teacher and archaeologist that had been working at the university for more than twenty years. She nodded at Aiden and he smiled back ruefully Professor Avalon's lab was searched thoroughly, as well as his home and his study and nothing was ever found.

" At the same time a young man started to look for the truth. Her violet eyes swept the room And unfortunately for him, he found it. Unfortunate I hear you ask? Yes, unfortunate for the events that would soon follow. Mr Avlon, managed to secure a video tape of valuable footage that would exlain the mysteries circulating around the university, a tape that clearly shows the identity of the perpetrator that is and was responsible for the missing artifacts. What Mr Avalon uncovered was something more sinister, more - she searched or a word unforgivable. A breach of trust and respect.

" Because of the uncovering of truth, Mr Avalon was hunted. Tracked down and sought after like an animal. He was forced to flee his home, his family with not a word of why or when he would be back. The only legacy that he could leave his family - remember his future was uncertain -was the tape that he had managed to get past the people that hunted him. He risked his life to leave this possession in his sister's care, knowing that he was proberly risking her life as well as his own for doing so.

" If I may, I'd like to state that Miss Avalon had no idea what her brother had left in her care. To her, it was just an ordinary box that her brother had told her to guard. It was not in her nature to pry. If her brother trusted her enough to keep it safe, then she would, and she did.

" Now I ask you to turn your attention to the object that I hold in my hands. she held up the tape into the air for all to see Ladies and gentlemen, this is the very same tape that Mr Avalon managed to hide from those that sought after him. The very same tape that he left in Miss Avalon's care over a year ago. " their were gasps in the court.

" Holy slag. " Mika breathed in shock.  
" Unbelievable. " Jiang muttered.  
Li's gaze riveted to Sakura's face. She continued to watch Madison, her back straight.

Madison popped the tape into the player and within minutes they all watched the footage that had been captured. On the screen showed Moto and his men replacing the objects they were stealing and taking them down to the truck in the loading bay. The tape had obviously been edited because the on-screen colour was bright and clear and the sound quality was clear and came through perfectly.

They watched as Morimoto gave out orders and talked about the people on the black market they had to get the objects to. They listened as he told them to erase the security tapes and remove any proof of them being in the rooms that they had stolen from. They listened as one of the men asked a question and Moto snapped at him telling them to spread the rumour that it was Avalon's fault. Let him take the blame.

Then suddenly the Morimoto on screen whipped around and starred straight at the screen. The footage went funny as they listened as Tori bolted and managed to escape - barely.

Madison paused it and turned to address the court. " Now watch the footage that I managed to get from the security cameras at the university of the night that Miss Avalon and her brother were injured and Mr Morimoto was arrested. "

They watched the events fold out just like had been told in all the previous statements - Moto capturing Tori and Sakura, Sakura being knocked unconcious, and Tori dragged off, the fight in the loading bay and the MEDS pushing a stretcher down the hallway with an unconcious Sakura on it and Luna walking beside them.

When the tape was finished and the lights went back on, the room was quiet.  
" You must be a very remarkable woman Miss Dadoji. " the judge said and Madison looked up surprised. The lawyers sat stunned. There was nothing left to say.  
" And the same goes for the Avalon's. " the judge said aiming his gaze at them. The judge banged his gavel silencing the court and looked over at the jury.  
" We will have a short break while the jury make their desision. " he banged his gavel and Sakura sagged in her seat.

She got up on weak knees and made her way over to Madison. They hugged and Sakura felt tears burn her throat and eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She had to be strong.

" Little ama! " Morimoto's furious voice rose and everyone turned around to stare as he snarled at Sakura.  
" You had it the whole time! " he spat and leapt at her. Sakura cried out and jumped back, Madison wrapping her arms around her friend protectively.

A blur slammed into Moto before he reached Sakura and went down hard on the floor. " Li! " Sakura called out as the two fought it out on the floor. The judge, who had seen everything, slammed his gavel and the security guards leapt in to pull the two apart. Li managed to get in a punch to Moto jaw before he was yanked away by Jiang and Mika.

The jury shook their heads at the display and then walked into the room and closed the door behind them. Madison lead Sakura off to the other side of room where her family comforted her, her emerald eyes wide and glassy with shock.

Half and hour later . . .

" . . And what is your verdict? " the judge asked. The young woman looked up and met the judge's eyes.  
" We find Mr Morimoto guilty for all charges. " she said and then sat down. The judge nodded and then looked at Moto.  
" You have been found guilty of all charges Mr Morimoto. You have serious offenses against you and I have no other choice but to sentence you to twenty five years jail. You will be refused bail or any other amendments. Take the prisoner away. "

Sakura's gaze locked with Moto's before he was lead away. Her blood froze when she saw his mouth move.

' Remember . .' he smirked and then was dragged out.

Before she could think about that implication, she was swept up in a hug first by Madison then Tori. Her father followed after and thanked her in her ear when she hugged him back tighter. She hadn't realised she was crying until her father wiped them away from her cheek. She turned and found Li and Mika behind her. Mika smiled at her and she hugged Li tightly. She cried and he hugged her, rubbing her back in comfort. Aiden smiled and turned around to talk to their lawyer and his son.

She pulled away and apologised for making his shirt wet and then Li wiped away her tears just like her father had and then his gaze travelled down and he frowned noticing the dark marks on her skin around her neck. It looked like - his head snapped up but before he could say anything, Sakura was walking outside, her family all around her. Mika clapped him on the back and made his way out after Jiang.

Reporters lay in wait for them and Sakura gasped as her photo was taken. Their lawyer stepped in and answered all their questions while the family managed to escape. They made their way to the parking lot where their cars where kept and Sakura shivered when the thought of Morimoto't threat sprang back into her mind.

The Police Officers walked in after them, some talking others laughing and smiling. Jiang walked over and sharred a few words with Aiden and Sakura noticed that Li and Mika were waiting for Jiang. She waited until she could speak to Jiang herself and stepped forward and bowed when Aiden stepped back.

" Mr Fu. " she smiled. " I wanted to thank you and your department for all their help. " she smiled at Li and Mika. " Without them, I don't think any of this would have been possible. " she bowed lower this time and smiled.  
" Arigato. " she reached up and placed a kiss on the older man's cheek and watched his turn a slight pink.  
" Hey, how come he gets a kiss and we don't? " Mika asked stepping forward. " Come here gorgeous. " he smiled and gave her a tight hug. " You take care ok? " he said and she smiled, tears coming to her eyes. " It's going to be lonely without you around to terrorise us. "  
" I'll try and do burnouts just for you. " she smiled a tear slipping down her cheek. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
" That's my girl. " he said and hugged her again.

Sakura looked behind Mika to Li. She sniffed and walked forward.  
" I - ah - " she began akwardly.  
" No need to say anything Avalon. " he said stuffiing his hands in his pockets. " You stay out of trouble. "  
" I'll try. " she said and smiled. " Take care of Dessie for me please. "  
" She'll miss you. Are you sure you don't want her? I mean, I'm not the pet type. " Sakura shook her head.  
" No Li. She's yours and although I did live with you for nearly five months, I'm not about to asking our lawyer to divide everything fifty-fifty. I believe we don't need a settlement, I'm going to be nice and let you keep everything. Call it my farewell gift. " A small smile appeared in the corner of his mouth.  
" Still sassy and smart-mouthed as ever. Good. "

She flashed him a watery smile and he couldn't help it. He reached forward and tugged her in a hug.  
" I'm going to miss you Syaoran. " she said and kissed his cheek before backing away and getting into the car with her father, her brother and Luna.

She turned around a waved through the back window until they turned the corner and she couldn't see them anymore.

Mika sighed when they were out of sight.  
" You know; I think I'm really going to miss her. A real heart breaker right Xiao Lang? " Li turned away from looking at the street that they had gone down.  
" Yeah. Tell me about it. . "

EPILOGUE

A Few Weeks Later . . .

Finally the news reports came to an end; the story being finalised after a long and drawn out process. Professor Avalon no longer needed to give interviews and returned back to work where his collegues welcomed him back warmly. Tori and Luna disappeared during the disturbance, but Sakura knew that it was only because Luna was extremely nervous about her history with Moto. It would seem that Tori didn't hold a grudge against the your woman after all. Sakura was just glad that she didn't have to wake up to seeing her face on tv and listening to the news coverage on the radio any more.

They could finally get back to living their lives safely and normally without being bombarded on all sides by people either wanting their autographs or their own personal telling of the story. After all the months living with uncertaintity and fear, it was strange to finally have peace and quiet.

Of Li and Mika, she heard nothing. She had heard from Yelan Li and had smiled hearing that Meilin had gone balistic when she had discovered that her clothes had been on loan to the sassy Japanese brat. It seemed that the young girl that she had been, was a memory. It seemed as if a thousand years had come and gone since that time. To look back and ponder, she was a little shocked and yet had expected, she had aged since that time running for her life. She had grown up a lot. She had learnt many lessons.

So it was a little surprising when she received an invitation to a party being held at Madison's huge family mansion. Surmising that it was only going to be family, she dressed casually - a small, pink jumper with three-quarter sleeves and jeans, her hair trailing over her shoulder in a braid similar to the braids her mother wore in some of her photos.

She stepped in after her father and was hugged by Madison. She smiled in return and was led to the huge garden outside. Fairy lights had been strung everywhere and glowed softly in the fading sunset. Sakura smiled seeing her brother and a shy Luna. She walked over and started talking with them and when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, she whipped around on instinct ready for the attack, and found Yelan Li and her family walking through the side gate.

First came the four sisters, followed by Wei and Meilin, then Mika and Li. Her eyes widened seeing the latter and she and the others watched as they came over and joined them. Madison greeted them warmly and Yelan smiled at Aiden and her smiled brightened when she greeted Sakura.

Soon they were sitting and talking while they ate dinner. Aiden discussed artifacts that he had found with Yelan and Wei, while Meilin, the four sisters and Luna discussed the latest fashions with Madison. Tori talked about woman's stupid obsessions with Mika which soon resulted in a heated argument when the young women heard their views and were insulted.

Sakura and Li sat in silence and watched the whole spectacle. Li drank some of his wine before he turned his attention to his silent companion.

" You've been very quiet. Something wrong? " he sat back and rested his ankle on his left knee.  
Sakura looked up startled and managed a shy smile.  
" Oh no. " she waved away his concern but he wasn't fooled.  
" Sure? You just don't seem like your normal self. "  
" Concern for me Xiao Lang? " she asked smiling a little. " And after all this time? I'm flattered. "  
" I'm serious. " he stated and watched her eyes dull. " Something's wrong. "  
" Just because I'm not talkative and not the life of the party doesn't mean that something is wrong. "  
She saw that he didn't believe her and as she stood up and picked up empty glasses and plates, she looked back over at him.  
" Put it down to that time of the month. " she lied and looked away, heading back up to the house.

" Oh Sakura put that down! " Madison chided as Sakura walked into the spacious kitchen with the armload of dishes.  
" There's no need for you to do that. " Madison smiled.  
" But then I would feel like a lousy house guest if I left you with all the mess. " Sakura smiled wanely.  
" Nonsense! Go out enjoy the party. " Madison tried to shoo her friend out of the kitchen, but Sakura wouldn't budge.  
" No, actually I want to help. Let me do this. " Sakura said and started loading the dishwasher ignoring her.  
" O-k. " Madison said slowly frowning. " I'll be out the back if you need me. "  
" Uh-huh. Sure. " Sakura said distractedly as she closed the lid of the dishwasher.

Madison walked out of the kitchen and nearly collided with Li and the plates he carried.  
" You startled me. " she said her hand on her chest.  
" Sorry. " Li said, smiling sheepishly. " You seemed distracted. "  
" Oh, yes. I was . . " she trailed off, her eyes roaming back to the figure in the kitchen.  
" How is she Daidoji? " Li asked softly. Violet eyes turned back to his.  
" She hasn't been herself since everything happened, but that was to be expected. With everything that Sakura-chan went through, I didn't expect her to go back to being the way she was before, I mean she needs time that's all - but lately . . "  
" Lately? " Li proded.  
" Oh. Don't mind me! " Madison smiled brightly. " Over-anxious friend that's all. " she stepped aside and walked back outside.

Sakura hummed to herself, her hands deep in suds in the sink. She placed the plate on the rack and then her eyes caught movement outside and she froze. She jumped a foot in the air when Li came up behind her and she whirled spilling water on the floor.

" Oh! You startled me. " she breathed. She glanced back at the window and saw nothing.  
" See something?" Li asked watching her.  
" I'm sure it was nothing. " she turned back to the sink and started washing up again. " What's with all the questions? "  
" I'm allowed to ask. " Li said evasively and placed his plates on the sink.  
" More of that misplaced concern? " she asked.  
" Is it? " Li asked leaning against the bench.  
" Is it what? " Sakura asked distracted. Li realised she hadn't been paying attention. Since when did she have a short attention span?

Shooting another look out the window he couldn't see anything.  
" Is it misplaced - my concern? " he repeated. She sighed and looked up at him.  
" Mr Li, I know you feel it is your duty to inquire after me, but please I am no longer your concern. I - "  
" Since when did we return to formality? " Li asked an edge to his voice.  
" I mean no offense - "  
" Then don't call me Mr Li. " Li snapped. " What is up with you? "  
" Nothing. Mr Li please - " she swallowed as the dark look on his young face. " It's been a trying few weeks. I - "  
" Then why are you in here scrubbing away instead of relaxing out there with your friends and family? "

She met his look and remained silent.  
" The way I see it, you should be out there having fun and enjoying your new-found freedom, instead of acting demurely and hiding in here. "  
" I am not hiding. " she retorted.  
" That's not what it looks like from where I'm standing. " he replied.  
" Then move down wind. " Sakura shot back fire coming to her eyes. " Just leave me alone. "  
He watched as she slammed a plate into the drying rack and went back to scrubbing.

He pushed away from the bench and turned her chin around so she had to look at him.  
" I'll be keeping an eye on you Miss Avalon, whether you like it or not. " he said and then left.  
She waited until he had left and then sighed.  
" That's what I was afraid of . . . " she trailed of looking out the dark window and her back stiffened and her eyes widened.

" Kami protect me . . . " she breathed in fear.

" Where's Sakura? " Mika asked as Li sat down.  
" Scrubbing away at the dishes like a scullery maid. " Li retorted surpressing down his anger and Mika frowned.  
" Why? "  
" Beats me. She's acting weird. " he confided in a whisper.  
" Got any ideas? " Mika asked softly and Li shook his head.

Both watched as Sakura joined them a few minutes later. She sat down and smiled at her father and started talking with him, but to both trained eyes, Mika and Li could both detect the fear she was trying so hard to hide from those around her and the desperation. She was nervous and unsettled.

" I'll talk to her. " Mika said and went to get up but Li stopped him.  
" No, don't. It will upset her more. Leave it to me. I'll think of something. "  
Mika nodded and as the night came to an end and everyone started to leave, Li made sure to get her on the side away from everyone else.

" I want to take you out to lunch. " Li said. " To catch up. " " More delving and twenty questions detective? " she replied tiredly.  
" Maybe. Consider it a family thing, and Kami help me, I still consider you family. " She watched him for a second and then nodded.  
" All right. " she conceeded. " When? Where?" " Two days from now. I'll pick you up. Besides, I heard from a very repectable source that all the malls will have their friday specials up and running. Perfect opportunity to shop. "  
" Now would that fashion tip be coming from your sisters or Meilin? " she asked smiling.

" How do you know that it wasn't Miss Daidoji? " Li asked.  
" Because Tomoyo would skin you alive if you mentioned buying store bought clothes when she can make them for you herself. She considers it an insult on her part. It's taboo. "  
" Really? " Li asked eyebrows raised.  
" Hai. " Sakura nodded. " I'll see you then detective. " she bowed and walked off and joined her family as they left.  
" Till then. . " Li whispered watching her go. He would figure this out.

But he would never get the chance to . . .

The sky was blue with the passing of white fluffy clouds. The wind blew in cool from the north sweeping across the land.

Dear Mr Li

You and Mr Osakii have been most kind to me. You helped me out in my family's time of need and I owe both of you a debt that I don't think can never be repaid in this life time. Much is my respect for both of you.

Unfortunately I am unable to attend today's scheduled meeting. Please accept my apologies for such short notice. Perhaps it is for the best that we do not meet. Afterall, you are a highly respected detective and I think that perhaps that our relationship - however how strange - should remain that of an acquaintances on formal basis.

I hope that the both of you remain well and good luck to you.

Yours sincerely

Miss S. Avalon

THE END . . . . .

Or is it?

BW2 Well there you have it. The end of a what I hope was a good story.

jaws hitting the floor

ToriThat's it! Are you kidding me!

LunaI'm sorry, but I have to agree. That was a stupid ending!

BW2 HEY!

BothWell it is!

BW2 Duh! It's leading up to the sequel! Of course the ending has to be left as an opening.

Dead silence

LiThere's going to be a sequel?

BW2You bet'cha. Originally I wasn't going to, but as I got towards the end, I realised all the possibilities. Lets just say that I can sense a little romance in the air - in all directions- and a wedding.

MikaWhose gettin hitched?

BW2Like I'm going to reveal that! I am not dense.

Mika stage whisper At least not all the time . . .

BW2Oh shut up. Now what I wanted to discuss was the reason behind Sakura's strange behavior at the end. I know some of you may be thinking 'what the?' and some of you will be knowing what is happening. For those that do - shhh! Don't let on ok? It was necessary for Sakura to distance herself from Li although it did hurt him. I'm not going to go into a lot of detail because it will leave nothing for me to write in the next installment.

I'd like to thank all those that have reviewed and will in the future. It's for people like you that I share a part of me for. If any of you have any questions about this story; perhaps I have left something unsaid, please let me know and I will do my best to correct any mistakes. Please don't flame me if I have grammical or spelling errors, I am far from perfect and although my old english teachers would probably deck me for them, I did try my best to make it right.

Oh, and as an after thought, please don't ask me about Leiko and the gang at the club in Shanghai. I will be getting to that in the next installment. I do promise you that I will be getting around to it. I was going to do it at Madison's party in this chapter, but I thought it probably best to leave it and have it later on.

Now some of you are probably wondering why in some places I referred to Madison as Tomoyo and vice versa. That's all my fault I'm afraid. I'm so used to referring the CCS cast as their original titles in the japanese version that I sometimes forget what I am calling them. To me they are all the same whether you call Tori, Touya or Li, Xiao Lang.

Luna And what about my last name. Didn't you want to mention something about that?

BW2 Yeah I did. For all those that are wondering. Mikazukigata means 'Moon' in Japanese. So obviously Luna's full name is Luna Moon. I couldn't resist. And no she is not related to Julian in anyway or Yue. I also remember that in the japanese version Julian's last name also meant moon. However his last name used in the series is different to what is in my japanese dictionary. So please don't ask me about that cos I can't explain it.

Sakura And the title. Wasn't there something about that you wished to discuss?

BW2 Hai. As you have all seen now, 'Diamond Misconception' is the title of this fic. Why is it called that? Well because the real nasty business with Morimoto began after the Diamond that Professor Avalon discovered was stolen. That's when Sakura had to run and because it was in a way a whole big misunderstanding hence 'Misconception'. Professor Avalon was not responsible for the theft of the Diamond and as I mentioned it was the sole reason Sakura had to run and what lead her to Li. 

SkuraThat's understandable. What about Seth and Takashii? They have no idea about me. Don't they have right to know about it all?

BW2That will come to pass.

ToriShe likes being secretive doesn't she?

BW2Have to be. Because if I let anything slip, you'd be running off to tell the whole bloody world before I had a chance to write the first sentence.

ToriI would not.

SakuraHe would. Believe me, it was embarassing growing up with him and being at the same schoool as him. Nothing was sacred. And just for the record, I never snored like a dinosaur!

ToriMaybe you didn't, but you certainly walk like one.

SakuraONII-CHAN!

BW2Fighting in the background Oh boy. I think I better wrap this up before someone gets hurt or goes deaf. Please remember to review. And goodbye to V Wan. I hope you like this story. I dedicate it to you and our friendship. I've never had a pen-pal from Cali before and you make it worth it. Ja!

Finished 10:24 PM 18/12/2005 


	11. author's note

Author's Note

Hey there everyone! Thanks for reviewing this fic! I'm glad that you liked it. I have to say that ot was in no way easy to write this. For those that are waiting for a sequel, you'll have to wait a little I'm afraid. I have started it, but I haven't been in the mood to write it for months.

I think I need a break for a little while. My mind is exhausted from constant typing. I'll get ot up as soon as I am able, so please I beg your patience.

Arigato

Tameika 


End file.
